Branded
by tsukitaiyo
Summary: Sasuke is a tormented vampire living in a world of lies where Itachi has him trapped. He never thought that things would change until he met someone more troubled than himself. Though the secrets he holds could harm them both. SasuNaru,Uchihacest,others
1. Ivory Doll

**Branded**

Eek - more SasuNaru (and omg Uchihacest!!)

Also it's a cliché vampire flick - but I _love_ vampires (with an unhealthy passion) and writing about them and I thought that there were many a character in _Naruto _(which I do not own by the way) that fit the creepy image of a vampire quite well…and some that don't, but I made them vampires anyway…XP

Also I know I'm supposed to be working on _Possessions_, but I got sidetracked by vampires!!(Anne Rice really is a genius, although my vampires are my own creation since I use them in m own writings…)

Well anyway - here it goes - enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One

_Torn flesh and bleeding,_

_Nothing left,_

_Only return what soul_

_Needs healing…_

_Lonely silence,_

_Shattered hearts._

_Cruel shards slice those fragile_

_Carefree parts…_

_A bright reasoning_

_Brings life into death,_

_Force-feeding, choking_

_Drinking down the faith…_

_Crimson and ivory _

_Collide,_

_Lost forever without_

_Feeling…_

_Bathed in moonlight_

_Sun aside,_

_Trapped _

_Yet always feeding…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There they were again. Those blood stained eyes; staring at him from the darkness…he'd been lying there numb for so long it seemed he had come to forget his purpose…he could not even whimper at their loss…

Yet, whenever such a sadness began to creep over him, arms seemed to come from nowhere to comfort him…they held him in a strong hold whenever he felt so alone that he could no longer bare it…and those blood stained eyes would always be there, looking over him…the ivory skinned youth that seemed like nothing more than a mere doll.

It didn't happened often, but when that deep voice spoke it helped stop those images of ten years ago. It stopped them from taking him away again into a prison he could clearly not break out of so easily, one that he had wilfully made for himself so long ago when his hands had become suddenly drenched with the blood of his family…how it hurt him to remember.

Years had passed since that night. Such a long time yet the wounds from it were still gaping and wide, and every now and then, salt would find their way into those cuts and sting him, to remind him of the past that he would certainly have completely refused to face, until that voice spoke to him again one time…it made the images go away - the hurt and the pain…yet it brought up something else within the teen that made life seem wrong…

He whimpered once in his sleep. Alone upon the futon, the blanket fallen from his delicate, white-skinned body, beads of sweat gathering across his partly visible torso as a nightmare had decided to plague him again.

Then those arms. Those smooth and comforting arms that only appeared in his mind, they reached out and held the whimpering beauty close, the comfort and the contact…it didn't hurt to remember that…

"It's alright, Sasuke…" the voice whispered softly into the boy's ear. The raven-haired boy stirred and gasped from the feeling of death he felt around him, the cold that seemed to smother his burning body. Only opening his blackened eyes slightly, still tired from his restless sleeping, he felt the arms around him unknowingly and welcomed the embrace of the body that soothed him from behind.

The voice had woken him finally. That smooth voice. It was familiar in the best possible way…but could it be possible that he had heard it correctly? Wasn't it all in his head?

"You'll never be alone again, Sasuke…" the voice spoke gently into his ear, he felt the arms tighten around his form, his fingers held onto the cold flesh that would not let him go, and his head leant back, he felt the form of the man behind him, felt his chest against the back of his head.

"A…aniki?" Sasuke's voice of reason was quiet. _It's only a dream, but that's okay, as long as I don't need to wake up_.

"It's me, Sasuke…I'm here…" the voice came in response, just how Sasuke had wanted to hear it. He'd not really heard that voice in ten years…since he'd been eight, when his older brother had been abruptly torn away from him within a night of bloody murder…his family gone with him…all of them had gone…left him there alone…all of them…slaughtered…even his older brother.

"Aniki…how?" Sasuke's voice was tired; his eyelids drooped dangerously over abyss black eyes, threatening to take him away again, back into a nightmare.

"It's a long story, Sasuke…" the voice replied calmly. "But don't worry. After tonight we'll have all of eternity to talk it over…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So that was chapter one, I hoped you all liked, it I know its short, it's really more of a prologue.

Sorry if you can't really guess what's going on I have this cryptic way of writing where you have to think (sorry about that) …teehee…but I promise you! Smexiness is on its way people!! (obviously because both Itachi and Sasuke are involved…humph…)


	2. Face of a Stranger

**Branded**

So here I am again, this time I come bearing chapter 2!! (mwhahaha!)

This chapter is a lot longer than the first one, also I separated it into two parts for some reason, also I realise that maybe I should have broken it up a bit more in-between, but I thought - meh - can't be assed…

Anyway, enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Name: Uzumaki Naruto.

Age: Eighteen.

Occupation: Ramen Chef at Ichiraku's Restaurant.

Being one of the least fortunate young men in the world, Uzumaki Naruto made it through life with what some might call a _slight_ struggle. Working daily at Ichiraku's, a restaurant famous for its ramen, Naruto considered himself unlucky - that was what most considered him as in fact - _unlucky_.

He still had good friends - although he was a college drop-out - and did lead a healthy lifestyle around his job including sports and daily exercise that kept him going. He had a clear routine for the morning - would leave for work at 9.a.m, fulfil of his duties for the day (that would include cooking non-stop), and leave work at 8.p.m - home by 8:30.p.m - and then sleep…

Okay, maybe the routine wasn't all too healthy for a lifestyle, and okay, maybe he wasn't exactly the most happy person in the world…but he was a _glad_ person, with good friends and people who cared about him, and for most people that would be enough…

Returning home to the same slum-like apartment every night seemed to drown out all of the warmth that he would receive during the day. It would be on rare occasions that he would be glad to be separated from his friends and those were usually moments of desperation when moments of sheer awkwardness would fall between them…when Naruto's life was the topic of conversation or whenever they mentioned school or any life related topic. Of course Naruto never minded…but the fact that they would feel awkward about talking so commonly around him…that only made him feel worse.

Loneliness seemed to wait for him in that glum, little apartment. Each time he would return there, he'd ask himself if there had been a reason why he'd not done overtime at Ichiraku's…he wondered why he never accepted offers from Sakura or Iruka to join them for dinner at their more cosy and homely homes…heck, even Hyuuga Neji's offer would have been so tempting if only he had been asked as soon as he entered through that door…_how depressing_…

He'd been alone since he could remember. Iruka had been there through his school years. His friends, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were all around now and again to keep him company, but in the end, they all had their lives to return too, while Naruto simply wondered through his almost meaningless existence, wondering if there was ever even a point to life to begin with.

Naruto did not believe in deeper meanings or in destiny, he believed that people made their own path through life, they made their own mistakes and took chances to get to where they wanted to be…but Naruto, he knew that somehow he had screwed up along the way, and ended up dropping out of college, unable to carry on due to lack of money, and bills had begun pilling up…that's not what he had told everyone else though…he'd lied about his money problems - always had, he'd told them all that college had not been the place for him, he'd not yet found his place anywhere… and that somehow he'd be alright.

Due to his well thought out plan, Naruto had been out of debt for more than a year now. It had eased off rather quickly after the expenses of college were out of the picture. He worked now to pay off the bills and the rent of his apartment, to buy food and all the other necessities of life…but whereas his friends were moving onto another form of higher education, Naruto seemed to ebb back and out of the picture. Their lives were moving forward, while Naruto's stood dead still…

_So. Very. Depressing._ How long had he dreamt about a change in his life? How long had he wanted to be something, to be someone that people knew, someone that his friends wouldn't feel awkward talking around…sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he didn't have good friends like Sakura or Iruka, always there if he needed them…but he never did, he made sure that he didn't have to call upon them for anything aside from their company, and even then that was rare, he couldn't bring them away from their lifestyles whenever it suited him…

_You're a waste of space, Uzumaki Naruto,_ he'd tell himself, _I bet that if you dropped dead suddenly, no one would notice that you were gone…not for a while at least. Maybe Iruka would miss me? Sakura wouldn't so much I don't think…I hope not anyway…Old Man Ichiraku would definitely miss me and my ramen…I should ask for a raise…and Konohamaru…that brat would miss me too…_but he'd only tell himself this to keep himself going.

_Keep yourself, fit, healthy and alive_, he thought to himself, _then at least you stand some sort of chance of getting somewhere, someday…_

It was wishful thinking, wasn't it? Naruto's sense of hope, that maybe someday he'd become something more, maybe being a chef wasn't for him either - no matter how much he enjoyed the free food - there just didn't seem to be enough change in it for him…no daring fleets or insane circumstances…no excitement. Although he followed that routine, he really _hated _it.

Spontaneous outbursts, random fun and change. He wanted something different, anything different, something that would get his heart pumping blood through his system so quickly he'd find it hard to stand or breathe…it excited him to even think that something like that could happen. But what he wanted and what he could achieve were both the same in the end. They were both things that Naruto didn't know. He didn't know what he was capable of, he'd strayed off that path long ago, and now he was living for the sake of living…_pathetic._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a Sunday, his shopping day, and the only day in the week that he would have to work nights instead of during the daytime. The day was glum, much like his mood. The sunshine-blonde hair drooping almost carelessly over dim, azure eyes that stared down at his feet on the train-ride home from the shopping district. It was dark outside already, being winter time, the clouds had parted though after that day's snow, and a glorious creamy moon lolled in the blackness of the night sky, giving off a glow that made Naruto's olive tinted skin seem almost milky.

It was a nice feeling. The skies had been cloudy from the snow for about 2 weeks now and finally the moon had shown itself, soon enough the snow would be melted away to make way for spring…it was wonderful to see such an old friend again.

He dawdled on the way home that night. He didn't have to be at the restaurant until 7.p.m, and he'd noted that it had only just passed 5:30. He would have plenty of time yet to get home, put away all that he had bought and set off again for his night-shift. He wondered if Iruka would show up tonight. He hadn't seen Iruka for a few days, it would be nice to see his old high-school teacher again, and have a talk during one of his rare breaks.

The train rolled into the station and Naruto climbed out, bags held in quickly numbed hands, cursing himself once again for have leaving his gloves in the pockets of his formal black coat, one that he had worn last week to Neji and Ten-Ten's engagement party, he'd forgotten to take them out…he sighed in defeat of the cold, sniffling and taking in deep chilly breathes the young man continued onwards, eyes watching his feet on the slippery snow.

Within moments Naruto found himself lying flat backed in the snow. His shoulder cracked against the curb, his ankle had given in beneath him as he'd stepped too heavily over a small patch of demonic ice that had been hidden beneath the snow.

Another defeated sigh passed his dry lips as he lay there, eyes half-cast and staring up at the eye of the moon that dangled almost directly above him. As if he could feel any smaller, any less insignificant…how he felt like the world was simply laughing at him.

Naruto closed his eyes tight, white hot pain shooting through his left shoulder where it had collided hard with the curb. His head, thankfully, had been saved from the collision thanks to the wadding in the hood of his jacket, so it wasn't so sore, but his arm burned with the fires of Hell.

"What else could you possibly take from me?" he whispered to himself, right arm reaching over and clutching onto his left shoulder as he began to sit up.

"Well, I could take a few more things away from you…I think."

Naruto's eyes flew open from the sound of the voice. Of course he'd not been directing his rhetorical question towards anyone, that's what made it rhetorical, but for someone to be there…he hadn't even noticed or heard anyone coming over the snow. Maybe he'd hit his head harder than he thought.

"Sorry - I -," Naruto stopped as the stared at the tall shadowed figure ahead of him, at the ivory hand that was held out before him ready for him to take, back to ebony eyes and hair, and a smirk that almost made Naruto blush…who was this guy?

"Are you hurt?" the young man asked, still stood with his arm ahead of him, his slender hand reached out as an offering to Naruto who hadn't yet seemed to take the bait.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and noticing the hand was there to help him up, with his right hand he reached up and latched onto those fingers that were as cold as he was. He was lifted onto his feet within a moment, he didn't even remember latching completely onto the handsome strangers hand before he was on his feet again, fumbling and attempting not to fall. But as if his body was out to get him as well as the world, his ankle gave way beneath him, and he fell right into the arms of the stranger, feeling slightly dazed from the strange throbbing pain.

It took a moment for Naruto to realise what had happened, that his face was embedded against the lightly muscled chest of the tall young stranger that had come to his rescue. He looked up at the almost expressionless face and flushed beetroot as he attempted to fall backwards - as long as it was away and not further into the body of the stranger.

"G-gomen!" Naruto said speedily as he brought his hands ahead of him and gently pushed away, only to have arms reach out and pull him closer. Naruto gasped, wide eyed and heart thudding from his embarrassment as he felt his cheek once again against the black, wool jacket of the stranger, the pain in his shoulder momentarily forgotten, his left foot lifted slightly off the ground.

"You'll need to hold onto something." Came the velvet voice from above, through the sound of Naruto's heart thumping in his ears he could only just about make his words out. "You may fall again if I let you go."

Naruto felt his cheeks flood with colour; his breath held in his throat…_speaking of awkward moments_…he thought to himself, his arms slipping out from resting against the stranger's chest and dropping to his sides, his left shoulder thudding through with hard, pumping blood. He would be all black and blue by the morning.

"This…it's…really not necessary…" Naruto stammered nervously, feeling rather tense against the almost welcoming body of the young man, Naruto felt small against this tall, slim boy, and almost smothered by those arms that seemed to hold him securely against what felt like an iron chest beneath that expensive wool jacket.

"It is entirely necessary." The velvet voice replied as the arms began to loosen enough so that Naruto could look up at the face of the stranger, although he was uncertain whether he wanted to or not. "You may have sprained your ankle."

"I…I don't think it's that bad…" Naruto said quietly, putting more pressure onto his left ankle as his foot completely touched the ground. He winced slightly, wondering if he could fall as he was then. Though with the ankle, his knee gave in too, and those arms captured him again, Naruto's arms finding those covered forearms and gripping on for dear life…_damn snow…_

"Yeah…it's that bad…" Naruto winced, flushing beetroot once more from utter embarrassment. He supposed that was what he asked for…it was a change in his routine…but an infinitely annoying one that meant he may not be able to work.

He heard a small laugh pass through the lips of the man that held him captive in his arms. A young man that looked around Naruto's age, maybe a year older, but was just under a head taller…Naruto was used to taller people, but for some reason in that situation it just made him feel stupid, and the laugh (no matter how attractive) didn't make him feel any better.

"There, sit here." Said the voice, moving Naruto slightly to the right and walking Naruto backwards until the blonde felt his legs against a wall. The ebony haired boy gently sat him down, arms almost snaking away from Naruto's body after Naruto's numbed fingers had let go (against their will), to allow the boy to stand back.

Naruto took in the whole stature of the boy as they came apart. There was no doubt about it, that boy was as white as the snow itself, his skin smooth and flawless, while his black eyes and hair stood out from among that ivory flesh, and Naruto thought…_this boy, he doesn't look…normal…_

His strange beauty was like nothing that Naruto had seen before, and there was a pride about him that seemed to give him grace and poise…Naruto felt like a pauper before a prince. He sat there with a throbbing shoulder and ankle, dressed meekly in hardly warming khaki pants, shirt, jacket and stripy black and orange scarf, while the young man ahead of him was dressed almost formally in black. Black jeans with a low hanging studded belt, a black (expensive looking) wool jacket and a midnight-blue (also expensive) cashmere scarf…Naruto usually felt scruffy, but that was just plain ridiculous.

"Thank…you…" Naruto said, taking his shame filled eyes away from that obsidian stare that had somehow befallen him. The taller boy's chin and lips were hidden by the rise of the scarf, but the smirk was clear in those lustrous eyes…he seemed oddly pleased.

"Do you live around here?" the useful stranger asked quite casually as he took up one of the shopping bags and began to place the contents back within. Naruto caught sight of his and immediately opened his mouth to argue.

"That _really_ isn't necessary." He told the boy, but the bag was already filled and leant against the wall were Naruto was sat before he'd really finished speaking. Naruto stared open eyed at the boy as he went ahead to repeat the simple task with the second less full bag.

"And I say it is."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'll be posting chapter 3 soon, since it carries on from this one. I promise it'll get more interesting soon; I just need to get this type of stuff out of the way first so that I can get to the more gritty stuff…

And it will eventually be a horror, I realise that nothing frightening has exactly happened yet, but they're vampires, so anything scary will most likely be smexy too XD

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review - I also forgot to mention in chapter one, but if there's like any mistakes to do with names then please let me know so that I can correct them!!


	3. His Brother's Someone

**Branded**

As I promised! Here is chapter three!! Whoot!

Can't really think of much to ramble on about, aside from a big THANK-YOU to **Nadramon**That review was brilliant! It really was a moral booster! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter - it continues from chapter two…

Tra-dah! Enjoy!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three

"And I say it is." The velvet voice said calmly, stood once again ahead of Naruto, who swore he must have hit his head harder than he thought…believing that maybe he was floating in and out of consciousness.

Azure eyes met ebony and they remained like that for a while, Naruto's breath again caught in his throat, unable to say anything, so the boy asked again. "Do you live around here?"

Naruto nodded twice and an answer to that question, without really thinking of what it entailed. The taller boy smiled, once again pleased by the small blush of colour that came to the cheeks of the foxy young man ahead of him, one that had suddenly intrigued him since he'd caught sight of him in the shopping district the Sunday before. The sunshine blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, that vulpine grin whenever he was interested by something…yet that solemn and lost look that hung in his eyes even though he smiled…it was a mask that he was so used to wearing, one that wasn't so easily removed.

"Here, lean against me." the tall boy gestured his hand towards Naruto again. "I'll walk you back to your place."

Naruto stared at him open eyed…_shit, no way…why the Hell is he doing this? Why is he even bothering…?_

"Come on," the taller boy took hold of Naruto's arm and lifted him to stand against him. Naruto's right arm was lifted over the taller boy's left shoulder and the shopping bags had found themselves held by the dark haired stranger as Naruto remained gawping up at him, brows creased in the centre…_why are you doing this?..._

"It's…the fourth street off this path…" Naruto said moments later as they begun walking - well the dark haired boy walked, Naruto seemed to trudge along slowly beside him…his face no longer cold and burning with the embarrassment that he felt rising up within him.

"Thank-you for this…" Naruto found enough voice to say a few minutes later as the turn drew nearer. "I mean…helping me up would have been enough…so thank-you…my name is Uzumaki, Naruto…by the way…" He looked down away from the striking ebony eyes that looked soothingly over his flushed face from above the rise of the soft cashmere scarf.

_Uzumaki, Naruto…_the taller boy tested the name with his mind and smiled, eyeing up the boy who still seemed too embarrassed by his helpfulness to really say anything much. Should he answer with his own name? Maybe he should, it would only be proper.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." The taller boy replied as they came to a clearing of trees that lead them through a small park. Naruto - in that moment - looked up to the taller boy, their eyes meeting if only for an instant before Sasuke looked away…his movement, the turn of his head, it seemed strange, different to how it should appear…Naruto was sure it was the cold or the thudding pain in his shoulder and ankle that was making him so irrational, but then again his head felt fine…_you're just trying to make this more interesting for you…_

"Is it in this building?" Sasuke stopped them ahead of the small apartment building where Naruto had lived for the passed two years. It seemed lonely and unkempt, with the broken sign post and flickering streetlight only adding to the cheapness of his little rented space.

Sasuke noticed the little defeated nod coming from Naruto, that mask had begun to peal away already…maybe Sasuke had given that mask too much credit…this boy was even more lost than he had previously thought…he couldn't help but wonder what his brother would have done if put in his situation…

Sasuke noticed the name '_Uzumaki_ 'on a small sign at the entrance onto the grounds, and without saying anything further helped Naruto onwards and up the staircase to the one at the far side.

Naruto felt like a complete idiot, but in all honesty, Sasuke (out of curiosity and boredom more than anything) had visited the little building before…but he couldn't let on, that would simply be too careless.

Naruto didn't know what to say. It wasn't everyday that some stranger would do that for him. No it _certainly_ wasn't everyday that anything like that happened. If Uchiha, Sasuke hadn't shown up - who knows - maybe Naruto would have simply remained where he was, lying there on the snowy ground until death took him…but that hadn't happened and Sasuke had come along…but Naruto couldn't decipher why…_why did he just help me like that?_

"Thank-you, Uchiha-san." Naruto managed to say, that fake yet somehow believable grin plastering his face as he looked up at what he may have called his saviour. He fumbled hands into his pockets for the keys; chilling fingers brushed passed his own, catching him slightly off guard. He jerked his hand from his pocket, looking up wide eyed toward the Uchiha who calmly took the keys from Naruto's jacket pocket. The placid look on his face…it was barely readable…Naruto just didn't feel safe…

He watched with wide azure eyes as the key turned in the lock and Sasuke softly opened the door into the practically bare apartment. Naruto didn't know what to say as fear began to creep over him…_who the Hell are you? _

"Just call me Sasuke." He told Naruto as he picked up the shopping bags once again, he turned towards Naruto and smiled, able to see the fear as it crept steadily but surely into those azure eyes…the exact expression that he wanted to see, the fear…this boy wasn't as slow as he may have appeared at first. Maybe he couldn't see it, the true reason for his fear, but he was right in thinking that he should be frightened.

"Do you want help to get inside?" Sasuke reached forward with his left hand, though noticed the slight movement that Naruto made in order to be out of Sasuke's reach. He looked at Sasuke wide eyed, and the Uchiha could hear the blonde's heartbeat in his ears, the rhythm quickening as the uncertain fear began to take over. Sasuke felt almost as if he had been found out, but there would be more time before then…Naruto didn't know anything yet.

"It…it's okay…I can get inside by myself…" Naruto quickly took his eyes away from the taller boy, those black eyes just seemed to stare at him glowing with the reflection of the moon…he was frightened, he could feel his heart-beat quickening so that he could once again hear the sound of it beating in his head, the pain in both his shoulder and ankle beginning to ebb away. Without waiting for Sasuke to say anything, Naruto hobbled towards the door…contemplating on whether he should quickly shut the door behind him, keeping out the unsettling stranger…_why do I have the feeling that…he wants something…? _

Sasuke watched the blonde, his ankle wasn't sprained, but it would be a little swollen in the morning, he had twisted it awkwardly. So his prey could walk a little better now…but as soon as he was inside, it wouldn't really matter anymore.

Naruto was thankful for the mobility that had been returned to him, his ankle was still sore, but he could at least put most of his weight on it now and walked into the small two roomed apartment that concluded of a kitchen/lounge/bedroom combo and a bathroom off to the left. Naruto reached aside and switched on the light, noticing suddenly the gleaming red numbers of the digital clock that stood in the form of a toad smoking a pipe atop of the television set.

Those bloody red numbers glowed 6:43.p.m. He sighed once again and turned around to see that his 'guest' had already entered and placed the shopping bags down onto the empty counter tops, and his eyes were now scaling the room.

Naruto yet again couldn't find the words to say, until suddenly a question passed his lips that he hadn't intended. It was one of those ritual questions…"Would you like something to drink?"

Sasuke seemed as if he'd been slightly caught off by the question, his obsidian eyes looked to Naruto almost questioning his clearly innocent question. "I mean - er - since you were kind enough to help me out…it's…the least I can do…" Naruto said.

_Way to go, Naruto, look what you've done now!_ Naruto tried to force another grin to the surface, but he couldn't make it work, so he simply stared at the taller boy, in hope that he would decline and turn on his heal to leave…but he couldn't be so lucky.

"I'd love something to drink…" Sasuke replied calmly, his hands by this time had been shoved neatly into his drainpipe trouser pockets. His stance may have been casual, but his gaze was anything but. Those lustrous ebony eyes almost stared at Naruto, he could feel them boring into him, making him go weak at the knees.

Naruto gasped slightly, clutching onto the wall aside him for balance…this guy was bad news…those eyes were too much, the way that they stared at him as if they knew everything, how he was even feeling the way he was…Naruto felt more than flustered and honestly was steadily reaching beyond the limit of confusion. _What have you gotten yourself into now, Uzumaki!?_

"Here…let me help you,"

"No - I…" but before Naruto could truly decline the help, Sasuke's body was against his, pressing him slightly against the wall. Naruto's eyes gaped wide as he stared up at the being ahead of him…Sasuke seemed way too close for comfort…but for some reason Naruto actually _liked_ that closeness…the way that Sasuke's lips were parted slightly, leant close enough into his face that their noses touched.

Naruto's breath was caught in his throat. The back of his head pressed against the wall, his mind searching for a route of escape…whatever this guy was up too it made Naruto tremble, his cold arms shaking from both the cold and the ever rising fear that came to him the longer that he stared at the Uchiha…

"Wha…what are you do…ing…?"

Sasuke smiled. He liked his new prey.

He lifted his hand to uncoil the scarf from around Naruto's neck, and dropped it to the ground, Naruto remained perfectly still from fear, Sasuke's excitement only seemed to grow…while Naruto couldn't understand it…_why aren't I fucking moving!_

Naruto's body tensed as he felt the jacket fall from him too, landing at his feet with the scarf. Sasuke only leant closer, not taking his obsidian eyes away from those glorious blue orbs that seemed to stare at him filled with dread…Sasuke wondered what Naruto could be thinking, moving his face closer to the shorter boy's, looking harder into those eyes as he allowed his hand to sample the smooth texture of Naruto's skin, his fingers running steadily up and down his prey's partly exposed throat.

Naruto gasped slightly from the chill of the fingers against his throat, pushing himself harder against the wall, wanting to break free of that unbelievable hold…watching those eyes as steadily - making his heart race faster - the black bled into crimson.

Eyes that had once been as black as an abyss were now as red as blood, staring at the terrified blonde with the same casual yet capturing gaze…but so much more powerful. Naruto's fists balled at his sides from the tension…he couldn't even be sure that he was breathing.

"Sssh…" Sasuke's voice echoed softly through his mind, those gently caressing fingers peeling back the collar of Naruto's shirt as the other hand Naruto felt rest gently against the right side of his face, fingers smoothly running through his hair…the fear had taken him by now, but the comfort…the closeness, the feeling of those fingers caressing his skin, it sent shivers down his spine, made his hair stand on end, and his stomach fill with butterflies.

Sasuke noticed the slight difference in Naruto's gaze. It had softened slightly, but fear still held him…though Sasuke couldn't decide whether or not he liked that look in those azure eyes, all that fear…now he longed to make it better.

Teasing, almost testing, Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's, their lips almost touching, threatening to kiss. But instead Sasuke parted his lips; his tongue ran softly along his prey's bottom lip, tasting him…wanting to enter…Naruto's body seemed to melt into his, azure eyes had gently closed as their lips pressed together…and Sasuke wasted no time.

His lips parted as they pressed against the warmer skin of the youth ahead of him. Their tongues touching lightly at first as if sampling before the heat of Naruto's lips made the Uchiha yearn for more, longing for the warmth. Pressing the blonde harder against the wall, he practically shoved his lips against Naruto's, kissing him harder and with more passion than he'd originally intended…he'd quickly given into the feeling of heat against his lips and tongue, the taste of the warmth that invaded his own mouth pleased him, and he could not recall the last time that he had tasted a male victim in such a way, and truly it was a refreshing feeling.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such a buzz when he'd kissed someone…certainly a guy…but this guy, he was different, wasn't he? He wasn't your Average-Joe; he was more than that…

All Naruto could feel as their tongues intertwined was the cold. Sasuke's body was so cold, though Naruto's body was flushed through with embarrassed warmth, he could feel all of the hairs over his body stand on end from the chill, but it was intoxicating. The force that was pressed upon him, his body practically shoved against the wall so hard that it hurt…but that hand on his neck, sliding beneath his shirt, the cool skin touching his throbbing shoulder, everything seemed better, and his fear was steadily diminishing…after all, he'd been the one who'd kissed the stranger first…though, Sasuke was the one who pulled away…

…Naruto fell to his knees as he caught his breath, crouched over slightly as the chilling body had swiftly moved away from him and he knew that he was alone.

A feeling that he knew all too well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke had been gone for several hours now.

He'd not been there when he'd woken with the sunset as he usually was…and for a while now Itachi had sensed a difference in his little brother that hadn't truly impressed him. Sasuke was interested by something…that something most likely being a _someone._

Usually, Sasuke would be the indifferent and cold young vampire that would hunt rarely and even then only from boredom would he leave the complex in which they stayed…he would search for a prey that made him wonder, someone who caught his eye and watch over her or him for a few weeks, playing with their minds before he would lavish at the taste of their blood in his mouth…Itachi found this method of hunting unique to only his little brother…while he on the other hand, enjoyed a small chase that usually lead to more excitement if the prey would fight back…

Thinking about it made him smirk, his glowing red eyes watching the ants of people as they wondered beneath, ignorant to the creature that lurked atop of the building right aside of them, waiting for the right chance to befall him.

Itachi hadn't hunted in a while either, and that night he'd been even less obliged to leave to feed since he'd woken up to find his bed empty, that his arms held nothing by thin air. Sasuke had left him without saying a word, and Itachi knew Sasuke and that was more than unlike him…_his new prey, it must be very special…_

His tall, slim body glided through the crowds of unsuspecting people. His movements were graceful and gentle, his long black coat floating around him as it opened up at the front, to cast a winter breeze upon an unsuspecting torso, a blood red shirt and snow-white flesh that was as indifferent to the chill as those people were to his true nature. Blood stained eyes flashed half-cast at those breathing beings that slandered around him, aching to get out of the cold that showed clearly upon each and every face in the crowd except for his own.

Uchiha, Itachi was above them.

Those people around him, they were mortals, hardly worthy of his time, blessed, yet cursed by his presence as he walked through their unorganised throng, the taste of his last victim still there at the back of his throat. The pleasing vision of her now cold, dead body, motionless upon those white, silk sheets…it left the most attractive smirk upon his ivory lips, the look of amusement flashed in those crimson eyes, a sudden and single emotion that told him he had, had enough for the night.

His mind had wondered back to Sasuke as his legs carried him over the snow crusted sidewalks. His mind was usually on his stoic younger brother anyway, nothing much could change that fact, but the reasons tended to vary from week to week.

That week it had been Sasuke's new toy. Itachi found himself surprisingly curious, mostly because he was only _suspecting_ that Sasuke had a new interest, his brother hadn't actually said anything about it…but Itachi guessed - and usually his guesses were pretty accurate - that Sasuke had been at it for at least a week now, and soon his game of cat and mouse would begin.

That was another concept that brought a smirk to the older Uchiha's lips; lips that at that moment brushed passed the raised collar of his black coat as it blew ahead of his face with the wind.

The small sounds of the quieter street came to smoother him as he turned a corner to near him to his destination. His white skin tingled, strangely excited by the concept that he may see blood in his brother's eyes again soon, a concept that always made the corners of his lips curl into a smirk…inwardly he held these emotions, only small hits of such things ever broke through onto the surface, and even then only his brother witnessed such rare sightings.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there you have it! Chapter Three.

How was it? I hope you liked it! Because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I don't think that I'll be doing so many Itachi segments although he is really rather OOC in this fic…sorry about that…he actually has some emotions…he's a vampire and he's evil and he knows what he wants…simply put that is…

Anyway, again, hope you liked it - in Chapter Four some more characters will be introduced! Let me know what you think - believe it or not, some reviews can be helpful! Ja-ne!!


	4. Like Whiskers

Okay, there is some kinky vampire stuff later on in this chapter - since it's mostly about Sasuke and what he does whenever he's board…which is most of the time…

Disclaimer - do not own (aside from Sasuke's overly OOC-ness) So very sorry about that…but hopefully I'll get that under control in later chapters…

If you find male-vampire-kinky-ness offensive then don't read - _you have been warned!!!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Four

With his head dangling over the side of the bed, Sasuke rested his arms upon his naked torso, crimson eyes staring at the unconscious body of the youth that Kakashi had dragged back with him. He'd left Sasuke with the pretty young man, watching him in his strange - yet relaxing pose as he dangled his half-naked self over the ebony satin sheets.

Even as he gazed at this unconscious youth, ears listening to the smooth rhythm of the heart beat and breathing, his mind couldn't escape the thoughts of the blonde that he had befriended earlier that night. The warmth in that kiss, the fact that he had not been the only one wanting to taste the other, and that striking lack of fear…

In the end, Sasuke had left the blonde. His mind was filled with different thoughts, ideas and questions about Uzumaki Naruto…he was truly intrigued by him, from his olive tinted skin, his lonely apartment and his job at Ichiraku, to the three black marks that lined either side of his face…

"Like whiskers…" Sasuke smiled to himself at his innocent thoughts…how childlike had that sounded, it made him want to laugh at himself, but it was restrained, his crimson eyes washing back over the pretty youth he'd been requested to watch-over.

Apparently his name was Sai, Kakashi had thought that Itachi would like him since he looked like Sasuke…and Sasuke believed that they shared a vague similarity…_yes, aniki would like him_…though how strange it was of Kakashi to think of such things, of him to be so generous, even if Itachi was his master.

Hatake Kakashi, the half-vampire, one that stuck around because he had no other choice. Being only half-vampire he was able to venture out into the sunlight and feeding was not so much necessity as it was lust…he was an interesting one to be around, and Itachi had believed so too when they had met nearly 4 decades ago now…since then their relationship hadn't really improved but nor had it dwindled either.

Kakashi the Vampire Master's servant.

Itachi, the Vampire Master.

Sasuke the…well he was … well, just a vampire…so to speak…

Lifting his legs over his head, Sasuke's bare feet lightly touched the cold stone ground of the chamber. Upright, his slim form glided over towards the sleeping youth as he rested easily upon the couch near the dresser…and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder…

Straddling the unconscious boy, Sasuke clung his thighs to Sai's narrow waist, and leant over him, their faces close, Sasuke's hair falling around them like drapes. The boy's breathing was slow and calm, his face a picture of solitude as his mind wondered to the outmost regions of his dream-world, he would be unconscious for a while longer if Sasuke allowed it, but at that time, he was contemplating with himself…_should_ he let him sleep any longer?

Would his aniki mind if he just played for a little while?

No, he never minded. In fact he enjoyed it when Sasuke did such things…Itachi had always found Sasuke's behaviour fascinating, which made Sasuke feel much more like an experiment than anything, but the reward that followed, it seemed to make it worth it.

Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk as he allowed his fingers to gently trail the lines of the boy's closed eyes, down his sculptured cheek and to his throat. He could feel the steady heartbeat though the boys flesh, right against his fingers…the bloody vein throbbing beneath his fingertips, the sound gently echoing in his ears…

His scent flushed over Sasuke, the scent of his blood and the wonderful scent of the cold fresh-air signifying that he had been outside when Kakashi had first set eyes upon him… how nice.

His black jacket and scarf had been laid aside; the ebony shirt he wore beneath was open at the top, bearing a smooth, toned chest, and creamy white skin that tingled slightly from the frozen touch of Sasuke's gentle fingers…_really, how wonderful_…

Sasuke began to wonder what the boy had been doing before Kakashi had found him. Where had he come from, or where he'd been going with that backpack filled with pencils and watercolour and paintbrushes, and that sketch book that seemed to have seen better days, though the drawings themselves were rather impressive.

Sasuke wondered what type of person he was. If he was a good person or a bad person (whatever that meant), why he couldn't find Sai's family name written over anything, why he had such a solitary look over his face…a look of nothingness, almost, that somehow reminded Sasuke of Itachi.

His lips remained curled into a smirk for a little while longer. His fingers placing strands of black hair out of the boy's eyes, running fingers carefully through those ebony tresses that came to the length of his nose…he was a rather pretty boy.

_But not as pretty as my blonde…_

Allowing his hands to search other regions of Sai's body, feeling the tight muscles of his chest and stomach, the small curve of his back, his long fingers and strong hands, both splattered with green and red paint. It was even nicer than Sasuke imagined, feeling a body beneath him for a change, feeling all of the curves of his worked-for muscles, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the almost surprising hardness of his nipples…

How long had it been since the last time he'd fed from a fresh young human like that? The temptation was strong, there were no objections and no one there to stop him or to scald him…he could resist for a little while longer, maybe enjoy it with his brother? _No_. That's not what he wanted, he would be selfish for once, selfish like his brother would be in his situation.

There was a quick reasoning as he thought about the blonde that he longed to visit again…this feed would not affect that. The longer he kept Naruto around the more interesting and pleasuring it would be when he finally did decide to take the boy's blood…his body tensed at the thought of it, the excitement and his smirk broadened, his small fangs resting upon his bottom lip.

His body seemed to wait in anticipation of the warm blood that would wash through his system like liquid fire…and all he had to do was bite.

Taking Sai's chin into his powerful-enough hold he turned the head away from him, holding onto the smooth chin as he peeled the collar of the black shirt away from that long, white throat. As from habit more than anything, Sasuke brushed his lips along the throbbing vein that he could feel beating against his skin. His tongue snaked out and gently licked the smooth flesh of the youth's throat. The boy flinched slightly, but nothing came from it. Sasuke - still smirking - opened his jaws wide enough, and bit down into that throbbing vein. The blood filled his mouth within an instant.

The torrents of heat flood down his throat, his eyes closed softly at the taste of the ecstasy in his mouth, his fangs buried deeper into the throat of the struggling body that was pinned beneath him. He'd still not yet awoken, but he was fidgeting and his body was straining at the pain that shot through him…small whimpering sounds passed his lips that only made Sasuke bite harder.

Black eyes shot open wide, his hands instinctively clutching onto whatever he could, fingernails embedding themselves into the naked back of whoever was on top of him. His mouth gaped open wide like his weakening eyes, but only small moans and whimpering escaped those lips.

Sasuke liked that sound. Loved the feeling of the nails in his back, of the struggling body beneath him, of the blood that ran down his chin and stained both his pallid skin and the milky skin of the donor…

He lapped at the blood as the heart-beat that had hastened began to slow again, unable to pump the blood around the body any longer. The fingernails removed themselves from his back and fell limply to the sides of the couch; one dangling carelessly over the side, and Sasuke knew it was time to pull away.

Refreshed yet slightly dazed, Sasuke looked over the trembling body that still breathed beneath him. Weak black eyes stared up at him beneath half closed lids, but much to Sasuke's surprise and maybe even his disappointment, not even a slight sign of fear shone in those dimming black eyes. There was nothing there…nothing readable…

Instantly displeased by the lack of emotions in this pretty individual, Sasuke wished to be away from him at once - and almost at once was his wish answered.

Arms wrapped around his torso from behind and yanked him smoothly off the body on the couch. Sasuke felt lips against his own throat as his dazed mind began to catch up with him, and within moments his back fell flat against the cool sheets of the bed, a body resting atop of him in a much more familiar pose.

Kisses ravished his throat and face. Fangs nipped slightly against the exposed flesh of his upper body, his hands reaching out instinctively, gripping a handful of black hair, as soft as silk against his skin.

Those same lips claimed his, that dazed feeling suddenly emphasised as a tongue snaked into his mouth and forced it way around, searching and searching, tasting the blood that still rested upon his lips, and that was all it wanted, the blood.

Yet Sasuke knew where _he_ wanted those lips…he struggled away from them, those powerful nipping kisses following his smooth jaw-line to his throat…

…and there it was…that longed for bite that made him arch his body against the intruder atop of him, that made a pleasured groan pass his lips, made him bite down on his tongue, made his eyebrows knit together, and forget everything else around him as the pain flood through all that he was, into every inch of him, that made him burn from the inside-out.

"_Aniki…_" Sasuke breathed. "…_bite_ _harder_…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It seemed like it had happened in a dream. Like a whole different reality had somehow captured him that night, let him loose in some alternate dimension…then spat him back out again the moment that he looked up and realised where he was…

The whole week had passed by in a blur, Naruto wasn't even certain that it had happened anymore…it was unlikely that it had…but no matter how hard he tired to get the image of that boy out of his mind, he couldn't…it was just there…Uchiha, Sasuke…whoever he'd been…

He'd never really kissed anyone before, not like that kiss had been anyway. And it stuck with him. _Badly_. Even as he cooked the ramen, went around with his normal work, occasionally asked to be the waiter if Old Man Ichiraku had to shuffle around employees when it was a little bit more hectic. But Naruto didn't mind, when he had been first employed there he'd been a waiter… it gave him a lot of time to think as he waited at the entrance to guide customers to their seats…time to re-live it in his thoughts.

It had been more tiring that week than anything. Even though he was almost certain that he wanted to believe that Sunday night had been nothing but a dream, his shoulder was still sore for a few days after. Sakura, his friend who happened to be a medical student even checked it out for him and told him it would be bruised for a while, along with his ankle.

Old Man Ichiraku had been kind enough to offer Naruto the week off (of course paying him for the '_trouble'_…) but Naruto couldn't stand the thought of being at home alone for the week and had kindly declined, although that Sunday night, he had thought quite the opposite. He didn't leave, instead phoned in and told the Old Man's daughter that he wouldn't be able to come in because of a swollen ankle. Though he'd assured her he was okay and would see her the Monday. And like he had promised, he'd been there. Sore and confused, but there all the same.

The Saturday, Old Man Ichiraku had sent Naruto off home early. Iruka had offered to drive him home and so he went, though against all of Naruto's wishes he'd also been told that he had Sunday off. It was a demand and not a request, and so he had no choice. Ordered to rest easy for the day, Naruto wasn't so sure he could do it, his mind had been pretty loopy for the whole week, and hadn't shut off…no, it hadn't really started working again since that night…

Sunday morning dawned slowly, though Naruto didn't bring his body from beneath the blanket until well passed midday. He simply listened to the sounds of the life that was around him. Of the cars and trucks that passed, the small murmurs of the voices of people, animals and the sounds of water that flushed through pipes under the floorboards.

Why he was feeling the way he was he couldn't say…but Naruto didn't want to move. He didn't want to get out of the futon and he didn't want to eat or drink…just sleep. To be able to forget everything around him, and just rest his throbbing mind… _how is this bothering me so much? Why am I letting it? This is insane…I may never even see him again…but, still…_

"Sasuke…stupid…bastard…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know - _short_.

So…you like it? Or not?

If you don't, then at least tell me WHY, okay - no flamers unless there's a reason behind it…and the praise - praise me! I like being praised!

Again, my humblest apologies for the OOC-ness but…no…no buts… that's just how it is, I'll work my hardest to get them to be like themselves!

More Naruto is next chapter, and _some_ Sasuke. Please R&R! Much appreciated!

Ja-ne!


	5. The World is Out to Get Me

As promised to UchihaUzumaki baby, here is Chapter 5!

It's about the same length of the previous chapter…so that's bad…but there's some more Naruto and Sasuke! And that's good, ne?

Okay, say this once more - **do not own**

Let me know about miss-spellings of names and so on, so that I may correct them!

No warnings this time, just some pissed off Uzumaki-ness.

Enjoy

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Five

When the evening came around, Naruto had found the strength to clamber out of his futon, and search through his cupboards for the much longed for food that had been enough to bring him out of his little hovel.

It was only after he'd opened the cupboards that he realised something. Sunday was shopping day. He hadn't been shopping, therefore there was basically no food…his usual defeated sigh passed his pink lips, but he would take this as a positive thing.

"Ichiraku, here I come…" he'd meant to say it with more enthusiasm but somehow it didn't seem to come out that way. Naruto yawned. He was still so very tired, his sore muscles were aching slightly, his throat dry and sore…he suppressed an annoyed curse and went to the bathroom, quickly glancing at his slightly clammy appearance in the mirror over the sink.

His brows furrowed at the look of the ill person staring back at him. Black bags hung under dim blue eyes, his skin was a sickly colour and in general he just looked awful, and felt just as bad as he looked too, which certainly wasn't very reassuring.

Honestly believing that the world was out to get him, Naruto _decided_ against being ill…he wouldn't let it happen, simply because he didn't want it too. He let everything else defeat him without so much as a fight, this cold or whatever it was, it wouldn't break him. _Not this time, believe it!_

Wrapping up warmly, Naruto left momentarily, the sun shunned behind clouds every few moments as he walked along the sludgy side walks, the snow was melting it seemed, and Naruto held high hopes that it would be a while before it would snow again. Sniffling, Naruto approached the train-station, he'd made good time and the next train would be there within moments to take him closer to his destination. Ichiraku. How he really wanted some nice warm miso ramen just then…it seemed to take his mind off the haunting pale figure that had been centre stage of his mind for the past week…it was a wonderful reprieve.

Entering through the front door, rather than the back was nice for a change. He loved Ichiraku's, he had since he could remember, he would always go to the bar and wait for the Old Man to come out to serve him. Chouji joined him more often than not, along with Kiba, but they were all busy now. Chouji was a trainee-chef in a sushi restaurant up-town, while Kiba worked with his family training guard dogs…this only seemed to make Naruto realise how much he really had just remained in the same place. Never moving. The very thought of it was depressing, how he would kill for a life…he was just fed-up of being a nuisance to other people, he was sick of being alone.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto-kun." Came a male voice from behind the bar. Naruto looked up from the slump in his arms, only to gain a weary glance from the pale haired Genma who stood beyond the mahogany surface that separated them. "Eek…you look like you've seen better days, Uzumaki. What you doing here? You should be at home resting. The Old Man gave you the day off for a reason."

"I know." Naruto sniffled, his throat tight. "I've been in bed all day…but I forgot to go shopping, so there's no food…I came over to eat…not to work…" he lowered his head back into his arms, and Genma smiled sympathetically.

"Well you see, I would have our best ramen chef cook you up a nice warm bowl of miso…but he's actually off work today, so you'll have to settle with the Old Man's cooking instead. That good with you?" Genma smirked, and tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the tired face of the blonde. He was clearly worn out…either a bad cold or a mild case of the flu.

"Miso…" he grumbled. "Just get me miso…the Old Man's cooking will have to do…"

"Coming up." Genma smiled and headed away, leaving Naruto to rest with his head upon the bar, half-cast eyes watching and ears listening to muffled noises as he watched customers being seated around the restaurant that was separate from the bar.

He loved Ichiraku, it was like a second home, a place where he felt welcomed and warm, where he was surrounded by people and all he had to occupy his mind was how one should make the perfect noodles for his ramen. He had never served a bad bowl of ramen in his life there at Ichiraku's…other wise the Old Man wouldn't have hired him right off even with any experience…one thing Naruto was really good at, and that was cooking.

Naruto got his hot ramen, and things seemed to be going well as he ate away, drinking down some tea as Genma refused to serve him anything else (like the sake that he had asked for), although Naruto knew that things seemed to be going too well, and so he waited for it to happen…and sure enough, there it was…

"What the - ?" Naruto looked to his left, his groggy body and sore joins were slow to aim him in the right direction, but soon enough Naruto's half-open eyes rested upon one silt eyed gentleman who wore a neat, white apron. "Naruto!" he said, carrying himself towards the clearly unwell teen at the bar.

"Yo…" Naruto said cupping the tea in his hands, able to feel the fever burning him more than the heat from the cup.

"What are you doing here, kuzo? You look like death - I told you to rest easy today, you should be at home rolled up inside your futon!" The Old Man stood to Naruto's left, narrowed eyes staring upon the sickly looking boy.

Naruto managed a weak grin, but it didn't pass of in the convincing category as he had hoped it would. Wiping a hand across his sweaty brow Naruto looked back down to his tea and at his reflection in the rippled surface of the steamy liquid.

"Gomen nasai…Old Man…I just stopped by for food." Naruto tried not to look at him for fear that he would say something to him like -

"That bites the bullet, Naruto! I've been nagging you for weeks to take a few days off and every time you've declined! But not this time! You're not well, Naruto and if you hang around here not only could it rub off on my customers but that Iruka-guy would never let me live it down if you got worse! Now listen to reason boy - _no_ - not a word of protest - I'm giving you a week off, you haven't had that long of a break since the summer! You got it, kid!?"

"But! Old Man! I _can_ work! I'll be fine by the morning! I don't need a week off! I _never_ stay ill for longer than a day! You know that!" Naruto raised his voice of protest, his voice thankfully not loud enough to startle any of the customers.

The old man huffed and crossed his tree-trunk arms over his slight pot-belly. "I'll never understand you, Uzumaki, I don't get why a break from work will kill you so much, you know you still get paid, so why?"

Naruto didn't really want to answer that question…so was it better just to accept? He really did feel awful…_but I _will_ be okay by the morning, I always am. And I seriously don't want to just get stuck at that damned apartment for longer than needed…damn it…_

Getting up, Naruto placed the money on the counter and nodded his head to Genma who nodded back, wiping down the bar a little further up. Old Man Ichiraku looked at Naruto with sympathetic eyes, he really wanted to understand but he honestly believed that Naruto was over-worked. He needed time off to relax - no matter how good he was at making ramen.

"Fine, Old Man. I'll take the week off, but expect to make up for it when I get back next Monday. _Bright and Early_." The Old Man almost took it as a threat, but acknowledged that Naruto had just agreed to take a _whole_ week off from work - something that many of his staff would leap at if given the opportunity…but Naruto…he couldn't be so lucky, not with the Fox-Kid.

Naruto was a good kid. A _really_ good kid. But there was so much mystery _and_ misery following Naruto around like the plague, it was a shame that no one really knew so much about the kid, even Iruka didn't know anything about Naruto's past, it seemed he didn't really like to talk about it. The Old Man, among others, knew that answers lay in Naruto's past that made him who he was today, that those happenings had shaped who he was and affected who he would become.

"Ja-ne." Naruto raised a hand in farewell as he left the building, the sky darkening above him almost at once. Voices rose from behind him to bid him a farewell and he was off, hugging his chin into the thick scarf that he'd repeatedly coiled around in neck in the moments before he'd left Ichiraku's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"A _whole_ freaking week…" Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he awaited the train. "A_ whole week_." He said once more, once sat on the train. "What the Hell am I supposed to do for a _whole_ week?!" His ranting only seemed to make people sit further away from him on the train, which he agreed with himself - didn't seem to make him feel any better.

It was already decently dark when he was walking home. He couldn't believe that it was really nearly 7 o'clock… what the Hell had he been doing all that time? He couldn't have been at Ichiraku's that long? Or was he simply just loosing it? He went with the second one, he couldn't have been at Ichiraku's for more than an hour or so…

Annoyed. That was how Naruto felt put simply. Well at least that was the dominant emotion at that moment, in a weeks time, depression may steadily sink in once again...he could scarily say that he was looking forward to it.

A nice warm bath is what he wanted when he got back to the apartment…that's if he could be bothered to pass up the opportunity of the futon that he hadn't bothered to put away when he'd left. It would be calling to him; he knew it would be, it would be difficult to pass it up…

_Yeah, a nice long sleep until tomorrow afternoon…then I can have a bath tomorrow to freshen up…then that could lead to shopping and going to Ichiraku to bug the Old Man and keep Genma company… as long as I don't have to stay in that damned apartment all - GAH!_

With his train of thought coming to a dead halt, Naruto's eyes went broad, his head _had_ slammed against the sidewalk that time…as if his body wasn't throbbing enough as it was…his eyes stared upwards at the partly cloudy sky…there had been no moon that night to distract him from his path, just the stupid-ness of his thoughts…_and the freaking snow as even melted…and yet…here I am again…_

"This freakin, stupid, asshole world is _seriously _out to get me!" he yelled as he sat up, almost too quickly. His eyes clenched shut as his gloved hands (remembering to take his gloves from his formal coat pockets after last time) grabbed onto the back of his sore head that had collided harshly with the concrete sidewalk…there'd been more than one crack that time…his head, his ass maybe, and again his ankle…but why _there_?? Of all places - _here, right here, again!_

"That's it world! You've just made a _very_ dangerous enemy here!" Naruto grumbled to himself as he brought his legs closer to him, crossing them as he steadily began to open his eyes, this head still throbbing…he'd clenched his eyes shut so tight that he could only see little specks of light at first.

"Uzumaki, Naruto is not someone you wanted to make an enemy of! And you can forget all about that _Save the Planet_ crap! That's right! Forget it! No more recycling! _Nada_! And those energy saving light-bulbs! Well, you can forget them too!" Although Naruto's threats to the world seemed to sound better in his head, he somehow found it easier to blame the world for all of his bad-luck…in fact he just wanted to laugh at himself, he knew how ridiculous he must have sounded, ranting about the world like it could hear him and would genuinely be hurt by his words…he just didn't really expect someone else to be laughing at him too.

Naruto perked up and stared around him to search for the owner of the laughter…and in all honesty when Naruto saw him, he felt like yanking off his shoe and throwing it directly at his head - _with_ _full force and with the intent to kill._

Life _really _sucked right now. And even though Naruto had only met this character once before it hadn't made his life any easier. This guy was partly to blame…and only just then had he really left Naruto's thoughts, and there he was…laughing at him. And Naruto agreed with himself. _No matter how damn attractive he is, or how charming or how damn cute he is there is not a freaking chance in Hell that I'm letting him help me! EVER AGAIN!_

Sasuke could smell the anger as it simmered inside the blonde dobe. He hadn't been able to help himself, a laugh was rare from him, but in all honesty he really found this one amusing. This blonde-haired eighteen-year-old boy…he knew that he would never let himself live it down, but it was just too much of an enticing opportunity to let up.

"Give it a rest," Naruto grumbled and found his feet, ignoring the thundering pain in his body and dropping his heavy arms to his side, deliberately not standing with his full weight on his left foot, seeming to be the same problem as the last time.

Sasuke wasn't phased in the least…he knew that this attitude would not last long, it was clear that his prey recognised him even if he really didn't want too…Sasuke thought that maybe he'd already managed to leave his impression on the whiskered boy…_mhm, no doubt about it…_

Naruto breathed out hard and attempted to walk on; he wouldn't let embarrassment take him again that night, nope, not that night, never again. That Uchiha kid or whoever he was…he wouldn't see Naruto so vulnerable again, no matter how flimsy and unwell Naruto felt…no matter how screwed around his emotions were or muddled his mind was - nope, it wouldn't happen…_it can't, I won't let it…stupid Uchiha bastard…he doesn't even have to do anything and he still gets to me…and I don't even know the guy! Stupid…damn…handsome…bastard!_

Naruto bit his tongue and carried on walking, ignoring him, saying no more to him and hoping that he would just vanish. But - much to his distaste - Naruto found that the snowy-skinned youth did not leave him alone, that he didn't suddenly vanish as he had the last time they had met. That as Naruto half limped home, Sasuke followed him, his hands rested casually in the pockets of his deep grey pants, a somewhat modern twist to old fashion adorned his upper half, a thigh long, deep burgundy, velvet coat…(again it looked very expensive…) that was open at the front to reveal a simple crisp white shirt…how on earth he could be walking around in that season wearing only that was beyond Naruto…this guy just got weirder and weirder…

So what if Naruto hadn't been able to stop thinking about him…? So what if whenever Naruto looked at him all he saw were moist lips, and the memory of kissing them came flooding back…? So what if he'd gotten his hopes up that he would never have to see the weirdo again…? So what if Naruto was _glad_ that he was there…_so what? It doesn't mean anything…its not like I _like_ the guy - I mean, he's a guy…_

Although Sasuke genuinely couldn't hear Naruto's thoughts, he could see the look of confusion on his tired face. Sasuke had only been gone a week and Naruto seemed to have fallen to pieces…normally it took at least a month and a few closer together visits before his prey suffered any sort of mental collapse…unless Naruto happened to be like that anyway…Sasuke smirked, he was banking on it…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I thought that chapter was pretty funny.

Well that's just what I think, that nice little rant that Naruto had against the world (I'm sure he doesn't mean it).

Anyway, there, I updated twice in one day! Twice! Maybe I'll update again tomorrow - you'll never know…(actually you'll find out tomorrow)…

Hope you enjoyed UchihaUzumaki baby! XP


	6. No Cryptic Message

Well, here I am again!

And I just got attacked my so many reviews that I almost had a heart attack!

I'm updating like I promised I would to most of my reviewers! And I can't believe that **Branded **has become such an over-night success! Really! I thought that **Possessions** was more popular - but now reviews and hits have sky-rocketed for this fic! And I'm soooooo glad!

So I shan't delay you guys any loner my loyal reviewers! GAH! So proud! I realise that like what is it 17 reviews isn't exactly a _massive_ number, but since it went from like 3 reviews to 17 over a night - I'm kind of pleased !

**Do not own**

Enjoy !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Six

Silver hair flowed with the wind as one crimson eye; and one deep grey eye watched the stoic figure of the youngest Uchiha as he seemed to follow the blonde up the street. This was something the sliver haired man had suspected, and along with the suspicions of his Master, he'd been told to follow Sasuke, keep tabs on him and report back within a few hours…

Kakashi was used to such orders from Itachi. The Uchiha heir was as possessive as ever of his little brother, and as usual he seemed to want to know exactly who it was that was preoccupying his brother's time.

Well Kakashi had been watching Sasuke for a while now, his crimson eye settling on the slightly hobbling figure of a fair haired boy, and found himself wondering what Itachi would make of him. This blonde boy was indeed different from any of Sasuke's usual prey, and he was male, which made it a little bit more interesting…the last time Sasuke had had a male prey he'd chosen to torment had been at least during the mid 1900's…Kakashi wondered what sinister motives plagued Sasuke this time… He wondered, if like last time, it was to create fear so intense in his prey that…well; madness wasn't exactly a strong enough word…

Yet, after Kakashi had been watching for a time he thought that maybe he should report back to Itachi about his findings. Itachi, right now was probably toying with the new Vampire Servant, Sai…

Kakashi hadn't intended Sai to become a servant like him, in fact he'd hoped that no one else would have to play such a role to the Uchiha brothers, and in the end it seemed that it really hadn't been Sasuke's intention either.

Recalling the conversation between the brothers, it had been Itachi who had suggested that Sasuke get his own servant, and since Sai was already there, hanging in between life and death, it was the perfect opportunity to allow it to continue. If Sasuke had stood up against Itachi - as he may never do - then he would have ended Sai's life there and then, and killed him to stop him from becoming a half-vampire and a Vampire's Servant like Kakashi was…Kakashi only hoped now, that at the end of the fifty years of service, that Sasuke (as Itachi would do to Kakashi in another 9 years time) would offer Sai his blood and make him a full vampire…meaning that he would be free to leave…

Kakashi knew that his train of thought had wondered away from Sasuke and the blonde boy, but his mind continued to wonder back to the blank faced Sai, one that he had seen that had reminded him so much of Sasuke. What he'd been thinking that week ago, he couldn't begin to comprehend, he only knew that Sai was in the same boat as him now, and forced to serve Sasuke as a Vampire Servant for the whole of fifty years. Kakashi could only hope that Sasuke would be as gentle with Sai as he was with him…he was a very strange vampire, and a very evil one…but he took care of his (…with the lack of a better term…) _belongings…_ Sasuke was like Itachi in that way.

The blonde took a turn and wondered through a small park, Sasuke a few meters behind still, walking casually with his hands in his pockets in a fashion that Kakashi had seen him do many a time over the decades. It was clear to Kakashi that the game of cat and mouse had already begun and Sasuke had found and already appeared ahead of his new prey…it would only be a matter of time before the mind games begun and the blonde…well, Kakashi only hoped that Sasuke would go easy on him…he disliked Sasuke's method of hunting very much…and in ways (although Kakashi didn't really like to think so of Sasuke) the youngest Uchiha was worse than Itachi when it came to hunting…Itachi clearly gained pleasure out of the kill, while Sasuke gained more pleasure out the kill only if a wonderful yet cruel hunt had taken place before hand.

Kakashi sighed. The blonde was really in for it.

Still watching from a not so distant rooftop, Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, his half-spiked silver hair flying over his red eye on and off as the wind caught him, but he couldn't feel the chill. Sasuke still hadn't noticed, which gave Kakashi more of a reason to believe that Sasuke was _really_ interested to this boy…Sasuke certainly was no sloppy vampire if anything…

"Be gentle with him, Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed, smoothing his hands through his shimmering silver hair, his youthful face taking in the light of the street lamps that were just slightly below him. How strange it would be to see a tall, silver haired man dressed in a black suit stood atop of a roof so late at night…or any time in fact. Kakashi decided to watch a little longer until the blonde seemed to be approaching an apartment block. "Mhm…wonderful, a dead end…" Kakashi mused…but stood stunned as Sasuke had stopped at the gateway and didn't actually step foot on the premises.

"Yes…Sasuke-sama defiantly has some rather sinister intentions…" Kakashi said to himself. "At least he chose a cute one this time…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto peeked through the window blinds once more to check…and yes, he was _still_ there…stood there, right by the entrance, unmoving, black eyes just watching the building, chilling Naruto to the bone.

It had been four hours now…10 o'clock was nearing, but thanks to the Uchiha-bastard Naruto had been unable to sleep, no matter how worn out he was. He'd taken some medicine to lower his fever, had dressed in some sweat-pants and an overly large orange t-shirt that slipped down off one of his shoulders, revealing the smooth tanned flesh of his throat and part of his torso…and he'd even argued with himself on whether he should go out there and invite the Uchiha in…

He'd contemplated it for a while during his sniffling. Wiping his nose with another tissue he narrowed his tired blue eyes, curious of the boy's intentions, and if they were anything as confusing as last time. If they were, Naruto didn't really want to let him in…_but he's gotta be freezing out there…and I thought Iruka said it was a good thing to know the difference between right and wrong…because in this case, doing the right thing...defiantly might lead to the wrong…_ Narrowed eyes stared out of the pleat in the window blinds once again, and Naruto sighed in defeat…he'd given up, again…

"Stupid, Uchiha-bastard…" Naruto sniffed as he went to the door and opened it, wrapping his arms around himself.

Sasuke watched in triumph…_Hn, he really is a good-guy after all…_Sasuke mused with interest. How much fun could he have with this one?

"Yo! Uchiha-san! Come up, I'll put some tea on for us!" Naruto called down, trying to sound as innocent as possible, he didn't want this guy to get any ideas. He turned around and headed back in to boil the water, bringing out two cups from the cupboard. He heard the door shut gently behind him and he turned around with a sniffle to face the Uchiha, who only smirked at him.

Naruto inwardly questioned those eyes. His abyss black eyes, they could swallow someone…yet Naruto could recall vaguely the colour of red in those eyes, the colour of blood, Naruto shivered as he thought about it. He said nothing to Sasuke and went about making the tea, able to feel those chilling eyes gazing at him from the other side of the small table.

Sasuke's eyes wondered along the bare flesh along Naruto's throat to his shoulder. His skin looked to smooth, and the colour was wonderful, olive tinted maybe from spending hours in the sun, even though it was just the end of winter…Sasuke liked that colour on his skin, it suited his fake grin and his golden-blonde hair and the sky-blue of his eyes…it seemed like a complete picture…and Sasuke was sure that Naruto was teasing him with that overly-large t-shirt and all that visible flesh.

He had heat emitting from him like he was a radiator. No doubt he had a cold or something, but Sasuke could tell that his temperature was high from just looking at him. His face was slightly red, and along with all of the other signs - that he looked groggy and was constantly sniffling - Sasuke certainly knew that he was unwell…which was all the better.

Naruto coughed twice away from the counter and then yawned, warn-out…_maybe the Old Man was right…_he mused, although he would never outwardly admit it. Naruto was nervous that the Uchiha was yet to say anything, and wondered if he should draw him into conversation to get rid of this unbelievable tension that Naruto felt between them - even though by the looks of it, Sasuke couldn't feel it at all…_good for him…_

"You don't seem to feel the cold…" Naruto pointed out as he brought the mugs of tea to the table and showed Sasuke to sit down opposite, which he did within moments.

"No," Sasuke replied bluntly. "Not any more."

Naruto sniffed and raised an eyebrow at this answer, cupping his hands around the mug he stared at Sasuke wearily. "What the Hell does that mean?" He said quietly, mumbling into the tea as he raised the mug to his lips.

"Exactly what I said…no cryptic message…" Sasuke replied, catching Naruto off guard who hadn't thought his unwanted guest had heard him. "At one time I could. Now I can't anymore." He continued simply, not breaking his gaze away from Naruto's eyes…Naruto was almost certain that he hadn't blinked once since they'd come to sit at the table.

"Mhm...That's…er…_interesting…_" Naruto nodded as he put the mug back down on the table.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really."

Naruto's eyes moved away from Sasuke's and down to the mug that he had set ahead of the Uchiha. Those long, pale fingers were running smoothly around the rim of the mug, Naruto watched the silver thumb-ring as if it would somehow save him, but he couldn't be so lucky…what had he been thinking inviting this guy in…he was clearly not normal.

"But," Naruto looked up to Sasuke as he had said this, and suddenly got caught in his eyes, and stared back, his eyes wide instead of half-cast as they had been for most of the day.

"B...but?" Naruto said, nerves kicking in again. He swallowed and tried to hold it back…_why does this seem to be going in the same direction as last time? Psht…at least I actually got as far as making drinks this time around…_

"_But…_there are far more interesting things about me," The words passed Sasuke's lips seductively as he moved forward across the small table. Naruto's fingers clutched tighter around the mug, those obsidian eyes staring harder at him as they came closer, and Naruto felt unable to move.

"Re - really?" Naruto sputtered nervously putting on a smile to match, steadily beginning to move back, but it didn't seem to be moving them any further apart. Sasuke was able to hear Naruto's thudding heart in his ears again, it sounded as if he had his face pressed against Naruto's chest and was listening…yet he wasn't…but he wished that he was.

This one was different from the others, others who had opened up to him because of his beauty, yet come to fear him because of his nature…but Naruto knew he should be frightened right off…he knew he should be frightened of Sasuke even if he didn't know why, yet he had still been a good person and invited Sasuke into his home after a while of debating.

Sasuke had been easily drawn into this one. Uzumaki, Naruto intrigued him, he was certainly one of a kind, and from what Sasuke had learned over the week, he was also a rather mysterious character himself although he would never have guessed first glance. There was a hidden history to the young blonde, something that he hadn't told any of his friends. No matter how hard Sasuke had attempted, he'd found out nothing more about Naruto that he didn't already know…and in all honesty, that wasn't very much.

"The other night," Sasuke began, and sat back, only to come to stand. Naruto breathed out and stared wide-eyed at the ebony haired teen. Naruto caught the intrigued glance that he received as Sasuke looked over his shoulder back towards him. "When we kissed, what did you feel?"

"Ex - excuse me?!" Naruto gasped, slightly caught off guard.

Sasuke smirked and turned around; leaning against the wall he placed his hands in his trouser pockets and watched Naruto hungrily…_this is going to be so much fun…_

"Well?" Sasuke pressed.

"_Well_ _what…_?" Naruto replied coming to stand, he took the mug with him and decided to completely avoid eye contact with Sasuke, and began to fill the washbasin with water, placing the mug within the water, sniffling slightly.

A small laugh escaped Sasuke's lips, a small excited laugh. Within an instant he was stood directly behind the blonde and placed his arms around his narrow waist, lowering his chin to rest upon the hot flesh of his bare shoulder. Naruto had shuddered from the contact but hadn't moved away, but he was tense and uncertain…he still didn't know how to react around Sasuke, that was for certain, and Sasuke knew that he would never know how to act around him; it simply wouldn't be so easy.

"We could always do a re-enactment right here?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, his tongue snaking out, tasting Naruto's warm flesh. "What do you think?"

Naruto knew it was wrong, but somehow the feeling of Sasuke's cold flesh against his, it made him feel better. He was so hot; his fever still hadn't really lowered even after he'd taken the medicine…but Sasuke's cold body, the feel of his face, of his fingers and hands as they found their way under his t-shirt, running slowly over his muscled torso. It was wrong, Sasuke was wrong, but at the same time, Naruto didn't really want to stop it either.

"Tell me, Naruto…what did you feel?" Sasuke whispered, looking at Naruto's blank face, at his azure eyes as they dimmed slightly, he seemed lost all of a sudden, as though he were somewhere that he didn't belong.

"I felt…" Naruto began, but he didn't know what he was saying…_what the Hell!? Am I actually going to answer him!? NO! DON'T YOU DARE! STUPID UZUMAKI! _

"I felt…comfortable…I left like I…like I didn't want you to go…"

"But I did leave." Sasuke reminded him, pleased by the answer. "How did you feel after I'd gone?" Sasuke wondered if he was pressing it a bit. His prey was unwell after all - and no matter how wonderfully tempting Naruto looked and smelt Sasuke vowed that he would at least make this hunt last a while…and an ill prey wouldn't do, he'd have even more of an advantage then…

"I…I was alone again…I…I don't like being alone." Naruto replied, feeling light-headed, melting further into those arms that held onto him, feeling those moist lips against his throat.

Sasuke smiled. "Loneliness… is something I can understand." Sasuke told him, able to feel Naruto falling limp into his arms, and he knew that his prey had reached his limit. _Loneliness, what a horrible thing…such a simple weakness…I wonder how much he knows of it?_

Within the next instant Naruto's limp body feel out cold in the arms of the vampire that had held onto him. Sasuke looked over his body, scaled him up and down and wondered, wondered what his blood would taste like, he wondered how the game would go…how long Naruto would last, if he would break as easily as his other preys had…he certainly hoped not.

Lying Naruto down to rest in his futon, Sasuke kindly made sure that he remained warm. He was certainly burning with a fever, and from what Sasuke had found out was over-worked. He knew of all the excuses that Naruto had made in order to stop any sort of break, but from what Sasuke could tell, Naruto was only wearing away at himself…but he could see why coming back to that apartment would be rather depressing.

Taking the last look at his new prey, Sasuke calmly placed his cold lips against Naruto's forehead, feeling the heat as it flood through him, and he wanted to stay a little longer, but other intentions pulled him away. His lust for blood was strong that night, and he thought to himself, _time to put Sai to good use._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mwhahaha….mwha….mwhahahaha!

Yes, evil! Not really but I like to think so…

You like? Because I liked! A smexy, kinky Sasuke is always the best kind! There's soooo going to be more of him! Well, actually there has to be otherwise the story wouldn't go anywhere…

Hope you guys enjoyed! And review! Review! Review! Tell me what you liked and if you'd like to see more fluff between them - or if it s bit too soon still? I've got their next meeting all planned out - its gonna be an interesting one! And more characters to be introduced!! Including one of my favourites!!!

Until then - Ja ne!!


	7. Brotherly Love

So yeah, chapter 7! And omg! Soooo many more reviews! SO MANY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! My world spins because of you!!!

Okay, you love me right? Even if this chapter is a filler? Its mostly just about Sasuke and a little bit about Itachi, and Sasuke's plotting about Naruto…ect…

The next chapter will be way better…!

The poem is for my dear reviewer Nadra-chan! Who likes my weird poetry probably as much as I do!! IEI! I have a poetry fan!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Seven

_Blood stained eyes,_

_Those lust filled nights,_

_And graves that turn_

_Those ones that fight._

_Those cherished times,_

_And forced on smiles._

_Those loneliest nights, _

_And almost endless miles._

_Bring me my lover,_

_I am lost and alone,_

_He may be my brother,_

_So somehow I'm at home._

_Take me, burry me_

_In Sorrow or in Joy._

_Coat me in your blackness,_

_Forever - I am your toy._

_Treat me right,_

_And hold me dear._

_For no longer do I wish to be,_

_The only one they fear._

_You made me the way I am,_

_I know you love me so._

_You loved me just the way I was,_

_So now I'll never grow._

_I'll be right here forever,_

_Forever and a day._

_So forget me not my brother dear,_

_Because with your blood you'll pay._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kakashi knocked three times before he heard a small muffled "Aa," from the other side, which indicated that he was allowed to enter. Itachi was on the other side of course, stood at the wide open window and staring out to the country beyond, and the city lights further beyond that.

The night was cloudy, but that didn't seem to stop the glow of white rising from Itachi's skin seem any less spectacular. Kakashi was still curious of Itachi even now, he always had been since the day that they had met all those years ago, and even though he'd been around both of the Uchiha brothers for forty-one years now, Kakashi still found that Itachi was as much of a mystery to him as women…and that was a very big mystery.

Although Itachi held maybe just as much beauty as any woman, Uchiha, Itachi was anything but, and Kakashi certainly would never forget that.

Itachi remained as he was while Kakashi had entered. He removed his jacket and placed it over the chair by the door and walked until he stood a few meters behind his Master, and waited for the order, it followed momentarily.

"Well then, speak."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi replied and cleared his throat, casually crossing his arms over his crisp white shirt. "Well your suspicions were indeed correct, not that I ever doubted them…and our young master has indeed found a new prey." Kakashi began, fake modesty in his voice that Itachi clearly noted. "I found Sasuke-kun awaiting the arrival of a young, fair haired man. He was no older than nineteen, maybe eighteen; he seemed to be in bad ways at the moment so I figured that was why our young master was drawn to him."

"Aa." Itachi mused, breaking his crimson gaze from the shadowed land ahead of him through the large window. The breeze caught him, parting his unbuttoned black shirt and licking against his snow-white torso, his ebony hair flowed over his shoulders and he turned to face his servant, his face blank. Nothing unusual.

It was then that Kakashi noticed something, that the room was empty aside from them. "Er…where's Sai?" he wondered, one eyebrow raised, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he scanned the room. It indeed was empty, there wasn't even the faintest scent of blood (recent blood that is), that marked that Itachi had even bothered Sai…which was…_different_…

"In Sasuke's room, painting." Itachi said bluntly.

"Again?" Kakashi almost sighed, dropping his shoulders, his miss-matched eyes lazy looking back towards his 'master'.

"Aa." Itachi replied.

"Then…you haven't fed tonight, then?" Kakashi said, half-heartedly, slight disappointment in his voice. That would have been the only good thing to come out of Itachi tormenting Sai, the fact that he may be full on blood already…but Kakashi couldn't be so lucky.

"That's what you're for." Itachi was kind enough to point out as he rested himself gently onto the couch, his crimson eyes watching Kakashi, utterly emotionless. Nothing different for Itachi, unless Sasuke was involved, then there may be some sort of smirk.

"You took your time getting back." Itachi said, moments later. Kakashi sighed and sat down on the trunk at the end of Itachi's four-poster bed, ready to explain.

"I thought you might notice that." Kakashi grinned. "Yes well, I found myself suddenly side-tracked by this police-man…"

Itachi glared.

"Oh! Don't get me wrong, it _did_ actually happen…they fed my curiosity for nearly three hours... I was also questioned - and here's the interesting part, a nice little murder and a very, very bloody murderer - except, no blood."

"Aa." Itachi said, his glare softening as he looked back ahead of him. "Your suspicion?"

"Another vampire, a dangerous one." Kakashi pointed out. "But not sloppy."

"No…I hadn't supposed." Itachi sighed and lowered his head back against the back of the couch. Kakashi rested his arms on his thighs and watched his Master with his hair flopping over his one scarred crimson eye, the deep grey one looking out.

"Whoever it is, its leaving the bodies out to be found, completely drained of life-blood, torn flesh, the works…almost like its been mauled by an animal." Kakashi thought that he noticed the slight sign of remembrance in Itachi's usually placid eyes, perhaps he found something familiar about what Kakashi was saying.

"Do you have any ideas?" Kakashi wondered, yawing. Itachi got onto his feet, looking blankly at his handsome, silver-haired companion, gaining a response from that one lazy deep grey eye that watched him coolly as he approached. About what Kakashi had spoken of, it had made a face appear ahead of Itachi's mind, but he would leave such things for another time, he would sort out that little intruder himself.

"You're making me hungry." Itachi said simply. Kakashi sat up straight as Itachi came towards him; he climbed up onto the trunk, sitting over Kakashi's lap, his face still blank as he unbuttoned the top of Kakashi's shirt.

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi turned his head aside slightly, un-affected by the feel of Itachi's moist lips upon his throat. Nothing that he wasn't used to after so long, yet he couldn't help but feel used…which in fact was more than true…_this is_ really_ getting old now…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke entered the mansion nearly five hours later. Crimson eyes ablaze and hungry for blood as they glanced at a sheepish Kakashi as he began to heave heavy drapes over ceiling high curtains. Sasuke took in his pallid complexion and knew straight away that his brother had not been out that night, and instead had decided to feed upon his Servant…much like Sasuke hoped he could do in a few moments time.

Kakashi nodded at the younger of the Uchiha brothers as he entered with his usual grace, a smirk hidden somewhere at the back of his mind as he turned back to his chore and heaved the heavy black velvet drape over the high window, a nightly routine. Sasuke barely paid him much heed as he'd entered, though Kakashi noticed that unusual bounce in the younger vampire's step, the flash of his crimson eyes and understood within an instant the bloodlust that the blonde boy had roused within his young Master.

He smirked, he knew that the blonde fox was in for something; with the lack of a better term…_interesting_…He'd not seen this side of Sasuke before, though he had only been around a short time in the Uchiha's long existence. He wondered what it could mean.

Sasuke ignored his brother as he passed the music room, able to hear the song of the piano as his brother's pale fingers danced across the keys, he cared not for the sweet music his brother played, no matter how beautiful, that night he had spent time with his new prey, only to loose himself in his thoughts upon the small journey out of the city and to the mansion. He'd been _sidetracked_ so to speak…so he had little time left of the night to make good use of his final decision; Itachi was not part of that equation.

Sasuke did not like that feeling and thus had no wish to contemplate any more than one of his emotions, hoping that the face of the fair-haired Naruto would not plague his feelings for much longer. Though he wasn't so certain if _lust_ could be considered as a true emotion. Ever since he had left the blonde all he had wanted to do had been to go back, sink his fangs deep into the warm, olive-tinted flesh of his shoulder, and taste the liquid-fire as it streamed down his throat in torrents. He had longed for it. In fact his conscious had fought for the right to return, he had argued inwardly about how long _he_ would last if he remained around Naruto for much longer...rather than the other way round.

The very thought of it had made him laugh. He knew it was simply the hunger. He could last months without blood, yet it had only been a week since he'd last fed, and already the bloodlust had claimed him once more…_I'm getting more and more like my brother…_Sasuke sighed inwardly_…what a depressing thought_…_isn't it enough that I _look_ like him?_

He'd refused to allow those so-called _emotions_ tell him that he _needed_ Naruto's blood, because in reality, he most certainly did not. He only _wanted_ it… and that was a _very_ different thing. Naruto had lit the candle of intrigue within Sasuke, a flame that had gone un-burning for as long as he could recall. His mind wanted the blood, wanted to end this intrigue because it was something different, something that managed to _get _to Sasuke. It was unfamiliar territory, and the vampire within him felt unsafe at this aspect…but the curiosity within Sasuke provoked him_…hold out as long as you can…see how far you can get…see what happens…if it turns out differently, you know you'll be thankful…and the kill will be all the more filling…_

He'd managed - in the end (after nearly 5 hours of inner-argument) that he would stick to his original intentions and wait it out…and to satisfy the lust he would - also as he had thought before hand - to put his new Servant to good use. Sai was yet to be anything aside from a charming artist. Without the aid of sleep during the day, not only had the boy kept Kakashi amused but he had also made good to pass the time and, painted Sasuke as he slept.

­

It was something strange, to wake up and see ones face painted on a canvas, but it was something wonderful too. Sai was talented, and even though the boy himself seemed practically emotionless, his feelings shone through - maybe without meaning too - in his paintings. Sasuke did not mind posing for Sai (who seemingly had nothing better to do with his time), and he would sit through the night, motionless as Sai wanted him, whether he was reading a book or sat at the window…Sai had painted Sasuke almost non-stop for the past week. Sasuke was yet to ask anything of the fresh, new half vampire, his first true Servant…though it had not really been his intention in the first place.

_Damn Itachi, damn him for thinking I needed one…damn him for not thinking of anyone aside from himself! Damn his possessiveness…if he found out about Naruto, I wonder what he would do? Unless that was what Kakashi was doing earlier, spying upon me…then aniki already knows…_

He pushed open the doors to his chamber with ease, and was welcomed by the heat of the blazing fire that stood a good eight maybe nine feet in height at the far right wall, while his bed rested against the wall opposite. Sasuke shrugged off his coat and threw it aside onto the medieval period daybed that basked near to the fire. His eyes wondered hungrily around the room, the high ceiling above him cast in shadows, the only light emitting from the fireplace and the large church candles that he had in wrought-iron holds upon the walls.

Sai glanced momentarily towards Sasuke from where he sat upon the window-seat, sketch book upon his lap and charcoal in hand as it glided smoothly over the rich quality paper. Sai seemed none the wiser of his Master's intentions as those bloody eyes stared upon him, and as usual he did not speak, in fact he'd spoken very little to Sasuke at all over the past week…if not at all.

He acknowledged Sasuke as his Master, which was something that every half vampire did without really being aware of it, yet he was certainly yet to fulfil any of his rightful duties to his Master. Sasuke hadn't bothered…Kakashi was able to sort out anything if they ever needed anything more, Sai would only really be useful to Sasuke for the occasional feeding between hunts.

That night was one of those nights.

With his sketch book and charcoal taken away from him, Sai looked upon his Master almost longingly, questioning the decision to take them away from him. Yet the moment that Sasuke guided him towards the bed, Sai realised that he was about to be put to use. He saw the lust in the eyes of his Master as he was lowered down across the bottom of the bed, able to feel the smoothness of the fur pelts against his bare lower back.

His Master had wasted no time in removing what clothing he wore upon his upper body, though the short jacket he'd been wearing (that Sasuke had found rather delightful as it revealed the muscled stomach of his Servant) hardly covered much of him anyway. Sai's still half living heart did not race like the last time his Master had sat over him in such a way. His breathing did not hasten as his Master's moist lips gently caressed his collarbone as a chilling hand gripped tightly onto his chin, exposing his long throat once again, the vein throbbing beneath the surface of his skin.

There was a mark left there from last time, Sasuke could feel the markings his fangs had made the last time, the whole of the bite mark, not two simple holes like what most would expect…vampires had upper and lower fangs, though the lower were less obvious. With one last throb of that vein against his tongue, Sasuke gave into the hunger that burned within him, and satisfied it as his fangs broke the surface of his Servant's flesh.

Sai flinched slightly from the pain. His fingers clutched onto the black fur pelts beneath him, but his face remained placid, eyes blank, feeling his Master's fangs as they bit down again, a different spot that time, lower down his neck, more along his shoulder. It was more than a strange feeling, the blood being drained from him; it wasn't like the first time, although it had hurt just as much.

Not even Sasuke had noticed the third body that had decided to join them…and that time, he would not appreciate being torn away from his meal, no matter who it was. Before he had wanted it, before he'd wanted to feel the pain of the bite, but not that night.

When Sasuke had noticed the disruption of his brother in the room, he did not hesitate to take his lips away from Sai's throat. He sat up, over looking the blank-faced creature beneath him, and that blankness it still angered him, but he would let it pass. He shot angered eyes towards the intruder that stood with his back towards them, gazing into the fire from the daybed.

Sasuke climbed off from a tired Sai and allowed the boy to roll aside and curl into a ball at the head of the bed, while he looked towards his brother, blood still wetting his lips, blood still in his eyes…why he was unhappy to see his brother, he couldn't be too certain…but that night, all the reasons why he hated his brother, they'd come through more than other nights…it was just one of those _off-days_.

"And you want something, aniki?" Sasuke growled, his voice deeper, filled with fresh, warm blood. Itachi did not answer. Licking the blood away from his lips, Sasuke came to stand a few feet behind his brother, eyes wide and watching…remembering - for some reason - the night his fate had been sealed by the one person he'd loved.

Itachi still said nothing…and then…

"His name, Sasuke?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke hissed, brows furrowed. He ran his tongue over his teeth, licking away the rest of the blood, watching his brother carefully. Itachi was well known for his speed, Sasuke was always on guard around him, no matter the circumstances, and that night was certainly no exception.

"His name." Itachi repeated.

Sasuke turned away, anger swelling within him, but he was surprised that Itachi didn't already know. Or maybe he did know? Maybe he only wanted Sasuke to tell him, but Sasuke wouldn't, Naruto - he would make certain - would remain _his_.

"What does it matter to you what his name is, aniki?" Sasuke questioned, reaching over to his chest of draws he pulled out a more age-fitting t-shirt and exchanged the white shirt for that. He spared a glance towards Sai, and a smirk came to his lips at the sight of the drowsy youth, but the smirk vanished as his brother's arms embraced him gently from behind, holding an angered Sasuke against his chest.

"Uzumaki, Naruto…" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, the younger Uchiha able to feel his brother's lips against his throat. Sasuke breathed out, turning his head further away, he had not doubted that his brother did not already know the blonde's name…even if Kakashi hadn't known, Itachi always did.

"I wondered when next you would hunt, Sasuke…and a true hunt, for you at least. Have you tasted him yet?" Itachi questioned.

"And you would benefit from my answer?" Sasuke laughed, the way he saw it, Itachi probably had already guessed that Sasuke was yet to truly begin his hunt, he'd done hardly nothing more than try and figure Naruto out, and even that was difficult enough.

"Quite possibly…" Itachi still held his brother, but had moved his lips along the back of Sasuke's long, white neck, feeling the tickle of his hair against his face. Sasuke moved his face away again, though did not struggle against his brother's hold, there would be no point to it.

"You know how much I love to hear you speak." Itachi's whispers sent shivers down even Sasuke's spine. He was in no mood, certainly not, he'd had enough for the night, he did not want his brother's company, not while he wanted to be in the company of another. His next visit to see Naruto would have to be soon…he was far too eager to leave it another week.

"Leave me." Sasuke's demand was quiet but direct and definite. "If you love me so, aniki, then you shall leave me for now."

Within a few moments Itachi had slipped his arms away from Sasuke, leaving his brother with a small parting gift of a gentle kiss upon the cheek. Sasuke did not watch Itachi as he left, he did not even make a sound as he did so…but Sasuke knew when he'd gone, and glared towards the ground…

Sai rolled around in the bed, and half-cast eyes looked over towards his Master. He lifted himself out of the bed, and steadily walked towards him, already feeling better after the few moments rest. Sasuke turned to watch Sai as he was approached by him, and as Sai came to stand ahead of him, roughly around his height (and taller than Naruto by a good few inches), Sasuke draped his arms loosely over his shoulders, Sai responding by placing his arms around his Master's waist.

"I hate that I love him…" Sasuke breathed, his voice quieter than a whisper, yet Sai had heard his words. "I want to sleep." Sasuke's voice was louder that time, he had wanted for Sai to hear it. "You can sleep next to me tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yerp, that was chapter 7

Chapter 8 will be much, much better…lots of SasuNaru!! I promise!!

Let me know what you thought! Your guys are soooo very wonderfully helpful and motivating!! I write because of you! (no, lie, I'd write it even if you hated it, because I like it…)

So review! I know I can count on you for that! I'll try and update before the end of the week - I'm just soooo swamped by homework its painful…

Ja-ne!


	8. Out of My Mind

Here it is. Chapter Eight. FanFic being a b-i-t-c-h and wouldn't let me upload it…so sorry…

**And a massive thank-you!!! To all of you who reviewed! LOOK! Lots of them!! Lots!! You people are WONDERFUL TO ME!! hands out cookies and cake take your pick!**

Please enjoy! Sorry about the wait!

_**I don't own, 'kay? **(Well I wrote it…but Naruto and Sasuke and all of them other characters…they're not mine, alright?? o!!)_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Eight 

A slight headache and a yawn, that was how Uzumaki Naruto woke the next day, fresh and healthy and ready to begin another day, entirely willing and able, a smile burning within him…as he recalled the face of the boy he'd been in contact again with the night before…

He was _thankful_…yes, _thankful_, that Sasuke had come around again…_yerp, I enjoyed his company…even though I'm pretty sure we didn't really talk about much…? Did we? I dunno…_shrugging it of as 'morbid' curiosity, Naruto climbed out of the shower with ease, his muscles feeling relaxed and better after the steamy water had cascaded over him.

In the mirror his reflection seemed healthier, his skin wasn't so pale aside from the small bags under his azure eyes, he seemed fine, and felt fine too…better in fact than he had in months. He looked around his small apartment and at the two mugs he'd left out, and he knew without a doubt that it hadn't been some sort of hallucination and that Sasuke had come to see him again…

_And he did come to see me, right? I didn't do anything except be a good person by getting him in out of the cold…and I mean, it was damn cold outside…not my fault he didn't tell me he couldn't feel the cold until _after _I decided to let him in…Hell, he gives me the creeps…something terribly wrong about that guy…but, I think I like having him around…you know, to keep me company…_

_**Trying to convince someone?**_

_WTF? Who the Hell is that? No - its YOU! What the HELL! I thought I got rid of you about three years ago when I started talking to myself out loud!_

**_Well, encase you haven't noticed you've stopped talking to yourself out loud. You need me now, to set you straight…you know, tell you the things you really mean…like what you mean by - and I quote - 'but, I think I like having him around…you know, to keep me company…' would you like to me tell you the _true_ meaning of this inner babbling? _**

_HELL NO! You can keep your damned mouth shut because I don't wanna hear it! Got that! Now leave me alone! I can handle it myself, thank-you._

_**Psht…fine, whatever…ja-ne…**_

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror…and shook his head. "I really did loose it a while ago, didn't I?" He sighed. "Either that, or I never actually had it to begin with…"

After the cleansing shower, shopping was next on the day's agenda. Naruto liked shopping, it realised him from the bonds there were his home. He really didn't like that place, in the nicest possible way, and that day he would make no exceptions. Not even the remembrance of Sasuke in there could make him go back…in fact he thought he would leave forever if he could…

He vaguely remembered Sasuke had brought up something about loneliness in the night before, before Naruto had fallen out-cold. Naruto couldn't really remember what he'd said or what the words were that had passed between them…but he did remember Sasuke holding him, he remembered Sasuke's lips against his skin…

He shuddered in the middle of the store, gaining stares from the other shoppers around him. Naruto grinned widely in embarrassment at his thoughts, ones that he surprised himself with…was it normal to be thinking about another boy's lips?

Naruto decided not to ponder on it much, and so continued with his much needed food shopping, stopping at home afterwards for only the twenty minutes that it took to put away all of the food, leaving again within that time, making up some excuse to himself about needing the fresh air and the exercise, when on his way to walk through the park, passing the Yamanaka Flower Store on the way.

"Naruto!" a voice squealed from within the shop. Naruto turned at the sound of his name, seeing a blonde head of hair as it popped out from between the doorway and the slightly open glass door of the store.

"Ino?" He said, a little more awkwardly than intended. He hadn't spoken to Ino for a while; he thought she would be in college with Sakura and the others, but he'd been wrong. "Yo, long time no see." Naruto said with a grin over his face as he headed back towards the door of the flower store. Ino seemed troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Come inside, its freezing out here," Ino said and opened the door further to let him into the humid store, his pink face welcoming the heat almost at once. She turned towards him, her brows raised slightly in a way that told Naruto that she was worried, this was unusual for Ino.

"I know its been a while since we've seen each other and everything, but there's something I need to ask you, you know, before we talk or whatever…" She said, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead." He replied, becoming slightly worried himself.

"Well, you remember Sai, don't you?" she said. Naruto thought back for a moment.

"Yeah, that artistic guy who always wore black and didn't really say very much unless it was an insult. You know, no matter how many times Sakura-chan told me he didn't mean it, it just didn't sound believable…I met him around Christmas," Naruto said. "He goes to college with you guys, right?"

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen him recently have you? I mean, in the past week or anything?" Naruto raised an eyebrow…his lips thinned as he thought, and he was pretty certain that he hadn't…though the longer he thought about Sai's face, Sasuke's face seemed to come to mind, they both looked rather similar…

"No, I haven't…I don't think so. Why? What's wrong?" Naruto replied, watching Ino's brows raise in even more worry as she turned slightly away from him and sighed.

"Well, it's just that no one knows where he is. No one has seen him around since last Sunday. He was here, with me, sketching the roses for his project. He left just after dark, I walked to the station with him, but no one has seen him since…we're all pretty worried."

Naruto's brows furrowed. He hadn't expected that. "Wow, sorry about that." Naruto said, feeling a little awkward, unknowing what to say. "I take it you've tried his place and everything?" Naruto pondered, he couldn't really do much about that either, could he.

"Yeah, he lives alone on the other side of town, we went there to check on the Tuesday just encase he wasn't feeling well or something, but it turns out that he hasn't actually been home since the Sunday. We're all feeling pretty guilty and his phone is off. We've told the police, but they haven't been much help either." Ino looked up to Naruto's blue eyes thoughtfully, her own eyes glassy and teary and clearly worried. He wondered why Sakura hadn't mentioned anything to him before.

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say…" Naruto said quietly. Ino put on a small smile and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, but promise me you'll keep an eye out for him, alright? Promise me?" She held her hands together ahead of her. Naruto put on a wide grin and nodded.

"I promise, and I'm sure he's fine. He seems like the kind of guy who can hold his own. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere soon."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, let's hope so."

Suddenly, Naruto didn't really feel like fresh air anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichiraku's was the next place on his agenda. Genma would feed him and keep him company until it was late enough for him to be served any type of sake, and then he would have his fill. Genma would provide the alcohol of course, and as long as Naruto had a bowl of food ahead of him, then it wouldn't exactly be illegal...not exactly…

The restaurant was filled with late lunchtime customers when Naruto arrived. Ayame served him at the door, telling him that Genma wouldn't be in for at least another three hours but Anko was behind the bar that afternoon, and bar meals were available. He smiled and nodded his head to her before heading over to the doors that separated the bar aria from the restaurant and entered, Anko looking over towards him with her usual devious smirk.

"Yo! Naruto-kun!" she waved, showing him to sit ahead of her at the bar. He did as he was shown and sat down, uncoiling the scarf from around his neck he placed it aside of him along with his jacket.

"I heard ya got the week off." She said, pouring him a small cup of tea, _on the house_.

"Mhm…" Naruto nodded, taking the hot cup in his hands thankfully. Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, someone's thankful." She mumbled sarcastically.

He glanced up at her with a smirk and looked to his tea. "So what's up with ya? I heard from Genma that you'd been given the week off because ya were ill…ya lookin' fine to me."

Naruto shrugged. "I _was_ ill. I told Old Man Ichiraku that it wouldn't last the night, but he still gave me the week off none the less…said something about me being overworked."

"Ya one weird kid, Naruto. Ya know that?" She yawned lazily, resting one arm on the bar. "So, what can I get ya? Miso or Pork?"

"Pork!" Naruto said cheerfully. Aside from hearing the news about a missing Sai, Naruto found that he was in a surprisingly good mood. Pork ramen would just top it all off.

"That's the Naruto that we all know and lurrrrve!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours seemed to pass as he was there, served over his limit of complimentary tea, first by a board Anko, and before long by an equally as board Genma. Naruto talked with Genma about work, which was pretty much all that Naruto could talk about or _would willingly_ talk about with Genma; there was a limit to what Naruto would be willing to discuss, be it about himself…or _other_ more recent matters…_cough (Sasuke), cough…_

When Genma was pulled away to the other side of the bar for a few moments, Naruto took the chance to look around at the filling bar aria of the restaurant. It wasn't full _yet_, Naruto suspected it would be soon, and as he awaited his fifth bowl of ramen (miso this time) he found his head swivelling back around to the bar, and into the mirror that resided ahead of his sight.

"Gah!" Naruto jumped slightly to the right as his azure eyes caught the sight of the being that had come to sit aside of him. Quickly pulling himself together again, Naruto was thankful that the man sitting next to him hadn't noticed his sudden outburst. He seemed pretty far gone already, his eyes narrowed and wobbling slightly were he was sat, his face and nose red with the alcohol.

Naruto wondered why he hadn't even noticed the white haired man coming to sit next to him. And he wasn't exactly a hard one to miss. What with a giant mop of spiky white hair atop of his head, it even came down his back, held back at the nape of his neck. Dressed in khaki green pants, desert boots and big black jacket, the man looked like a hermit, though slightly neater than Naruto gave him credit for.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned away, but the man stared towards him, and in the moments that passed, Naruto was aching to say something to the guy, but he forcefully restrained himself as Genma came along with his next bowl of ramen.

"Not. - drinkin'…kid?" came the hiccoughed words from Naruto's left.

"Underage." Naruto answered simply, not wanting to take the conversation much further. The guy gave him the creeps_…but not in the good way like a certain someone does…_ Naruto watched the guy as he watched the mirror behind the bar at women who were walking behind him. His drunken smirk was beyond creepy. Naruto shuddered.

"Ne-ver stopped me, ki-d." he said, taking down another shot of the sake ahead of him, and then took in a deep breath of air before looking to Naruto with a slightly more sobered look on his face. _Slightly_.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto told the white haired man whose eyes were watching the slim figure of a red-head as she walked towards a stall with another _slightly_ less attractive woman. Naruto glanced, his eyes narrowed and took up the chopsticks and began to eat.

"Jirayia…" the man said, for some reason his voice was pretty low.

"More like perverted hermit…" Naruto whispered into his ramen bowl as he ate.

"I dare ya to s-ay that again…" Grumbled the voice of the old man next to him.

"Hm? Say what?" Naruto grinned as he looked towards the man, lowering the bowl back to the bar. The old man glared at the fox-boy, but turned ahead again, pouring himself some more sake and drinking it down. Naruto lowered his shoulders with a yawn, almost ready to retire when he realised that it was barely six o'clock. Nope, he would rather sit there and be board than be at home and alone and be board. Even if he was there and no one spoke to him, at least he was around people he knew…

"Don'tcha usually wo-rk here?"

Naruto looked at the man - Jirayia - again, it had been him who had spoken. Naruto wasn't too sure if he was glad of the conversation or not. "Mhm, I'm on a break." He said casually.

"Aa. I've be-en here a fe-w times before…you're the k-id that makes the ra-men, right?"

"Naruto _not_ kid, and yes, that's me." Naruto ginned as he looked towards the man, suddenly interested.

"Aa…thou-ght so…" Jirayia replied looking back ahead of him at his hands that were around the sake almost protectively. "I brought a woman with me last time I ca-me here." He said, Naruto had expected to see some sort of grin from him, being the obvious pervert he was, but no, he actually looked quite the _opposite_ of amused. "Blonde ha-ir, big brea-sts, looks arou-nd twenty five…" he still seemed rather distressed. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And that's _bad_?" He questioned. He may not have had that much experience with the opposite sex, but he thought that he had a pretty good idea of what was bad and what was good.

"Its b-ad if she's yo-ur work collea-gue…good sake, good ra-men, good wom-en…bad Tsuna-de…" Naruto smirked at this; he supposed he understood a little better now.

"But your on your own tonight," Naruto pointed out.

"Not for much longer!" the white haired man announced. "I'll have someone on this arm by the end of the night! I promise you!"

"Its okay, you _really_ don't need to." Naruto said.

"Oh, but I do, because if I don't do something with my time the-n, how am I suppo-sed to explain my absent-ce to Tsunade and Oro…Orochimaru? By doing what they t-old me to d-o? Field w-ork? Resea-rch…?"

Naruto grinned; this guy was really drunk wasn't he.

"You could have _actually_ done the research." Naruto suggested, although he thought that maybe he was being a hypocrite in saying so.

"O-kay then." Jirayia said and put the sake down. He licked his lips and turned towards Naruto on the stool, looking him soberly in the eye. Naruto raised his brows and watched the man, suddenly worried. "Naruto, is you-r name?"

Naruto nodded.

"O-kay then, Naruto. Tell me…have you witnessed or hear-d of any-thing strange or suspic-ious happening la-tely? For exam-ple, hearing cri-es in the n-ight, or - what was is? Ah y-es - bat-like shadows in the s-ky?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow suspiciously and pursed his lips. "Sit back old man, your okay for now; don't think you'll have to worry about that kind of thing around here." Although Naruto had almost no idea of what the guy was talking about he decided that maybe he should drop the subject.

"See. I tol-d Tsunade that people wouldn't an-swer to that t-ype of thing." Jirayia said, turning back forwards with a triumphant laugh. "If it was m-e. I would have ju-st said, 'You seen any vam-pires around here lately?' But _no_…I'm not supposed to use that word…apparently it fright-ens people."

Naruto looked at the man wide eyed a clear '_WTF' _look written all over his face. He slowly turned back ahead of him, not looking back at the man, watching Genma walk passed and take up the empty bowl.

"So, Naruto. Want some sake?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As with Naruto, one thing gladly led to another. That Jirayia character was more than just a _pervert_ he was their _king_. Naruto had maybe consumed more than his fair share of sake before it had reached eight o'clock, and he had planned on being there for a whole while longer too.

The sake seemed to continue coming, soon Jirayia was done with laughing and just like he'd said he was busy with talking with a woman who had happened to come to the bar, sitting beside him. Somehow she'd been charmed into letting him buy her a drink. And _boy_, could she drink.

Naruto watched most of the time, hiding his drink aside his arm in protection. The woman was certainly fierce; she knew what she wanted and was practically drinking down anything in sight. Naruto was nervous to say the least, though in the moments that passed afterwards, Naruto soon found himself sitting alone at the bar, the old man had gone somewhere with the woman after Genma had shown them out after they'd disturbed the customers.

Naruto sighed, beginning to sober up, and he sighed, beginning to feel things again as he lowered his head into his arms upon the bar. And things had been going so well too, he was almost to the point where he was numb and nothing seemed to matter aside from the sake…but he hadn't reached that point before Jirayia was shown out of the bar, and some sense of morality had come over Genma and he refused to pour Naruto anymore sake.

"So…damn…board…" Naruto said quietly to himself, his head spinning slightly. It was too early to leave yet, he didn't want to go back to the apartment, not yet, not until he was so tired that he could barely walk…_not until -_

"Miss me?"

The voice came from nowhere, and Naruto would have jumped half a mile if it hadn't been that he immediately recognised the voice. His lazy eyes shot wide open, still rather wobbly he brought his face up from the bar and looked towards the face of the creature who had whispered so comfortingly in his ear.

"Sas…uke?" his voice was small and slow as his azure eyes watched the boy who now sat at his side, ordering something himself. Genma wondered off to take the order, Sasuke - again dressed in another sort of wealthy looking attire, a black and grey pinstripe jacket with a black vest top beneath…(Naruto just couldn't help but notice) - sat still and waited.

Naruto quickly scolded himself for his wondering eyes and looked away, back ahead, his lips pursed. Suddenly almost entirely sober Naruto _really_ wished that Genma would serve him…and why was he serving Sasuke? Wasn't Sasuke the same age as him? Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, surprised that he had realised so quickly…_Think of anything else aside from _him_…_

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sasuke spoke, seeming rather casual tonight; elbows resting neatly upon the bar, fingers intertwined as his dark eyes watched Naruto's every movement. The blonde seemed awkward that night. Even more awkward than the other times that they had met. He sat frigid on his bar stool, seeming somewhat unhappy that Sasuke was there, but Sasuke was aware that was certainly _not_ the case.

Naruto nodded once. "That would be great…thanks…" he said with difficulty, feeling his words were caught in his throat as he watched a small bear stain upon the bar that was yet to be wiped away. He'd watched it long enough and hard enough now that it seemed to be winking at him…Naruto only narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke's smirk seemed to grow, and as he received the glass from Genma he ordered another one just like it. Genma nodded and was off again, giving Naruto a weary glance. Sasuke waited until the bartender was away again before turning towards a tense Naruto and watching him even more carefully, though that time it was obvious. Naruto felt his lips pucker further from nervousness and he attempted to look in the other direction, even though what he really wanted to look at was staring at him on the other side.

"You did miss me, didn't you?" Sasuke asked coyly, raising his eyebrows apologetically, black eyes shining. Naruto felt something inside him snap and he looked towards the boy aside of him and bit his lip…_what does he have to look at me like that for?! Those. Damned. Eyes…_

"_Yeah_…so…_er_ how did you get Genma to serve you alcohol?" Naruto shakily moved away from the topic of Sasuke's choice and nervously avoided eye contact with the handsome dark-haired boy who sat aside of him, his black eyes stilly glassy and innocently _evil_…

"I.D." Sasuke said plainly. Naruto watched at a slender and pale hand appeared ahead of his face, and with the flick of the fingers an I.D card appeared there. Naruto took in the little display of magic and glanced towards Sasuke who seemed to be eyeing the glass of red wine that stood ahead of him on the bar…eyeing it hungrily.

Naruto took a look at the card. "Gah!" Naruto gasped taking it in his clutches as Sasuke took his slender fingers away. "It - it says that you're twenty-seven! You're twenty-seven?" Naruto said, finally (to Sasuke's delight) looking over the dark-haired boy carefully, leaning back slightly in his seat to take in a full view of the sculpted being who sat aside of him.

"No," Sasuke replied. "But if I put my real age on there, no one would ever believe me."

Naruto was certain that his eyebrow was twitching. "And…and Genma _believed_ this?" Naruto glared towards the pale haired man as he walked back over with another glass of the red wine that had been set out ahead of Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and took the card back with grace; Naruto had barely even noticed that it was gone. "Do you make a habit of this?"

"Mm?" Naruto looked to Sasuke who now seemed to be observing the bar and its chatty hoard of customers, Naruto looked suddenly and rather directly towards Sasuke's face, his smooth, milky skin and moist, pink lips…_You're doing it again, Uzumaki! Stop looking at him like that…he's a guy…_

"I knew that you worked here…but I didn't realise this was where you came when you didn't need to, also." Sasuke's eyes came to fall upon Naruto's once again, and he smiled as blank, azure eyes looked back into his. Sasuke caught the slight hint of a blush upon Naruto's cheeks as he quickly turned away, and Sasuke found it the right opportunity. He slid the glass carefully along the bar and ahead of Naruto.

"Here, drink." Sasuke's voice was calm and soft, but the tone somehow seemed demanding in Naruto's ears, he took the glass in his hand and lifted it to his lips as drank it down with little skill or even knowledge of what it was he was drinking. Sasuke smirked at the dazed look in Naruto's eyes as he placed the empty glass back down onto the bar. "A little slower next time. Wine is a drink to be savoured." Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded and licked his lips, ready for his next bowl of ramen before he looked back to Sasuke and into those obsidian eyes. "How much longer do you plan on staying here?" Sasuke wondered, making sure that his eyes did not leave Naruto's now that he had finally captured them.

"I...should be leaving soon." Naruto said slowly, his heartbeat slowing down significantly, beginning to feel slightly light headed again. Sasuke smiled, keeping his eyes locked with those azure ones that seemed to fall sleepy.

"Oh? Soon?" Sasuke shrugged. "And do you need any help getting home?"

Naruto's mouth hung open and a voice appeared from somewhere…"Yes, Naruto-kun could use help getting home, since he shouldn't be drinking away."

"Ayame-san?" Naruto looked towards the smirking woman as she stood a few meters away and was walking over. She smiled at the ivory skinned beauty that Naruto sat with and her grin widened.

"That's if you don't mind, young man…to walk Naruto-kun, here, home?" Ayame stood with a broad smile upon her lips, nothing but a devious smile, noticing that Sasuke's eyes hadn't left Naruto's as of yet, he was watching Naruto rather _intently_. Ayame didn't know what to make of it, but she thought it was cute none the less, that and both boys seemed to make a rather adorable pair.

"Not at all." Sasuke replied moments later.

"Hey - wait a minute - I -,"

"It's perfectly fine," Sasuke smirked and interrupted Naruto before he could disagree further. "I hadn't intended on remaining much longer anyway."

"No, of course not…" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke's eyes finally broke away from his and he looked away, and stood up from the stool as Ayame thanked them and wished them a 'good-night', pulling on his jacket and scarf.

Moments later Naruto found himself leaving, and walking along side him towards the train station was the slightly taller Uchiha, Sasuke…someone he thought about often although they'd only met twice before. He glanced up to Sasuke's face now and again, though he seemed to be concentrating on the landscape ahead of them as they headed up the street and further away from the restaurant.

A slightly light-headed Naruto almost stumbled again over the curb as they headed to cross the road to get to the station. Although Sasuke's arm seemed to reach out and took Naruto comfortably around the waist, Naruto's arms ahead of his face, still in 'ready-yourself-mode'.

Sasuke straightened him up, but didn't seem to remove his arm. Naruto lowered his arms to his sides, able to feel Sasuke's taller body pressed against his back, and he remained still. His eyes stared out to the road ahead of him, only the sounds of rustling litter as it ran along the roads, wind as it whispered through the trees and a little further on the sound of trains.

Though Naruto wasn't listening to these sounds, instead he could hear the sound of his own heart beat in his head, it had hastened again, when only moments ago it had beat so slowly. Sasuke placed both of his arms around Naruto's torso, in much the same position as they had been the night before, his lips close to Naruto's ear.

"Whu…what are you doing?" Naruto felt the need to whisper, his voice held nervousness, a small voice seemed to be laughing at him from the back of his mind.

"Holding you." Sasuke whispered in return. "I like to hold you. Do you like to be held?"

Naruto didn't know how to reply to this question. He'd never been in such an awkward situation before, though it was clear to him that Sasuke had - maybe more than once. But although it was awkward, Naruto knew the answer to the question, and it was a simple one. Slowly he nodded his head.

Lips broadened into a smile at Naruto's ear, though he was slightly surprised when he felt Naruto's hands against his, holding onto him too. The feeling of warmth against his flesh, it made him want to hold on tighter, he just loved the feeling of it. The heat that rose from Naruto's olive skin, it was cooler than the night before, but the heat was still there, rising from his body, and he truly loved it, and missed that feeling of comfort.

…_I must be completely out of my mind_…

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto's whispered voice appeared suddenly during the embrace, feeling Sasuke's cold hands beneath his, he had a question burning ahead of his thoughts. "When we get back to my apartment…do you want to come in?"

Sasuke nodded his head silently, his head resting against Naruto's as his arms began to slide away. Naruto dropped his arms to his sides, still feeling rather apprehensive, Sasuke was rather intimidating to be around…but in some warped sort of way, he liked to be around Sasuke, no matter how unusual he seemed…Naruto supposed that he was probably just as strange.

On the train they had fallen silent. Naruto felt it was an awkward one, but Sasuke seemed to think otherwise, or at least he looked far more comfortable than Naruto felt. The train ride - as usual - was quick and empty to the part of town that Naruto inhabited. Sasuke followed Naruto a little back to his left, still visible at Naruto's shoulder, his eyes occasionally looking around as if searching for something.

Sasuke knew where they were, on the street when they'd first met officially. He looked around to see the entrance through the park that they would take to get to the apartment block where Naruto lived…though, Sasuke found himself stopping as Naruto cut across him to cross the road. He paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Still worried that the sidewalk is out to get you?" Sasuke wondered as Naruto reached the sidewalk opposite. Naruto glanced back towards him and continued onwards, Sasuke smirked and shook his head though continued on the side of the road he was walking on…_What a strange guy…he's certainly not taking any chances…_

"Home sweet home." Naruto declared as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door, unwrapping his scarf as he took out the keys and placed them aside, Sasuke showing himself in and shutting the door behind him.

Silence passed between them once again. Naruto realised that Sasuke didn't really say very much, but at the same time, when he spoke he certainly had something to say. He thought he should maybe break the silence. "Tea? Coffee?" he wondered, putting his scarf and jacket aside, turning his back to Sasuke as he reached into the cupboards.

Sasuke's eyes broadened as they momentarily bled into red before black took them over once more, fixing lovingly upon the back of Naruto's neck, the smooth olive skin and the golden hair, as gold as what he thought the sun may be, bright and happy like Naruto pretended to be.

Sasuke let his jacket slide over his smooth shoulders and he dropped it aside as he walked over to Naruto, stood behind the smaller boy, Naruto seemed none the wiser. He pressed his body once more again Naruto's back, Naruto gasped that time from the feel of the cold against his skin as Sasuke's hands reached up to take his wrists as his arms searched through the cupboard.

Naruto remained frigid, allowing Sasuke to take his arms and he wrapped those arms around his torso once again, holding him closer to his body than before. Naruto could feel Sasuke's solid chest against his back, the chill of his flesh as his arms wrapped around him, and he balled his hands as his eyes shut. Grinning, Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto, he whimpered slightly from the tight embrace but still did not shun Sasuke away, in fact he felt Naruto attempting to move them closer together…

…_You really have no idea, do you…?_

Naruto longed for that type of closeness. And it felt good to have those arms wrapped around him, the tighter Sasuke held him, the better he felt, even the coldness of Sasuke's skin against his own, it had become nothing, something that he could handle with ease, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke was so very cold.

Naruto gasped slightly, but quickly bit his lip as one of those cold hands found the brim of shirt and steadily began to lift it over his head. Naruto allowed him to do so, though he really couldn't say why he was letting it happen…but it felt okay, it really did feel alright to allow him to do it.

Sasuke's arms clung around his narrow torso, feeling the wonderful heat of the olive skin upon his arms; he gently shut his eyes and moved his face to Naruto's bare shoulder, his lips brushing gently over the smooth skin, so softly at first that Naruto barely noticed, but the closer Sasuke's lips came to Naruto's throat, he felt the blonde melt into his arms again, falling against his chest, the blonde head of hair resting against his shoulder.

…_this is okay, isn't it_…Naruto questioned himself once again, opening his eyes slightly. Sasuke was on his mind a lot more than other people recently…a lot more than his troublesome no-life problem…In fact Sasuke made him forget about it, Sasuke seemed just as interested in Naruto as Naruto was with Sasuke…it was a strange feeling. Naruto felt somewhat relieved, felt comforted, liking the feel of Sasuke's lips against his bare skin.

…_this has to be okay…it feels okay…so it must be…_

Naruto's knees began to go weak beneath him; Sasuke was holding him up a few moments longer before both of them came to their knees upon the ground, Naruto resting into Sasuke's torso. Sasuke remained still, although Naruto didn't. He took his arms away from Sasuke's and turned around to face him, staring deep into those abyss black eyes, so deep that they could swallow him. Upon his knees he knelt ahead of Sasuke, and reached out his arms - nervously at first - to pull off the only thing that kept their bodies from being closer.

Once Sasuke's shirt was discarded aside, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and fell into him, holding him tightly, feeling the chill through his body but only for a few moments before he heard a small sigh of relief pass Sasuke's lips.

"Ne, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly. Naruto lifted his face away from the solid torso and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "You like me, don't you…"

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course." He replied, his voice small.

"Good." Sasuke said, his voice gave off an amused tone. He placed his face against Naruto's, his lips once again in that comfortable place against his ear. His tongue gently ran along his earlobe, taking in the fresh scent of blood that flood through the smaller, tanned body that he held against him. Naruto's hands balled against Sasuke's back, a pleased shudder was sent down his back, a small noise escaped his throat, but like before he bit it back, but Sasuke only seemed to provoke it.

In a movement that seemed almost fluid to Naruto, he found himself upon his back, Sasuke's form resting over him. His wrists were held at his sides by Sasuke's cold hands, while lips licked, kissed and nipped softly at his throat.

Those small noises of pleasure that Naruto had been attempting to suppress came rising to the surface, shudders and tingles ran through his body like electricity, his head moving back to give Sasuke more flesh to kiss and taste. Just like that was perfectly fine with Naruto…it was fine, but what he wanted was something more…

Almost forcefully Naruto moved his face downwards, his arms struggling at his sides though his lips soon found their target, and he forced it as much as he could, Sasuke's lips soon locked with his, their tongues familiar already as they tasted one another slightly more passionately than last time they'd kissed…Naruto wanted it even more than he had then.

Sasuke was a little more than taken aback by Naruto's bold move, but he went along with it, his lips slightly damp with blood from nipping a little too fiercely at Naruto's earlobe, as his tongue entered the blonde's moist lips carefully, savouring the taste of the blood at the back of his throat, pressing his body closer to Naruto's.

Even as he kissed Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but smile, and somewhere at the back of his mind, he began to wonder who was in control. Was it him? Or had Naruto suddenly become something more than just his prey? Certainly Naruto was interesting, he was very much different in many ways to others in the past…but what made him so different? What was it about Naruto that not only made Sasuke want his blood, but want his company too?

Naruto began to pull away, taking in gasps of air between kisses; his arms struggling harder against Sasuke's but those arms didn't seem to be moving. Sasuke's kiss was almost vicious; Naruto could taste blood in his mouth as Sasuke nipped against his tongue, shoving his mouth against Naruto's so hard that it almost hurt. And it did hurt whenever Naruto's head hit against the ground.

Sasuke only smirked, listening to the estranged groans as they attempted escape from Naruto's lips, and those gasps of air that reminded Sasuke of what he was, and steadily with his eyebrows creased, Sasuke began to pull away, but Naruto's lips continued to search for him. The blonde's chest was heaving, so lost for breath that he was, his eyes were shut tightly.

Somewhat dazed, Naruto came to open his eyes, feeling the pressure upon his wrists peeling away. Suddenly frightened as he felt Sasuke's body lift away from him, Naruto's eyes opened wide and almost as an instant reaction his arms reached up and latched onto Sasuke, burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke gasped slightly, eyes broad as his arms rested at his sides, contemplating whether he should hold back or not…for some reason, he decided against it. He hadn't really gotten his head around what Naruto had just done…

"Don't leave." Naruto whispered, his cheeks burning red. "Please, don't go."

Sasuke's eyes remained broad, staring over Naruto's shoulder…_what? What does he mean?_

"Don't go, Sasuke…I don't want to be alone, not yet…"

"But…I have to go…" Sasuke reasoned with himself, unable to remember the last time anything like that had happened…and he realised it…_I thought I had control of this…I really thought I did…but I don't, do I?_

"Why? Why do you have to go?" Naruto's small voice whispered as he pressed his face tighter against Sasuke's shoulder, feeling such a comfort in that embrace that he never wanted to let go…how long had he wanted something like that? How long had he wanted someone to hold him and kiss him the way that Sasuke did?

"I…I have to go…because I…because I shouldn't stay…" was Sasuke's only answer, feeling slightly overwhelmed, a strange feeling beginning to swell within him, though he simply couldn't return that embrace, able to feel the chill settling back upon his skin.

"Then…will you come and see me again?" Naruto asked, cheeks still burning red, the question frightened him as much as the thoughts that ran through his mind and the answer that he was anticipating.

"Of course." Sasuke replied, his voice that time seemed sure, calmer, and the answer made Naruto smile. "I'll be back tomorrow night…as soon as night falls." Sasuke told him calmly.

"Thank-you." Naruto smiled, feeling again that sense of comfort, and Sasuke's hand upon his head, fingers running through his hair.

"See you, Naruto." Sasuke said, pressing his lips gently to Naruto's hair, Naruto shut his eyes, but they went broad once again, as he felt himself falling forwards.

"Sasuke?" Naruto quickly stared around the small room…

"He's gone…how does he do that?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The black shadow that rose into the sky was soon invisible as it headed above the clouds. The shadow that looked like a flying person, a person with an eleven foot long wing-span either side, and leathery wings, like the wings of a bat.

The man that had stood watching the creature at it flew into the air majestically, clearly a being of status that he had never encountered before, and that meant more to him than anything. Lifting a cell phone to his ear, a woman's voice came from the other side.

"Tsunade, I need you to do a background check for me." said the man, eyes moving towards the apartment building that stood upon the other side of the street from him.

"Shoot." Came Tsunade's voice from the cell phone.

"I need you to check the name Uzumaki, Naruto. See if anything unusual comes up."

"Anything in particular lead you to this person, Jirayia?" Tsunade asked, the sound of her fingers running along a keyboard came from the phone.

"Just a hunch, Tsunade. I'll be back in a few more hours…I just need to check something out. Ja-ne."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The house seemed somewhat quiet as Sasuke entered.

Itachi was nowhere to be seen, and Sasuke found it same to assume that he was out of the house, Kakashi wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Sasuke wondered freely to his chamber, he could still taste Naruto's blood at the back of his throat, licking his lips at the pleasant memory of it, Sasuke headed onwards up the staircase, noticing the drapes had already been closed throughout the house, and most of the lights were off.

Nothing seemed unusual or out of place, but as he came to his chamber a slight sense of nostalgia came over him, he stopped and looked around him, but nothing else came to him, and so he entered his chamber, expecting his eyes to fall upon a painting Sai…

Except what his eyes fell upon was something that made a mixture of anger and fear suddenly surge through his body. His crimson eyes shot a furious glance at the tall creature stood at the open window, he hadn't even turned to notice Sasuke's presence, and then the name passed his lips harshly, his fangs clenching…

"_Gaara_…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, what can I say really?

It was longer than my usual chapters - I know - and there was some extra stuff thrown in there too…

Hope you enjoyed it my pretties! I had fun writing it, but it took me a while to get around to it because of homework and other stuff.

I Know I promised lots of lime, but that was really all I could fit in without getting too much into it too fast…it was sucky anyway, so sorry about that, anywho, I don't know when the next chapter will be done by, since school is starting up soon and I have exams in a few weeks I won't have much time to do much aside from crappy school stuff…so don't hold your hopes high, I might not update for a week or something…

Anyway, please tell me what you liked about it and any spelling mistakes with names or whatever!

Ja-ne!


	9. Demon and the Kitten

HIA! Long time no update! Hope you guys remember me and my smexy Sasuke vampire? yeah? For all of you out there who are nodding, here, have a slice of pie. hands you slice of pie.

Note: fed up of doing disclaimers - but for some reason I do them even though they're entirely pointless since (as I'm sure I've pointed out before) this is a fan-fiction site - keyword being **FAN**…so whatever…Naruto not mine…bleh…bleh…bleh…

Sorry, so enthusiastic today…tired…yawn

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and just so you know this beginning bit in _italics_ is because it happened a few hours before where I left off in Chapter Eight, okay?

And if there are any questions about the vampires or whatever, then message me and let me know!

enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Nine

_The wind seemed to wonder by lazily, the night sky darkened and cloudy, the light of the moon smothered by the dark. It seemed that the light had been choked out, and as sage green eyes stared languidly up at the empty space in the sky where the moon should be, the hunger began to grip him once again._

_It burned his throat at first, a slight tickle, one that would either excite or exist to anger him. That night, excitement bit at him, calling at him to leave that rooftop once more, find someone eager and young, someone unsuspecting, someone who would hate him, anyone would suffice at times, but that night his blood was crying to him, someone youthful, someone who had so much to live for, someone lonely on the inside, someone who would not be missed…_

_The tall figure tilted back his head of deep umber hair, his bangs flowing idly with the casual sway of the wind. Shallow sage eyes no longer saw the sight of the clouds, eyes watched nothing, ears listened carefully, a heartbeat…something that beat with a particular rhythm, maybe one that was strong enough, one that wouldn't give up the moment that his nails pierced the ripe flesh…_

_He wanted a body that would life long enough so that he would be able to enjoy himself. He wanted to listen to the screaming, he wanted to hear the pain and feel it as nails would scrape at his own porcelain flesh, he wanted his prey to live longer than an hour. He wanted the happiness he felt to last more than a few lingering seconds…_

_But more than that…_

_He wanted that voice to leave him alone._

_Even as he was contemplating over it all, his mind began to wonder away from the sounds of the living - every one holding more disappointment than the last - and then came across the whispering hearts of the living-dead. _

_He'd been beginning to wonder when he would be found out. The living posed no threat to him, nor did the trio of Hunters in his wake, they'd only just caught up to him then after loosing track of him for half a year…they'd only caught up with him because he'd been careless once again with his feasting…but being discrete had only made Shukaku angry…_

"_Sabaku no Gaara."_

_The umber haired boy did not look towards the tall dark-haired figure that had landed softly behind him. He was too busy listening to the soothing sounds of his folding leather wings as they vanished from his back. His visitor had been so very silent, so very unheard that Gaara had almost not noticed…but it wasn't as if Uchiha, Itachi was a threat. _

_Well, not a threat to him, at least._

"_Uchiha." _

_The voice came from behind Itachi, he'd forgotten the swiftness of the youthful looking vampire, he'd forgotten almost entirely about him, in fact, though he hadn't been difficult too find, though maybe that had been the idea. Gaara had never really been the one for subtleties. _

_Itachi felt arms as they wound gently around his waist, a face pressed between his shoulder blades of a body as slender though just taller than Sasuke, eyes void of emotion, arms crushing his waist almost kindly, as the smooth and delicate looking skin brushed gently against the soft velvet fabric of Itachi's black coat. _

"_I want the other one."_

_Itachi's equally as emotionless eyes only stared over the buildings ahead of them, at the bustling night-time crowds of ants that scurried below. He wondered himself what Sasuke was doing right then, regretting that he had not asked for Kakashi to follow him, instead he had allowed Kakashi the night to feed for himself as he searched for the killer that he'd mentioned to him the night before. And so he had found the bloody killer that had been drawing more attention to their hunting grounds than needed._

_Typical that it be someone like Sabaku no Gaara. One of the Master's favourites. _

"_Sasuke is probably back at the mansion." Itachi lied._

"…"

_Gaara was ahead of Itachi once again, stood at the furthest point of the building, overlooking the ants as Itachi had been doing…once more seeing nothing of interest…yes, tormenting the younger Uchiha would bring him much more joy than picking on some damned mortal…_

"_As ignorant as usual, I see." Itachi grumbled, stood behind Gaara, wondering if he would turn that infamous glare upon him as he had done before…Itachi was walking on very thin ice by trying Gaara's patience…but the usually controlled and refined Uchiha Itachi had points where even he found it difficult to remain silent._

_Sabaku no Gaara…part vampire, part demon…he was not one to mess with, but that made it all the more inviting. All the more interesting to provoke. Gaara cared not for the wellbeing of anyone aside from himself, but even he would abide by the only rule of their Coven. 'Thou shall not smite one of thine own blood', or rather, 'Vampires, cannot kill ones of the same blood, vampires cannot kill their 'blood-brothers' or 'blood-sisters'._

_Somewhere along the line, Itachi was sure that Gaara had that rule hanging over him…maybe that was how he liked it. The he wasn't allowed to kill, only to cause pain. Itachi liked that about Gaara…but why Sasuke loathed the umber-haired beauty was beyond him…yes, it was beyond even the understanding of Uchiha Itachi, though Sasuke surely had his own reasons._

_Gaara cared not to converse for much longer with the uninteresting Uchiha. Itachi was too predictable for his liking, his thinking too mechanical, though Sasuke, he was uncaring most of the time and unpredictable, his thoughts would wonder and attempt to control him…Gaara loved to torment Uchiha Sasuke, it was simple._

_From the moment that Gaara had arrived he'd sensed Sasuke's lingering presence at the so called mansion. And so he waited, greeting a newborn half-vampire within what he reasoned were Sasuke's chambers. _

_He hadn't screamed. So it hadn't been fun, so he hadn't even bothered, there were no emotions either way in the dark haired boy in Sasuke's room. He wasn't even afraid of Gaara, didn't question him or look at him…Gaara didn't mind. In fact, he'd liked it._

_He'd liked it all the way up to the point when he'd heard the smooth beating of wings in the night-time air._

_He'd liked it all the way up to the point when he'd smelt the scent of youthful Uchiha blood, and another almost as familiar scent that lingered over the Uchiha, but Gaara did not care for it._

_He'd liked it all the way up to the point when he'd heard his name said so angrily at the door way._

_And then, he'd loved it._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Gaara…_" Sasuke growled, pearly canines flashing angrily, black eyes bleeding into crimson, burning holes into the back of the intruder's skull.

Gaara remained with his sage eyes watching the landscape beyond the window…some sort of smirk forming upon his face, his porcelain features remaining flawless. Already he was slightly excited, the passionate younger Uchiha, much more interesting than Itachi. Impulsive Sasuke…one who believed that he was in control when he couldn't be further from the truth. It was nice to hear his voice once again…

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned, somehow rigid, making sure he didn't move his back from the door…then he noticed it…"Where's Sai?"

"…"

Sasuke's teeth barred as his bloody red eyes quickly searched the room, and almost at once did he spot Sai's body, draped haphazardly upon the daybed, able to see a bleeding hand as it dangled over the side. Sasuke hadn't even realised it, all of the blood, he hadn't sensed Gaara, he hadn't even smelt all of the blood…the anger was steadily simmering to the surface, threatening to explode at any moment.

Yet Sasuke found that he would not move. His body simply refused too…if he remembered Gaara, he knew what was coming…that night of all nights too…when things had been going so smoothly, when he'd finally become excited about a prey for once, and that didn't happen often, something had to come along and spoil it, causing a disturbance. And in that circumstance it was a _someone_. Sasuke fists clenched at his sides, feeling his fingernails embedding themselves into the flesh of his palm, his own precious crimson blood dripped to the wooden floor, soaked into the grain…

Gaara's head jerked slightly as the scent washed over him. Another vampire's blood would never satisfy him or any other vampire of his stature or even of the Uchiha brother's, but it wasn't the blood that he searched for whenever he had in mind whenever he was around Sasuke…no, it was the sensation of sinking his fangs deep into his ivory flesh, hearing those pained moans as they passed his lips and caught in his throat…a vampire would last longer than a mortal…well, at least Sasuke hadn't died _yet_…

Sasuke's glare truly could kill, blazing with anger and frustration, knowing that no doubt his brother had been partly responsible for it…Itachi never stood up against one such as Sabaku no Gaara. Since Gaara was half demon as well as half vampire that meant that he was stronger than most vampires…and it wouldn't be like Itachi to place his life at risk for a troublesome object like Sasuke. It was moments like that, that made Sasuke question his loyalty towards his clearly heartless brother…_Itachi-teme…_

"Still mad, Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke had even readied himself there he was stood ahead of him. Sasuke was quickly caught off guard…speed was one of his main assets, but Gaara - like his brother - was so much swifter.

Gaara's sage eyes stared blankly into his, he regained his posture moments later, staring harshly at Gaara, wondering what he was doing there and if his intentions were the same as the last time they had been in each other's company. Sasuke hated being the weaker one...but like with Itachi that was the case…except somehow the fact that Gaara was also older and stronger than his brother, it gave him pleasure…someone stronger than Itachi.

"Mad?" Sasuke questioned with a bitter laugh. "Now, why would I be mad?"

Gaara's smirked and pincer fangs rested upon a pale bottom lip, entirely clean of blood, although it looked as if he had made a meal out of Sai, there was no sign of it upon him. As always, entirely flawless.

"Because I like it when you're mad…" Gaara pointed out, talking one of Sasuke's wrists in his iron hold and raising it to his lips. Sasuke grimaced as his palm was opened without a struggle, and attentively Gaara licked at the blood… Sasuke burning with a deep hatred from the inside…but another shock washed over him as Gaara allowed Sasuke's hand to fall back to his side…Sasuke's glare softened, cautiously watching Gaara as he walked away, heading over towards Sai.

Filled with caution and uncertainty, Sasuke watched Gaara, and made sure that his crimson eyes watched him well as the slightly taller umber-haired beauty graced the couch, opposite where Sai lay, with his demonic presence. As curious as Sasuke was as to what Gaara was doing he still couldn't bring himself to move, and remained as he was near the door, crimson eyes simply overlooking Sabaku no Gaara…assessing carefully his every move.

But he didn't do anything, simply sat, licking the smallest drop of thick crimson blood from his bottom lip. Sage eyes looked over the body of Sai that Sasuke could barely see from where he stood, yet he suddenly felt the need to see the damage.

"He looks a little like you." Gaara pointed out. "But he's nothing like you…he doesn't scream…"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, anger growing within him once again at the certain insult.

"Come and sit." Gaara ordered, and Sasuke found his body doing as Gaara wished him and steadily approached the seats, feeling the heat of the fire as it blazed in the hearth. The light of the golden flames absorbed by the overpowering crimson of his eyes, and being held captive by the somehow unnerving sage eyes of the older vampire.

It was then that Sasuke's eyes rested upon Sai, and truly it was not a pleasing sight, but one that he was used too. Bites lined his pale body, though very little blood seeped from them, his eyes were shut peacefully, unconscious no doubt, Servants didn't sleep. No feeling of guilt captured him; Sai was there to be little but a _snack_ to the immortals. No it wasn't guilt that Sasuke felt, but the anger within him grew and grew. Sai was _his_. Sai's blood was _his_. Sai's body was _his_. Gaara simply had, had no right.

The ancient vampire feared nothing. Gaara could not be afraid of consequences to his actions; he felt no fear, never had and never would. He felt no love and no hate, only excitement, and so that was what he lived for, nothing else mattered. As long as there were people to kill to make his existence true, Gaara would continue to be pleased.

Within a few hours Sai would be fine. Sasuke would have to ask for Kakashi to take the young Servant hunting to regain his strength, but aside from feeling weak Sai would be back to his silent self before long.

"What is your intention this time, Gaara?" Sasuke questioned, glaring towards the sage eyes that met with his, a small smirk apparent on his pale lips.

"Is it so wrong that I wish to lavish attention upon my favourite toy?"

Sasuke's fist aimed within an instant to collide with Gaara's jaw, and indeed it did collide with something solid, with Gaara's own fist. Crimson eyes went broad as Gaara's hand began to crush his fist, pain shooting through Sasuke's body, bringing him down onto one knee within an instant.

Taking the opportunity that was displayed ahead of him, Gaara tore back the collar of Sasuke's jacket, and pincer fangs embedded themselves deeply into Sasuke's throat. The Uchiha felt shock and stupidity grab at him as he felt his blood trickle down his chest…and he couldn't hold it back any longer as tears of blood formed at the corners of his tightly shut eyes, running steadily down his cheeks. And he screamed, just like Gaara had wanted him to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nearing four o'clock when Naruto finally crawled out of bed…and it had been against his best interests at that.

He would have stayed there longer if it hadn't been for the persistent knocking at his door. Still groggy from sleep, Naruto pulled open the door and reared back in terror as golden eyes met lazy azure ones, and woke him up immediately. He heard a gentle feminine laugh from somewhere.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun." Came the voice that went along with the laugh. Naruto brought himself to his feet and looked back to the creature that had been the cause of such distress.

"_Kitty_?" Naruto questioned, pointing at a little white kitten with wide golden eyes, held in the grasp of an excruciatingly painful young girl…except she wasn't a girl.

"_Haku_?" Naruto questioned looking over the head of the yawning kitten; suddenly draw in by its cuteness as it was draw into the chest of a tall (painfully pretty) young man. "Haku _and a_ kitty?"

"I didn't intend to frighten you." He smiled…and it was such a breath-taking smile, that it made the slightly confused Naruto blush. Haku's chocolate eyes looked upon Naruto with kindness as usual, his long hair draped over his shoulders as usual, the little white kitten cradled against his high-school blazer. Despite his I'm-two-inches-taller-than-you appearance, Haku was also a year Naruto's junior though they'd known each other throughout school.

"Neah…I'm fine." Naruto shrugged it off, he hadn't seen Haku since Christmas…then it clicked. "Hey! Aren't you still supposed to be on vacation?" he pointed a finger at the shounen before letting him into the small apartment.

"I got back on Sunday," He was kind enough to point out with a smile, taking one of the chairs as Naruto offered for him to sit, remembering his manners and getting some tea for his guest.

"Oh? Did you have a good time?" Naruto asked, although he couldn't entirely remember where Haku and his older (and way scary) boyfriend had gone away too…yeah…Haku had a boyfriend…a very scary boyfriend…_well at least I'm not the only one…_Naruto thought as Sasuke's face appeared ahead of his mind. He blushed; glad he wasn't facing Haku as he did so.

"Yeah, it was great, but Zabuza got the worst sunburn…but when we got back he gave me this kitten as my other birthday present. I got yours by the way, thanks, Zabuza loves your pork ramen, the recipe was a great idea."

"No worries!" Naruto grinned broadly as he turned back to Haku and sat himself down as he watched Haku lace his fingers playfully between the tiny kitten's paws. "And I was wondering about the kitten."

"Mhm…I can't believe he bought me a cat. I said we should get a pet or something to give him something more to do while I'm in school and he's at home, but I thought he'd buy a big dog or something…but kittens are better." He smiled that pretty smile as he lifted the kitten up onto the table; allowing Naruto to reach over and, with that foxy grin plastered over his face, gently stroked the kitten.

"Yeah…suppose I can't imagine Zabuza with a little fluffy white kitten…aw…_kawaii_!" Naruto suddenly had the strangest yet cutest image in his head of the tough Zabuza playing with the kitten and a little ball of pink yarn…his grin broadened.

"Yeah." Haku smiled. "I thought I'd come and show her off. Her name is Tori-chan."

"Kawaii, ne?" Naruto pointed out, the small kitten meowing softly as it gripped onto his finger.

"_Mhm_. Oh yeah, so did you get the message about my late party?" Haku questioned. "I almost forgot the other reason I came."

Naruto was suddenly perplexed, he stared at Haku questioningly. The boy smiled. "Sakura told me that she would give you a call." He said.

"_Ah_, that explains it then." Naruto pointed out.

"Explains what?" Haku questioned, the kitten sitting down in the middle of the table as Naruto got up and made the tea.

"I lost my cell phone ages ago…but don't tell Sakura-chan, would ya, Haku?" Naruto confessed, pouring the tea.

"Of course not." Haku grinned. "Well, next Sunday I'm having a dinner party at Ichiraku's. Then afterwards we're all going back to my house to play some party games and drink so that Zabuza can storm off and complain about how childish we all are." He smiled nodding his head in thanks as he took the small tea-cup from Naruto as it was offered.

"Sounds like Zabuza." Naruto smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun. What time do you want me there?"

"Itchiraku's at seven if you please." Haku replied politely. "And you can bring a friend if you want, both Neji-san and TenTen-san can't attend so there are two open spaces. I don't think anyone is bringing anyone else so feel free to bring whomever you want."

"Sankyuu, Haku! But I think everyone I know is already going." Naruto pointed out, scratching his chin. Haku shrugged with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll think of someone."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I love Haku.

Hand up who loves Haku and thinks it was a bitch that he died…yeah, well just as I thought…poor ickle Haku, I could have sworn that he was a girl, and am still in denial until this day…anyway!

Sorry for the late update, but my textiles exam is over now so I can write a little bit more than I have been.

Now, what I need from you lovelies if LOADS AND LOADS of REVIEWS!

I think I deserve them after the exam, so much stress that my hair was beginning to fall out…sweat drop glad its over…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, sorry I left it as I did, just thought it was appropriate, and I think you can kinda guess Gaara's intentions…right? If not, then what's a matter with you!?

Until next chapter!

12


	10. Tell Me Your Secrets

Welcome to Chapter Ten - **Disclaimer** - I no own Naruto

Sorry I've left it a while, being thinking up more ideas!! And writing _Possessions_. If you like angst/romance then go to my profile and read it!! SasuNaru-love!! WOO!

Yeah, so enjoy! Also I apologise now about typos or any spelling mistakes, I have read it through, but I don't have like a beta or whatever to check for me…so yeah….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Ten

Naruto waved Haku good-bye and watched him walk away down the street. With a yawn, he turned back to look at his apartment and dropped his shoulders, it looked like a bomb had just dropped…somehow…

He had clothes strewn across the floor, his futon was a mess and dishes were beginning to pile up in his sink…his defeated sigh was back again to haunt him…no, it was more of an aggravated yawn that time…_now I have to tidy up…I hate cleaning…but I know I should do it…Sasuke's going to come over soon…_

The smile that appeared over Naruto's face was utterly genuine. He was looking forwards to a visit from Sasuke; he didn't really want to fight against it…it wasn't like something like that happened to Naruto everyday, and sometimes that was a good thing…Sasuke - he had realised - wasn't your everyday kind of guy. Sasuke was different, he was something more…Naruto liked that, and really couldn't wait to see him…certainly after what had happened last night, just thinking about it made Naruto grin like an idiot.

Before long - okay, three hours later - his apartment looked _mildly_ decent.

Naruto over looked it once more, chewing his bottom lip as he contemplated the organised chaos that surrounded him…realising that even though he didn't actually have much stuff, he sure did a good job of making it look like he did. Collecting all of the laundry that would need doing, Naruto shoved it all into the bag ready to take to the Laundromat the next day.

Things seemed to be going smoothly, and he was tolerating his house and being cooped up inside for Sasuke, and yes, Sasuke _would _show up. He would. _Won't he? It has been dark for an hour now…he's not here yet…I mean, I'm just being paranoid right? _Naruto nodded, agreeing with himself as he yanked a jumper off over his head as the heat in the room seemed to rise.

Naruto dropped himself down at the kitchen table and sat there. He continued to sit there for little less than five minutes before he got up again, and suddenly ramen was on the menu, Naruto having realised that he was yet to eat that day.

An hour must have passed, it was nearing 9 o'clock when Naruto gave up on waiting and went to watch the television, but that didn't seem to kill the reasoning in his mind. He wanted to see Sasuke, but did Sasuke want to see Naruto…?

_Yes…he does want to see you, and you know it…he doesn't know enough about me to _not_ want to be friends with me…_

_**Yeah, because all you want is 'friendship'…**_

_Why don't you leave me alone, asshole!_

_**Can't, here to stay, part of you, remember? So, you're stuck with me…**_

_You haven't spoken to me in ages, why now? I don't get it…_

_**That Sasuke kid is weird; you know it…stop acting so normal around him…**_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto cried aloud, arguing with his so-called _inner_-self. He frowned and buried his face in the pillows he'd left out on the floor, dropping himself to the ground. The doubts were still there.

He knew that Sasuke was strange. And there were so many weird things that he had done that had made Naruto question…but he thought that maybe he was just seeing too much into it. Or maybe that he was trying to find something wrong with Sasuke to make himself feel better? He didn't like the idea that he would do that, but he probably was capable of such a thing…yeah, he most certainly was.

Maybe another lonely hour passed, but Naruto was wide awake as he lay there, just hoping that he hadn't just made Sasuke up…he was pretty sure that he hadn't, yeah, Ayame had seen him, he'd been at Ichiraku's so that couldn't be the problem…Sasuke was just late, side-tracked…

_I don't know anything about him…where he's from, what he does for a living, his family, his damned phone number…humph…all I know is his name…I haven't thought this through very well, have I? _

_He knows my name, where I work and where I live…that's way more than I know about him and that's nothing…I'm such an idiot…what type of freaking thing do I have going on here? I like to be around him…I really like to be around him…but why? He kissed me…no, I kissed him - first time at least…maybe the second…but that means shit-all, right? It can't mean anything…can it?_

Naruto contemplated his thoughts for a little while longer, but he was soon lost in his own reasoning that he couldn't fathom what he'd been contemplating about in the first place…only that it had to do with Sasuke…and that Sasuke wasn't there yet…and that maybe Naruto was reading too much into it…maybe…

_Maybe you're just being an ass and should shut the hell up before you make yourself feel any damned worse…_

"Too late…" Naruto growled.

Then there it was, the thing that Naruto had been hoping to hear…a fist wrapping on the wood of his apartment door. Like a jolt Naruto was up, and straightening out his t-shirt he ran his fingers through his hair and headed to the door.

Steadily Naruto pulled it open, and peered slightly out. Almost at once his eyes met with cold black ones. Naruto gasped slightly, but soon enough realised that those were the eyes that he'd been waiting for hours to see. Pulling himself together at once, Naruto looked over his guest and with half a smile Sasuke took his hands from his pockets and entered, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto had backed up into the room, watching in silence as Sasuke entered, looking slightly paler than usual, his lips white and there shadows circling beneath his eyes. He looked tired, but at the same time, awake. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke like that before.

"Sorry," Sasuke was the first to break the silence that had fallen between them. "I'm late." His hand reached forward and gently stroked the side of Naruto's face, making the gap between them smaller. Naruto remained still, only watching Sasuke with soft azure eyes…_why can't I figure it out? What is he?_

Sasuke smirked at the blank look in Naruto's eyes; he never seemed to cease to surprise him - not yet at least. The gentle stroke was all it seemed to take to entrance him, and how Sasuke would admit that he did enjoy that power…just as much as he enjoyed Naruto's company.

Sasuke had realised that he had looked better, but that night had been nothing but difficult, since the night before when Gaara had made an appearance he'd been - in a way - out of commission. It was embarrassing to say the least, but Gaara had vanished off that night, as had Itachi, so Sasuke had seen the right opportunity to get out, at least before they returned…and no doubt Gaara _would_ be back.

The young Uchiha was more than glad to see _his_ Naruto.

"I got caught up," Sasuke continued after a more than long enough pause. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long?" He wondered, cocking his head slightly, parting his lips seductively as he leant closer to Naruto, he brushed his lips over the pink lips of the mortal, feeling the heat rising from his skin…and was immediately reminded of his hunger…

Since Gaara had _fed_ from him the night before - be it 'playful' or not - Sasuke still felt drained. If he'd been in the right state of mind he would have fed before going to see Naruto, but for one reason or another, he hadn't, and knowing that the kitsune would be expecting him, Sasuke had gone right to Naruto's apartment.

"I didn't…" Naruto lied, finally finding his voice as he noticed Sasuke pausing, their lips only inches apart, hovering so closely…Naruto broke eye-contact with his guest and took a slightly nervous step back and grinned. "So, are you okay?" he felt it was only appropriate to say.

Sasuke stood up straight, and eyed Naruto with slight confusion and licked his lips…Sasuke didn't really understand what had happened. Naruto had just suddenly stepped out of what Sasuke could only describe as an entrancement…how he'd done that, Sasuke couldn't tell, but Naruto really was unlike any other _mouse_ he'd had before. There seemed to be so much more to Naruto, Sasuke wanted to _know_ Naruto.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied, the question only really registering a few seconds after. He lowered his half raised hand and put it in his jacket pocket, snuggling his neck further down into the deep blue scarf that he wore.

"Yeah…" Naruto began, a little more awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck rather casually. He turned away slightly…_there is something about him…I know there is…I mean, he's not…human…he can't be…_

"Do you want to go out?" Sasuke suddenly asked, not knowing where that had even come from. "You know, go out with me…somewhere?"

_Okay, this is something new…_Sasuke mused_…I've never asked anyone out before…_

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, almost as if he was in shock - and who knows - maybe he was in shock…he'd never thought he'd hear Sasuke say something like that. Attentively, Naruto nodded, and smiled. "Sure, have anywhere in mind?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "There's somewhere nice that I could take you." He replied. "Maybe we could talk a bit more."

"Get to know each other better?" Naruto suggested, glad that Sasuke was maybe thinking on the same wave-length as him. Naruto was glad to see Sasuke's casual smile as he raised his head slightly from beneath the brim of the scarf. "I better get a coat."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke walked alongside Naruto casually down the street, heading to somewhere that he went often, yet somewhere that he hadn't shown anyone else.

It wasn't as if it was private, it was a place that was clearly visible and somewhere that they could go together as they were. Sasuke wasn't sure why - but then again, he hadn't been very sure of himself lately - why he'd decided to take Naruto there, but he thought maybe it would be a start…this _relationship_ (and Sasuke used to term loosely) was very different compared to others that he'd had…he wasn't so certain of how to react.

The walk had been casual, Sasuke didn't really say very much, only listened to Naruto as he mumbled about something once in a while as they walked, explaining more about his work at Ichiraku's and how he enjoyed it there. Sasuke found it interesting, while Naruto was simply fascinated that Sasuke was listening to him…and hearing what he had to say.

Sure, Naruto didn't really say much aside from tell Sasuke about Old Man Ichiraku and how he'd given him the week off…there wasn't really much interest in it for Naruto either, but it was strange to hear someone ask…he hardly ever saw Sakura or Iruka anymore it seemed. Maybe at Haku's party he would see them…but he didn't mention Haku's party to Sasuke, it seemed improper…or rather - inappropriate.

Naruto shuffled nearer to Sasuke as they wondered along, he didn't know where they were heading and so didn't feel like taking any chances. Stood so close to Sasuke, Naruto felt _safe_, there was just something so very unreal about Sasuke that Naruto couldn't figure out…no, he didn't want to figure it out…_why does there have to something sinister about everyone who gives me shivers?_ Naruto questioned, glancing up to the perfectly sculptured face of the prince that stood to his left, aiding him down streets and further away from the housing districts and towards where warehouses and industrial estates loomed.

The buildings became tall skyscrapers around him, housing offices and both cheap and expensive goods of many different kinds harvested within storehouses and behind locked doors. It was eerie to say the least.

"We're almost there." Sasuke assured the kitsune at his side, hunger beginning to burn within him; he could feel it tickling at the back of his throat…able to hear the thudding of Naruto's heart as blood pulsed through his veins. Sasuke could almost see it; he could smell it…and it would be so easy too…

_Empty streets, no witnesses…and he trusts me, doesn't he? He probably wouldn't even scream…wouldn't make a sound…a real mouse...and so easy to play, and how wonderful he would be to taste…that rich blood…it would be so very easy…_

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, slightly unnerved and cold as the winter's wind blew up from behind them, tousling around with his hair, his bangs swaying over his eyes and obstructing his view of the glum scenery around him.

Naruto waited a few moments, but Sasuke didn't reply, he turned to look up to the face of the prince that walked beside him, noticing the far-off gaze in the Uchiha's eyes. He was about to open his mouth, but decided against it, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts…thoughts that Naruto didn't know were actually about him…and whether Sasuke should feed from him or not…

Sasuke allowed his hungered gaze to wonder down to Naruto for a moment…he could very well do it…end the hunger that he felt from loss of his own precious blood…_but, _Sasuke reasoned_, if I kill him now I might never know anything like this again…this feeling that I get whenever I'm with him…that I actually want to be with him…how distracting…_

The smirk that suddenly appeared upon Sasuke's lips made Naruto suddenly curious. With narrowed blue eyes, Naruto walked side-long and looked up to Sasuke eagerly…Sasuke noticed this change at once, and catching a glimpse of Naruto from the corner of his eye turned and looked down at his little _friend_. "Yes, Naruto?"

"You seem pleased?" Naruto pointed out. "Plotting something sinister? Hmmm?" Naruto playfully poked Sasuke in the arm, attempting to lighten the mood, still a littler nervous, attempting to brush it off.

Sasuke looked back forwards with a second smirk toying with his lips.

"Would you _really_ like to know?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto bit his inner bottom lip and turned to walk normally again. Shoving his hands in his pockets - nervously - Naruto felt a blush rising…_why can't I control my damned blood pressure again?!_

Sasuke's smirk appeared again, he could smell the blood rising within Naruto and the heat that emitted from him, it was all so inviting. "You know what they say…" Naruto giggled.

_**Kit, you just giggled…**_

_Shut. Up._

"No," Sasuke slid in. "What _do_ they say?" He wondered, watching as that nervous grin appeared over Naruto's bright face, his delicate features becoming somewhat fox-like, cuter - if that was even possible…?

"Hehe…Curiosity killed the kitsune?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by this reply…_he calls himself a kitsune? Aw, and I thought that could be my little pet name for him…_Sasuke couldn't even tell if he was disappointed or not.

"Kitsune? Don't you mean cat?" Sasuke noted, Naruto gulped and looked ahead, the smirk vanishing.

_**Smooth move, Romeo…**_

_What the hell would he know!? Kitsune - neko it's all the damn same…right?_

"Yeah…yeah cat, that's what I meant…hehe…" Naruto corrected, nervously.

Sasuke ran his tongue over his fangs and continued to smile; his lips pursed slightly…_my little, trembling, kitsune…_ "We're almost there," Sasuke was kind enough to point out a few moments later, spotting the spot a few turns ahead.

"Seriously? It's around here somewhere?"

Sasuke nodded, and with his hand removed from his pocket, thoughts still dwelling over Naruto's delicious scent, pointed up towards one of the tallest buildings in the aria. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to see if there was something beyond it, not entirely realising it was the building itself that he was supposed to be looking at…

_It's the building, isn't it…?_ Naruto dumbly pointed out to himself.

"Cool, is there a ladder or something?" Naruto wondered, Sasuke watched eagerly as Naruto skipped slightly ahead.

"There's a fire escape that's safe enough to climb. I hope you're not afraid of heights, Naruto."

"_Heights? ME?_ HA!" Naruto laughed playfully, stood with his hands resting upon his hips in a sort of super-hero pose, that large foxy-grin on his face that pleased Sasuke so much. "I laugh in the face of fear! Stupid, damned world is _not_, and I repeat - _not_ - gonna get one up on me _tonight_!"

"Honestly, Naruto," Sasuke replied a few moments later, watching Naruto jog away to the side of the building, out of earshot. "I have no damned clue what you're on about half the time…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Holy crap!" Naruto cried, yanking his lean body up over the final railing and onto the rooftop of the tallest building around. His eyes were broad as they ran over the beyond, towards the lights of the town and whatever was beyond that. It was really a spectacular sight, one that made him feel powerful, as if he was watching over all.

His genuine smile clung to his gorgeous features, and as he ran to the side of the roof to look over, he leant there for a moment and took in a deep breath of the chilling night air, letting it fill his lungs and burn with the cold.

With a pink face filled with glee, Naruto turned to face Sasuke who had arrived at the top seconds after he did, and his broad grin only seemed to grow as the mysterious Sasuke seemed to get even more mysterious. That look in his eyes, and the way that Naruto felt whenever he was around him…all of it, amplified. Naruto couldn't tell whether it was his excitement or the lack of oxygen at the high altitude - but it felt damn good, whatever it was.

"You come here often?" Naruto questioned, jumping up effortlessly onto the stone around the roof, sitting with his legs dangling over, bubbly and seeming totally uncaring of his own personal safety as he leant further forward as if to provoke gravity.

"Sometimes…when I need to get away from things…to think…" Sasuke said, _truthfully_. He joined Naruto, sitting next to him with his own legs dangling over the side of the building, listening to the mellow rhythm of the heartbeat that was in the body beside him…Naruto looked so excited, so filled with life, but his heart beat with such a subtle rhythm now…it made Sasuke all the more excited.

"How often is that?" Naruto wondered, looking up to his right where Sasuke had come to sit, those big black orbs staring out at the vast sea of stars that lined the night-sky.

"Often enough." Came Sasuke's short reply. Naruto decided not to press on.

"So…"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked to Naruto, not having forgotten that he was there - of course - just thinking about him…it made Sasuke…_hungry…so very, very hungry…_

"You…got any family…er - I mean…you seem like you're avoiding something…?"

_Yeah_…Sasuke thought…_I'm trying to avoid thinking about eating you…_

"Aa…you could say I avoid him, like the plague." Sasuke smirked, thinking about Itachi, just wondering what the hell his possessive older brother was doing.

"He?" Naruto questioned, genuinely curious, as long as he got _some _info on Sasuke he was fine…

"My older brother." Sasuke replied flatly. "He's the only family I have now."

"Really?" Naruto wasn't sure if he should press any further…but he couldn't help himself…"Could I ask, what happened?"

"Hmm, why not?" Sasuke said, more to himself than Naruto. "It was a long time ago…when I was younger," Sasuke begun, looking back up towards to stars, attempting to recall the history of his life that had been somewhat lost to him over the years…he would have to change it a bit - of course…

"Some things got a little out of hand…I don't really remember what happened exactly, but there was some kind of accident…and my whole family were killed that night, but a few days before, my brother had gone away and so he wasn't there when it happened, and somehow I got away from it all…I remember it being chaotic…there were so many screams…we were such a close family, we all lived at one large complex, out in the rural part of the country…it was days maybe before I actually figured out what had happened…well at least until it clicked."

Naruto's eyes were broad as he listened to Sasuke's every word. His mouth was agape with surprise…the look on Sasuke's face was almost complacent…maybe even a little unreadable, it was strange…Naruto didn't know what to say…_should I even say anything? I shouldn't…no, maybe I should…_

Sasuke - sensing the rise of confusion within the Uzumaki, looked towards him and gave a sort of fake comforting smile. "It's alright," Sasuke assured him. "I've had a long time to get over it…I mean, its still there…all of the faces of my family members…it was a massacre, I heard the word so many times that's all its become. It's history now, more than anything else…and really sort of secretive…you won't have heard many people speaking about it…"

Sasuke's last sentence was true on two accounts. Naruto wouldn't have heard of it for the reason that it had happened nearly three-hundred years ago…but that wasn't just it. Sasuke's family, The Uchiha Clan had always been secretive…protective…powerful…Sasuke really didn't remember much about them or why they were such a tight community, but he did know that one night, every single member of them were killed by vampire-hunters…all of them - aside from him and Itachi.

"_Whoa…"_ Naruto's jaw hung low, his eyes wide and glistening with the subtle glow of the starlight that emitted from what light that twinkled from above. "I…I - I…I had no idea…" Naruto felt almost ashamed. He looked ahead of him, down at the gloom that was below them on the streets. He bit his bottom lip; balling his fists…_I'm so sorry…_

"I didn't expect you to have any idea…" Sasuke replied, some sort of attempt to bring Naruto out of whatever slump he had suddenly fallen into. Sasuke realised that maybe hearing this for the first time would affect anyone, so he didn't press on about it. Sasuke had, had years to get over it…he and his brother had, had revenge on those pitiful hunters who had killed their whole Clan…Sasuke smirked as he remembered it…the mingling of the pure white flesh and the deep crimson blood…

"I'm sorry that happened to you…I…I really am…" Naruto truly couldn't grasp such a concept. _His whole family…his parents, uncles, aunties, grandparents…what type of sick person would do that?_

"It's alright, Naruto." Sasuke reassured him. "As much as I can't stand him…I still have my brother with me…" of course this was not really how Sasuke saw it…he _hated_ Itachi, but at the same time, he _loved_ Itachi like any brother could…

"He changed…so much…" Sasuke suddenly said, a slight tightness in his throat. He looked away, eyes broad for a moment, realising what he'd said…Naruto turned slightly to look up at Sasuke…wondering…

"Your brother?" Naruto wasn't sure if he should press on about it or not, but there was something about Sasuke that screamed _help me!_ Naruto simply couldn't resist, he only needed Sasuke to answer…if he didn't, then he wouldn't say anything…

Sasuke contemplated. His brother…_yes_ his brother. Itachi used to be such a wonderful aniki, he used to take care of Sasuke as if he were the only one in the world more important than himself…Sasuke used to look up to Itachi, used to miss him when he was gone and want to always be around him when he was there…but times changed, and so did Itachi.

"He doesn't act like my brother anymore."

Naruto wondered at first what Sasuke could mean…he'd never had a brother, he'd never really had family, but what else could a brother be - other than a brother?

"Did he change his ways?" Naruto asked, speaking without realising.

"Sort of."

_This is all wrong, you know_…Sasuke told himself, realising it was supposed to be _him_ asking the questions, _not_ Naruto…but still, he couldn't help himself…_no one has ever asked before…no one has ever cared…_

"His attitude?" Naruto offered, wanting the talk to go on, he could now see the troubled look in Sasuke's usually blank eyes.

"His attitude…towards _me_…" Sasuke felt strange…speaking about it…about _it…_

_Shit, this isn't supposed to happen! What the fuck is going on here? How the hell is he doing this?!_ Sasuke was frustrated; almost outraged…it wasn't supposed to happen like that…he shouldn't have told Naruto anything…he shouldn't have told him _anything_!

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto questioned. Such a simple question. One that Sasuke didn't really know how to answer…was there really anything to talk about? Naruto wouldn't be able to help - no one could help.

_Shit…I've lost control of this…shit…shit…_

"Sasuke?" Naruto leant closer to the taller boy, brilliant azure eyes gleaming…he was getting _something_ out of Sasuke…skeletons in his closet even - and Naruto knew that _he_ certainly had his fair-share of those.

"It's nothing really," Sasuke replied, trying to remain in control…though he didn't think he had the upper hand anymore…"How about you? Do you have any family…?"

Sasuke _attempted_ to move on with the subject…yet he immediately saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes as he mentioned it. Naruto's azure eyes stared back down into the gloom, thinking through Sasuke's question…things he _should_ leave out…things he _shouldn't_ say…

"I…never really had any family." Naruto grinned, trying to hide the pain.

"Did you know your parents…?" Sasuke questioned, his mind suddenly filled with doubt…_something is so very wrong about this…I should be in control, he shouldn't have…I - I shouldn't have told him anything…idiot…_

Naruto shrugged, pulled back into memories of the past that he knew that sometime he would once again have to face…why not let Sasuke know the simple version? Sasuke had told him something painful, hadn't he?

"I don't really remember my parents." Naruto begun. "I _think_ my mother died when I was born…and my father wasn't really around…I was just there - you know - like I had just appeared out of nowhere…" he paused for a moment, as if trying to recall… when he was really thinking of how to word it.

"I…remember staying with this _strange_ family for a couple of years…before being moved from foster family to foster family, but three years ago - when I was sixteen, I pulled myself away from it, and came to live here, in Konoha…I wanted to start afresh, like turn over a new leaf…"

That grin that shone on Naruto's face, Sasuke watched the glow appearing around him, fixing his eyes upon him, able to hear the pain in Naruto's voice…_the secrets_…he was hiding something - no he was hiding a lot.

"How's it holding out for you?" Sasuke questioned…he felt so damned strange…_why am I even asking? I don't _care_, do I? No - no of course not…why would _I_ care?_

"Not bad…" Naruto shrugged. "I graduated from High School, got admitted into the local college, got myself a solid job as a Ramen Chief at Ichiraku's…I have great friends who care about me…it kinda sucked when I had to drop out of college, but I still had my job…"

"I don't believe you." Sasuke snorted.

"_Huh?_" Naruto turned to him, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"You heard." Sasuke replied, Naruto was about to retort when he caught that slightly intimidating look in Sasuke's eyes and froze. "You lie to yourself, Naruto." Sasuke pointed out.

"_No -_ no, I don't." Naruto answered, brows furrowed slightly in confusion more so than anger…_what the hell does he mean?_

"Yes, yes you do, Naruto." Sasuke said, getting up onto his feet, stood with his feet right near the edge of the building. The stone beneath him did not falter, simply accepted the light weight. "But…I suppose that's okay…because even though you lie, it keeps you from hurting further. I do it too, hide from the truth…" Sasuke said, coming to realise that he was admitting it to himself too.

He scoffed and laughed slightly.

"I…I don't really understand…" Naruto said sheepishly, looking up towards the figure of Sasuke that now towered over him.

"We all have secrets, Naruto. They define the person that we strive to become."

"But secrets and lies…they're different…" Naruto said, his eyes lowered once more.

"Yes." Sasuke replied simply. "They are different things. But then again they come hand in hand. Not telling a secret can become a lie."

"Suppose that's true…" Naruto agreed, thinking it over. "Sasuke…?" Naruto's eyes remained upon the gloom below, thinking. "Your secret is big, isn't it…"

"As big as yours."

_**Yeah, knew it, kit, he's weird, just as weird as you are…and it seems that only now he's figured it out…**_

_I don't think he knows. He can't know…_Naruto listened to his inner-voice for once…he had kind of wondered all along what there was that was so strange about Sasuke…and maybe it was something closer to home than Naruto really wanted to believe.

Naruto hadn't even thought about _it_ for years, he'd removed _that_ factor from his life entirely. He couldn't even begin to wonder what it would be like to allow _it_ in again…_does he even know what he's saying?_

"Naruto." Sasuke put out his hand to show Naruto to stand. Naruto looked at those slender and pale fingers for a moment as they were offered to him. His golden eyebrows knitted together, he just wondered for a moment…but decided.

He took Sasuke's hand and stood up next to him on the side of the building, the tails of his scarf swaying in the wind, the chill seeping into his bones. He gazed up into Sasuke's black eyes, at the smooth ivory flesh, feeling the glacier of a hand as it gently came to stroke the side of his face.

"So, Naruto-kun." Sasuke smirked; the words were like silk, something like maybe how an angel must sound. Naruto almost melted, he could feel his heart as it began to pump harder, the nerves growing, longing for those lips again…so much so, that Naruto couldn't take his eyes from them… "Are you going to tell me your secret, as long as I tell you mine?"

Naruto didn't know how to reply…Sasuke _wasn't_ the same as him. Sasuke _wasn't_ like _him_. Sasuke was…_Sasuke's perfect…_

"I…Sasuke…why…why do you think that -,"

"That guilt," Sasuke interrupted, watching Naruto's eyes as they drifted away. "That pain that I see in your eyes…you know loneliness, like I do…you know…you know how to get to me…you know how to…escape me…"

"Escape…you?" Naruto said, puzzled.

"I don't understand fully either…but you intrigue me so much - no - too much…I've _never_ met anyone like you before…_ever_. You're different, different from anyone else I have met…you can break away from me…you fight against me without realising…you give yourself to me…_freely_…" Sasuke said the last word carefully, he believed that he'd chosen the right word…he believed that he did…

_Shit…this is confusing…_Sasuke growled inwardly…_this is damn wrong…Naruto, what the hell is going on with me? Why am I doing this? Why do I care?_

"Freely?" Naruto thought about this…"You…didn't think that I would?"

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow, once more smothered by confusion. Sasuke smirked. _Fear, Naruto…fear…loneliness…I don't want to get close…because I don't want to hurt when I'm alone again..._

"I didn't expect it…I frightened you, at first, didn't I?"

A few moments of silence passed between them… Naruto nodded…"I dunno…you kind of…I didn't really understand what I was…_feeling…_"

"Hmm." Sasuke smirked. "Neither did I…I really, really didn't…and I still don't…"

"I…really haven't thought about it too much…hehe…" Naruto blushed.

_**Liar.**_

_Shut. Up._

Sasuke just stood there, debating. Naruto had secrets…but was it as big as his one? _I don't even care, I could tell him, it would affect me, but if I know his secret it might do some damage…damn it…this could all just be a waste of time…my hunger is making me irrational…I just need to calm down, think this through…damn it…this is so stupid…why is this even happening? Am I letting it happen?_

"But I wasn't lying before…" Naruto added to Sasuke's silence, finally caught in his eyes once more, a place that he liked to be…_He's some sort of angel, isn't he…_

"About what?" Sasuke questioned, wondering what Naruto's thoughts were.

"That…I do…_like_…you." Naruto felt the blush as it rose up in his cheeks.

He felt a little stupid saying it…whatever the hell was going on…it was weird…he didn't think that Sasuke should be involved with him now… but before, he wanted Sasuke's friendship, he always longed to around other people…but just then, he realised that, _that_ part of him wasn't compatible to things like friendship…that's why he'd left _it_ behind so long ago…

"Aa." Sasuke smirked…but he was still beyond understanding…

_Naruto is supposed to be a meal…isn't he? He was supposed to be my source of enjoyment…my entertainment until I got bored…but what has he become now? Something more…?_

"Aa?" Naruto grinned that foxy grin. "That it?"

Sasuke smirked…_this is beyond ridiculous…what is this stupid feeling?_

"I like you too, Naruto." Sasuke told him…_yeah…that's it you stupid vampire…I have emotions…but he's a damn mortal…I'm not supposed to be feeling like this about a mortal…_but Sasuke couldn't help himself…he enjoyed being around Naruto…

_Damn it, I'm lying to myself!_ Sasuke cursed inwardly. _How could this start out from wanting to _eat_ the guy? Must be the blonde hair…and those damned eyes…_

"Good!" Naruto said chirpily, that grin still present. Sasuke smirked, and leant slightly closer, he smelt so…_wonderful_…

Naruto almost downed in Sasuke's eyes as the taller being leant closer to him, his lips just inches away…Naruto wanted that kiss, he'd thought about it, about Sasuke about everything, about how strange Sasuke was…how cold he was…how he could just _vanish_…

"Ne, Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered, eyes still focused on those deep black ones ahead of him. "This is a little weird, don't ya think…?" Naruto said rather sheepishly, feeling Sasuke's fingers as they ran through his hair, heat from his face seeping into Sasuke, heating up his usually chilly flesh.

"Actually," Sasuke smirked, moving his lips to brush over Naruto's. He felt Naruto melt slightly into him…loving that feeling…_hmm, so I do have some power over you after all…_

"I think it's quite romantic…" Sasuke whispered gently, his lips resting lightly over Naruto's. Naruto gently closed his eyes, the gap between them shrinking, almost able to taste Sasuke as their lips hovered closer and closer.

The kiss was chaste. The feeling incredible. Naruto smiled as their lips were pressed together, it was a different kiss than the times before, somehow innocent…Naruto felt more from it, he didn't want to bring himself away…there was just something so wonderful about Sasuke…something so wonderful about him that made Naruto feel comfortable, and a better person for it…

Sasuke was tempted, with Naruto at his lips, he wanted to make the kiss deeper, but somehow he didn't feel that he should. He gently took his lips away, and Naruto fell into his chest, with his arms snaking carefully around Sasuke's neck from over his shoulders.

Naruto breathed in Sasuke's heavenly scent, and he did smell so wonderful, a wonderful niceness…plain and simple…just _nice_…

A few moments of silence passed, Sasuke listening to the gentle breathing of the smaller being he held against his torso, hearing the heartbeat and the rushing blood, the scent of him, the heat, it was all so wonderful…Sasuke didn't want to let him go…but the other scent…the other scents that had appeared, the other heart-beats…they made Sasuke annoyed.

"Sorry, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "And don't worry," Naruto looked up as he felt Sasuke moving their bodies apart. "I'll catch you."

"You'll - what -!"

Naruto suddenly felt the world as it fell around him. His broad eyes stared up to the pale face of his companion, fear ridden through him, laced around his heart and tugging as he fell backwards…downwards towards the ground.

Sasuke had _pushed _him. The world suddenly seemed very wrong…askew - even…and everything seemed in slow motion. Naruto had felt Sasuke's hand push so gently against his chest that he didn't even know he was moving…then it was too late…he fell back over the top of the building, eyes broad and glassy, his body rigid with shock.

His fingers brushed passed Sasuke's as he fell, so closely…but Sasuke's face…that blank…placid…almost uncaring face…it hurt more than anything…

_Why…did he do that…?_

Still falling, Naruto shut his eyes, the world blurry around him…he felt frozen as the chilly wind nipped at his face and fingers…seeping into his clothes…his heart was beating so loudly in his head that it blocked out the fear…but the sadness crept in…

_He pushed…me…_

With his eyes shut, Naruto wasn't even thinking about death…but he didn't feel like he was even falling anymore…a blackness sort of smothered him…he felt his body stop moving. He attempted to open his eyes, but couldn't open them…only felt arms as they wrapped around him, and he smiled…

"Told you I would catch you…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

WOO!! What happened? Why did Sasuke do that? Who else was up there?? Why is Author-sama making it so damn confusing!?

I do know I just want you guys to guess - also if you didn't know -

_Neko_ - is Japanese for cat. _Kitsune_ - is Japanese for fox…just encase you get confused - also, I had someone wondering what _Aniki_ meant - it means Older Brother (I think - correct me if I'm wrong).

Hope you enjoyed, sorry to leave you wondering, but the next chapter is going to be good - and no - its seriously nowhere near ending yet…hmmm…not sure if that's good or not…

Talk soon! And I want MORE reviews. Yeah, that's right - MORE! Tell me about what you enjoyed! Please??

Press that button!


	11. My Beloved Kitsune

Sasuke: author-sama told me to tell you all that she's sorry that she couldn't be here to annoy you all before you go ahead and read this new chapter.

Naruto: Yeah :snigger: tell them _why_, Sasuke!

Sasuke: …

Naruto: _Fine_! Then I'll tell :glares at Sasuke: She's busy at the moment with _Itachi_…:snigger:…Sasuke's _jealous_.

Sasuke: _Jealous_? Why would _I_ be jealous when I have my little kitsune to keep me company…:evil smirk:

Naruto: _Yeah…okay…_so before Sasuke does something that…well - before Sasuke does _something_…author-sama wants you all to know that she _don't_ own me (yet) - and that at the beginning of this chapter - its like a flash back of what happened at the end of the last chapter - 'kay?

Sasuke: and she said something about being sorry that it's kind of late…and er - I think it was -

Naruto: SHE SAID THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!! XD

Sasuke: yeah…something about having like 22 reviews for the last chapter…she said thanks…can we go now?

(There's some raunchy swearing in this chapter so sorry!!)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Eleven

_The whispered pulses were playing in Sasuke's mind as he stood with Naruto upon that wall, his lips pressed so gently against the kitsune's that he didn't want it to stop…but something was amiss, something that spoilt the emotion that he was so grateful he was feeling…and anger began to swell deep within him. _

_In the moments that passed, as he watched Naruto fall away from him over the side of the building, he did not worry or hold a shred of doubt; he _would_ catch his kitsune, no matter what…he just didn't need for him to be spotted by _them_, just yet._

_Two of them came bursting out onto the roof, he'd been listening to their whispers as they reached him, one a blonde woman with exaggerated breasts, and an older looking male with strange white hair…Sasuke raised an uncaring eyebrow as he watched them bicker…_some teamwork_…he thought to himself. _

"_What the hell is a vampire doing with that kid?" came the voice of the blonde woman. _

"_I dunno, Tsunade - we're supposed to find out…" the other man seemed slightly annoyed by what the woman had said, and rolled his eyes as he drew out a automatic crossbow from the sling over his shoulder._

"_But its not often you see an odd couple like that together, _thank-you_, Jirayia…" the woman hissed back, spotting Sasuke upon the side of the building, onyx eyes watching them carefully…she watched with broad eyes as a blonde tuft of hair vanished over the side of the building. _

_In a rage, she fired her crossbow; Sasuke seemed unnerved by the small steel arrow that was heading towards him. He could smell the poison upon the tip, like a dart, he supposed, but it wouldn't get even close to him, not at the speed that it was travelling. _

_He outstretched his hand and making sure that he didn't take hold of the sharp tip, gripped onto the arrow at an arms length, throwing it aside. He gently shook his head…_these are hunters...? Pathetic…

"_If you're looking for Gaara, he's not here…" Sasuke smirked, one of his fangs resting upon his bottom lip. He dropped the arrow aside and glared upon them darkly…he had only a few moments before Naruto would hit the ground, he could hear Naruto's heartbeat in his head, the surprise…but his heartbeat wasn't quickening as it maybe should be…Naruto's body was relatively calm, Naruto's _mind_ on the other hand, Sasuke couldn't say…_

_The two hunters had stopped a few meters away, glaring at the young vampire ahead of them. Sasuke decided to leave them with a warning. "If you can't hit me, you won't be able to hit my brother, and you certainly won't be able to hit Gaara…if you value your lives, you'll leave his city, if you don't; I'm not likely to forget your scent."_

"_Wait!" cried the woman as she ran forward towards the edge of the building after watching the tall vampire fall back over the side. But before she could even reach the side, she was flung back by the force of violently beating wings. Jirayia caught her against him, and the both of them looked up towards the figure that had come up over the side._

_The eleven-foot wings were silhouetted against the lights of the city and stars, the vampire flew away, only the wings used from his mutated form, although both of them were well aware that vampires of such blood were able to change their form entirely._

_He flew away, they only noticed beneath the softened raising and falling of the beating wings that the vampire held a figure cradled against his chest…_

"_The kitsune." Jirayia pointed out as he dropped his arms to his sides, a frown settling over his face. "And I didn't think he would get involved with a vampire…he had seemed like such a normal kid…"_

"_I don't think the vampire knows." Tsunade pointed out, catching Jirayia's full attention. She lifted the crossbow so that it was balanced upon her shoulder. "This Naruto kid, remember, he vanished off the records after three years ago…when he supposedly came here…maybe he's been hiding himself ever since." Tsunade offered, but didn't leave Jirayia much time to ponder. "Come on, we'll find out soon enough."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke looked down at the warm bundle in his arms, his gaze softened, the blood red that had taken over his sight as his wings had appeared upon his back, it steadily began to drain out, leaving calmed obsidian eyes watching over the unconscious blonde that he held against his torso.

Naruto had passed out from the fall it seemed…he hadn't hit his head, which Sasuke was glad for, but he wondered now, how Naruto would handle it if he were to suddenly wake up while Sasuke was flying them through the air…

He didn't really want to have to explain it.

Thankfully they hadn't really strayed far from Naruto's apartment, Sasuke could see it a few blocks away, and continued towards it, holding Naruto closer as he heard the smaller boy whisper his name almost _sadly_…Sasuke didn't like that…Naruto sounded upset - and he supposed that he had every right to be upset…but Sasuke's mind was clearing…he had been thinking, absorbing the freshness of the freezing night air around him, and he questioned the words of the two Hunters that had appeared on the roof.

"_What the hell is a vampire doing with that kid?" _Sasuke reminded himself of what one of them had said…now what was so unusual about seeing a vampire with a mortal? If they were Hunter's then they would have thought that he was to feed from Naruto…which originally had been the case…but Sasuke was too confused about that to think…

Sasuke didn't question his emotions for the time it took them to reach Naruto's apartment. Sasuke stopped out behind the building and folded in his wings so that they seemed to melt back into his shoulder blades through the small tare they had made in the back of his jacket. Still holding Naruto against him, the blonde breathing softly against his neck, Sasuke carried the unconscious kitsune around front and upstairs to the apartment.

Sasuke was lucky enough to be strong enough to hold Naruto with one arm as he reached into Naruto's jacket pocket and unlocked the door before letting them in. He decided to put Naruto down, to lie on his futon before he thought any more over the events of the night, and once he'd removed Naruto's jacket and set him down upon the futon, Sasuke stood back and over looked the boy…_what are you, Naruto…?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Kit…he's going to find out soon…you can't continue to deny it…**_

_I know…but it was nice for a while…_

_**He's got a secret too; you know…you're not so alone…**_

_Yeah…but sometimes I like to think I am…so that it won't affect me…so that I won't get drawn back into it again…like with what happened before…_

_**It's not going to happen again, Kit…**_

_I'm getting board of it, you know…Sasuke was right…I do lie to myself…I do it everyday…every time I try to ignore you…_

_**Yeah, Kit, but it's worked out for three years, right…?**_

_More or less…I have friends, right…they love me…but even they keep away from me and half the time they don't know why…I haven't even thought about it for ages…the reason why they tend to keep away from me…it's because on some subconscious level they know what I am…so they hide it by keeping away from me by thinking they're making me uncomfortable…I really thought I could be normal…_

_**You're never going to be normal, Kit.**_

_No shit, Sherlock…_

_**You're grumpy when you're realising truth…**_

…

_**Kit?**_

_Why am I talking to you when I should be pondering why Sasuke pushed me off the side of the building…? HOLY FUCK! Am I dead!?_

_**Er - no. Just wake up already and yell at the vampire would ya! **_

_Oh…yeah…that would make sense - wait?! What did you call Sasuke?! A Vam -_

"VAMPIRE!"

Naruto's eyes burst open and he was immediately on his feet and backing up until his back hit wall and he gasped, his heartbeat thudding in his chest as he realised where he was…his eyes quickly searched the room, spotting over by the kitchen - not bothering to question how he was back at his apartment - and pointed an accusing finger towards the being in question.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A FREAKIN VAMPIRE!!"

Sasuke stood from where he'd sat at the kitchen table, a perfect eyebrow raised as he finished unbuttoning his jacket and placing it aside where his scarf already lay. He didn't know what had suddenly gripped his kitsune, but something strange was defiantly going on…Naruto's broad eyes watched him like globes, the pointed finger was trembling, fear seemed to smother Naruto now, although Naruto didn't really understand himself why he was frightened…

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke…you're a vampire…" Naruto's voice fell quiet, he lowered his arm to his side, but kept his back pressed against the wall…_why the hell didn't I think of that before…? It explains so much…why he's so cold…why he's just able to appear or disappear…why he…why he has such an affect on me…Christ! Did he make me feel this way about him!? Is he the reason why I'm so damn confused?!_

Sasuke watched Naruto…and watched him carefully, analyzing his realisation. He'd never had a mortal point out to him before that he was a vampire…of course he didn't often let them know…though they usually got the idea in the few moments before they died…_well, this is different_…

Naruto's reaction led Sasuke to believe further that Naruto was indeed not human…it explained a lot to him too…_why Naruto has such a strange hold over me, that he can make me feel this way…that he actually likes me without me having to do anything to him…_Sasuke really had _never_ met anyone like Naruto before.

Silence reigned between them for a few more moments before a frown replaced the look of sadness from Naruto's features. He glared at Sasuke…_I've begun to question myself after three years of forgetting about such painful things, he comes along and does this to me…he had to make me remember…I will __**not**__ get dragged back into that world again…_

"You should stay away from me…" Naruto hissed through barred teeth, feeling so damn humiliated that he hadn't noticed…he could practically see the hue that surrounded Sasuke…why the hell hadn't it been so obvious earlier…?

_**Because you didn't want to see it, Kit…you ignored everything that had something to do with the world that you came from…you did it subconsciously…**_

Sasuke looked at Naruto with un-approving eyes…"Why?" He questioned. "Its not _just_ because I'm a vampire, is it?" Sasuke probed…he didn't know what Naruto was, but he sure as hell wouldn't leave it as that.

Naruto's eyes broadened…_shit, he knows…_

_**No, no he doesn't know otherwise he would have said it outright. He knows that there's something fucked up about you, Kit, he just doesn't know what it is…If you want to stay out of his world, you should stay away from him…although it would be nice wouldn't it…? To taste the -**_

_Thanks for your insight - you can stop now._

_**Fine. But bare in mind that he **_**is**_** a vampire…he could have killed you by now…but he hasn't…**_

_What are you trying to say…?_

_**Benefit of the doubt, Kit. Benefit of the doubt…**_

"Well?" Sasuke's voice echoed through Naruto's ears. "Are you or aren't you going to explain why you're so eager to get rid of me? Because it should already be clear to you, that if I had any intention of eating you now - I would have done so. Since you know my secret." Sasuke paused for a moment and allowed his words to sink in.

"Your…secret…" Naruto said quietly to himself, remembering back now to the roof, it seemed a little hazy, but he remembered now, all that Sasuke had said to him…_Shit…I feel like this on my own, don't I…? He's not playing with me…he - he can't…_

_**Exactly…you give him too much credit. He's just a vampire, nothing more…**_

_Just a vampire?! You know very well that I don't want to get involved with -_

_**Then don't. But he's the closest we've come to a genuine 'friend' in a while. And he probably understands you more than most…you should tell him, Kit.**_

_Why are you being so nice…?_ Naruto's inner-voice was suddenly quiet as he contemplated…

'_**Cos we **_**need**_** this. Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this just for you, but I'm getting sick of being ignored…you weren't that bad when you clicked with my powers…**_

_I wish you wouldn't call it 'clicking'…_

"So, Naruto. My secret for yours. Remember." Sasuke didn't even know if he really wanted to know what Naruto's secret was. _He could be anything, but I just don't understand how I can't tell from his scent…usually I could…if he's not a mortal and not a vampire, then what is he…?_

Naruto listened to Sasuke's words…he somehow had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well…what he was…he wasn't supposed to mingle well with vampires…Sasuke might…_hate him…_

Naruto's brows creased, but his eyes met with Sasuke's…the boy's eyes, they were so emotionless…he couldn't even tell what he was thinking…

"First tell me…what you told me about your family…was that true?"

"Of course. I just left out the inhuman part. I was about eight when it happened during the late 1600's…I don't really recall much of what happened, but what I told you was the basic story of it. My clan were slaughtered by vampire-hunters, only my brother and I survived." Sasuke told Naruto, seeing the look on Naruto's face…it was the same as before, it showed pain, a look that Sasuke decided he didn't like to see on his kitsune's face…

"Vampire-hunters." Naruto repeated. "The 1600's?! Oh my Kami! That would make you over three hundred years old!"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's impressive."

"Not really." Sasuke replied…indeed, Naruto was a strange one although Sasuke could hardly figure out what on earth was going on.

"Dude - if you're three hundred and look like _that_, then it's impressive." Naruto replied.

_**Kit, you're being a bit casual, aren't you…?**_

_I'm talking about him being a vampire; I'd hardly call that casual…_

_**It is when you take into account your heritage. **_

"I meant all of what I said on the roof." Sasuke said, suddenly changing the subject. "I'm sorry - I didn't intend to lead you on…and I'll be honest with you. My original intention was to feed from you, but you…you made me _feel…_and I only hope that…actually…I don't know what it is that I hope…" Sasuke gave a slightly weak laugh, looking away from Naruto…that was the first time that Naruto noted seeing that look on Sasuke's face…it _surprised_ him…

"No one has ever made me feel like this before…let alone made me _feel_…I thought you were a human, but I know that I shouldn't think that now…I…It's just…" Sasuke stopped, feeling remotely stupid…_shit, get a hold of yourself…why the hell are you thinking like this…? _

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was somehow drained of confidence…_I'm going to tell him…_Sasuke looked up and met with Naruto's eyes, he could tell that Naruto was building up some confidence to tell him, and so patiently he waited.

"I'm not mad at you or anything…you know…for being a vampire…or that you wanted to eat me…It just…that when I came here to Konoha…I was trying to escape it all. I'd had some…_problems_ before I came here…I didn't want live like that anymore…" Naruto lowered his gaze…_man, I feel stupid…it's not like I'm confessing my love to him!_

_**(Yet…hehe…)**_

Sasuke listened. He understood to some extent, he _was_ a vampire after all, and although he never actually told anyone that upfront, if anyone ever found out there would always be so many problems, he'd never really been able to escape it, it wasn't in the nature of a vampire to just pretend that he wasn't a vampire - no matter how much they attempted to deny it.

Sasuke couldn't place his finger on what Naruto was, but by the sound of it Sasuke had _some_ idea, but decided against voicing his thoughts just yet.

"I…don't want to loose you as a friend, Sasuke." Naruto said suddenly, taking Sasuke somewhat by surprise…" You understand how it feels to be alone, don't you?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but his eyes met with Naruto's and he waited for the boy to continue. "And I'm thinking that if I don't tell you, I'll stay alone…but if I do…you might leave anyway…"

"I doubt it." Sasuke scoffed with the roll of the eyes. Naruto frowned. "Listen - you think I _like_ to be alone? So what I've got my brother…but do you…" Sasuke paused. "Do you think that I'm _not_ alone? Because if Itachi counts then in that case I'd rather be alone."

"Sasuke, I -,"

"Naruto." Sasuke cut across with a tone of authority. "This has been a very, very bizarre experience for me…I thought that long ago I'd stopped feeling - anything and everything, I wasn't really affected…all I could be was angry or hungry…then I met you - and you know what - I've never been so happy - not in centuries."

"Sasuke -,"

"You know what; I don't actually give a shit what you are, because you're not going to get rid of me, no matter what happens. I won't drag you into my world because _this_ is all it is, Naruto. I'm pretty much on my own," Sasuke crossed his arms in an authoritative manner and watched Naruto as he slightly tensed up…

Naruto then grinned his big toothy grin, one that seemed to warm Sasuke's cold heart.

"Since you put it that way." Naruto smiled as he stood away from the wall, bracing himself with one big intake of breath.

"I…I'm a…_demon…_" he said the last part quietly, still insanely nervous about it…his smile shrank and he looked away slightly…

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at hearing this…_I never would have thought…_

"You're a demon?" Sasuke questioned, dropping his shoulders. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be…but whenever he thought demon, he thought_ Gaara_.

"No! No, I'm not a _demon..._" Naruto stammered as he brought his arms up ahead of him as if fending off accusing glances.

"You're _not_? Then what are you?" Sasuke questioned an eyebrow raised; he hadn't lost his patience just yet.

"I'm only a _half_-demon." Naruto cleared up with a nod…trying to recall the last time he'd confessed it. He hadn't brought up the subject in little more than three years.

Sasuke smirked, a fang resting gently upon his bottom lip. Naruto caught this change in Sasuke's features and suddenly tensed…"Wu - why are you looking at me like that…?"

Sasuke smirked a little more deviously.

"Because my little, kitsune," Sasuke began taking a step closer to Naruto who swallowed the feeling that was making his throat tight. "You're half-human, right?"

Nervously, Naruto nodded.

"Then that's a wonderful thing." Sasuke told him. "You still like me, don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned stood now only a few feet from him, watching Naruto intently with careful ebony eyes. Naruto's azure orbs just watched him just as carefully, contemplating…

"Of course," Naruto blushed…maybe he hadn't really taken this whole vampire thing into account _yet_. Sasuke continued to smirk.

"Good," Sasuke said calmly. "Now that we've got most things settled, let me introduce myself properly… My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, I'm a pureblood vampire of the Uchiha clan, one of the last surviving members of my family, along side my older (_bastard of a_) brother, Uchiha, Itachi." Sasuke said calmly as if he'd said it a thousand times. "And you?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he thought it through. "Mine's not as long as that." He pointed out with a smile. Sasuke continued to smirk. "Well, my name is Uzumaki, Naruto, I'm a half-demon and the only direct, living descendant of the most powerful demon-king of all time, The Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?" Sasuke's eyes went broad as he took a step back from Naruto who seemed more than a little bit surprised by the vampire's sudden outburst.

"You want me to say it again?" Naruto questioned with a shrug…"it's been a while…but I'm sure I said it right…"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune…? The legendary demon-fox king?" Sasuke stammered, taken aback. Naruto nodded, not really seeing the relevance…

While Sasuke…_shit, what kind of power does he have?! He could be more powerful than that Gaara bastard if he's the direct descendant of the Kyuubi - half-demon or not…_

"Sasuke…?"

"Wow…I just…that's _way_ impressive." Sasuke said, his eyes still slightly broad. "I never would have thought…I just…_wow_…"

"Sasuke, it's not that great…actually, it's pretty troublesome…"

_That explains what the Hunter's said…_Sasuke mused remembering the words of the hunters on the roof…but what he couldn't understand was how he hadn't sensed such power before…how Naruto looked so _human…_

"It's _surprising_. I never would have guessed." Sasuke admitted, looking Naruto in the eyes once more…he smiled seeing the slight confusion in Naruto's eyes, and the slight blush that was rising, his face faintly pink.

"Well…it took me a while to figure you were a vampire…" Naruto confessed too. "A _part_ of me knew…I was just kind of denying it…"

Silence fell between them. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes almost carefully. He could tell that Sasuke had more than his fair share of questions…but he wouldn't ask, he simply looked at Naruto with his deep eyes, though usually Naruto couldn't quite put an emotion to Sasuke's lack of expression, that time he could see…_He looks really happy…_

"I like not having to hide this." Sasuke told Naruto with the ghost of a smile toying with his lips. "It feels strange, thinking that you know that I'm a vampire…and yet you don't see me as a monster. It makes a change."

"Yeah…" Naruto grinned. "I know what you mean…"

"You know, Naruto…" Sasuke smiled, only just realising the irony of calling Naruto his _kitsune_…he looked at Naruto intently, standing closer to him to that they were so close that Naruto had to back up against the wall. He gently stroked the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek with his thumb and continued to smirk, feeling Naruto melting into this touch. "I think this thing that I'm _feeling_…I think it's that I'm…_falling in love with you_…"

"Wha -," Naruto didn't have a chance to say a thing. His lips were claimed by that of the vampire who stood over him. His broad eyes shut at once as he felt his tongue being probed almost caringly, and he couldn't resist, he kissed back without a moments thought into the matter.

The kiss once more was affectionate, truthful, Naruto felt comforted by Sasuke's body, feeling their bodies come together; he gripped onto Sasuke's shirt and held on tight as the kiss suddenly deepened, Naruto ran his tongue cautiously over two enlarged canines. _How did I not notice that sooner…?_

Naruto arched his back slightly, bringing his body closer to Sasuke's with a small whimper escaping his lips as Sasuke's cold hand reached up beneath his t-shirt, like a glacier against the heat of his back…Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, holding him closer still, if it was even possible, he just allowed it to take him away. He was dazed, his breathing had hastened as had his heartbeat, but he loved how Sasuke tasted, how Sasuke felt against him and how passionately Sasuke kissed him…if possible even more passionate than the times before.

Sasuke was careful with the kiss that time, taking his time to motion his tongue around his little kitsune's mouth, he was so warm against his cold body, the feel of Naruto's back, the heat that raised from his beautifully lithe figure - it seemed to smother him…he wondered if that was what being drunk felt like…?

With almost no control over himself Sasuke bit down gently to Naruto's tongue, Naruto hardly noticed until he could taste the blood in his mouth, and even then he did nothing, but he could feel Sasuke force their mouths together, almost sucking his tongue to taste the blood. Naruto - strangely enough - felt a slight buzz from it…he was practically purring…no, he _was_ purring.

This small sound at the back of Naruto's throat, it made Sasuke smile against his lover's lips, he couldn't help it…the reaction was just plain perfection…the taste of the blood in his mouth, it was like liquid fire, it sent a wave of heat through his body, Sasuke didn't want to stop, in fact, he wanted more…

"_You know what the best part is about having a vampire as a lover…Na-ru-to_?" he breathed, taking his lips away from Naruto's, nearing his ear. Naruto kept his eyes gently closed, able to taste the blood as it lingered in his mouth; upon the tip of his tongue… he felt Sasuke's lips as they ran down his throat and along his collar bone, a small pleasured whimper escaped his lips…

"_The pleasure of an untainted bite…"_

Gently at first, Sasuke allowed his fangs to tenderly scrape against the revealed tanned flesh of Naruto's throat…able to feel the pulse of the blood as it ran steadily in the veins beneath the warm skin. The sensations that he was getting from that alone, able to feel the wonderful warmth that emitted from Naruto…it was all too wonderful.

_This will defiantly have been worth the wait…_Sasuke felt Naruto moving closer into him as if tempting him, as if teasing him, wanting him to do it…and Sasuke _really_ wanted too…he saw no need in trying to deny himself of it anymore…he would make Naruto remember this…he would make Naruto _his_ the only way he knew how…to brand him with a bloody kiss.

Sasuke's fangs grazed the flesh, running his tongue along a tender spot upon Naruto's neck that seemed to make him shudder…Sasuke smiled…_wait for it, Naruto…_

Naruto's eyes sprung open as he felt those fangs bite into the tender flesh of his neck. The strong intake of breath was enough to daze him, but the sensation…it was like nothing he'd ever felt before or could ever imagine…for one moment he was dazed from the bite, from the breaking of flesh…then he could feel Sasuke's fangs come away from the fresh wound…and the blood being drained from him…

"_Oh fuck…it feels so…damn…good…_" Naruto shut his eyes, pulling himself closer to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck…he just wanted them to be closer and closer…he could feel Sasuke's tongue as it lapped at the blood that came from the wound…and it didn't even hurt…it was something more than that…

_**Welcome to euphoria, Kit…one of the plus points of being half-human and having a vampire as your lover…**_Naruto was sure he could hear the pleasured purring from this part of his mind…and he wouldn't deny it…it was most defiantly a _purring_ moment…

Sasuke's mind was ablaze. The heat that flood into him, the blood that rose in his own face, the sound of Naruto's fluttering heart…his arm upon Naruto's back he used to bring them closer, feeling Naruto's lips at his own ear…the small pleasured groans and surprisingly enough _purrs_ passed his swollen pink lips and only provoked the vampire's lust further…

Naruto's fingers searched for something more to grip onto, his hands stroked through Sasuke's silky hair, feeling the gentle spikes beneath his fingers, his senses ablaze with all sorts of small sounds and sensations. He was lavishing at the feeling, the blood being taken from him in such a (- as his _inner_-self had so nicely put it -) _euphoric_ way…his mind was filled with so many different things, memories and thoughts and dreams, he could hardly keep track of them all…

Sasuke brought his lips away from the wound, feeling Naruto's body going limp against him from the loss of blood…tired maybe, more than anything. Naruto's nimble fingers still had a hold on his hair and shirt, but it was loosening, and the body of the smaller boy fell against him as his knees decided to give-way beneath him.

Sasuke held him close to him with strong arms, blood still wetting his lips, his red eyes blazing, his lust more than satisfied…_so good…_he'd never felt such a thing as that before, the warmth that poured into him, it felt amazing, his own body, it was warm, his flesh, it held _some_ colour, his cheeks pink as if flushed…_so this is what the blood of one you care for does to you…it's nice…_

Lowering the both of them down to the floor, Sasuke allowed for Naruto to rest against him as he sat on the ground, Naruto's arms falling from over his shoulders and down onto his lap. Sasuke's eyes looked over the dazed and weak figure slumped against him and smiled…he could have never hoped for something - no - for _someone_ more wonderful…someone more precious…

Naruto had always been special, Sasuke had noticed that there was something peculiar about him from the beginning, but never had he guessed that _his_ kitsune was actually _a_ kitsune…his emotions had played havoc for a while now…he'd done things that he usually wouldn't do…he'd believed that he was simply in control of the game…doing as he saw fit…but it was something _so much more_…

_It's love…_

"_Ne_…Sasuke…?"

Sasuke looked down to the half lidded azure eyes that gazed up at him, with a weak grin gracing his smooth beautiful features…Sasuke smiled and stroked a hand gently along the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek, waiting for him to continue.

"_I…think I'm falling…in love with you…too_…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm back - you miss me?

No…? Okay…that's a little harsh…

You like the chapter? Cos I did!! Not gonna say much I don't think…just thanks for the reviews! Ya people are wonderful to me!

So press that review button a few more times - look, I'm nearly to 100 reviews! _**Wah**_! Yeah, so any questions then just ask…loves you all!!


	12. We Have Time

There we have chapter twelve!!

Let's hope that you enjoy it and don't flame me! Also - the plot is getting really out of hand now…this is going to be a long one…not sure if I'm pleased about that or not, but yeah…enjoy!!

**And a massive thanks to all of you who reviewed!! And to my wonderful beta **_**Anonymous Sister of the Author! **_**Thank-you so very much!!**

On to the story!

1…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Twelve

_The howling tore through the night, fear clawed at the residences of the small village as they realised the creature had appeared once again. _

_Naruto hadn't intended for things to go so far, but before he knew it, it was too late. He was smothered in blood. It was warm against his heated flesh, and it tasted so wonderful upon his lips as it coated his skin and embedded itself beneath his claws. _

_He hadn't been able to stop. His mind was once more blank of thought, and after months without committing such an act, Naruto had finally broken and once again hunted down whatever mortal he could in the dead of the night. It was always so easy. People were lured to him without realising it whenever he was in _that_ form. In any other form, he would have been ignored. - __**Serves them right**__ - a voice inside his head repeated as he licked the blood away from his lips. Gleaming crimson eyes searched over the twitching body at his feet as broad, brown eyes looked up at him, gleaming with fear. The scent of it filled the air and fuelled his senses along with the comforting scent of blood. __**Its all better now, isn't it…**_

He could faintly remember promising himself that he would never attempt anything like that again, but there was just something there at the back of his mind nagging him that as long as this voice was free to roam his thoughts, it would always happen…That's why he realised that he needed to figure out the seal.

The idea of it frightened him. Sealing a part of himself away - what could become of him? But then the human part of him saw what he had done and tasted the blood, and unknowingly, tears stained his cheeks. He never wanted to hurt anyone again…He needed to make it all right, make it all better…

It was like having two different entities share the same body. Two armies and No Man's Land. The problem was that the demon part of himself was significantly stronger and there was such a power brewing within him that he couldn't use or else he may be lost to it entirely.

Naruto knew that he was far too dangerous…The mortal family he was living with now would find out sometime, and he would be sent away again…but it was okay. Naruto knew that once he was sealed, once his mortal mind reigned superior, he would be able to start his life anew in a town far from where he now lived.

Therefore, Naruto left the mortal family he was with not days after as he had realised. When he made the decision, he moved to a children's home in the quaint city of Konoha. But he would not go. Not before he had deciphered it, not before he'd found someone willing to seal away the demon part of himself.

He had been warned at this time by a sorcerer that since he was a half-demon of such strong ancestry, the loss of the demon would be felt throughout the demonic realm. Some would come in search of the power, and others would be angered by it. Naruto had heeded these warnings, but he had reasoned with himself, debated, and thought the matter through for years. He didn't like what he would become when the demonic power took over him, so he did not want to allow it to happen again.

At the age of sixteen, he had come to Konoha having already sealed his demonic half, and already his life had begun to change. People no longer feared to approach him, he made good friends, and he was happy with High School and his teachers. Even when he had turned seventeen and had begun to live alone, he had still been happy because he still had school to go to, he still had his close friends who never bothered him about what he had done before he'd come to Konoha, he had a nice job as a waiter in his favourite restaurant, and things seemed to be going wonderfully…

He felt human.

The demon within him occasionally spoke, startling him, but sometimes it helped to guide Naruto since it was still a part of him, after all. Naruto was even happy during college. He was doing well in his studies when one of life's necessities held him back. Money. Though his life had been going well for the two short years and he'd had all that he ever really felt that he wanted - a sort of make-shift family since he didn't know his own - in the third year, in a time where he thought he could only better himself and become a real human with a normal life, one of the things that could only affect a human practically took his normal life hostage. So he'd been left with no other option than to drop out of college and work full time at Ichiraku.

Those years had passed, and Naruto had almost forgotten about how life was before, not wanting to remember. He had even forgotten the sorcerer's warning. Even though now, suddenly being in a weakened state of mind after meeting the vampire, the blonde was the object that held the attention of other demonic entities…perhaps deciding to one day soon, pay him a visit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabaku no Gaara had been wondering through the night, searching for anything that could pose as any sort of entertainment, any creature worth killing, anything to make that voice inside his head fall silent, even if only for a few hours.

It had hardly been worth it. The looks that were given to him, the people he passed. Their eyes called to him as if wanting him to want them yet he paid them little if no attention, gracing them with a glance or otherwise a glare before he wondered away. His tall figure glided through the crowd of unsuspecting people as the heat of the party began to reach its climax.

There was little if nothing that seemed to spark Gaara's interest. His reason for coming to the town had been it was a minor mission to be completed. Something else had come to Gaara's attention while he was there…and not only did it bother him that Uchiha Itachi seemed to be entirely oblivious to it, but he had no time to get close to it as of yet.

Although his master had not mentioned anything about it in recent years, even though in only a few months the being would be of age, Gaara believed that maybe he could take this opportunity to not only enjoy himself by getting rid of one Uchiha Itachi, but also by pleasing his master. Though this mattered little to Gaara in the long run.

His master was not truly his master. He was only an immensely powerful demon who had taken him under his wing when he had been child. Of course, he had also offered sanctuary to Gaara's vampire siblings when their mother had come to an untimely end when Gaara had been born. Gaara owed nothing to his master, and his master shared the same belief, but as it happened, Gaara usually enjoyed the chances given to him by his master. He also enjoyed the power that he was given as well as the way that other full-blooded demons and vampire looked up to him, fearing him in his closeness to their great master.

The reason he had gone there was something to do with the Uchihas. The clans were coming together, and since they belonged to the same clan, Gaara had been asked to seek them out, which he had done rather hastily, being inwardly anxious to see the youngest Uchiha. Their clan consisted not only of demons but also of vampires, one of the only clans that actually did stand for the mingling of the foreign races. Gaara of course was the perfect example of that.

The gatherings would only happen once every few decades, and since the Uchihas were new to the clan, they had been personally invited to the gathering by the master who believed that Uchiha Itachi sought too much freedom although he was part of a clan…He sought too much power, but not only that, he sought something almost too far out of his reach. The master saw him as somewhat of a threat…_Keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer…_

Gaara saw it as insanity…Uchiha Itachi wasn't even a match for him, let alone the master. It could not be possible, and Gaara thought of it as a small matter. Uchiha Itachi's attempts at _anything_ would be futile.

Yet as Gaara walked through the nightclub, his mind drifting over more pressing matters as the scent of living blood filled his senses, he couldn't help but wonder about the boy that he had sensed not moments ago. It was a miraculous thing that he should be there in that small city. The last time that Gaara had caught sight of him was when the boy had been but five years old. Of course Gaara had yet to set his eyes upon the boy, but he should imagine that not much had changed, and if what his master had told him was true, then he would have all the more reason to bring him away from that city as soon as possible…

_Sealing his demon half…Who could have thought of such a thing…such a power harboured within a small vessel, now trapped there, unable to free itself of the burdens of mortality…Uzumaki Naruto…Who would have believed that you could be capable of such a thing…To seal away your power…To become a mere mortal…How will your father take it when he hears of the human that you have become…He may enjoy this more than a father should…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Azure eyes opened wide at once to look around at a room that at first seemed blurry and unfamiliar. He remained as he was: Eyes broad and searching the room, questioning all that he saw, just thinking…

He felt the blanket upon him, his form covered in the soft fabric, and his face resting against a pillow…The room was still so dark, and for once, maybe he had remembered to shut the blinds?

_**Look behind you, Kit…**_

_Wha…?_

Naruto sluggishly rolled over in his futon as the voice in his head gently commanded only to find that a cold body lay next to him in the small single futon…His eyebrow twitched as he saw the black tuft of hair sticking up over the top of the blankets. The rest of the body hidden beneath it.

Watching the figure for a few moments longer, Naruto suddenly snapped…His mind coming back to him, and he realised…"There's someone in my bed…" he said quietly, cocking his head sideways as he propped himself up on his elbow. He poked the silky black tuft of hair and heard a small muffled sound, but nothing happened…"There's someone in my bed," he said again, narrowing his eyes…"_Shit!_ There's _someone_ in _my _bed!"

Naruto leapt from the bed, his back suddenly hitting the wall as his broad eyes looked over the lump that had been sharing his futon with him. It remained unmoving for the moment…Naruto felt his heart beating in his throat and his chest heaving, wondering why he was frozen and why he wasn't doing anything…Then he felt a crick in his neck…

_**It's the vampire, Kit…remember?**_

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly suddenly calm. He raised his hand to his throat and felt the still healing flesh of where Sasuke had bitten him the night before…A smile drifted over his lips..."Stupid, damn, bastard…" Naruto muttered before putting on a serious face.

"You scared the shit outta me! You bastard! You hear me! Wake up! Get outta my bed!" Naruto called, walking back over to the bed and nudging the solid figure with his foot. It grumbled again, a muffled sound rising from beneath the sheets…Naruto furrowed his brows evilly and licked his lips.

"I know more about vampires than you think I do, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, more to himself than anyone else. The tuft of hair moved somewhat…and Naruto went in for the kill, he leant down, placed his hands upon the blanket, and yanked it away with one swift movement.

Sasuke lay there, obsidian eyes glaring directly upon the azure ones that gazed at him. A grin plastered over that sun-kissed face.

"Ohayo, Sasuke." Naruto said as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Without a warning, Sasuke leapt at Naruto and dragged him down, landing atop of him and gaining a sort of "_Mu-oof!"_ sound from Naruto before he pressed their lips together. Naruto melted beneath the chilling touch, feeling the slightly cold body atop of him as his lips parted to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke trapped Naruto's lithe body beneath him and held his wrists down at his sides as the blonde attempted to remove Sasuke from atop of him. Naruto giggled somewhat childishly as he felt Sasuke's hair tickle his chin while butterfly kisses gently graced his throat and over to the still healing mark on his throat.

"_You taste so good_…" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear as he ran his tongue along Naruto's earlobe, gaining a small whimper from the boy at the touch. "So what do you say to a re-enactment?"

Naruto laughed at that a little more playfully than Sasuke had really hoped for, but he could work with that and took it as a comfortable 'yes' when he felt fingers run through his hair.

Sasuke once more opened his mouth over the freshly marked skin, running his tongue along the healing marks, and feeling Naruto's body arch against his own before...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

They paused, Sasuke hovering over Naruto and Naruto pausing before he lowered his body back down onto the futon, his lips pursed in annoyance. "Damn it…" he mumbled before he - not all too gently - shoved Sasuke off him, and threw the blanket in his direction. Sasuke looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow as Naruto stretched and straightened out his tousled hair. "Put that blanket over you and hide, Sasuke…Let me see who this is…" Naruto smiled, tilting his head slightly before Sasuke obeyed, bringing the blanket over his form and hiding beneath it upon the futon.

With a yawn, Sasuke lowered himself down and listened to the sounds around him. The sound of Naruto's footfalls over the wood seemed somehow soothing. The sound of a ticking clock, dripping water, cars on the roads…it was all so soothing…_So unusual…_

Then the door opened, and Sasuke felt a familiar sinking inside him. His stomach churned as he barred his teeth and frowned. He expected to hear the formidable question of _"Who the Hell are you?" _coming from Naruto at the figure that had appeared in his doorway, when instead he got:

"Oh GOD! SAI! What the HELL! Where have you been!? Why are you here?! Do the others know that you're back? That you're okay?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and threw the blanket off him. Obsidian eyes glared at the figure stood in Naruto's doorway, feeling the heat of the morning sun upon his ivory flesh as he got to his feet. He hadn't been out in the sun for years…It felt nice upon his cold skin.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto screeched, there seemed to be some misunderstanding…

"Sai, what are you doing here? Did my brother send you here to fetch me? Did Kakashi?" Sasuke ordered, pointing an accusing finger towards the dark haired boy in question who remained expressionless in the doorway.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched rather violently as he watched the scene unfold ahead of him…"You two…know each…other?" Naruto stammered still rather confused as he watched Sai looking over Sasuke. It was clear that they knew each other…_but how?_

"No, I didn't send him…You know, Sasuke-kun, you're brother is really worried about you this time around…" A silver head of hair popped from around the corner of the doorframe, Naruto jumped back slightly at the sudden appearance of it, only to quickly note that it was a man. He came and stood behind Sai, placing a gloved hand upon his shoulder, only making a vein in Sasuke's forehead throb harder. Sasuke now sported a glare that was fit for a murderer, and Naruto was so terribly confused.

"Kakashi! That's it, both of you! Get in here!" Sasuke demanded, as they both ushered themselves inside at once. Naruto shut the door behind the silver-haired man who he swore had _winked _at him…and almost at once made the connection…_Vampire-Servants…_

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-sama was only worried about you. He wanted to make sure that you were okay since you did not arrive back home this morning before sunrise." Kakashi attempted to explain, but the explanation only seemed to fuel Sasuke's anger.

Naruto sunk back slightly and watched as the scene continued to unfold…What on earth was going on? _Itachi-sama? Could that be Sasuke's brother?_

_**You should let them know we're here, Kit…**_

_Oh, hush you!_

"Why did _both_ of you have to come to look for me?! Besides, I've been out over night before! Aniki knows that. Why did he even bother?! Over-protective bastard!"

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke like this before, so worked up, so angry. It was strange to see him getting so worked up over something that seemed rather minor to Naruto…_His brother is worried about him, and he's angry…?_

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said quietly, that single half-cast eye looking over the young vampire, his creased shirt, and bare feet. "We'll leave if you would like us to. Sai was simply worried about you. That was why we intruded as we did…Surely you understand how one as young as Sai must be feeling right now."

Sasuke took a deep breath, crossed his arms, and looked over to Naruto who had remained roughly silent through all of this. Guilt swept across him, and he knew that he was indeed doing the wrong thing…_I've completely just lost it, haven't I? Maybe I should explain things to him…?_

"Naruto -,"

"Is Sai your servant?" Naruto asked suddenly, his face more or less blank, his question quite sharp. Sasuke didn't know how to answer this. It was clear to him that Naruto and Sai knew one another, though how that could be, Sasuke was unaware.

"Yes, he is." Sasuke answered truthfully with nothing more to offer him. He watched Naruto's azure gaze as it moved over to Sai, and he suddenly smiled.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Sai. Everyone's been worried about you since you went missing the other day…Ino felt terrible." Naruto told him as he walked over to Sai and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "Maybe you should go and see her - No! - Better yet! - You could come to Haku's party! Yeah! And Sasuke, Sasuke you come too. That way everyone can see that Sai is alright. I'll think up some sort of excuse that doesn't include blood or vampires or servants or whatever."

"Haku's party?" Sai said, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow. How did he speak so easily to Naruto?

"Yeah, that'll be great! I know it's kinda short notice and that you're all kinda in the middle of something at the moment, but it would be great fun! What do you say, Sasuke?" Both Sai and Naruto looked towards Sasuke who through all of it had only been watching in awe. Right now, he felt very strange, and he could hardly place the feeling.

"I don't see why not…" Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi was smirking beneath the scarf that he wore wrapped loosely around his face. Looking over the three teenagers, he found it strange how Sasuke was acting. It was so unusual to see him acting so warmly and even more unusual to see that the prey, Uzumaki Naruto, not only knew about Sasuke being a vampire but about vampire-servants and that he was_ still_ alive, even with a healing neck wound…It all seemed a bit too good to be true…_Sasuke couldn't have changed that much, could he?_

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke half smirked back before Naruto looked back over Sai, hardly able to believe that he - although Naruto hadn't exactly gotten along with him before - had become a vampire-servant. Although Naruto was far from being an expert on vampires, he knew a lot about them. He just didn't think that he would ever meet one face to face, let alone fall for one_ and_ that one of his friends would become half one…_Well if this isn't the Twilight Zone then I don't know what is…_

_**Well said, Kit…we're kind of out numbered here, don't you think…?**_

"Well then, now that that's settled, you can go on and continue what ever you were talking about…" Naruto said sheepishly as he meekly scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke turned back to Kakashi with a glare. "Leave. Tell my brother not to expect me home for a few more nights." Sasuke's voice was low, using a tone that made his older brother rather infamous, calm but ominous. It meant that he _really_ was threatening them.

"Hai, hai, Sasuke-kun, but I don't think that your aniki will be happy about this." Kakashi warned.

"No, neither do I, but I could hardly care less right now. Tell him that I shall return at my own pace - if at all."

"Very well," Kakashi sighed. He could see that somehow things weren't going to turn out very good at all, at least not for Sasuke.

"Now," Sasuke turned to look towards Sai and Naruto who had remained silent over by the door, "how do you two know one another?"

"We met at a Christmas party," Sai strangely enough answered. "I attended college with a few of Naruto-kun's friends."

_That must have been the longest sentence I've heard from his mouth…_Sasuke contemplated as he took in the answer, wondering to himself what affect that would - or rather - _should_ have had on Naruto to learn that once of his friends was now a half-vampire. He seemed to be taking it rather well, but somehow, Sasuke suspected that Naruto was hiding his true emotions beneath that mask.

"Oh, I see." Was Sasuke's simple reply. Naruto kept his smile for a while longer as he watched the three of them exchange their farewells. Somehow, Sasuke still didn't seem pleased. Naruto nodded his head to Sai, quickly wrote down the details of the dinner for Haku's party on Sunday and handed it over. Then they were gone as they had come, within the blink of an eye…

"And then there were two…" Naruto smiled as he looked over Sasuke's slightly hunched posture…At once he straightened himself out and looked back over to Naruto with a half-hearted smile that told him that he was sorry.

"It's okay," Naruto said automatically as he approached Sasuke. He now stood a few inches away from him. "You weren't expecting that either…and now at least I know that Sai is okay."

"Yeah, he's fine." Sasuke agreed with a shrug. "Though I am sorry that you had to find out like that…It must be difficult to think how that could have happened to him…"

"It's strange I suppose…I mean…it's just that I haven't been part of this world for very long. It's bizarre thinking that all of this is happening…and all at once too…" Naruto felt Sasuke's hand on the side of his side of his face and looked up into those obsidian eyes with a weak smile.

"You keep on saying it like that." Sasuke pointed out. "Is it really that bad? What you are, I mean. Do you really regret what you did so much?"

"You have no idea." Naruto replied at once sort of backing away from Sasuke with a gentle shrug. "But it's okay now because that part of me isn't in control anymore…" Naruto still smiled the same, like it was fake, a mask to cover up the pain or the sorrow that he felt within. Sasuke was aware of it. He had been for a while now…Yet why did Naruto have such a mask?

"That _part_ of you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. "It's a long story…"

"We have time."

"_Huh_?" Naruto's eyes went broad. "You actually want to know?"

"Yeah, tell me." Sasuke replied rather bluntly with a nod. The startled look in Naruto's eyes made him want to rethink his curiosity, but he held his ground. Naruto was bound to have some skeletons in his closet if he was a half-demon.

"Er…okay…" Naruto said rather uncertainly as he moved Sasuke to sit down at the kitchen table. He himself didn't take a seat. Instead he went about fiddling with things and picked up the blanket, ready to fold away. Sasuke sat down patiently awaiting an answer from him, watching his nervous movements as he bit his bottom lip in concentration…

"Where to start…" Naruto mumbled more to himself than Sasuke, although he was certain that the vampire had heard him. "Er…well I guess I told you some of it already…I was moved around a lot as I was growing up…I didn't really know much about myself until I was five when I lived with this strange group of siblings for a while…One of them told me about what I was…I'd always known that I was different I guess, but just because _most_ of the time I looked the same as them I didn't think anything of it…"

"Then," Naruto continued after a pause. "Then things started to get weird when I was about - eight maybe? - maybe older…and I started to…do things…that I wasn't proud of." His eyes avoided Sasuke's at all cost as he began to go ahead and clear things away. His voice was nothing but a whisper yet it was something that Sasuke could hear clearly within his ears.

_Maybe…maybe I should tell him to stop if he doesn't want to continue…?_ Sasuke mused, though somehow, he attempted to think of how Naruto saw this situation. Was he telling Sasuke because _Sasuke_ wanted to know, or was he telling Sasuke because he was ready to say it? _I can't tell…_

"I hope you don't mind if I don't go into detail about that…" Naruto laughed with a shrug.

_I can't believe he can still do that…Is that mask on so thickly that he doesn't even realise that he does it anymore? Does he even know that I can see that it's a mask…? _

"There were times, you know, when what I was doing - well - it didn't really _click_ that I was the one that was doing it…I used to hear this voice in my head (well, it's still there sometimes), that used to sort of tell me things…that maybe I didn't want to hear…lets just put it this way…I denied a lot of things over those years - I didn't want to believe that I was the cause of so much pain…so I decided that I _needed _it to stop."

Naruto slid open the cupboard and placed the folded blanket aside as he went over to the futon. "So I found a way to gain control of my body, and for a while I didn't think it could be real…you know - that it could be so simple…and in theory it didn't sound like it…but it took two days to do it properly…and it was kind of like a battle of the souls…" A small laugh emitted from Naruto as he had said this, though Sasuke didn't understand what he was talking about…what had he done in order to make himself like that?

Naruto lifted the futon and walked over towards the cupboard and placed it neatly inside before putting the pillow and blanket within also, then he simply had no choice but to look back at Sasuke as he continued his story.

"There always seemed to be something against me - you know - like someone was doing these things to me purposefully…little things that just make my life that teeny bit harder…" He brought himself over to sit down at the table opposite the silent Sasuke who had remained patient throughout it all, listening carefully to Naruto's words, yet brimming with curiosity and questions.

"And that was on top of all of my other problems. Being half-human is weird, right? I mean, when I say it like that - I'm _half_-_human_…half-demon, it doesn't sound so weird…but when you try and think that only _part_ of you is humane, you wonder what it is that is holding you together…" Naruto paused, trying to find his words, realising that he had gone roughly off topic.

"So - I just wanted to know what it was like to be human and not have part of me wanting to do such horrible things…so I had a sorcerer seal the demon spirit within me, allowing my human spirit a sort of free reign over my body…making my human attributes more apparent. I _am_ still half-demon or half-human - whatever you wanna call it - but its like my human half is now the dominant part, whereas before my demon half was…Is what I'm saying making sense?"

"It is," Sasuke reassured Naruto, trying to get his head around the information that he'd just been given. "I didn't know you could seal away demons within human vessels," he said quietly as he overlooked Naruto's solemn expression. The blonde shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…but apparently it is possible…except with me it was a little bit more difficult because my human half and demonic half are - or were - intertwined. If anything had gone wrong, the demonic part of me would have reigned…or worse still. I could have lost a lot of myself to an extent where I became nothing but a shell…I shudder whenever I think about that…but then again, I haven't really thought about it in years…" Naruto shrugged as he crossed his arms over the table. Then he looked up to Sasuke with a smile in his eyes.

Sasuke curiously raised an eyebrow. "Thank-you, Sasuke."

"For what?"

"For listening," Naruto replied after a short pause. "No one has ever cared enough before to listen to what I have had to say…I mean, before I was sixteen I was practically a demon in a human body (well, some of time at least), and no one around here, no one that I know now - aside from you - knows what I am, about my past or where I have been or what I have done…it's weird thinking that I can talk to someone about it without them freaking out on me and calling me a monster."

Sasuke smiled. "I know the feeling." He looked down as if remembering something from the past, but at once his onyx eyes were back upon Naruto's suddenly curious blue ones. "I mean, I have my brother - I suppose - and Kakashi, and now Sai…but they're not really…they don't understand the feeling of being surrounded by people, yet still feeling alone."

_Okay…did I just willingly admit that?_ Sasuke thought as he suddenly realised that around Naruto, he had let his tongue slip about things he normally wouldn't…_Like up on the roof, what on earth was I thinking…but there's still so much that Naruto doesn't know about me…Do I want him to know anymore?_

"I hate being alone…" Naruto said, lowering his head to rest on his folded arms upon the kitchen table. "I thought that once the demon was sealed then it wouldn't be like that anymore, and for a while it wasn't…I have lots of friends now, but there's just something that separates me from them all the time…I'm practically human…that's what I've thought for three years, but you know, _something_ has always stopped me from truly enjoying it…and I'd always have to come home to an empty apartment." Naruto shrugged. "You think I'd be used to it by now."

"It's not something you can get used to." Sasuke replied almost too quickly, catching Naruto's attention at once. Naruto looked up to Sasuke's distant face and knew at once that Sasuke knew more about loneliness than he could have. "Loneliness is just something that you learn to deal with...It's unfair, but that's just how it is."

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto questioned the look of distance in Sasuke's deep eyes, eyes that told a story. Sasuke looked up once again, eyes meeting with Naruto's, and he contemplated for a moment on whether he should tell Naruto or if he should change the topic.

"You don't have to tell me, you know," Naruto smiled and got onto his feet. "So, I know a bit about vampires, but do you guys eat human food?"

Sasuke dropped his shoulders as he thought about this question, thankful that Naruto had changed the subject so swiftly…he watched Naruto's lithe form for a little while longer, the way that his limbs seemed to move smoothly around him, giving him an air of grace although Sasuke reasoned otherwise. Naruto seemed to him to be a rather clumsy character.

"Not really…it won't fill me up or satisfy my hunger, so you'd just be wasting your time if you prepare a meal for one." Sasuke replied, realising that that must have been the first time he's ever answered a question like that before…_How strange_…

"Oh, I see." Naruto nodded glancing over his shoulder before reaching the fridge. "But you can actually eat though, I mean, it won't do you any damage will it?"

"Not that I know of," Sasuke replied, leaning back in the chair as he placed his hand upon the tabletop, running a finger absentmindedly over the smooth surface.

"Good, because if you're going to go to Haku's party with me on Sunday then you'll have to eat or it'll look a little weird…" Naruto grinned. "Hope you don't mind?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Sasuke replied, eyes still watching the small movements made by the blonde as he searched through cupboards, skilfully making himself a bowl of cereal and probably a cup of coffee too. Sasuke noted the three sugars put into the cup along with the instant mix.

"Good, good." Naruto smiled with a yawn following shortly after. "So…what else there about being a vampire that I don't know…?" Naruto thought to himself out loud. "Well, I know the difference between vampires and vampire-servants… I also know that vampires _can_ go out in daylight - like you were kind enough to prove to me only minutes ago - but most of the time choose not to, and sleep during the day since its easier to hunt at night time, am I right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Perfect. I haven't seen the sun in years…Sometimes I just used to sleep weeks away…it wasn't as if I was waiting for any thing…"

"Nope, I suppose that's one of the things about being immortal, right?" Naruto said.

"Are you immortal?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto pondered over this for a while…_Someone told me about that once…What did he say?_

"Yes and no…" Naruto said as he attempted to remember, furrowing his brows slightly as he thought, pouring boiling water into the cup before mixing it with a spoon he withdrew from a draw aside the sink. "I don't think I'm immortal now…since my demonic powers aren't in control…but I do age much slower - or rather I will begin to age slower once I _come of age_ - whatever that means." Naruto shrugged before coming to join Sasuke at the table once again with his breakfast.

"I see," Sasuke nodded, half understanding.

"You said that you were a pure-blooded vampire right? Doesn't that mean that you've been a vampire since birth?" Naruto questioned, surprising himself about how much he knew. Sasuke nodded. "But your vampire powers were only awakened when you 'came of age'. That's what that means, doesn't it?"

"I believe so, but I didn't know I was a vampire for years, until I was eighteen, when everything started to make a little more sense," Sasuke replied, hoping not to go into detail. Naruto didn't intend to press further into the matter.

"It's sixteen though, isn't it? That's the _age_ for pure-blooded vampires? That's when your powers begin to grow… or at least, is that when they begin to appear?" Sasuke nodded at the question. "I think it's like twenty for demons…?" Naruto shrugged and scooped up a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Or is it nineteen? I think it might be nineteen. Somehow that sounds about right…even though it's a pretty odd number…but it is demons so what can you expect really?" Naruto laughed before munching away at another spoonful of cereal.

Sasuke watched rather intently as Naruto went away at eating. That was another strange thing. He was around mortals often, yet eating and drinking (anything aside from blood) seemed so alien to him now…Being with Naruto as he had thought before, made him feel more human…_Its such a nice feeling…_

"So!" Naruto announced cheerfully a few moments later after guzzling down the leftover milk from the bowl, "Now I'm going to go and take a shower. What do you want to do afterwards? Would you like to sleep some-more? I could get the futon back out if you want -,"

"Naruto," Sasuke cut across. "What would _you_ like to do?"

_**Go on, Kit, tell him what you would like to do…**_The voice sniggered.

_Give it a rest!_

"I'll think about it while I'm in the shower…" Naruto suggested, putting fist to palm with the nod of his head. "I won't be long, feel free to do whatever. The T.V. is over there…hmm…I dunno, there really isn't much here is there…" Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around his tiny apartment and crossed his arms.

"It's okay; I'll find something to do," Sasuke reassured him before watching Naruto nod and go off towards the bathroom with a bounce in his step. Sasuke suppressed a small laugh before he got back up onto his feet and looked around the room. He straightened out his clothes, removing the top-shirt to just bare the casual dark blue t-shit underneath and discarded it aside over his jacket and scarf that lay over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Maybe we could go shopping?" Sasuke suggested quietly to himself, trying to think back to the last time when he had actually gone shopping for himself - and out in the daylight no less. "I can't even remember…" Sasuke laughed quietly to himself, running fingers through his hair in hope of neatening it out. "Right…a mirror…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Did I do the right thing?_

_**I think you did.**_

_Yeah, see that's my problem. Whenever you say something I know I should just ignore it…_

_**Then what are you still doing talking with me?**_

_Shut it unless you're going to be helpful for once._

_**I'm usually **__**helpful; you just ignore me too much. I **_**am**_** still a part of you after all. You can't ignore me all the time, and this seal isn't going to last forever you know.**_

_It will if I have it my way - now stop trying to corrupt me! Its not gonna work!_

_**I haven't even started yet. Jeez, give a demon a chanc**__**e before accusing him, would ya, Kit?**_

_I don't plan on giving you _any _chances._

_**Whoa, snappy this morning aren't we? Feeling a little sexual tension around the vampire? **_The voice sniggered.

WHAT_!? NO! _Naruto couldn't hold back the blush rising in his cheeks, although he was denying it, blaming it on the hot water running from the showerhead.

_**You're such an easy one, Kit. Relax, but seriously, I didn't know that we liked guys…**_

_Well, at least you're right about that…_

_**Told you I could be useful.**_

_Don't sound so certain…and you know, I'll say it again - but you're the one to blame for being sealed like that. If you hadn't tried to corrupt me then maybe things would have turned out differently, and I could have put our power to good use._

_**Then let me out, and I'll be good. **_Naruto could practically hear the smirk.

_Not. A. Damn. Chance._

_**Aw, so stingy, Kit.**_

_No, not stingy - sensible. If this seal ever leaves me who knows what I would do._

_**But you'll be coming of age soon, Kit. That means that even with the seal, we'll merge. **_

_Nani?__ What? What are you talking about? 'Merging'? What the hell?! No way am I merging with you!_

_**Sorry, Kit, I thought I'd mentioned it before (hehe).**_

_You JERK! I think I would remember if you ever mentioned that before! How come no one has told me?! Besides, I didn't think I would 'come of age' because I'm only half-demon…_

_**Well, ya wrong.**_

_Really? I hadn't guessed…Shit…Why couldn't you have told me this earlier…?_

_**Didn't wanna spoil the surprise! Hehe! SURPRISE!**_

_You. Are. EVIL! It's no wonder why I hate you so damn much!_

_**Well come a few more months and you'll be hearing less and less of me, Kit. **_The inner-voice sighed. _**I'm sure you'll miss me.**_

_What? Why? Why will I be hearing less of you? Not that I'm complaining…_

_**Like I said, we're gonna merge whether ya like it or not. This seal isn't going to protect you from that. It'll be like a whole new Kit! You'll be back to your ol' self again!**_

_No - Seriously! Why wasn't I told about this?_

_**Well, you left everyone behind didn't you, idiot - and you ignore me all the time. I would have told you, but you never asked. I'm actually surprised that I've managed to keep in my contentment for so long. I'll get to taste blood again before long…it'll be nice.**_

Naruto's eyes went broad. _How can you know about this, and I don't?_

_**You were told once upon a time, Kit. This part of you remembered. Your human half didn't want to remember, therefore didn't. It's all physiological with you…You've got issues…**_

"I'm going to merge with it…of all the times, why did he choose to let me know now?! And how the hell did I _let_ myself forget something as important as that? I can't believe that the seal won't make any difference." Naruto placed his hand over his flat abdomen as the hot water washed over his tanned skin, running over his shoulders and down his back.

_When?_

_**Your nineteenth birthday, Kit. October tenth.**_

"That's still more or less ten months away…" Naruto whispered to himself, suddenly feeling a little glum. "Ten months for a lot of things to happen." Naruto suddenly smiled. He could find away around this in ten months, couldn't he? Ten months was a long time considering…

_I'll find my way around this, you wait._

_**Gladly, Kit.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke noticed a difference in Naruto the moment that he stepped out of the bathroom. _It's that damn smile again…_Sasuke noticed as Naruto rubbed the towel through his hair to dry it somewhat. He was uncertain whether he should say anything or not, though for reasons unknown to him, Sasuke remained silent, waiting for Naruto to notice where he was.

"So," Sasuke spoke up once Naruto looked at him with a smile, going over to a set of drawers. He opened it and pulled out a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back. Naruto looked over his shoulder as he dropped the towel to the ground and pulled off the plain white-t he had pulled on just to come out of the shower and pulled on the black one.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly with a smirk as he watched small beads of water roll down the tanned flesh of Naruto's stomach and back, only to be disappointed when all that wonderful flesh was covered up by the t-shirt.

"Have you decided where you would like to go, or what you would like to do?" Sasuke asked, resting his chin upon his palm as his elbow balanced upon the arm of the settee. Naruto shrugged, once again running his fingers through his hair, brushing strands away from his eyes to settle over Sasuke's form on the couch.

"Well we could go out, I suppose…There's not much to do inside…" Naruto said catching the glint in Sasuke's eyes, unable to understand that look upon the vampire's face.

_**It's called lust, Kit…and I'm sure that your vampire **_**friend**_** can think of a few things for you two to do inside…**_

_Shut it you!_

"Would you like to go out?" Sasuke suggested, much to the disappointment of Naruto, although he didn't allow it to show. His inner-voice was laughing at him.

"Sure, I'll just grab my coat…Hey, do you want a change of clothes or are you okay with what you have? I could always check to see if I have anything that might fit you…"

"No, I'm perfectly fine as I am." Sasuke said with a smile, suddenly ahead of Naruto. Naruto found his body pressed against Sasuke's, and a small gasp escaped his lips at the sudden chilling contact. Sasuke moved in closer, pressing his body closer to Naruto's so that their faces touched. "But maybe later on I could help you out of yours…?" Sasuke suggested in a whisper as he ran his fingers along the brim of Naruto's too-big pants.

Naruto's face flushed red at once at the cold touch against his lower abdomen. He swallowed, his throat dry as he did so, and he took in a deep and nervous breath.

After pressing his lips gently against Naruto's forehead, Sasuke backed away and as if nothing had happened he went along with fetching his jacket and scarf. "Come along Naruto, you can take me shopping." Sasuke smiled to himself as he wrapped the cashmere scarf loosely around his neck.

Naruto nodded and went to get his jacket and own scarf at once, hoping to Kami-sama that the blush had died down before Sasuke had noticed, although he highly doubted it. "You'll be okay in the sun now, right? If you haven't been out in ages and everything?"

"Its more that my eyes will be sensitive, but that'll wear off," Sasuke reassured Naruto once more that morning. "Don't worry, dobe, I'll be fine."

"Dobe? _Teme_…" Naruto muttered as they left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Did you enjoy it?

Yes! Oh good! That's what I like to hear - so tell me - _click the REVIEW button!!! Do it!!_

SabakuKyuu17 loves all of her wonderful reviewers!! So give me more love!!!


	13. Nostalgia

First of all - sorry _**Anonymous Sister of the Author **_**- **I realise that you've been busy this week with work and stuff but I thought I should get this out of the way since chapter 14 is nearly finished - so don't worry about it.

So this means - readers - that this chapter _**hasn't**_ been beta'd! And any mistakes are mine and mine alone!!

Also - just to make it clear - I know _exactly_ where I want this fic to go, it's just that it's gonna be super long at this rate - so I'm thinking of making into part one and two. This would be part one - I'll let you know anymore about it when it comes to this part being nearly done...but if it works out as I've planned it, there's still at least another 10 chapters left of this one…:sweat drop:.

Please read and enjoy :D

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own! **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Thirteen

The days had passed too quickly for the two of them it seemed, as Sunday suddenly came around. They'd been sleeping days so far, Naruto picked up on Sasuke's bad habits over the course of the few short days, and before Naruto knew it the week was up and, now for the first time in ages, he wished only for more time off work.

"I'll just come and visit you." Sasuke whispered softly to Naruto as he held the blonde against his torso as they sat together upon the settee, the flickering lights of the T.V glowing just ahead of them. "And I'll wait for you when you come home." Sasuke continued, running his fingers carefully over Naruto's abdomen, his hand had vanished beneath the smaller boys clothing not moments ago.

"Great!" Naruto smiled. "Can I say 'Honey, I'm home!' and then you answer with 'Welcome back, darling, how was work?'" he laughed as he looked over his shoulder up at Sasuke's questioning eyes.

"I'll take it into consideration." Sasuke smiled. "What would I get in return for doing such a thing?"

"I dunno, I would cook you some ramen, but I guess there wouldn't be any point because you wouldn't really enjoy it." Naruto pursed his lips at this thought. "What would you want?"

_**Stupid question, Kit.**_

Sasuke smirked at this answer, coyly leaning forward so that his face was in a more comfortable position against Naruto's ear. "Well…I could think of a few things…" Sasuke whispered softly, causing all of the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck to stand on end. Sasuke licked his lips. "There are _some_ that would be enjoyable for the both of us…"

Naruto smiled as he gently shut his eyes, raising an arm and placing it around the back of Sasuke's neck, allowing the vampire more access to his throat. "I think I know that one…" Naruto smiled, melting into Sasuke as cold lips passed eagerly along his collarbone.

"Would you like me to?" Sasuke breathed gently into the crook of Naruto's throat, feeling the pulsation of blood as it ran ever so calmly through his veins. It was a soothing feeling, it helped him feel in control…this was his prey and he was going to keep him for as long as he could, no matter what else was to happen, Sasuke knew that this was what he wanted. He'd never imagined that he could or would ever find himself in such a situation, a few days ago he was willing to kill the Kitsune, but now there was so much more to it, he wanted Naruto more than anything now, and would protect him until the end - whenever that would be.

"I would love you too," Naruto began quietly. "I've wanted you too since the first time…"

"You could have just asked…" Sasuke whispered, the smile clear in his tone of voice. "I know from experience that it can be quite addictive,"

"You could have let me know…" Naruto replied softly feeling heat rising in his face, still wondering if everything that was happening _was_ actually happening.

"What would have been the fun in that?" Sasuke questioned, running his tongue gently over the exposed tanned flesh of Naruto's throat, gaining a small whimper of pleasure from the blonde as he nipped gently at the smooth skin. "Besides, mysteries are far more intriguing…they hold many more surprises…"

"Mysterious surprises. Like you?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, just like me." Sasuke smiled. "Now, take off your shirt," Naruto obeyed easily. He lifted the fabric off and somehow he ended up beneath Sasuke upon the settee, with the handsome vampire looking down over him, sitting weightlessly upon his narrow hips.

Naruto's dazed eyes looked surreal as they watched the soft liquid movements made by the vampire who rested over him. It really didn't seem like it was real, he could never have made up such a thing, not even in his wildest dreams could he have thought that such a thing could be possible. _This is the stuff that fairy-tales are made of…guaranteed this is probably a little bit more malicious than any fairy-tale, but it's equally as unbelievable._ Naruto smiled inwardly at this as he caught the smirk in Sasuke's eyes as their faces came closer.

Sasuke grazed fangs over the same mark as before that was now nothing but a barely visible scar. He could feel the lack of fear beneath him, Naruto's sweet scent flooding through him, it made a part of him warm again, he simply couldn't wait to feel that warmth flood through him once more. He parted his lips, feeling the throb of the vein; Naruto seemed to urge him on, fingers lacing softly behind his head.

Sasuke smiled and licked the tender spot playfully, teasing the Kitsune easily, his hands eagerly searching the well defined yet lithe body beneath him, wondering at the back of his mind how this beautiful creature could harbour such a thing as a demon half…it seemed beyond unreasonable.

"Hold on…" Naruto said suddenly, Sasuke remaining as he was with his lips hovering above the mark, he felt a small growl beginning to manifest at the back of his throat, a part of him wondering why on earth he had stopped as he had done…

"Haku's party is in four hours…" Naruto continued still feeling slightly flustered. "Won't they notice…?"

Sasuke sighed and pulled himself away with a sigh, Naruto looked up at him apologetically. "You're probably right," Sasuke replied, suddenly feeling at loss. "But…we always have tonight after the party, don't we?"

Naruto nodded frantically. "Of course!" He smiled broadly, feeling comfortable to allow Sasuke to remain there a little bit longer. "I should think something up for Sai…I mean not to confuse anyone as to where he has been…"

"I find that bending the truth is often affective." Sasuke told Naruto calmly, moving small golden strands of hair from Naruto's eyes.

"I'll think up something." Naruto confirmed with a nod and a grin, a real one much to Sasuke's pleasure. "So…what do you wanna do now?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The computer screen flashed ahead of her again, telling her that she had a new e-mail. Opening the message she found a link within that would lead her to exactly what she had wanted.

Tsunade grinned and printed off the page at once, before heading out of the room and to the room down the hall of the small motel, and knocked on the door several times, holding the folded piece of paper eagerly in hand. A few minutes later and there was a reply, Jirayia stood in the doorway and yawned as he yanked on a plain white-t and let the blonde woman into the dark room.

"What is it, Tsunade? I've been trying to get some shut-eye…" the white haired man yawned with a stretch as she entered the room ahead of him, a devious smirk upon her pretty pink lips.

"This is it, Jirayia!" She smiled, seeing that the lump that was Orochimaru was still sleeping in the other bed in the room, the blankets raised high over his head, strands of sleek black hair gracing the pillow slightly, that was all that was visible of him in the partial darkness.

"What is '_it'_ exactly?" Jirayia yawned sitting himself back down on the bottom of his bed as Tsunade paced ahead of him.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. It took _ages_ but I finally have them, the records that actually prove his heritage. And Jirayia, he's more than just what we thought he was. He's no ordinary half-demon."

"That's what I kept on saying…any half-demon like him is no ordinary half-demon…" came the muffled sound from beneath the sheets. A half awake Orochimaru popped his head up from the pillow and golden eyes looked over to Tsunade, showing her that he was still not all there. "Especially if he is friendly with a vampire like the Uchiha…" he yawned again, stretching long pale arms above his head, silky black hair cascading smoothly over bare shoulders. "And certainly if the Uchiha doesn't even realise that he is a half-demon…well from what we know at least."

"Yeah…" Jirayia agreed with the golden-eyed man in the bed opposite. "So what was it that you found out?"

"The boy's heritage! The real deal! I mean, like I said, it did take ages, Shizune was up around the clock searching through records for me on at H.Q… and eventually she came up with this. It's a full scale report on Uzumaki Naruto's whereabouts, where he's lived through his life, the amount of different families he's lived with and it even has something that suggests that he at one time lived with the very half-demon, half-vampire that we came here for."

"Sabaku no Gaara?" Orochimaru's voice held traces of disbelief. "Then he has a connection with that mixed clan? The one with the demon as the Clan Master?"

Tsunade grinned. "This may be even bigger than we first thought it was. I mean, at first it was just that Gaara brat, then the appearance of the Uchihas, and now something even more than that. And also, it's not only that Uzumaki has anything to do with that clan, he is blood related to it! His father _is_ the Yondaime! He is the Clan Master's son! He's right here in this city with us!" Tsunade chirped merrily as she shoved the papers into Jirayia's hands.

Orochimaru's golden eyes went broad and he crawled out from beneath the blankets and went over to sit next to Jirayia on the opposite bed, feeling suddenly awake. He snatched the papers away and sat back, golden eyes looked up to Tsunade, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"But I thought that the Yondaime didn't have any brats? I thought he was going to leave the Clan to a trusted successor? Like that Gaara." Jirayia commented.

"It fooled enough people though didn't it." Orochimaru stated. "He's a half-demon right," Orochimaru looked to the both of them for a confirmation before he continued. "Therefore at the moment he's significantly weaker than most full demons. Yondaime must have hidden him in order to protect him until he came of age…"

"October tenth." Tsunade said. Both Jirayia and Orochimaru looked at her. "It's his nineteenth birthday."

"Oh. So that's when he'll merge with his demonic powers, right? He'll become stable or whatever it is that's supposed to happen?" Jirayia attempted to think.

"Yes, something like that." Orochimaru confirmed, crossing his bare arms over an equally as bare torso. "It's the coming of age. A full demon would come to the height of his or her powers, while a half-demon's powers would stabilise. As for our little Uzumaki friend, if he is really his father's son then he's a descendent of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Meaning that now he must be incredibly unstable as a half-human, the amount of strain that must put on him - no wonder he was moved around so much…anyway, back to the point. If he was to merge with his inner demon then I could only imagine the amount of power that he would have. Of course it would be dulled due to the fact that he is still _part_ human, but the amount of power that he'd be able to control, he'll still be far more powerful than most full demons given his heritage." Orochimaru was kind enough to explain, able to contemplate the possibilities faster than the other two.

"So," Jirayia began. "What do we do about it? If he's gonna be just as much of a threat as his old man then what do we do about it? Do we knock him off before he has a chance to take Yondy's place or what? 'Cos frankly I don't wanna have to kill the kid if he's half-human."

"We'll have to look into this matter more, I suppose, and keep an eye on them. If the Uchihas are in on it too then we have to be very careful with how we handle it. Sabaku will be difficult too if he's here for Naruto." Tsunade replied, crossing her arms neatly beneath her bosoms.

Orochimaru got to his feet and found a black t-shirt; he pulled it on over his head before he went over to fetch his laptop from the bag on the table. "I'll look at it a bit more. Jirayia you should go and keep a watch out on Uzumaki, see what's going on, and Tsunade you -,"

"I'll get in touch with H.Q and let them know the situation. Sarutobi might want to know what we've found out." Tsunade winked as Jirayia got up off the bottom of the bed and headed over the get changed. "I'll rendezvous with you guys later on, Jirayia; make sure you take your cell phone with you this time."

"Hai, hai!" Jirayia chirped as he ran his fingers through a mass of unruly white hair.

"Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder to Tsunade, his golden eyes holding the reflection of the screen on the laptop. "Yes, Tsunade-san?" he hissed calmly.

"Make sure you find out all you can, alright. I don't want us rushing into things half done. You know more about the workings of these things than we do, so look into the Kyuubi heritage as well, see if there's anything in there we could have missed." Tsunade asked rationally.

"Of course." Orochimaru nodded his head and looked back to the screen. "I'm already on it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, we're early?" Naruto asked Ayame as both he and Sasuke entered Ichiraku's. It was just nearing seven o'clock.

"Yeah, you can go inside and wait at the bar; I'll call you okay, when the table is ready." Ayame smiled as she nodded to the both of them. Naruto ginned back and with a nod of the head was off towards the bar.

"Sankyuu, Nee-san." Naruto said before she was out of ear shot, and he turned back to the _very_ well dressed Sasuke who stood at his side. Of course Naruto looked equally as edible in Sasuke's eyes, what with his simplistic look, a white shirt over an orange t-shirt with denim jeans…simple - _and bright_ - but Sasuke liked him that way.

"So, when do you think that Sai will show up?" Naruto asked as he pulled off his jacket and placed it on the bar stool next to him, as Sasuke unwound his scarf.

"Momentarily." Sasuke replied. "He's been waiting outside for us to get here."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged meekly, not looking back only at Naruto's reflection in the mirror ahead of them beyond the bar.

"There was no need." Sasuke stated. "Have you thought of an excuse yet?"

"Mhm…I have the perfect one. Just go along with it okay." Naruto grinned as he turned back around after waving to Sai who seemed dressed all in black (as usual), and as richly dressed as Sasuke was.

"Of course." Sasuke nodded - maybe not with _every_ confidence in the blonde - but enough to make him comfortable. Sai came up to them, nodding a greeting to them both. Sasuke found it strange but satisfying to see Sai able to walk around so freely, it seemed to him that his controlling brother would (or maybe _should_) have enabled Sai from leaving the mansion or doing anything at all…Sasuke felt slightly apprehensive…he hadn't seen Itachi for _days_ now…and with Itachi being as possessive as he had been in recent years Sasuke could only wonder where he was…_no doubt he's got something planned…_

As Naruto happily greeted Sai, Sai said something rather mocking Sasuke had gathered from the displeased look upon Naruto's face. Well, the fact that he had said anything at all spoke volumes in Sasuke's ears who'd barely gotten a sentence from the boy over recent days.

"Sai," Sasuke said his tone definite and somewhat demanding. Naruto looked over his shoulder, his lips pursed as he left Sai to Sasuke at once, wondering why he had even bothered inviting the boy along…_maybe we should have left him missing…_he grumbled within.

"Did my brother say anything to you over the last few days?" Sasuke wondered, looking at the blank look in Sai's eyes, a ghost of a smirk lingered there in those deep orbs, something that Sasuke had not seen in those eyes before.

Sai shook his head as he attempted to recall, though it was not difficult. Sasuke couldn't sense his brother and nor could he pick up his scent in the immediate aria, though there was something rather bizarre about the whole situation, Itachi was _never_ that quiet.

"Kakashi-san," Sai began, attempting to once more capture the attention of his master. "Kakashi-san is keeping Itachi-sama occupied tonight." He continued, recalling the smirk in Kakashi's single visible eye as he had left clothes out for Sai that evening.

"Oh," Sasuke muttered. "That's…_nice_, of him…"

"Kakashi? Hey was that the guy with the gravity-defying hair I met the other day?" Naruto questioned, sat on the barstool aside Sasuke's. Naruto looked to both pairs of dark eyes, both seemed unresponsive, as if they weren't about to answer, and yet as Sai nodded, Sasuke spoke:

"Yeah, Hatake Kakashi. He's my brother's servant; he's been around for years." Sasuke leant back, placing his elbows on the bar behind him as he lowered his chin.

"Oh, so your brother's servant…" Naruto nodded. "…is that a bad thing?"

"Not for humans it isn't." Sasuke snorted with a short laugh, though quickly refrained himself from laughing further by taking a deep breath. He shot a glance at Naruto but he could already feel the annoyance building up in the blonde, maybe he should explain a little better? "My brother is a rather…_temperamental_ creature, Naruto. He changes his mind _all_ the time…it's not too fun for Kakashi-san, but at least he knows how to handle my brother…I only dread what it will be like when Kakashi leaves us in a few years from now."

"Oh, I get it now." Naruto nodded. "You worried that he's gonna come looking for you or something?"

"Or something." Sasuke replied at once, causing nervousness to rise within the kitsune that was maybe uncalled for.

So many things had happened over these past few days that Sasuke had hardly been able to gather himself together because of it, the days seemed wonderful and long, he'd remembered so many things about being human that he'd long since forgotten. Being around Naruto had awakened that within him, and now since he knew why he'd been drawn to Naruto and how strange and different he truly was, Sasuke had begun to question himself and his own actions…what could he have done?

Naruto could have died in his arms long ago if he had been any other vampire. If he killed like his brother did or like Gaara or any other vampire he'd come across then surely he would have drained Naruto dry of blood for making even one spark of interest arouse his suspicions or cause him to question his actions. Vampires didn't really like change, yet they lived through so many years that only change awaited them ahead.

Sasuke knew many a vampire who had remained in their old ways…yet if he had then he would still be living in the fashions of an 18th century Fire-Country. Kimono's and katana's, pride and family honour…all of it would still be intact and he was sure that he wouldn't be living in such a gothic-styled Western fashioned home…so glad was he that he was used to moving on, no matter how much his inner-child played over painful matters of the past.

If he was any normal vampire Naruto would already be dead and he would still be going on with life, never wondering back for a second about the blonde with whiskers on his tanned cheeks…he was simply glad for the fact that he was _different_…although now he realised what he had installed for Naruto, how he had been planning on messing with Naruto's mind just to make the hunt more pleasing for him…he felt like a true monster and that maybe he would have been better off killing Naruto at first meeting - if at all.

His mind seemed to play tricks on him if he thought about it too much. He already felt bad enough and yet he simply couldn't get those facts out of his mind, how he could have very well saved himself from all of this…but was it really _saving_? No, Sasuke didn't want to believe that, he liked change…but this change, Naruto and those alien feelings, maybe it was too much all too soon?

There were so many different things all so suddenly. First there was Naruto and his hidden heritage, then of course there was also Gaara arriving, as of yet for reasons that he'd not shared with him, maybe only with Itachi, and then there was the case of those hunter's that were after Gaara…and now maybe him and his brother, and Naruto. Though if they realised what Naruto was or not, Sasuke couldn't say, he only hoped that he had not dragged Naruto into something that could have been easily avoided if he had only been more careful.

Sasuke felt like a genuine fool for so many things that he couldn't even begin to admit the amount. The run-in with those hunters could have easily been avoided if Sasuke had been paying more attention, and although Naruto hadn't really noticed or - as it so happened - asked any questions about it _yet_, Sasuke knew that those hunters had been questioning Naruto, though whether they knew the extent of Naruto's demonic side, Sasuke could only hope they knew little - if anything at all.

"Ne, Sasuke? You alright? You're looking kind of spaced out…"

Sasuke's dark eyes suddenly came to focus on the tanned hand that waved ahead of his face; he blinked for the first time in a while and came to focus once more into reality, where Naruto's face shone with worry, his blood seemed to be pumping a little too quickly through his veins.

"Just thinking." Sasuke confirmed to Naruto who simply twitched his nose - something Sasuke found rather cute - and crossed his arms.

"Well, it seems that everyone else arrived in bulk when Haku did." Naruto began, looking over his shoulder through the glass that separated the restaurant from the bar aria where they were located. "I asked Ayame if she wouldn't say anything about us being here so that we can show up and tell everyone about what happened to Sai all in one go…that way I won't have to repeat myself." Naruto said, feeling rather smug with himself, a genuine grin creeping over his glowing features.

"Oh, very good, Naruto." Sasuke smiled with a roll of the eyes that the blonde didn't seem to have noticed.

"It seems that most of them are here now, but its only Hinata and Kiba to get here…I haven't seen half of those guys in ages, I wonder what's changed?" Naruto mused, spying on the laughing group that were gathered beyond the glass.

_It's Sakura-chan, Chouji, Shino is there, Shikamaru…man, he's gotten way taller since I last saw him…Ino's there…hmm…Haku - duh, his party - er…so Zabuza didn't come afterwards? Oh, well, we'll see him later on…I hope there's enough chairs…hey, there's Lee!_

_**You sound like such a child…**_

_And you sound like such an old git…let me have my fun would you._

"They're here."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Sai's smooth voice from behind him, it seemed that Hinata and Kiba had arrived - and _together_ no less…_hehehe…I smell some romance in the air…_

_**That's just you and the vampire…stinking up the air like that! You should feel ashamed!**_

"Should we go over yet?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto got up onto his feet. He felt Sasuke behind him, and a hand upon his shoulder, he looked at the pale hand that rested to his left and thought for a few moments.

"Wait until they get settled a bit." Naruto grinned. "I'll get my stuff then we'll go over, Sai, you wait outside the restaurant door until I show you to come in…" Naruto replied almost deviously as his eyes narrowed, a sort of playfulness settling in as he broke contact with Sasuke and went over to pick up his jacket and scarf, Sasuke did the same.

Sai nodded, unable to understand why he was about to do such a thing, but thought best to leave it to Naruto, besides, his master said nothing against it as of yet…_knowing Naruto-kun, its probably 'harmless' anyway…_he sighed inwardly, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto crept around the corner and raised his eyebrows as his lips pursed in concentration, wondering how he should go about this. He could already hear the laughing of the crowd and a warmth suddenly flood through him and he couldn't help but keep the grin from his face. Sasuke and Sai were a few feet behind him, Sasuke with his arms crossed casually as he hung his jacket over his arm.

Naruto took Sasuke by the arm and pulled him along with him and he gestured for Sai to remain as he was. The boy strangely obeyed, though looked to Sasuke for guidance before getting the nod that he needed to solidify the order.

When Naruto came around to the table he grinned and waved at the group, letting go of Sasuke's arm as all eyes fell upon the dark-eyed stranger that he was walking with. Naruto raised an arm as a greeting and waved to them. "Hey!" he grinned.

"Hey, Naruto, been a while!" a dark haired boy rose from the table, a big toothy grin on his face, the first thing Sasuke noticed was the strength of his blood and the red markings on his face seemed almost familiar, though Sasuke did not think to say anything - as of yet, anyway.

"Inuzuka! It's because you haven't been to see me, you jerk!" Naruto smiled greeting his friend once again, taking the strong equally as tanned hand in his own. "Hey, Haku, I hope you don't mind, brought a friend?"

Haku sat at the top of the table, his hair held back neatly at the back of his head, long strands falling over his shoulders to frame his face. The boy looked youthful and rather feminine in his soft blue shirt and wooden beads around his neck and wrists. He smiled as he looked Sasuke up and down and smiled wider. "_Friend?_" Haku said with a questioning tone as he raised his neatly shaped eyebrows. "Sure, no problem, glad to meet you - uh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself with a nod of the head as the youth approached him keenly, a warm look in his chocolate eyes that Sasuke found reasonably attractive. _So this is Haku…a beautiful creature…_he mused to himself as he shook the neat little hand, feeling the contrast of the warmth of his smooth porcelain flesh and the coldness of the simple silver thumb-ring.

"Woo, Sasuke?" Haku grinned. "Its nice to meet you," He nodded his head with a broad smile as he felt the smooth yet clammy hands of the young man who stood a few inches taller than him, he took a glance over at Naruto who was greeting other around the table, leaving both Haku and Sasuke to sort of look over one another, assessing each other rather thoroughly.

"And it's nice to meet you." Sasuke smiled, bowing his head slightly in the old fashioned way….making Haku smile again, pretty happy with the tasty looking youth as his eyes looked over the smoothness of his skin and the tempting length of his delicate throat. _Really, what a wonderful looking boy…_

"Anno sa, anno sa!" Naruto said after he'd finished as small conversation with Sakura-chan. Haku turned around, though Sasuke kept his eyes hungrily upon the smooth throat of the boy a smirk gracing his lips, not really realising what he was doing until he once again caught Naruto's excited eye, then he smirked at his little kitsune as they caught all the eyes in the room, Sasuke wondered about the names of the others…guessing most of them in turn or trying to place names to faces and guessing most correctly.

"I have a little surprise - sorry Haku, I know this is a little weird…but since everyone's been pretty worried, especially you Ino-san," Naruto looked over to the blonde haired girl who seemed to be looking at him a little more hopefully, Sasuke sensed a little worry in her, able to see fatigue and anxiousness in her pretty blue eyes.

"No, no, go ahead." Haku smiled as he placed his arms behind his back and bounced back over to take his seat at the head of the table as Sasuke watched him leave, dark eyes once again scanning over the crowd of assorted teenagers that Naruto called his friends.

"Well it's like this." Naruto smiled. "I invited someone else," he grinned broadly with eyebrows raised apologetically. Haku raised his eyebrows also, but more in confusion than anything, though he didn't seem as though he was truly bothered by it at all, Sasuke looked over his shoulder towards Sai who awaited Naruto to call him or gesture to him, while the eyes of the other teens looked around to see if anyone else was around that seemed to be with Naruto.

"Who, Naruto?" Sakura-chan wondered, a pretty girl with sage green eyes and soft pink hair that Sasuke found rather intriguing.

"_Tah-dah_!" Naruto grinned as he showed his arms out towards the dark-haired youth who was waiting around the corner. Sai accepted that as a sign for him to come and so he stepped out and around the corner, his appearance brining more than one of the table's inhabitants to their feet.

Ino jumped up onto her feet and Sakura clapped her hands together gleefully as she saw him, Kiba got onto his feet too, eyes suddenly broad as Sai was once again greeted by the crew of teenagers that he had once been going to college with. In fact - _mobbed_ was more like the word to describe it, Sasuke had to momentarily back away from them - certainly the blonde haired girl - that Sasuke had gathered was Ino - who leapt at Sai the moment that she got from her chair, relief washing through her.

Sasuke was surprised, they hadn't even noticed the difference in Sai…in fact not even Naruto had mentioned anything different about Sai…although by now Sasuke had gathered that Naruto could be _rather_ slow on the uptake some of the time…

"Oh my God! You jerk! Where the _hell_ have you been!" Ino cried moments later, thumping the unmoving boy in the chest. Sai's eyes danced towards Naruto for a moment, unseen by the mortals that gathered around him, ushering him to sit down. Once they were all seated, Ino clinging onto Sai like a lifeline, Naruto opened his mouth to explain.

"I know why!" Naruto boasted with a grin, eyes fell upon him as he began to explain.

"Well you see, it all started a few days ago, when I met Sasuke, we are…like…_er_…friends and everything, and then Sasuke started talking about his cousin that had come to stay with him because of he had a heavy cold and he lived on his own - _then - _he said Sai's name and I told him that we had a friend called Sai who vanished a few days ago and everyone was really worried about him…we talked about it a little more and eventually we realised that we were talking about the same Sai - and so here he is! All healthy!" Naruto grinned, speaking a little too quickly for some of them who hadn't really caught onto most of what he'd said.

There was a silence at the table for a while before Ino spoke up. "So, Sai and Sasuke-kun are cousins?"

Eyes fell over the three; Naruto seemed to be the only one grinning. He nodded and looked to Sai and Sasuke. "Yep! Come on you guys can't you see the family resemblance?"

And eyes fell over Sai and Sasuke and a few heads bobbed. Sakura blushed slightly as she caught Sasuke's dark gaze and looked away, and down at her hands as they rested upon her lap.

After the lapse of silence…the laughter soon broke out and it was ramen all around.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Only six of them had gone to Haku's (and Zabuza's) house after the meal. A few of them had to leave for different reasons - though even Sai left (as Sasuke had secretly allowed him) to walk Ino home - and left were Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba and timid Hinata.

Haku had been picked up by Zabuza who allowed Naruto and Sasuke to ride with them, while Kiba and Hinata had offered a lift to the two remaining party-goers, being Lee and Sakura, they followed Zabuza's gas-guzzler all the way up to the rather large house that both he and Haku inhabited a few miles away from where Ichiraku's was, and even further from where Naruto lived.

Sasuke listened carefully to the playful conversation that went on between Naruto and Haku about someone (_something_?) called Tora-chan, the younger boy talking to Naruto over his shoulder as the blonde was leaning forward from his seat, Sasuke quite ready to reach forward and grab Naruto by the collar of his jacket if the 4x4 ever came to a sudden halt.

He listened carefully to the sounds of the vehicle that he sat within, he didn't often use such automobiles, he had never really found any use for them, though he probably could drive if he was given the chance too…he still had his careful eyes watching the pretty boy from where he sat, wondering occasionally over to the monster of a man who sat driving the car, Haku's _boyfriend_, Momochi Zabuza.

Sasuke just couldn't get over the sheer size of the guy and the might and power that seemed to spin around him like a deadly aura…and then there was Haku.

Sasuke could understand he supposed…Zabuza was Sasuke's opposite.

Sasuke was calm on the outside; people looked at him and were almost at once entranced by him, though within him he held a fierce nature, a deadly one. While Zabuza, he was hardened on the outside, powerful looking with cold eyes and a deadly gaze, while on the inside Sasuke sensed - yes power - but the man was a gentle giant, he cared for this young man Haku with all of his heart…_and that's all that really matters isn't it?_ Sasuke tried to understand…_why do matters of the heart have to be so damn difficult!? _

Hungrily Sasuke ate up the sight of Naruto as the blonde glanced him with a cheerful grin. And how he wanted to take the boy in his arms and hold his warm body against his chest, place delicate kisses down his throat and gently caress those careful whiskers that aligned either side of his face. At the end of that night he hoped that he could have the time to taste that precious blood again, to kiss those sweet lips be it ahead of those mortals Naruto called friends, or back at his small apartment…Sasuke only wanted _him_, if he had to wait all night then he would do so gladly.

They pulled up outside of the large building, Zabuza bringing the vehicle to a sudden halt that only Haku had been prepared for. Even Sasuke - damaging his vampire pride - had to clutch onto the belt he wore over his shoulder as the free arm launched over and caught the back of Naruto's belt. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and smirked with a shrug at Sasuke who gently shook his head before he let go of Naruto and unbuckled his belt as the four of them clambered out of the car, Kiba and the others pulling up only a few moments later, parked a little further down the neat and private road.

"Okay! So I got Zabuza to stock up on some drinks for us!" Haku chirped merrily as he clapped his hands neatly as the teens gathered around him, Zabuza snorting behind him as he went over to unlock the door after Sasuke noted the beep of the car as it locked.

Sasuke looked around with keen eyes at this surroundings, taking in all of the night-time scents that were different to what he was used too. There was a wonderful yet strange warmth that lingered there, although the winter was still upon them, and it showed everywhere, all of the foliage that was gripping onto life through the cold months, leaves still dusted with the chill and branches hung bare upon tall and somehow brittle trees - a certain heat danced around within the night that Sasuke could feel upon the tips of his fingers and the skin of his face.

Naruto stood beside him, looking up at the handsome creature and once again realised Sasuke for what he was. The elegance that hung around him, the age and wisdom that was hidden within those deep longing eyes beneath perfect black eyelashes, the air that hung around him was chilling…he seemed so out of place among him and all of his friends, but at the same time he seemed to mingle so well with them, showing him maybe that Sasuke was used to having to do such things. To become one with the crowd. Something that before Naruto had sealed his demon, he hadn't been able to do. Yet there he was, stood in full vampire-glory and he fit in just fine.

Naruto was a little envious maybe that Sasuke had such power. He was a vampire, a demon yes - to some extent - though he had been mortal at one time, even if he did have the blood of the damned flowing through his veins. He had known what it was like to be entirely human - the thing that separated the demons from the vampires - humanity.

If there was any trace of it left in Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but question. Why he was thinking of such things now, he couldn't say. Sasuke was a vampire, wasn't he? He'd killed before, hadn't he? He'd killed before of his own free will…_and yet there he is…standing among them as though he is one of them…I suppose that's how vampires do it…they act human to get closer to humans…makes sense really._

_**I love that you defend him so willingly…you know since he **_**does**_** kill people, Kit…and he probably enjoys it too…**_

_You think I don't know that…I won't hold it against him…_

_**Nope, you shouldn't since at least he kills quickly, who's to say how long we can take to tare our victims limb from limb…it was rather thrilling wasn't it…I can't wait until we sink our claws into sweet, supple flesh again…**_

_That's not going to happen any time soon._

_**Who's to say, Kit? You could go on a rampage any time you know, I certainly won't hold it against you, and I doubt that the vampire would either.**_

Naruto lowered his head at this. The night had gone so smoothly, he'd enjoyed himself so much, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye, finding it oddly pleasing as he watched the vampire eating ramen and some dumplings, though clearly he was not enjoying them. There was just something soothing about the whole thing…something so normal even as he had felt a hand wonder along his thigh, he had tensed slightly at the touch though didn't look at Sasuke simply choked a little on his ramen, gaining the attention of the inhabitants of the table.

Sasuke had hidden a smirk while Kiba whacked Naruto on the back to stop him from choking, giving him a sort lecture about how he should chew his food before he swallowed. Sasuke had continued eating and Naruto remembered Haku eyeing both him and Sasuke, a devious glint in his pretty brown eyes. Naruto had a feeling that Haku knew something was between he and Sasuke, he usually did figure things like that out…although Naruto had never before let onto it that he could feel anything for the same sex…yet Haku…he_ always_ knew.

This made Naruto _slightly_ nervous.

As they entered the garden of the traditional Japanese mansion, Sasuke looked up and around at the bare yet beautiful trees, the glow of the small lanterns upon the decking reminding him of past times that maybe he had wanted to forget. He paused for a moment; taking in the beauty of the place…he hadn't lived in such a home for centuries. Western style houses had become their more humble abode from then on…it was strange to actually venture onto such grounds _with_ the consent of the owner…Itachi would never allow them to live in such a house as that again. Although the child within Sasuke would love nothing more.

"Come on Sasuke, this way." Naruto grinned as he linked onto Sasuke's arm bringing the boy out of his daze. Sakura smiled with a glance at the two of them, glad that Naruto had found someone who seemed like such a nice person, although he did seem a _little_ strange, overall, he was handsome and seemed very intelligent and a nice person…hell, she liked him and Naruto liked him so that was always a good sign.

Sasuke nodded his head and followed up behind Naruto rather eagerly towards the entrance of the house, its splendour opening out ahead of them as they walked along, Sasuke taking in even more of the richness and tradition of the place; he supposed he could get used to this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't know, Tsunade, they seem like a bunch of normal teenagers to me." Jirayia said over the cell phone as he arrived just outside of Haku and Zabuza's home, the vampire having caught sight of him a few times at the restaurant but never actually letting onto it or doing anything about it.

"Well, they're not normal," Tsunade retorted, her anger shone in her voice. "Haven't they done _anything_ at all? Hasn't Sabaku even showed up?"

"Nope, nothing, no sign of him at all. And they haven't done a single thing worth telling you about…I mean, they're with a group of college goers, earlier they were eating ramen at the restaurant and having a good time…even the vampire was joining in…nothing out of the ordinary…although I do think that Naruto and the vampire are…_er….infatuated_…with one another." Jirayia said rather awkwardly, feeling the heat rising in his face as he watched the load of them vanish off into the mansion.

"Infatuated?" Tsunade repeated. "A vampire and a half-demon?"

"Well…yeah…" Jirayia shrugged. "It's just the impression I've been getting."

"Oh…_wonderful_…"

"Yeah…" there was an awkward silence between them until Jirayia could hear Orochimaru's voice faintly in the background, speaking with Tsunade on the other end of the phone.

"What is it? Has he found out something?" Jirayia questioned eagerly, rubbing his free hand along his arm in an attempt to keep him warm in the cold of the night.

The conversation continued on the other end of the cell phone for a few more minutes before Tsunade spoke to him again. "Orochimaru thinks he may have found out some information on the Uchihas. Sasuke lives with his brother, right? Uchiha Itachi. Yeah, well not only has he found where they're living, he has also found out that the Uchihas belong to the same clan as Sabaku, Yondaime's clan."

"Oh, so there's more of a connection between them then?" Jirayia mused. "But I'm just not getting the impression that that Naruto kid knows anything about it…he acts so _human,_ like he was when we first met, just a normal teenager…with a vampire as a boyfriend…_grah_…why doesn't that make me shudder?"

"_Hmm_…" Tsunade grumbled. "We'll work more on this, it is possible that Naruto doesn't know anything much about Sasuke…that he's still being kept in the dark - hell we might even be going after the wrong people, but until we can get Sabaku no Gaara we're not going to know much more…continue for a little longer, Jirayia, see if you can find anything else out about the two of them, then report back in a few hours. Ja-ne."

"Hai, je-ne."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There, now that's done with!

Please be patient with the updates! I'm going as fast as I can, since unlike some of you lucky people out there - I'm still actually in school at the moment…

Please be good and molest that review button!! I'll give ya a hug too! And maybe I'll let you hug Naru-chan…_maybe_…

SabakuKyuu17 loves all her reviewers!! You make me smile!!


	14. Envy?

**Firstly I send out all my love to meh wonderful beta **_**Anonymous Sister of the Author - **_**:hugs and cake and some kisses too!:**

Also, I'm not gonna bother with the disclaimer cos Naruto don't belong to me…simple as…

AND! I'm sorry for the late update - but it's the longest chapter I've written so far! Please enjoy!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Fourteen

Gaara knew that he recognized the scent upon Sasuke a few nights before. The scent of a half-demon, very weak though; something he didn't think that either Uchiha would be able to pick up on with their level of skill or power, and now he had his evidence that the half-demon had in fact been Naruto, the son of his master.

He found it oddly surprising that such a thing had occurred and even stranger the way that Sasuke was acting around the youth…Certainly it was infatuation, and he knew that Sasuke was fully aware of the fact that Naruto was a half-demon, yet he couldn't entirely understand _why_ it was that Sasuke - a Uchiha - was acting that way around a demon…as if he was infatuated…

Gaara thought it amusing; Uchiha Sasuke had a heart - unlike his brother.

Sasuke may not know what he was feeling, but he was not blind to it…Sabaku wondered if he could use this to his advantage. If he were to take Naruto back to his father, Sasuke was sure to follow, and where Sasuke was, Itachi was. Then all would be well, and Gaara would kill two victims with one attack…he was certain the saying went more along the lines of _two birds with one stone_, but he preferred his adaptation of it better…

The white haired hunter who had been following Naruto and Sasuke throughout the night had not avoided detection by either Gaara or Sasuke. Many times the younger vampire had exchanged glances with the hunter, occasionally nodding to him with a smirk so that the hunter acknowledged that Sasuke knew that he was there. Gaara had not been seen by either the hunter or Sasuke. He couldn't say that he had been trying either; otherwise he wouldn't have entered the restaurant.

Sasuke infatuated by Naruto. The hunter infatuated by a brunette. Gaara had gone by almost entirely unnoticed, which in all suited him just fine.

He'd flitted from place to place as he followed the scent of the group as they left the restaurant. Appearing as a haze of sand here and there along the way upon roof-tops and on high streets, before he came to the more suburban part of the city that was lined with wealthy mansions and complexes, both Western style and traditional Japanese style, of which he held little affection for.

The useless hunter had followed after the two cars had arrived containing the left over guests from the party. Gaara waited patiently upon the roof of a building a few hundred feet away, leaning against the chimney of the modern mansion as Naruto pulled Sasuke towards the house.

He had caught a nostalgic look in Sasuke's eyes as he'd entered the grounds of the mansion. Sasuke was so easy to read from Gaara's point of view. The vampire had eyes as black as his soul, and yet there was something so wonderful about Sasuke, something so innocent and childish that made the vampire so very appealing to Gaara. He licked his lips as he watched the beautiful creature enter the house after the equally as beautiful kitsune…one Gaara had noticed had grown up so wonderfully.

He looked just like his father in Gaara's opinion. There were small differences of course. Those markings upon his cheeks for a start, Yondaime's cheeks were unmarred; those markings were what indicated Naruto to some of the older of the demonic world of what he was. A half-demon. It wouldn't be clear to the young ones such as the Uchihas; they had missed out on teachings having not being born into a clan like the one that Gaara belonged too.

There were so many things that Gaara knew…secrets that many couldn't begin to comprehend, and even a few about the Uchihas that he held as a sort of leverage if Uchiha Itachi ever got out of line. Of course, Gaara held no fear of Itachi, that would be pointless - yet he held leverage over Itachi…of something that Sasuke didn't know anything about. The leverage helped Gaara get close to Sasuke. One simple promise. A lie that Itachi had fed Sasuke over the years that Gaara knew about…in fact, he'd always been well aware of its existence.

If Sasuke ever found out. He would hate his brother from the very bottom of his soul.

Gaara couldn't wait for Itachi to slip up bad enough for him to be able to tell Sasuke. And although Gaara knew he would loose his leverage over Itachi, he could hardly care less if Sasuke ended up disliking Itachi as much as he did.

_**Destroying an already waning brotherly bond…how nice of us…**_

_Aa. How nice._

_**Leave them tonight…let's go back to the older brother…let's unnerve him…**_

Gaara turned away from the scene as the last of the group entered the mansion, the white haired man having put away a cell phone and headed back over towards his car, fetching out a pair of binoculars that Gaara believed to be rather…_ostentatious_ for such an outing.

Gaara nodded his head to himself, placed his hands in the pockets of his deep burgundy coat, and turned around. With every step he took, the wind blew around him, dispelling his body as specks of twirling sand into the night time air. The sand was carried by the wind, vanishing from sight within moments, Gaara's form entirely gone from the roof, any trace of him vanished along with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mina!" Haku called as he attempted to grab the attention of his guests who were busy _ah-ing _and _woo-ing_ at the richness of the house, looking over the photographs and old paintings that were mixed in with the modern and traditional sculptures.

Naruto looked over towards the boy as he slid open a door that led them out through the inner court yard and the wonderful garden within. Naruto had walked through here before, he only hoped that Lee, Kiba and Hinata who had not been there before, wouldn't loose their way. The house was big after all.

Sasuke stuck reasonably close to his side, he noticed those black eyes as they secretly took in the wonderful sights of the wooden building around him, a nostalgic glow to his eyes occasionally that Naruto barely caught before Sasuke realised him staring. He couldn't help but smile as he led Sasuke through the house; already he seemed to be enjoying himself looking at all of the old things in the house that had been left there from when Zabuza's relatives had been living there.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was…well…_old_, he wondered if the mansion was bringing back some old memories, but he remained quiet about it, deciding not to ask about it infront of all of his friends.

When Haku had managed to gather the group of them together into what he called a _side room_, decked out with modern furniture and a low coffee table of varnished mahogany, he announced that he was going to go and fetch the drinks and asked for everyone to get settled in. It wasn't long before Kiba figured out how to use the stereo and found a few good albums to play. Then all of them sat down together, Zabuza appearing now and again as if checking on them.

Sasuke eyed the tall man more than once whenever he appeared at the sliding door of the room, looking in over the teens. Haku came in a few minutes later with a clinking tray of different beverages. "I didn't know what you guys liked to drink, so I just got Zabuza to buy loads of different ones." He grinned as he settled the tray down on the coffee table, the other teens seemed happy enough with the different array of alcoholic drinks that were displayed before them.

Naruto lunged for the orange-vodka drink, that seemed to be screaming at him and sat back next to Sasuke who was apparently eyeing a _different_ kind of drink. Naruto caught the eyes of the vampire watching him, and attempted to hide a blush as Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk.

"So you guys, I don't know what we could really do tonight ­_aside_ from get drunk and maybe play some strip-snap later on!" Haku announced cheerfully as he clapped his hands together, bouncing on the seat as he appeared aside Sakura.

"Wait - did you just say strip-_snap_?" Kiba wondered, an eyebrow raised. Haku nodded frantically like a small child in response to the question. The other teens looked at him rather bemused - well, aside from Naruto.

"Isn't it supposed to be strip-_poker_?" Kiba said, leaning back casually.

"Neah! We never got that far, right Naru-chan?" Haku laughed as he glanced towards the nodding blonde. Sasuke was watching him with questioning eyes. "Besides! Snap is a far more violent game."

"Oh hell yeah!" Naruto agreed, sitting forward with his brows furrowed, glaring at a smirking Haku. "You nearly took my hand off the last time! The guy _never_ looses!"

"Ha! And I'll continue to _never_ loose! I'm too quick for you people! All of you!" Haku announced triumphantly, a fist thrust into the air. "Except maybe Sasuke. Since I don't know him very well…" he pondered, glancing over the silent figure who sat aside the blonde, directly across the coffee table from him. Sasuke made eye contact with him, and Haku smirked as he caught the devious glint in the raven's quick eyes. "You up for a game later then?"

"Nope!" Sakura shook her head. "I'm not playing strip-anything! Not if Haku is playing - _no way_."

"But Sakura-chan -," Haku pouted, poking out his bottom lip. "What if you're on my team?"

"That's cheating!" Kiba retorted.

"We'll let you have both Lee _and_ Hinata on your team." Haku replied swiftly, silencing Inuzuka at once.

"Heh…sure, teams sound like a good idea!" Kiba smiled, glancing at Hinata as she hid a timid blush.

"But hey, that's two against three -!" Naruto said, though stopped momentarily to think over what he'd just said. Then he glanced over at the two sitting opposite. Haku was smirking, Sakura had a raised pink eyebrow, Lee was…well _Lee_, and Kiba and Hinata didn't really see any problem. Then Naruto looked over his shoulder at the creature sitting aside him that he'd almost damn near forgotten…_odd number, there's seven of us…_

_**Bravo, Kit**_

"What's wrong, dobe? Don't want to be on the same team as me?" Sasuke questioned, leaning back with his arms sprawled over the back of the settee, eyeing Naruto with a deviously well hidden smirk.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto grumbled with a glare before he turned back ahead, taking down a long swig of his drink. "Fine, we'll play snap later on…but if that's so then I'm bulking up on clothes! No way am I gonna go cold!"

"You don't sound very hopeful that we could win," Sasuke noted, watching with a casual stare a spot on the blonde's neck that had somehow drawn his attention. Of course Sasuke could barely see Naruto's neck beneath the shirt that he wore, but that couldn't stop him really, could it? _Ah, imagination. What a wonderful, wonderful thing…_

"Of course I'm hopeful! I won't give up without a fight!" Naruto chirped, nodding his head enthusiastically, a grin spread across his features as if he'd already won.

"Neah, sure you won't, Naruto!" Haku smiled. "I'll go easy on you this time. C'mon Sakura-chan, we're going to go to my room and get changed - and you too Hinata-san, Naru-chan!"

"_Huh?_ What, why me?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow, watching Haku's devious smirk with slight worry.

"_Because_, Naruto, _I_ said so." Haku grinned, flicking a long strand of hair over his shoulder, wondering in his head what colour Sasuke preferred on the blonde. "Besides, it's my party! And these guys can just get to know Sasuke better, like hopefully I shall a little later on, right, Sasuke-kun?" Haku smiled.

Sasuke liked this Haku creature, he liked that devious smirk and the dangerous shine to his chocolate eyes that told him that he was up to something clever. He smirked, eyes watching Haku's carefully, searching them for any sort of emotion, but he saw nothing aside from the excitement and sweet evilness that seemed to be harboured within the pretty youth.

"Yes. Later on tonight." Sasuke replied casually, entirely at ease, Naruto's azure eyes narrowed as he looked from Sasuke and to Haku who was already ushering Hinata and Sakura towards the hallway.

"Okay then! Come on, Naruto!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Inuzuka."

"Huh?" Kiba looked up from his drink as he heard his name being spoken. It had passed the pale lips of the darkly dressed figure who sat on the settee to his left. He raised an eyebrow and brought the drink away from his lips. "You say something, Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked. How he had wondered about that one. Inuzuka Kiba. His scent had been so familiar; it had made him mildly curious. He looked similar too, _an ancestor then_?

"Not really." Sasuke shrugged, passing his eyes over the peculiar creature who sat next to Inuzuka, his name was Lee, _wasn't it_? Well he was watching the fish in the tank there…just watching…a glass of juice in his hand, specifically given to him by the giant of a man who had been there once again not moments ago.

"A-uh…You're familiar, Uchiha." Inuzuka said calmly, sitting back on the settee and sprawling his arms out over the back. His strange eyes watched Sasuke carefully. Sasuke smiled, interested by the mention of it.

"Well, I dare say that we haven't met before." Sasuke pointed out.

"Neah…I think I'd remember if I met you…" Kiba smiled with a nod. "Don't have an older bro, do you?"

"Not one that I care to acknowledge." Sasuke replied quietly, sitting back and looking around, feeling suddenly bored now that Naruto wasn't around. Kiba nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah, I got an older sis…I know the feeling." He laughed.

"I really don't think you do…" Sasuke sighed, too quiet for Kiba to have heard him over his laughing. Lee turned around and looked towards them, raising the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What do you think Haku-kun is doing with Naruto-kun, Hinata-san and Sakura-san?"

"Beats me." Kiba shrugged. "But I want them to hurry it up already…"

"I'm sure that they won't be much longer!" Lee announced. "They are all in the prime of their youth! Whatever they're doing should be done swiftly and we'll see them back here soon!"

Sasuke raised a perfect brow and watched the strange individual as he pumped his fist into the air enthusiastically. Kiba seemed like he was used to it…Sasuke suddenly felt as if he wasn't the only freak in the room anymore…and of course he meant that in the nicest way possible.

"Yeah sure, Lee." Kiba nodded with a little less energy. "As long as we can start this game soon…"

"You mean strip-_snap_?" Sasuke mused, not entirely convinced by the concept of it.

"Yeah, that." Kiba said, with a tone of voice that seemed to rival Sasuke's. "I mean…_snap_? Not much of a game is it really?"

"Of course it is a game! A game of speed and wit and shall test us to our limits!" Lee chirped.

"Yeah, Lee…that's nice…" Kiba yawned, sounding so un-amused but this time; even Sasuke was feeling the boredom of it. But he was amused too. He was sat among mortals and had been all night long so far, and they were all so wonderful. All of them - _yes even Lee_ - he felt comfortable among them, he could understand why Naruto cherished them so much…he could never remember having friends like that.

_No wonder why he did what he did really…he sealed away his demon half, and these are the friends that he made…though I have a feeling that maybe they would have been friendly with him anyway…they seem like the kind types…_

Sasuke allowed his mind to drift as Kiba and Lee began to discuss something that he believed was rather beyond him. He could sense the movements of the old mansion - as wonderful as it was, and he himself could remember the time when he had once lived in such a place…though as he knew - his brother would never allow them to live in such a wonderful building again, and there was never any point in questioning him about it.

He allowed his senses to drift throughout the building. Naruto and the other three weren't too far away, from what he could hear, Naruto was complaining…which he didn't really deem unusual, though his curiosity was getting to him - much as it had done many times in the past, and he wondered what it was that was going on…he truly had no idea - which was unusual.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No!" Naruto growled. "I am not going to wear that! Why can' Sasuke wear it!? That's completely unfair!"

"I think it'll look better on you, though!" Haku replied, sticking out his bottom lip in a feminine pout.

"_No_!"

"But, Naruto, this colour is _perfect_ on you!" Sakura nodded in agreement as she and Haku fussed over him, even as Naruto attempted to back away to the furthest corner of the room.

"He'd look just as good in this colour!" Naruto glared. "Not _perfect_ - but he could manage it!"

"I doubt it, Naru-chan." Haku smiled. "Not many people can pull off this shade of orange like you seem to do so well. Come on, this yukata looks so nice on you! And it's all part of the game! Please!?" Haku begged, already partly dressed himself; while at the other side of the room Sakura had given up and was now busy helping Hinata fix her hair. The both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves very much.

"What the _hell _type of game is this! I don't see that this is fair! Why do I have to dress up?!" Naruto whined, feeling suddenly cornered by the slightly taller youth. Haku watched Naruto's eyes scrunch up and his bottom lip stick out in a pout, he smirked, a devious glint in his eyes that made Naruto shudder.

"It's all in the spirit of strip-snap!" Haku announced proudly, flinging his arms in the air along with the heavy sleeves of his incredibly feminine icy blue kimono.

"But we've played this before and I didn't have to dress up!" Naruto argued looking down at his exposed chest and the gold, orange and red yukata that adorned his tanned body…he felt the heat rising in his face as a feral growl held in his throat.

"That's because last time it was just you and me, Naru-chan." Haku grinned, that devious glint still in his chocolate eyes, a fan appeared out of somewhere and he held it neatly in his hand as the collar of his kimono slid slightly off one shoulder.

"That's more of a reason for us to dress up like this…" Naruto grumbled. "I'm not dressing like this while-,"

"While Sasuke-kun is around?" Haku interrupted with eagerly raised eyebrows and suddenly innocent eyes.

"No!" Naruto retorted. "As if I care what that teme seems me in!"

"I bet…" Haku muttered with narrow eyes as he held the fan to his face.

"_What was that_?" Naruto eyed him viciously.

"Nothing, nothing…" Haku brushed of swiftly with a wave of that very animated fan. "So please Naru-chan! It's all in the spirit of the game; since we're in teams I thought this would be slightly more…_interesting_…"

"I don't care, I'm _not_ gonna go out wearing this thing! I - I look like a _girl_!"

"And I don't?" Haku sounded almost insulted.

Naruto continued to eye him angry, his blonde eyebrow twitching slightly. "Yeah…but you actually _enjoy_ dressing up like a girl…otherwise you wouldn't have this massive collection of kimonos!"

"_Che…_it seems you don't appreciate what I'm trying to do for you here, Naru-chan." Haku sated his tone a little more serious.

"_Of course I_ - huh?" Naruto stopped before he got too far and crossed his arms, his blonde brows furrowed slightly. Haku noticed the confusion and smirked behind the fan.

"Come with me a moment, Naru-chan…" Haku said quietly, checking over his shoulders at the girls who were still enjoying themselves with doing their hair and looking through all of his jewellery. Haku took Naruto gently by the arm and walked him to the next room where his raised futon sat in the very centre of the room, adorned with silks and pillows…every girls dream really…

"_Ano sa_…?" Naruto began still slightly befuddled as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. He watched Haku as he shut the sliding door and then took them to the far side of the room and outside onto the wooden decking looking outwards onto a lantern lit garden and glowing traditional pond.

"You know, I've been trying not to say anything about it…" Haku began. "But I seriously can't hold it back anymore, Naru-chan…"

"Er…hold _what_ back, exactly?" Naruto wondered his blue eyes narrowed anxiously, able to feel his heart beat as it suddenly hastened.

Haku lowered the fan and grinned broadly, that devious glint still in his deep chocolate brown eyes as he held the exciting mental image of the dark-haired youth, Uchiha Sasuke in mind. "I honestly didn't pin you for the type, Naru-chan - but even _I_ can be wrong sometimes…I just thought that you might enjoy this…you know…to _er_…arouse some emotion from him…"

Naruto looked open eyed upon Haku; though his jaw somehow held firm…_I knew it…I knew it! He knows everything!_

"_Oh…you're going red_…" Haku whispered with a giggle holding the fan against his painted face once again. Naruto swallowed and took a deep breath…it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be…it was Haku after all…and he had been kind enough to mention it _away_ from prying ears and eyes…_cough -Sakura- cough_…

"How long have you been seeing him?" Haku suddenly asked with a somewhat casual smile, excitement hidden beneath it all, though he almost laughed once he saw the red darken on Naruto's face. He smiled softly and stood closer to Naruto, placing a hand upon his shoulder in reassurance.

"Not…not really all that long…it's an interesting story though…" Naruto informed him, his voice reasonably quiet.

"I'm sure it is!" Haku grinned. "I mean, he's _super_ _smexy_, Naru-chan!" he giggled leaning closer to Naruto so that their cheeks touched. Naruto smiled with a small laugh.

"Yeah…but don't say that to his face, he's big-headed enough as it is…that baka-teme…" Naruto told Haku who nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, that's my reason!" Haku finally admitted. "We're also going to play classic spin the bottle later too…won't mind if I fix it so that I get to kiss him, do you?"

"Huh? _You_ want to _kiss_ Sasuke?" Naruto seemed to be more surprised than insulted, and indeed he was, it was a strange concept…but he was kind of glad that someone he trusted knew about it…well, at least the relationship part of him and Sasuke…the other stuff he doubted would ever really come up in a conversation.

"Sure! And you, of course." Haku winked, shrugging his shoulders as he coyly hid behind his fan, gorgeous feminine eyes glittering as they looked shyly at Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "You know, you sure you're a dude, Haku?"

"Unfortunately! _Fufufufu_…"

"Well I suppose I prefer you as a dude." Naruto grinned, knowing that Haku was one of those _comfortable_ people, he could tell him anything, maybe unlike Sakura who he worried a little too much about if it was right or wrong of him to say. Haku was a safe friend, and he couldn't be happier for it.

"Well that's good; because I think so does Zabu-koi!" Haku smiled, leaning in closer as he pressed his painted lips against Naruto's in a gentle peck. For some reason, Naruto went pink from the single peck, feeling slightly embarrassed as Haku twirled rather brilliantly in the wonderful silk kimono.

"So, are you going to wear the sexy yukata I picked out for you, or not? Because I think that Sasuke might like it." Haku pleaded, putting his dainty pale hands together, sticking out a red bottom lip.

"W…what makes you think he'll like it…?" Naruto asked, looking down at himself, not usually conscious of things like that, knowing certainly this was more Haku's aria of expertise.

"Well for starters he seems the traditional type, so any sort of traditional looking yukata or kimono might do it for him, but I chose this sexy yet _soooo_-you _male_ yukata! I'm just glad you have this great chest, Naru-chan or else you wouldn't be able to pull this off so well…I also have a black sash for you to wear around your waist, and we're gonna keep it open just to make him…_well_…" Haku giggled, running his fingers over Naruto's muscled yet somehow lithe torso, finding an easy ticklish spot that made Naruto cringe. "Well we know what it will make him…"

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Naruto questioned, standing back he crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed as he looked over the bishounen to his right.

"From the moment I saw him." Haku confessed eagerly with a grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kiba eyed Sasuke eagerly as he held the playing cards up ahead of him; he was down to two cards, Sasuke down to one. Rock Lee had won already, but Kiba was determined not to loose again to Sasuke, he wouldn't let it happen…even if they were only playing _chase the ace._

"Your pick, Uchiha." Kiba grinned, his eyes watching Sasuke from the shield of his cards. He'd swapped the two of them around many times now, hoping to lead Sasuke off the trail of the ace of spades that he had left there with the three of diamonds.

Sasuke didn't usually like to play such games…but he'd found that the satisfaction from simply seeing the annoyance upon Inuzuka's face - even if he did loose himself - was enough to keep him going. And now, thanks to this game, all he had to do to win was find the matching card that went with the three of clubs that he held in his hand. Kiba had an ace and a three…he had to find the three and he'd win - well over Kiba at least.

An arrogant smirk lay on the faces of both players as they sat across the low coffee table from one another, both sat cross legged either side as Lee watched closely from the head of it. Sasuke - feeling confident enough - out stretched his hand, long pale fingers hovering over the cards as his eyes remained focused upon Kiba's strange slit-like pupils.

Kiba was so easy to play. Sasuke could tell which card was the ace from the look in Kiba's eyes. Sasuke hung his fingers over the card to his left, and he noticed the broadening in Kiba's eyes…meaning that card was the one that he _wanted_ Sasuke to take…the left card was the ace.

Sasuke smirked, a small laugh in there somewhere as his lips remained pressed together. His index finger and thumb then selected the right card; he lifted it from Kiba's fingers and turned it around, to be faced with the three of diamonds.

"Pair." He said calmly as he placed both cards face up on the table alongside the other pairs that he'd made.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched slightly as the ace of spades dropped from his hand, and floated gently to the coffee table. Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off Kiba since before he'd taken the card, though the satisfaction was now there, just that look of sheer annoyance on Kiba's face would be enough to last him the night. He'd finally decided that he _really_ did like this…Naruto's friends…friends in general…although he may never actually admit to it out-loud.

"Well done, Uchiha-san!" Lee announced rather _youthfully_, pumping his fist into the air. "I'm sure that if you continue, Kiba-kun, you'll eventually get there, don't you agree, Uchiha-san?"

"Oh certainly." Sasuke grinned. "He has plenty of potential."

"See, Kiba-kun." Lee smiled as he gathered the cards together while Kiba went for another bottle of any sort of alcoholic beverage.

Sasuke turned his head towards the sliding doorway; he'd heard gentle patting footsteps along the wooden floors and now saw a small feline shadow at the foot of the sliding door. As Lee tried to cheer up Kiba, Sasuke glided to his feet and headed towards the sliding door and opened it, staring down at the bright yellow eyes of a kitten.

"Neko…" He said softly to himself as the kitten dawdled in, almost instantly attacking his socks. Sasuke watched, a little bemused by the sight of the tiny thing, and the gentleness of it as it weightlessly stood on his foot. He smiled gently before he found himself crouching down to greet the small kitten.

He dangled his slender pale fingers near the kitten's tiny face, and at once he kitten found a new interest, at once ignoring his socks for his dangling fingers, finding fun in raising a tiny white paw and prodding at them playfully. Sasuke - surprisingly enough - wasn't usually much of a cat person…but those cute little whiskers…_is there anything that doesn't remind me of Naruto anymore…?_

"Hey look, it's Tora-chan. Haku-san's kitten," Lee said with a smile as he watched Sasuke playing gently with the kitten. Sasuke didn't remove his eyes from the feline, but he did notice the name, which had been spoken between Haku and Naruto earlier in the car. Sasuke reached forwards and lifted the kitten until it was eyelevel. It cocked its head slightly and made a gentle meowing sound.

"I don't like cats…" Kiba shuddered, moving somewhat away.

Sasuke held the kitten against him, moving slowly, the creature seemed so small and fragile in his hands, he feared he would hurt it more than anything, although it seemed rather comfortable against his shoulder padding its little pink pads against his neck.

"Neko." Sasuke said delicately again, still holding the fragile creature carefully, almost entranced by it…no, he didn't usually like cats…or animals in general, but there was just _something_…

"I think she likes you, Sasuke-kun." Lee grinned, walking over, gently running his fingers along the cats little ears. It meowed some more, leaning into the touch, brushing gently against Sasuke's exposed collar bone.

"I'm not sure about that…" Sasuke said quietly, his ears picking up on a distant sound of someone heading in their direction. Then the sliding door once again opened behind him, Sasuke knew who it was at once…though hadn't excepted him to enter.

Zabuza entered the room and glanced at all three of its inhabitants. Sasuke turned around, feeling those eyes upon his back, and at once noticed Zabuza's beady black eyes focusing on his. Sasuke raised a sculpted eyebrow, uncomfortable with the threatening gaze he was receiving, being the proud creature that he is. As Sasuke was about to speak up to disrupt the silence, Zabuza stepped forwards and outstretched his hands and gently took the kitten from Sasuke's arms.

The three of them watched, slightly awe-struck by the sight of it…and even more so as Zabuza continued to glare at Sasuke before he headed out of the room, not saying anything…just walking away with the kitten…

"No way did I just see that." Kiba muttered from the long silence that had somehow erupted between the three.

"Indeed." Lee continued. "That was slightly bizarre."

Sasuke glanced towards the bowl-cut youth, his brow still at an angle, questioning what words had just passed his lips…_slightly bizarre…that really must have been strange for you to agree…_Sasuke mused silently to himself as he took his seat again on the settee.

"Oh my kami-sama!" Kiba whined. "When are they going to get back so we can play the damn game!?"

"In a hurry to lose, Inuzuka?"

"What was that, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glanced over, somehow oblivious to what Kiba had said, a blank expression upon his face…thinking about well _things_…for one he was sitting among mortals…he had been all night, and he couldn't get the idea of it out of his head. He could never remember being good with big groups…he had never enjoyed it…even if all of them were vampires, like it had been in his early years…but a group of mortals. He'd only ever crept among them with his brother or if he intended on feeding from them at a later time.

This time though, it was different.

These people, they were Naruto's friends. They were all people that Naruto cared about, therefore Sasuke would respect them, even if Inuzuka Kiba had werewolf in his ancestry, and the scent of it was stinking up the small room…Sasuke had to respect that…he felt that he had to…Naruto wouldn't like it otherwise.

Sasuke was good at fitting in with mortals, even if he did get too many odd looks. He still existed among them and could appear as one of them, more so in the darkness of night…even more so when he wanted to.

These people. _Naruto's friends_. Sasuke had been watching them all so carefully at the restaurant, as they'd spoken to Sai, as they'd looked over him…and they honestly believed it of him, that he was a human. And why should they suspect anything else?

They knew nothing of Naruto either, did they? Of Naruto's splendid story, of his ancestry…well Sasuke didn't know much of Naruto's past, he figured the subject was slightly taboo, maybe like his was…he could never speak of it in detail…though he'd said it and thought about his history over and over so that it barely seemed real anymore…it was just like a story. No one else seemed to know the story, and why would they? Sasuke was a vampire, as had his family been before him…and now he and his brother were the only ones left.

Sasuke had always felt so unsatisfied even though he and his brother had taken their revenge upon the family of hunters who had slaughtered their clan…yet there had always been a void that had been left gaping within Sasuke that he'd been unable to fill…_maybe that's what Naruto's for?_...Sasuke mused…but he just couldn't be sure.

"Hey, Uchiha? You listening?"

"Not really." Sasuke replied honestly, having blocked out most of what Kiba had said prior.

"Why you -,"

"Gentlemen!"

All three heads turned towards the door, Sasuke hadn't even heard them coming, not paying attention to much else than what he was thinking to himself. Though, as he saw the delectable figure of Haku in the doorway, he was suddenly glad for the surprise.

"Whoa! Haku?! Is that you? Dude, you look like a lady!"

"Why thank you, Kiba-kun." Haku smiled softly, his pink lips curling up at the corners, his deep brown eyes passing over the three figures in the room. He caught Sasuke's eye for a moment a brought his open fan up to cover his face as a gentle blush graced his features…the look in Sasuke's eyes, it screamed at him, he looked almost _hungry_.

"If the three of you would care to join me, then I shall show you to the games room where the ladies - and Naru-chan - are waiting for us." Haku smiled as he turned around, flicking his loose hair over his exposed shoulder as he showed the three of them out of the room, Kiba following obediently at once, Sasuke was left until last as he tried to pull himself together…piecing together the events of that night…an image appearing in his mind…and Naruto's exposed throat. He couldn't get the hungry grin from his face.

Sasuke followed the young boy through the house, passing many rooms on the way, taking in the sight of the wondrous house, trying not to remember, but was finding it rather difficult not to recall times from his past.

"_Tah-dah!"_ Haku slid open one of the doors. Sasuke at once could sense Naruto, and a sense of comfort washed over him as he entered the room. Kiba and Lee seemed beside themselves with the sight of Hinata and Sakura sat around the table. Sakura was showing off her carefully pinned up hair and Hinata's too, while the silver-eyed girl blushed, and Naruto…

Sasuke's eyes at once focused on him, and in all honesty it was difficult to avoid him. Naruto sat with his lips pursed, a slight frown was apparent upon his tanned features. Sasuke stood in the doorway, soaking in his scent, just looking as if he was picking out an appetiser…and in all honesty, he could very well be.

"_What?"_ Naruto spoke up bitterly, crossing his arms, eyes avoiding Sasuke's, though he could feel those bottomless obsidian eyes scanning every inch of him…and his slightly exposed torso…he'd never felt so naked in a yukata before.

"Oh…nothing." Sasuke grinned as he circled the low table that they were all sitting at, and sat himself down next to the highly embarrassed Naruto. Sasuke could feel the heat as it emitted from the blonde, their arms inches apart, Sasuke all once again comfortable about where he was, just soaking in the wonderful scent of Naruto's delectable blood.

"Man…Naruto…" Kiba laughed having finally taken his eyes off of Hinata for longer than a second to take a look at his surroundings.

"Shut it, Kiba." Naruto retorted at once, glaring at Kiba across the table, able to feel the heat rising in his face.

"Alright! Now that everyone's back together again!" Haku grinned. "And can see how wonderfully we're dressed; let's get on with the rules of this game!"

"We kind of have already guessed the rules, Haku." Kiba replied, leaning on the table eyes still glancing over the timid Hinata now and again.

"Not _my_ rules you haven't! I've invented some new rules just for this group game!"

"You _what?"_

"You heard me!" Haku grinned. "Well how can you play snap in pairs?" Haku questioned, looking through the faces for any sign of argument, but as he expected, there came none. "Exactly my point. So I made up some new rules."

"Well I can see where this is going…" Naruto sighed, dropping back his head as his eyes searched around for the drinks. He reached back and snatched up the neck of an orange-vodka drink and brought it to his lips.

"Aww! Naruto!" Haku whined, pouting his lips so carefully. "Just listen to the rules."

"Yeah…sure…" Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay! The game is strip-snap…the teams are, pink team - Sakura and I, the green team, Kiba, Hinata and Lee, and the blue team, Sasuke-kun and Naru-chan." Haku began, shuffling the cards in his dainty hands after he'd placed the closed fan neatly aside him on the mat. There was no argument so he continued. "The rules are that only _one_ person in the team plays…while the other has to get naked."

"What - no way!" Naruto growled almost at once.

"That's cool…as long as I don't have to take off my clothes." Kiba sighed, leaning back on his hands, though Hinata who sat next to him…well she didn't seem to look as certain.

"…" Her silence and her bright red cheeks showed how uncomfortable she was with the whole situation, while Haku himself seemed rather pleased with the outcome.

"But what about the green team? There's three of them…" Naruto added, his furrowed brow showing his clear disapproval, though he could sense Sasuke's smirk and almost see it from the corner of his eye…for some reason it made all of the blood rush again to his face…_Haku had this planned…damn him…_

"Yes, well I have thought of that…it's simple, one of them has to take off his or _her_ clothes, while the other two swap each time we _snap_, that way the other person gets to play." Haku beamed proudly.

"Nice rules, Haku…but I'm not getting naked if you lose."

"_Pah_! As if Haku would _ever_ lose this game…" Naruto sighed, leaning back on his arms, watching as Haku's catty smirk got wider.

"Ahh…good point." Sakura grinned as she leant into Haku comfortably, catching - if for only a moment - Sasuke's eye…or at least she _thought_ so.

"Che…" Naruto brought the bottle to his lips again and drank it down, hoping that he wouldn't have to be the one to strip…_damn Haku…he sooo had this planned…damn…he's good…_

"Don't worry…" Sasuke gently whispered in Naruto's ear, closing in from behind. Naruto went rigid suddenly, he felt so nervous for some reason…not really embarrassed. "I won't lose…"

"Yeah…sure you won't…" Naruto replied just as silent after catching the smirk in Sasuke's tone of voice.

"And then after that we'll play spin the bottle! Ah, one of the classics." Haku laughed as he began to group out the cards between them. "Now, who's gonna get naked?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto said at once. "I'm wearing a yukata, there's like nothing to it!" he continued in his defence.

"That _was_ the point, Naru-chan." Haku stated calmly.

"Huh?" Naruto began. "Then why the hell ask who's gonna get naked?"

"Confirmation."

"Gee, thanks…but I am_ not_, taking off my clothes."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You lost on purpose, didn't you…"

"But of course, Naruto-_koi_…How would I manage to accidentally lose?" Sasuke had replied smoothly through the screen door as Naruto changed back to his clothes in the room beyond, Haku's bedroom.

"Teme…"

Sure enough Sasuke hadn't exactly played at his best that night, and much to the annoyance of Naruto and the thrill that Sasuke got as he watched Naruto gently peel off his clothes from his body…Sasuke had decided that losing had been well worth it. He listened carefully as Naruto pulled on his shirt in the other room, doing up the buttons on his shirt whilst angrily muttering under his breath.

"To be sure, I thought that Hinata-san was about to faint from blood loss…" Sasuke grinned, thinking back once again to the game that had finished only ten minutes ago. The others were gathered together in the room drinking whilst they talked, Haku going over the next game of spin the bottle. Sasuke had no idea what that was…but it sounded interesting. And just like with snap, he would learn quickly.

"Sasuke," Naruto began annoyance clear by the tone of his voice.

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen this side of you before." Naruto's voice was suddenly serious, his words were quiet. Sasuke took a meaningless breath and unfolded his arms as he reached for the side of the door and gently opened it, the soft glow from the lamp making his face glow.

His dark eyes fell hungrily over the blonde figure stood only a few feet from him. Naruto didn't look to see as Sasuke came into the room, simply continued to do up the buttons on his shirt. Sasuke considered what his next action should be. The way that Naruto had spoken, what he had said…Sasuke was unsure of how he should react. Naruto seemed…_unhappy_.

"You're sad." Sasuke said, realising the childishness of his words only moments after, though he'd felt short on words.

Naruto laughed, it was only a small laugh, but clear enough. Gently he shook his head. "Nope, not sad." He said.

Sasuke remained as he was, stood a few feet from the kitsune. He carefully analyzed Naruto…Naruto had said that he wasn't sad…but there was something bothering him…Sasuke's brows furrowed…_I should understand things like this…but I have no idea what's going through his mind…_

"Promise not to get mad…but…" Naruto began with a sigh, lowering his arms to his sides. "I guess I'm sorta envious."

"Envious," Sasuke repeated, but he couldn't think as to why, "Envious of what?"

"Never mind…it's nothing…" Naruto looked up with a grin suddenly gracing his features. He headed towards the closed screen door and out of the room to meet up with the others only to feel a cold hand wrap around his wrist and gently pull him back. _"Sasuke-_"

"You know what…" Sasuke whispered softly in Naruto's ear, holding the kitsune against his body and trapping him there, "I'm envious too." Sasuke felt Naruto's body go slack against him, feeling the soft strands of Naruto's golden hair as it brushed against his cheek.

"Envious of what?" Naruto questioned, his eyes slightly broad, once again relishing at the feeling of being so close to Sasuke…even if his friends were in the other room…even if any one of them could walk in on them at any moment.

_**Kinda thrilling, isn't it, Kit.**_

_Go die will you…_

_**You're so mean.**_

"I'm envious of what you have…" Sasuke began, pressing his lips gently against the hollow of Naruto's neck. The kitsune tilted his head away slightly, gently shutting his eyes as the intoxicating sensation began to smoother him…he felt so perfectly calm.

"Of…what I have…?" the words passed his lips sleepily, Sasuke's lips brushing gently against the exposed flesh, lowering the collar on the shirt.

"Your friends…Naruto." Sasuke replied calmly. "I'm envious of this life that you have…that I never had anything like it…"

Naruto opened his eyes slightly, his lips curling slightly at the corners. With his right hand he reached up and intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's hair. He wanted to feel that bloody kiss once again from those lips that hovered over his flesh, it was so taunting.

"What about your friends…? Won't they notice…?" Sasuke breathed gently before placing a soft kiss on the exposed flesh of Naruto's lower neck.

"I…I don't care…" Naruto whispered closing his eyes once again.

Sasuke smirked before he turned Naruto around so that they faced one another, holding the blonde by the small of his back as his other hand unnecessarily undoing all of the buttons on the shirt that Naruto had taken his sweet time in doing up. Carefully Naruto placed his arms behind Sasuke's neck, biting back a pleased gasp as he felt Sasuke's tongue along his collarbone.

Sasuke had wanted it too. He'd wanted to taste Naruto's blood again so much, all that night he'd wanted it…he'd watched Naruto, he'd smelt Naruto, he'd watched Naruto's friends…all those mortals…and he'd wanted it so badly. Carefully dropping the shirt off Naruto's right shoulder, Sasuke ran his tongue in circles over the smooth exposed flesh, loving the sweetness of it, the wonderful taste that it left in his mouth.

He listened to the sound of Naruto's body, of his heart and its hastening beat. He listened carefully to those soft murmurs of anticipation that passed his lips. Sasuke realised he was toying with Naruto again…but he was so used to it…

Sasuke took a deep breath, Naruto's scent flooding through his system, blocking everything else out until that was all that was left. Sasuke opened his eyes as the black bled neatly into red, that intense pattern appearing once again. Sasuke licked the flesh once more, gaining a pleased whimper from the lips of the kitsune before his fangs grazed smoothly along the flesh, tearing a thin cut along Naruto's shoulder.

The blood flowed lightly from it, though Sasuke's lips clasped over the flesh and sucked until the blood filled his mouth. Naruto bit his lips, nuzzling the side of his face into Sasuke's hair, trying to stop himself from moaning…well…moaning _too _loudly.

The feeling was no where as near as intense as it had been the first time…but Naruto still felt that same intoxicated sensation, those tingles and the slight dizziness…even if some of that might just be the alcohol.

"A-hem…you two going to finish it up in there soon? I mean, we want to start the game…" Haku's voice could be heard from the other side of one of the screen doors.

"Yeah…_nyuu_…five - _five_ minutes…" Naruto managed to say, holding back all the whimpers and the groans that he could.

Haku giggled softly. "Yeah, sure, five minutes. You know it is spin the bottle, you two might get to have another session the sooner you come out…"

Sasuke brought his bloody lips away, running his tongue over the small cut to stop it from bleeding. His blood red eyes passed over Naruto's placid face, the sound of his rapidly beat heart thudding in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke felt wonderful as the heat from Naruto's body and blood flooded through his veins, bringing a slight pink glow to his usually ivory cheeks.

Playfully he ran his tongue along Naruto's parted lips. Naruto tilted his head into Sasuke's almost at once, feeling the strange heat and taste of his own blood in his mouth…_blood…_

_**And we remember that wonderful taste, don't we…**_

_How could I ever forget…?_

Sasuke wasn't as much surprised as pleased at Naruto's forceful reaction as he pressed his lips harshly against Sasuke's, tightening his hold around the vampire's neck. When Naruto finally pulled away to breathe, his eyes hung open heavily, small smudges of blood upon his swollen, pink lips.

"Come on…let's go and play that game…" Sasuke whispered softly before taking it upon himself to lick away those blood smudges upon Naruto's lips. The blonde seemed slightly dazed, hanging carefully on Sasuke, his eyes dark almost dazed as they looked downwards and upon nothing.

"Yeah…sure…" came Naruto's slow response moments later, that strange yet comforting taste of blood still left at the back of his mouth. Sasuke's arms came away slowly, pecking Naruto gently upon the little cut on his shoulder.

Naruto's smile was tired, but finally there seemed to be some life in him as an almost adorable laugh passed his lips. "I feel really dizzy…"

"I think that's just the alcohol…" Sasuke whispered with a gentle smile. "Put your shirt on tidy and we'll go." Sasuke ran his fingers comfortably through Naruto's hair, brushing his bangs away from his eyes before he stood away from Naruto and headed out. "I'll meet you there."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Geez_, could you have taken any longer to get dressed, Uzumaki?" Kiba commented as soon as Naruto opened the door and entered the room, dressed back in his shirt and jeans, holding another bottle of the same alcoholic beverage by the neck as he had appeared.

"Whatever, Inuzuka." Naruto grumbled with a drunken yawn as he sat himself down next to Sasuke, and leant onto the table the was beside him, since they'd moved it out of the way of the centre of the room so that they could play spin the bottle.

"Hey…come on," Haku began hoping to settle them down, but watched playfully as Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear, and Kiba spoke to the timid Hinata. Sakura nudged Haku gently in the arm, and leant closer, the both of them still dressed in the traditional kimonos.

"You know Sasuke-kun…?" she began in a whisper. Haku nodded to signify he was listening and knew what she was talking about. "He's single…isn't he?"

Haku pursed his lips, his smile suddenly gone as he turned his head slowly to face Sakura. He raised his eyebrows apologetically and whispered back. "Er…I don't think he's single…but…er…he might have a brother…?" he offered with a gentle shrug.

"Well…what could I expect really…?" Sakura sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah, he is pretty sexy isn't he…?" Haku giggled as he once again put the fan to good use and lifted it ahead of his mouth and ahead of Sakura's who giggled with him.

"So shall we get on with the games?" Lee questioned, bringing the others out of their own little worlds.

"Of course!" Haku smiled. "Here is the bottle." He reached behind him and picked up a bottle that he'd finished earlier on and placed it in the centre of all of them.

"What is this game, exactly?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, leaning in so that their shoulders were touching. Naruto looked back slightly after lowering the bottle back down to his side and opened his mouth to answer when:

"Okay, I'll spin first, and the person it lands on has to spin it again to see who they'll have to kiss. And no messing! I want to see some serious tongue action tonight!"

"No way! More than half of the dudes here _are_ dudes. I'm not tonguing any guy." Kiba retorted at once, crossing his arms as he leant back.

"Well then you'll have to pray to Kami-sama that you won't have to go tonguing any guy." Haku replied smoothly. "Now! Let's spin!"

"Oh, so that's how you play." Sasuke whispered smoothly his lips curling into devious smirk. "Interesting game."

The bottle was spinning and all eyes were watching eagerly, Haku more so than anyone as he rocked back and fore on his heels, waiting for it to stop.

"Yey! I stopped on Naru-chan!" Haku announced the moment the bottle has fallen still. "Spin! Spin!" he cheered.

"You just want get your tongue down someone's throat, don't you, Haku?" Naruto grinned as he leant forward and with his right hand spun the bottle around again.

"Am I really that obvious?" Haku smiled.

"I think that you're being rather discrete." Sasuke added, passing his dark eyes over the handsome creature sat across the room from him, still dressed so wonderfully in that soft blue kimono.

"Yeah, well you would." Naruto muttered under his breath, still watching the bottle carefully, trying to keep a straight face even as he felt Sasuke's hand upon his backside.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried triumphantly along side Haku.

Sakura rolled her eyes before she lent forward across the bottle towards an eager looking Naruto…who she would admit was a pretty good looking guy, even if he was a tiny bit too short for her liking. Naruto's lips met carefully with Sakura's neatly painted ones. It was only a small kiss but Naruto was satisfied.

He sat back as did Sakura, but Haku didn't seem happy. "That was boring! Naruto, come here." Haku put out his hand and reached over the centre of them to grab Naruto by the shirt collar. "Now I _know_ you can kiss."

"But I can't do that to Sakura-chan! I know her too well!"

"More of a reason to! You're never going to date her so you might as well." Haku grinned. "Or is a kissing lesson in order?"

"Geez! Fine! I'll tongue next time!" Naruto huffed, knocking Haku's dainty hands off his shirt collar and sat back once again.

"Okay! Sakura, spin the bottle!" Haku sat back again and waited until Sakura reached out to spin the bottle.

The whole thing continued for a while, it got more interesting the more that they drunk, and the best kiss yet - in Haku's opinion - had been when Kiba and Naruto (who were the drunkest of the seven) had kissed. Haku was almost certain that they weren't going to stop. He'd watched both the displeased look upon Sasuke's usually placid face, along with the fire red blushing that consumed Hinata, taken aback by the sight that was ahead of her.

Only when Haku had a chance to kiss Sasuke was he pleased. He came away from this sensual kiss feeling slightly intoxicated, but he hoped that was just the alcohol.

Naruto leant against the table by this time…just watching most of it, hardly paying any attention to who he was kissing anymore…just kissing. He was sure he'd kissed everyone around three times by now - actually Kiba four times - and he hadn't been able to stop laughing. Sasuke sat next to him, seeming perfectly normal. Of course the alcohol had no effect upon him as he sat there.

Of course he was enjoying himself, he'd never had such enjoyment among mortals before, and to watch the faces of these intoxicated creatures as they laughed and talked around him excited him. He felt comfortable at last…but he couldn't escape his vampire nature. Even as he sat there, as he kissed them, all he could smell, all he could hear was their blood…all he could think about what how much he wanted to taste Naruto again, to have the kitsune whimper beneath him again…

Sasuke didn't want it to end, but at the same time he wanted to leave, he wanted to get away from all of them and taste his kitsune again. He could feel his throat burning as he sat there. "Ne, Sasuke?"

He turned aside to face Naruto who almost at once lunged on him, bringing their faces together. "We have to kiss again…" He hiccupped with a grin as the others around the room seemed to be in their own world, talking and listening to the music that was playing as they laughed…well aside from Rock Lee who - after drinking a small bit of sake - was out cold on the floor, Sakura occasionally checking on him to make sure he was okay.

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's, at once forcing his tongue passed Sasuke's already slightly parted lips, forcing the youthful vampire down onto his back as he remained over him as they continued to kiss rather passionately.

Haku was happy with the outcome of the party. He'd met someone new and found out that Naruto had a boyfriend, which made everything worth while for him in the end. He only found it a shame that Zabuza had refused to get involved in the activities…although Haku knew he would most likely get very jealous if anyone had to kiss _his_ Zabuza.

It was nearing 1 a.m. when Kiba and Hinata left with Lee. Sakura - who was somehow mildly sober - helped them to a taxi while Kiba pointed out that he would come and get the car sometime later on. Haku waved them a farewell, and Naruto hugged each of them in turn as they left, drunkenly telling each of them how much he loved them.

Sasuke watched filled with delight. He had loved every moment of it…although honestly he probably wouldn't admit it. All of this, he'd never experienced anything like it before…he'd never spent time with mortals as he had done then…and a vampire's idea of fun was something a little more along the lines of a bloodbath.

They all went back inside, Haku and Sakura sat once again side by side, Sakura pointing out that she'd called a second taxi for her since she was going in the complete opposite direction to where Kiba, Hinata and Lee had gone, and asked if Naruto and Sasuke had wanted a lift too.

Sasuke declined for Naruto who was slightly out cold next to him, Sasuke said he'd walk him home, that Naruto could probably use the fresh air.

Within twenty minutes Sakura was gone. Naruto had woken up for a moment just to tell her good-bye, and Haku had even let her leave in his kimono, saying that she could keep it - apparently it wasn't his colour anyway…

Sasuke spoke for a while with the sobering Haku who hadn't been all that drunk to begin with, trying to give Naruto some time to sleep off some of the alcohol, knowing that he wasn't entirely sleeping anyway.

"So you met him when he fell on a curb?" Haku said again with a raised eyebrow, somehow trying to figure it out.

"Well yes. The sidewalk was icy, Naruto slipped and hurt his ankle, I helped him up." Sasuke informed Haku, his eyes casual as they watched the youth with his fresh mug of coffee that Zabuza had brought in for him a few moments ago.

"Ah, I see, how kind of you…" Haku smiled. "And so you two have been together since then?"

Sasuke smirked at this, thinking about the answer for a moment, his eyes passing over Naruto's resting form against his torso. "Yes, I would say that we have."

"Aw, that's so sweet…you know, honestly I never would have thought Naruto would go for guys…but I suppose that I can be wrong too sometimes." Haku laughed before drinking down some more of the coffee.

Sasuke stopped smiling suddenly, his eyes motionless as he gazed blankly upon the ground ahead of him. Haku had noticed this sudden change…Sasuke looked as though he had heard something…there was a look of maybe fear…no, _fear_ was too strong…he wasn't frightened…maybe annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the front of the house just before the bell sounded. Haku raised his eyebrows…_Is that what you were waiting for?_

"Its okay, Zabuza will get it…but I wonder who it could be at this time of night…well…morning."

Sasuke got up from the settee, gently moving Naruto off him and resting him on the pillows. He took a deep breath, his brows furrowed slightly, and Haku suddenly noticed it, that unreal glow that surrounded him. Sasuke's air of mystery suddenly became rather intense. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Haku-san," Sasuke continued to watch the doorway, dread filling his every limb, anger flowing through not far after it…he should have known that Itachi was up to something, but to do something as bold as to come to a mortals house…_I never thought he would do such a thing…_

"What is it?"

"Would you do me a favour and let Naruto stay here for tonight?"

"Yeah, sure…but what about you?" Haku questioned as he watched Sasuke pull on his jacket and scarf, his jaw clenching shut in anger.

"I have to go. But make sure Naruto's alright. Tell him I'll contact him when I can." Sasuke turned to Haku finally, his face entirely serious, so much so that Haku felt a sudden wave of dread wash over him. The look in Sasuke's black eyes struck fear in him.

"Yeah…yeah sure…will you be okay?" he questioned nervously.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke replied almost at once. "And, Haku-san, thank-you. I had a wonderful time here tonight."

"No problem." Haku smiled weekly. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?"

"I'd enjoy that."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zabuza had answered the door only to be held in the gaze of a dark-haired man wearing a long deep red velvet coat. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked up casually over Zabuza, his long black hair cascading over his shoulders and blowing across his equally as black eyes.

"Is Sasuke here?" came his placid voice, passing those gently parted lips like silk.

Zabuza furrowed his brows. "He is. And who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Sasuke's aniki." He replied in the same silky voice. "I've come to pick him up."

Sasuke appeared behind Zabuza a few moments later, his eyes focused directly on Itachi's and his jaw completely firm. As he had appeared Itachi's lips curled into a subtle smirk.

"Ohayo, Sasuke."

Sasuke walked out passed Zabuza and into the night, appearing beyond Itachi as if he'd always been there, the both of their movements were like liquid. Itachi calmly bowed his head to Zabuza before he turned around and calmly followed Sasuke away…although beneath the surface Sasuke knew that Itachi was angry…there was no other explanation for it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Holy - mother -!"

Jirayia fumbled around the car for the cell phone. His eyes remained broad as he watched both of the Uchiha's exit the mansion gates…he'd not spotted the elder brother enter…but there he was.

"_Yes, Jirayia?"_

"Tsunade! He's here, Uchiha Itachi is _here_. The younger brother looks seriously pissed off, though. I honestly didn't think that he would show…they're leaving, should I follow them?"

"_Hell no!"_ Tsunade retorted at once. _"Jirayia you're not to go anywhere near them, Uchiha Itachi is far too dangerous for any of us to handle alone. But what about Uzumaki? Has he come out with them?"_

"No…no I don't think he's with them at all…I've got no idea, Tsunade…I don't think that Naruto knows about the Uchihas."

"_Really?"_

"Really, really. I mean why would a half-demon have anything to do with vampires? I don't think that Uzumaki has any sort of sinister motives…he's just living his life here…I honestly think he doesn't know anything."

"_Well this makes matters worse really doesn't it?"_ Tsunade pointed out. _"Just come back Jirayia, Orochimaru's found some more stuff on Uzumaki anyway; we'll talk over it here."_

"Sure…I'm on my way."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How was it??

Do you love me enough to review by groping the button?? Cos it loves that - I tell you!

Get me to 200 reviews?? Yes??

I LOVE MY REVIWERS! You guys are the best!!!

Peace - (lol) _SabakuKyuu17_

_xxx_


	15. Two Children

Firstly - this chapter has _not_ been beta'd!! Mostly because I finished faster than I thought I would, and wanted to post as soon as I could so I could get started on the next chapter...

This chapter is a _little_ weird - so be prepared! Think _out side of the box!!_ That's right! Bash down those damn walls!

:Pulls self together: _Anywhoo_…so this is chapter fifteen and a enter a lot of weirdness and other characters…_mwahahahaha_…I hope you people enjoy it, and realise that it is all relevant to the rest of the story…so, that means that unless I write this - you faithful readers won't really get the whole point of the fic!!

So once again, I hope that you enjoy! And thanks to all of you who review! Cakes and cookies to you all!! I love my reviewers, the more I get the more I want to write…you people like me:D that makes SabakuKyuu17 happy! XD…I shall delay you no longer…:bows: On to chapter fifteen!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Fifteen

Sasuke's back hit the alley wall as Itachi's hand pressed against his shoulder, gripping harshly onto his chin with his other hand. Sasuke didn't fight back as Itachi moved his body closer, his placid eyes glowing with an air of wisdom that told Sasuke that Itachi knew _everything_.

Looking hard into Sasuke's eyes, Itachi's bled into crimson to match the anger in the eyes of his younger brother, except the pattern within them seemed far more dangerous. Sasuke did not struggle against Itachi although he didn't want to co-operate either. Helpless as he usually was against his brother, Sasuke remained still. Itachi's thumb running in soothing motions along his jawbone as the other remained flat against his torso.

"Look at me, _little-brother_…" Itachi whispered almost delicately, pressing his body against Sasuke's looking him directly in the eye although Sasuke's eyes continued to evade him.

Sasuke's scowl deepened. He didn't want to be captured in one of Itachi's mind games, because that was no doubt where Itachi was heading with all of this. He was angry with Sasuke since he'd vanished and directly disobeyed him. Sasuke was surprised that Itachi had left it for as long as he had before coming for him.

"Sasuke…"

"_Leave me_!" Sasuke growled attempting to shove Itachi away, shutting his eyes tight, although within moments he felt a hand latch ruthlessly around his throat, the back of his head cracked on the brick wall behind. Now Sasuke was _certain_ that Itachi wasn't happy.

"It doesn't seem like you're going to co-operate, Sasuke." Itachi stated, baring his fanged teeth in annoyance, holding Sasuke a few inches off the ground so that they were eyelevel. Sasuke's burning crimson eyes flared glaring at his brother as his hands gripped onto Itachi's, that single arm holding him ruthlessly and firmly against the wall.

Itachi's hardened jaw curled carefully into a smirk, his eyes warily running over Sasuke as if measuring him up like he would do to his prey. Sasuke's eyes were fierce, though the anger within them outshone the power that he held, Itachi still and always would have the upper hand.

"Why do you disobey me so easily, Sasuke?" Itachi asked calmly, his free hand loosening the scarf around Sasuke's neck until the ivory flesh of his exposed throat was entirely visible. Itachi's smirk grew, bringing himself closer to Sasuke so that his lips were close enough to kiss. A feral growl escaped Sasuke's throat along with a fierce struggle that he suddenly came out with, digging his fingernails into Itachi's arm, tearing through the sleeve of his coat easily to get to flesh.

Itachi's blood wet Sasuke's fingertips, Itachi himself was unfazed by it all, though felt the impact of Sasuke's strikes upon his torso. To him it was a laughing matter…though a sad one too. Sasuke would never be as strong as him, the reason _why_ was one of Itachi's greatest secrets.

"I remember the first time…" Itachi smiled gripping onto one of Sasuke's hands and bringing the bloody fingertips to his mouth, running his tongue calmly over each and every digit. Sasuke cringed at the feeling, his fangs gritting as he clenched his jaw shut. Itachi's hold on him seemed as if it would never falter.

"I remember the first time…" Itachi began again. "The first time that you tasted my blood, Sasuke…the first time I tasted yours…we were stood as we are now, my hand around your neck as I held your weak body against the wall of a mansion much like the one you were in moments ago…" Itachi whispered it so delicately over the sound of Sasuke's small angered growls. "Do you remember, little-brother?" Itachi questioned, bringing his bloody lips to Sasuke's ear. "Do you remember the night that I made you into a vampire? The night that I tasted your blood…the night that you'd never loved more in your life…"

"I _never_ loved you…" Sasuke growled in return, his voice low and filled with blood and malice.

"I wonder that if tonight you will whimper for me the same as you did back then…" Itachi ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip, though at once felt those hands forcefully upon him, shoving him away. Sasuke's eyes growing brighter and brighter, and the tomoe patterns within them began to circle.

Itachi's grip tightened around Sasuke's throat, lifting the younger vampire higher. Sasuke bit back a painful groan as he felt Itachi's fingernails digging into the flesh of his throat. He gripped onto Itachi's strong arm with both of his hands but he could do nothing. Itachi moved himself into Sasuke, their bodies together as his lips passed coyly along Sasuke's exposed collarbone, gently licking at the ivory flesh, sucking at his Adam's apple. His grip loosened around Sasuke's neck, his tongue lapping at the fresh blood that ran in thin streams down over the soft, white flesh.

Sasuke pressed his hands against Itachi's body now that his neck was free, but he couldn't. Itachi's lips ran along his flesh. Sucking and nipping softly feeling Sasuke's fighting body against him weakening as he gave into the subtle pleasure that was making its way through his limbs.

His teeth were still clenched shut as anger consumed him because of his weakness, bloody tears of fury formed at the corners of his eyes as his fingernails bit down ruthlessly into Itachi's shoulders as he rested forward. His body eager and on fire as Itachi's fangs teased him, gently grazing his flesh.

"Please…_please aniki_…" Sasuke's voice was but a pleading whisper; his brows furrowed his eyes shut tight as those blood tears stained his cheeks. "Please…_don't_…"

Itachi was silent for a moment longer, bringing his lips away from the flesh on Sasuke's throat he'd been tasting. "Strange…" he said quietly, his voice void of all or any emotion. "That's what you said the first time, too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Continues from where the prologue (Ivory Doll) ends…so if you want to, go back and read it**_

_Two voices flee the night that's stark,_

_Two children wonder in a lonely dark._

_Aching for happiness to be free of the grey,_

_After the loss that they faced that day._

_Two children alone from the very start,_

_One scared and tired, and torn apart._

_The other mistaken, bled from and fed,_

_To learn the secrets that need be said._

_With lies that torment and a mindful play_

_To teach a lesson and learn to stay._

_The eldest seeks power and alerts his prey,_

_While the youngest still lost must lose that way._

_With the eldest all mighty he turns aside,_

'_Dear brother, join me in this midnight charade'._

_The youngest he stares, unsure of it still,_

'_Brother, oh brother, have you not fallen ill?'_

_Confused so it is, the story thus far,_

_Of the two children who escaped that brutal mar._

_The blood that painted the walls that night,_

_Oh how it had never looked so bright._

_The crimson red that tarnished their lips,_

_Brought a colour equal to the necks they'd kissed._

_The blood that stained their once black eyes,_

_Never to once more take in the light of the skies._

_As they're hearts were branded by the souls they'd taken,_

_The necks they'd broken and the things they'd mistaken,_

_Those two children who'd seek power and revenge,_

_Would one day see nothing but what they'd wish to avenge. _

Obsidian eyes remained closed for a little while longer, the sounds of the morning world circling around him as he was lying in a half sleep, the remnants of the night before nothing but a realistic dream.

The light that filtered in gently through the screen doors was gentle, the sun having risen on the opposite side of the mansion. Sasuke's hazy eyes gently came to open, bringing him into another empty day, that sharp pain still stabbing at his heart, the horrors of the years passed imprinted upon his mind.

Rolling around lazily onto his back, Sasuke draped a hand over his face, the sleeve of his bed clothes falling down his slender, pale arm. It seemed like nothing different to any other morning that he would wake up to the sounds of the birds, his nimble body still tired although he'd probably slept longer than he should have…but last night's dream was still very vivid in his mind.

Those crimson eyes had been there again. His aniki's voice had been there to comfort him…but what on earth had he meant? Sasuke knew it was only a dream, it could be nothing more than that…Itachi was dead…_wasn't he?_ Sasuke had questioned himself about this many times…Itachi had left before the massacre had taken place…but he was dead. He'd heard it. He'd been told…and for some reason although there had never been any proof, Sasuke had _believed_.

He had time to waste as he climbed off his futon, lifting the fallen white gown back up onto his shoulder before he headed over to the screen doors, ready to open them and welcome yet another empty morning.

The same dullness churned within him. His weak body heaving the screen door aside and some light flowed into the room. He shielded his eyes with a hand before stepping out onto the decking, already able to hear the music of the birds in the trees, the scent of the cherry-blossom a few feet away washed over him…

How could everything look so perfect?

Sasuke walked outside into the sunlight, it shone over him, his pale skin gleaming and as white as the robe he wore, the dark circles that surrounded his equally as dark eyes only showed more…Sasuke only seemed frailer as he stood there.

It seemed that his numb existence would continue forever…but that morning…that morning something was very different.

Sasuke could hear something over the sounds of the birds and the running water. It was faint, but it was different so it stood out among the usual things that Sasuke had to deal with. He wasn't so certain that he enjoyed this change of things. Unnerved, yet equally as anxious, Sasuke wondered around the decking around the outside of the house, to the northern parts of the mansion and that's when he heard it…

_Voices?_

That indeed was a highly unusual thing to hear out there…and there seemed to be a reasonable amount of voices too…at least five or six different voices. And they were…_arguing?_

Sasuke was almost certain that he was still dreaming…to hear that many voices, and they seemed so relaxed…it was almost as if…_but it can't be…this has to be a dream, my - my family…?_

Sasuke's pace slightly hastened as he continued along the decking, his dark eyes as wide as they had been in years, so very anxious, a pain in his heart and his yet to awaken body. Turning suddenly to his left Sasuke's body hit something hard, from the surprise of it he gasped and weakly fell back, his frail body not strong enough to hold him up.

Shutting his eyes as he awaited the impact from hitting the floor, Sasuke only gasped again as he felt something frozen latch around his wrist. At once he opened his eyes. Staring up with eyes as wide as plates at the alabaster skin and deep black eyes that looked down upon him. Sasuke could never forget that expression. That expression of nothing.

"_Aniki_…?" The words escaped Sasuke's open mouth softly…and yet there was no mistake about it…he wasn't even seeing things. Stood ahead of him in a modest black and maroon yukata was his brother, Itachi.

Before he could even think straight Sasuke's wrist was out of his brother's hold and he lunged towards him, at once pressing his face into his brother's chest, holding onto him for dear life. With his eyes still sore and tired, warm salty tears cascaded down his ivory cheeks as his knees gave in beneath him…"It wasn't a dream…" he sobbed, his fingers sore from gripping onto his brother's yukata so hard. "It honestly wasn't a dream…"

Itachi's dark eyes calmly passed over his brother's trembling form and as an act of comfort he placed his arms around Sasuke's narrow shoulders. He looked even frailer than he had when he was sleeping. He said nothing; he only stood there with Sasuke and allowed him to sob, feeling the subtle warmth of Sasuke's tears upon his flesh as they soaked through his clothes.

He was able to hear the heavy beating of Sasuke's heart, the pumping of his blood as it ran through his body. He could smell it all, along with the bitter scent of those tears, and at once he knew that it would be difficult. Already he didn't want to help himself…Sasuke was fragile right now, and such an easy target…but it wasn't time…_not yet_…

Itachi's ears picked up the voices of his '_comrades'_ a short distance away. They were arguing still…he didn't want to have to bring them with him, but he'd been left little if no choice. Their Leader had spoken and it was to be done, there was no way of avoiding it. He was only thankful that only three of them would remain after the initial greeting.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice was somewhat soft, but still held that usual tone of authority. Sasuke looked up, so many questions burning in those obsidian eyes that Itachi couldn't help but notice. "There are a few people you should meet…"

"But -," Sasuke began, only to have Itachi's index finger rest upon his lips to silence him.

"We will have all the time in the world, Sasuke…so would you do this for me now?"

Sasuke stared at his brother for a moment longer, his lips slightly parted as he was about to argue, but he remained silent, unable to bring himself to do it. He nodded his head; Itachi's finger came away from his lips and gently ran though those heavy bangs, moving them away from Sasuke's eyes. "Good," Itachi commented before he led Sasuke in the direction he had come from and towards the arguing voices.

Sasuke could feel his heart racing faster than a beating drum in his mind. He hadn't let go of Itachi's yukata since they'd begun walking, he wanted to make sure that he did _not_ lose him again. He couldn't help but notice as all those questions swam through his mind aching to be asked, why - even though Sasuke was more than glad to see Itachi - why in reality Sasuke couldn't care less about where Itachi had been. He only cared that Itachi was back.

Even if he didn't believe it yet, Sasuke wanted to very much. The idea of it hadn't hit him. Itachi was back…_Itachi had come back_. He wasn't dead. Whatever had happened that night…no matter that Itachi hadn't been there, Sasuke had always thought that he was dead…and as the years had gone on…he'd had no reason to believe otherwise.

He certainly felt rather dazed by it all. And who could these people be that he was going to meet? Could they be the people that Itachi had been with all this time? And if so, why hadn't Itachi come back to him earlier?

The many voices once again came into earshot, though Sasuke was still uncertain of what they were saying. And in all honesty, Sasuke had no idea what this had to do with anything…did these people have something they wanted to say? Sasuke glanced up at his brother, Itachi's placid face focused on the route they were taking around the outside of the mansion. It was only then that Sasuke noticed it…Itachi's youth.

Of course Itachi was only five years Sasuke's elder, so that meant he should be only twenty-two. But in Sasuke's eyes he seemed only just older than he was. And barely as tall too. Itachi had always been very tall, well so had Sasuke…but…well Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it…Itachi just seemed too much the same.

_What did I expect…? I expected nothing, he couldn't have changed that much…I just…I can't believe that he's here…my heart won't stop pounding…_

"Little-brother," Sasuke looked nervously up at Itachi's unsettling eyes and swallowed hard, his throat dry. Itachi had stopped and Sasuke with him, the voices not too far away now. Then to Sasuke's surprise Itachi leant forward and calmly wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke stood rigid for a moment before giving into the careful hold. "You've finally stopped shaking…" he whispered, running his fingers through the soft spikes of Sasuke's ebony hair.

He hadn't even noticed that he had been shaking. "You don't need to be frightened anymore…" more words of comfort. Sasuke's mind was still confused. Why had Itachi come back so suddenly? Why was Sasuke so scared?

"I'm not frightened…" Sasuke lied, a whisper into his brother's shoulder, feeling the soft silk of the yukata against his cheek.

The corner of Itachi's pale lips curled into a smirk before his arms steadily came away. He had so much that he wanted to tell Sasuke, yet he feared that he would have little time alone with Sasuke from now on.

"Come along then." Itachi stood away from Sasuke as if he had never been there. Sasuke watched with broad black eyes as Itachi wondered away, feeling a strange tugging at his heart the further away from him his aniki got. Sasuke paused no longer and headed after Itachi once again. _I won't let you leave me again…_

The doors had been slid aside, Sasuke realised that there were several men sat inside…well at least he thought they were all men, if not for the yukata's and katana's he would have sworn that at least two were women. Although they were very beautiful men...

Itachi stopped at the doorway and Sasuke crept around from behind him and gazed open eyed into the room as silence erupted from within, all eyes on him.

Sasuke still felt his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't been around this many people in a long time, and yes, he supposed that once again he was trembling and at once - out of some kind of childish reaction - gripped hard onto the back of Itachi's yukata.

A pair of cobalt blue eyes focused on him beneath a mass of long golden blonde hair. A colour that Sasuke couldn't say he was very familiar with. The blonde smirked and was the first to get to his feet…this man had been one of the men Sasuke had believed was a woman. He was rather beautiful for a man…and if not for the fact that the deep violet and black yukata hung off his muscular and rather masculine shoulder Sasuke would have continued to believe so.

The blonde's eyes moved from Itachi and back to an unnerved Sasuke before he clapped his hands together. "So this is him…_un_?" he said carefully measuring up Sasuke as he stood aside Itachi. Like Itachi he was only about an inch or so taller than him…but why did Sasuke feel so intimidated by them all?

Out of all of those eyes that watched him…the one that sat in the shadows in the far corner, wearing a huge hood and cloak, somehow he was the one that Sasuke felt most weary of…

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke from his side. Sasuke didn't look up that time, just remained staring forward at the blonde and the others in the room. "This is Deidara. The others you see before you are Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu in the far corner." Itachi directed his arm to them in turn, drawing Sasuke's attention to the grinning blue skinned man to his far left. A giant of a man if Sasuke had ever seen one…_who are these people?_

The blonde man seemed the only talkative - or at least interested - one out of all of them. He approached Sasuke and held out a pale hand to him. Calmly he lifted his own ivory hand and the man took it gracefully, before - to Sasuke's surprise - gently pressing his lips to the back of it.

"_Deidara_." Itachi's warning voice if Sasuke remembered. Deidara met Sasuke's wide stare, his lips continued their smirk before those blue eyes passed to Itachi and back again.

"Just being friendly, Itachi-san…you haven't let me down with this one, un." He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder towards the equally as beautiful man who he'd been sat next to when Sasuke had arrived. He was Sasori, with a head of deep red hair and equally as deep eyes he barely glanced up to pay attention as he toyed with a small puppet along the ground.

"Ne, Sasori-danna," Deidara began with that otherworldly grin. "This is turning out better than we planned, un."

"_Deidara_." Itachi said once again with that same tone that commanded authority. Sasuke brought his hand away, he had no idea what these people were talking about or what they could even want…_what on earth are they doing here_?

"I'm just being playful, un. Though this _is_ working out well…" Deidara replied before he went back down to take his place next to Sasori. "You never told us what your little-brother looked like so we had to guess, un…this is a nice surprise."

"What does appearance have to do with anything?" grumbled the voice of the strange blue-skinned man, Kisame.

"Plenty, un." Deidara grinned.

"He'd make a beautiful puppet." Sasuke's eyes at once snapped to Sasori's dark gaze as they met across the room. He felt a tight knot in his throat as he watched the youthful man continue to toy with the puppet although his eyes were focused carefully upon Sasuke's.

"I think so too. But he's mine, remember, un?"

"Aniki…" Sasuke whispered with that tightness still in his throat.

"Aa…" Was Itachi's response as his deep stare flashed across the two directly ahead. "I do not appreciate being disrespected in my own home, Deidara, Sasori-san."

"Yes of course, un. Forgive us, Itachi-san." Deidara bowed his head but Sasuke noticed the smirk that was a clear sign of the lack of respect that he had.

"Aniki, who are these men?" Sasuke questioned once he had found his voice. Itachi glanced down to Sasuke and took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to reply, yet the words were stolen from him as the explanation came from elsewhere.

"We're his comrades, un." Deidara spoke up. "Your aniki has been travelling and learning with us under Leader-sama for years. So we're all good friends here, un."

Why did Sasuke find that so hard to believe? The look on Itachi's face actually spoke volumes for once. By the looks of it, Itachi didn't exactly enjoy the company of any of these men. Sasuke doubted that he would, either.

"Comrades…" Sasuke said it as if he was trying to understand its meaning. He glanced up to Itachi with his brow slightly marred by a frown. "What were you doing with them? Where were you?"

"Lost." Was Itachi's answer. Sasuke looked away, trying to control himself, but for some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling of resentment and betrayal. Itachi had been with these men all along? "There's not much more to say."

"_Oh_…there's plenty, un! Itachi-san is just being modest!" Deidara announced, his voice loud and clear. Sasuke glanced at Deidara from the spot on the floor that he'd been glaring at, once again taking in the amazing sight of these people. "Itachi-san has been up to plenty while he was with us, un. We all became good friends, and maybe some day soon it'll be the same for you and I, un?"

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. He raised an eyebrow before he took a step back. He didn't like this at all. He looked to Itachi who was still stood pretty motionless in the doorway, his back held to Sasuke at this time. "Did you know what had happened?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi nodded.

"Did - did you think that I was dead, too? That all of us were dead?"

Itachi shook his head that time. "I knew you were alive."

"And you…you didn't come for me?" Sasuke's voice was quiet by this time. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. The silence continued. "Aniki - ?"

"I'm here now."

Sasuke felt his body trembling again. That time it was from anger rather than anything else. He turned away; he didn't have anything else to say. He didn't want to be angry at Itachi - he just wanted to be with Itachi now, more than anything after being alone for so long…but there was a part of him that was so very angry and confused right then…he felt he needed to be alone just a little while longer to calm down and to understand what Itachi had told him.

Right then, nothing seemed to make sense. What on earth could Itachi have been doing for ten whole years? Why would he stay away if he knew that Sasuke was still alive and very alone?

Maybe Sasuke was just being selfish. But there was a part of him that was aching because of it all. A part of him that wanted to break down and cry, to thank someone that he wasn't alone anymore. And yet he couldn't do it. He was too angry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke's silence had continued for a good few hours. He had thought about it all for a long while, and although he was certain that Itachi's so called comrades were still there, he was sure that a few of them had left during the evening hours.

He couldn't say that he was sad to have them leave. He'd heard at least three of them ride away on horses, bidding the others a farewell, along with 'good-luck'. About what, Sasuke had no idea. He didn't even want them there, no matter if they were Itachi's comrades. It mattered not to him…though now, the mansion once again belonged to Itachi; he had every right to have guests…even if it did make Sasuke unhappy.

Dressed now in his deep blue yukata, the Uchiha-fan adorning the back, Sasuke decided that he needed to go out and get some air…his mind was still too filled with angry questions to confront Itachi just yet. He only hoped that when that time did come that Itachi would have a good explanation for him.

Maybe he was just being childish and selfish about the whole thing? But there was something so wrong about the whole situation. Sasuke remembered that when he'd been younger how much he had looked up to Itachi. Though surely enough, a few days before the massacre Itachi had vanished. Even his parents heard nothing of him, they were all very worried - and yet - there, ten years later, Itachi had shown up out of the blue with these 'comrades' who he'd apparently been with all that time.

He even held knowledge of the massacre. He knew that Sasuke was still alive, that their whole family had been slaughtered brutally and yet, he had not come…even if it was only to see if it were true.

Sasuke couldn't have been happier to have Itachi back there and yet there was a part of him that was more than annoyed by the fact. How could he show himself there after all that time?

Sasuke sat over the wooden dock, looking out over the lake and listening to the sounds of the birds as they flew overhead. The voices of the animals had always been there, though as usual their cries and songs held no comfort. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt such a thing…even as Itachi had held him that morning; he'd been trembling and fearful.

He didn't really know what to do about it. What was going to happen now? Life would never go back to how it had been, and since then Sasuke had pretty much been living a non-life. His dark eyes glanced out over the sparking water. His reflection shimmering upon to surface, the sun off behind him being swallowed by the mountains in the west. How could things have ever gotten so complicated?

Itachi was back. He should be happy, but he just couldn't be. The tight knot in his throat and stomach…it was just strange that he should feel such a way, but he knew that he would be right to stand his ground - but what good would that do him?

He tried to think it through again. Couldn't he just forget about it? Couldn't he just forget what Itachi had said and pretend that Itachi hadn't known? Couldn't he just be happy for a change? Of course, it was simple enough to pretend, but just because he would pretend didn't make it any less real or any less the truth.

Itachi stood at the mansion gates, his dark eyes passing over his brother's motionless form as he sat at the dock over the lake. He could never forget that figure, or the place that Sasuke would go if he was ever in trouble or if he wanted to be alone. Some things never changed - he figured. He was glad about that at least.

As much as he disliked the idea of what was to come, in the end it had been his call. Leader-sama had chosen him for a reason, and for that same reason, Itachi had chosen Sasuke…and yet he couldn't bring himself to truly believing that strength was the only reason. Itachi hadn't wanted Sasuke to die back in the massacre, so Sasuke hadn't. Sasuke had remained alive all of these years to fulfil a single purpose.

Itachi wasn't so sure that he would be capable of it anymore…or at least watching as it happened.

Itachi had become a vampire when he'd been nineteen. That was four years ago now…yet it already seemed like a decade had passed. Sasuke was only eighteen…although Itachi reasoned that through his lifestyle Sasuke didn't seem much older than sixteen. He was so frail looking, and slim, his skin already so very white. At that moment, Itachi worried more for Sasuke's health than anything.

"Aren't you going to tell him yet, Itachi-san?"

Itachi pondered on this for a moment although he already knew the answer. His unblinking eyes watched Sasuke's tired form and remained like that for a while longer.

"No, Kisame. I don't think I am." He replied, his back held to the giant blue skinned creature that had arrived behind him. He didn't seem pleased by the answer as Itachi had supposed.

"Did the others leave safely?" Itachi wondered, changing the subject.

"Probably." Kisame began. "Deidara and Sasori-san saw them off a short while back. Before they left, Hidan was kind enough to remind us of Leader-sama's time limit. We only have until the end of the month to have this done with."

"Aa…" Itachi nodded, although it was hardly noticeable. "I understand Leader-sama's requirements."

"I believe that Deidara is going to try and rush things though…you know what purebloods are like…like to take matters into their own hands. So what if he has the strongest _blood_ among us, makes no difference, he's still too young to have such responsibility." Kisame practically ranted, Itachi listened intently. He was already well aware of the situation.

"Then we both know what we should expect." Itachi replied. "I do not want Deidara anywhere near Sasuke until he knows of the truth. As we are well aware. Leader-sama gave us a month for a reason." Itachi stated, Kisame folded his arms over his dark yukata as he listened. "I intend to take my time with this…Leader-sama placed me in charge here for that very reason. Deidara is only to come into contact with Sasuke when I need him to."

"Then maybe you should remind Deidara of that, Itachi-san."

"First, I must speak with Sasuke."

Sasuke hadn't heard Itachi approaching although he did see his brother's reflection upon the lake's surface. Sasuke didn't say anything as Itachi sat next to him, dangling his legs over the side much like Sasuke was doing. Their bare feet touching the cool water, though it barely stirred a ripple when Itachi's feet come into contact with it.

They remained silent for the time being. Itachi for maybe the first time in his life had no idea what he should say to Sasuke. He'd been waiting for this time when they'd meet again for years, and now there he was, and he could think of nothing to say.

Itachi was well aware of how Sasuke was feeling. The confusion and the anger, he was conflicted. Should he or should he not be happy? Should he be glad that his brother was home, even after not being there for all that time? Itachi knew that if their roles were reversed that he would feel exactly the same.

"Why…why are those men still here?"

Itachi thought that would be the least of Sasuke's problems, but apparently not. "They'll be staying with us for s short time."

"Why?"

"They have nowhere else to go."

"I see." Sasuke nodded, although he did not want them there. "Did they help you?"

"They did." Itachi began. "I was with them for a while before there was any certainty that anyone was still alive…but I owed them. I couldn't leave until only recently." He explained, though there was so much more that needed to be said. Sasuke still wasn't ready for the truth.

"_Hn_…" Sasuke nodded. "Did you want to leave?"

"I did." Itachi replied honestly. "And now here I am. I apologise that it took me so long. I can understand if you are angry with me."

Sasuke glanced to his left at Itachi. At the paleness of his skin, the blackness of his hair held back at the nape of his neck, even the small Uchiha fan that was stitched at the back of his yukata…it was almost as if Itachi hadn't changed at all…but Sasuke could see the difference. Itachi wasn't himself anymore.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Too much." Itachi replied.

"Will you tell me? Will you tell me what happened to you?" Sasuke turned himself slightly so that he was facing Itachi, looking at him with eager eyes. Though Itachi didn't think that Sasuke knew what he was asking. He couldn't be ready for what he had to tell him…he couldn't be ready for the lies…he probably never would be.

"You honestly want to know?" Itachi inquired, looking upon his younger brother with those same black eyes.

"Yes. I want to know where you've been and what you've been doing all these years. I want to know what changed you."

"What _changed_ me?" Itachi of course felt a different pain, for this choice of word had probably gone by unrealised by Sasuke…although what hadn't gone by unnoticed had been Itachi's reaction to such a thing. Sasuke had _believed_ something was wrong, and now he was _certain_ of it.

"Yes. What changed you?" Sasuke said again, meeting Itachi's immobile gaze. "And now I am certain that there is something different about you. It has been ten years…you would have changed during that amount of time - I understand that - but…there's something else."

Sasuke felt foolish for saying it. He looked ahead again and back at the lake. The sky was darkening above them, signalling the end of another day. At least that night he wouldn't be going to sleep in an empty mansion. _What an unusual thought_…

Itachi honestly didn't think that it was the time to tell Sasuke. It was all too soon…but Sasuke knew something was different, it was more than obvious.

Itachi reached over and placed his cold hand upon the back of Sasuke's head, feeling the softness of his dark hair against his sensitive skin, his ears listening to the soothing rhythm of Sasuke's calm heartbeat. He couldn't even begin to explain the hunger and lust he felt as he sat there…two feelings that he knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help.

Sasuke loved the feeling of Itachi's hand upon him. The contact was soothing; the anger within him slowly began to fade away. He didn't want to be angry at Itachi…he hadn't even thought that maybe Itachi had had a hard time too…that maybe he couldn't have come back even if he had wanted to.

"You won't leave again, will you, aniki?"

"No," Itachi shook his head. "I'm not going to leave." He brought his hand back to his side and looked away.

Sasuke smiled. Although it was small it was still a smile that somehow brought a little bit of warmth to Itachi's heart, and he no longer felt any inkling of regret over what he had done. Just to have Sasuke to himself. He'd been through a lot…yet now, after seeing just that small smile upon Sasuke's face…suddenly it had been worth it.

"Mother and father would be glad to know that you're safe." Sasuke nodded his head calmly, that small smile still upon his lips.

Itachi smirked at this. His parents. Of course they would be glad wouldn't they? They'd been just as oblivious as Sasuke, hadn't they?

"Yes. They'd probably be happy that we're together again."

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. If there was anything that Sasuke could remember from his childhood was that his parents had always favoured Itachi over him. It hadn't been a very well kept secret. But at least this was Itachi. If Sasuke could have chosen anyone to have returned to him after the massacre his aniki would be that person.

"What…what did that Deidara-person mean earlier?" Sasuke wondered. The words of the blonde had been circling his head of a while now too, along with everything else. "He said that I was _his_."

"Deidara has a twisted sense of humour." Itachi explained. "He wouldn't be getting anywhere near you, I promise."

"A twisted sense of humour." Sasuke sighed. "You always had the worst sense for friends. And apparently you still do."

"Friends…" Itachi pondered over that word for the moment. He wouldn't call any of them his friends. "I suppose you're right."

A silence fell between them for a little while longer as the night became known to them, the whole of Sasuke's world suddenly engulfed in darkness as the sun vanished to the west. He wrapped his arms around himself for a little while longer before he began to stand, deciding he wanted to go inside.

Itachi listened carefully to the small motions as Sasuke moved and to the gentle sounds of his clothing as it rolled and fell around his limber from. Sasuke took one last deep breath and allowed his eyes to fall over Itachi once again.

"I'm sorry that I was angry with you earlier, aniki. I wasn't thinking."

"You had and still have every right to be angry with me, Sasuke." Itachi replied calmly. "Are you going to your room?"

"Yeah…I think I'm going to go to sleep. I feel rather worn out after today." Sasuke replied with a short nod. Itachi got to his feet too and walked up to Sasuke before they walked together back towards the complex.

"That's a fair accusation." Itachi nodded, he could smell Deidara and Sasori not far off. As he'd said he wanted Deidara nowhere near to Sasuke until he was needed…he wouldn't be needed at all if Itachi had, had his way. If Leader-sama hadn't said anything then Itachi would personally take care of it himself, yet he had been insistent that Deidara be responsible for it. Itachi understood the reasons why…but would he be able to fool Sasuke with his lies?

Deidara watched both Uchiha brother's as they walked passed. Indeed Leader-sama would probably be pleased. Two Uchiha's in their little coven…it would be difficult to get all of the lies straight about what had happened to their family…but Sasuke had no reason not to believe Itachi.

They were brothers after all.

"Itachi-san won't let you anywhere near his little-brother, Deidara." Sasori commented, stood a few feet behind the blonde as he held a lifeless toy in hand.

"Doesn't matter, un." Deidara shrugged. "Itachi isn't always going to be around him, is he, un?"

"You can't honestly want to feed from him? Yet, at least. We all ate yesterday." Sasori looked down at the toy and began to play around with the wooden arms.

"No, no. Just talk to him, un…maybe tease him a little. He's just too cute not to be tempted by; un…even Itachi wants him."

"Shouldn't that warn you off him further?" Sasori raised a quizzical eyebrow, though did not take his eyes away from the puppet. "Itachi-san may be younger than you, but he was created by Leader-sama. His blood is just as strong. Just because you've been trusted with turning the younger brother doesn't mean that Itachi-san is going to give you free reign. _Clearly_."

"You think too much, Sasori-danna." Deidara smirked as he turned around, folding his arms neatly across his front. His cobalt eyes passed over Sasori as he continued to toy with the small puppet. "You haven't stopped toying with that thing since we got here, un. Do I honestly bore you that much, un?"

Sasori stopped what he was doing and looked up, his expressionless eyes meeting Deidara's. "I should have just left you to die the moment is set eyes upon you." Sasori replied harshly.

"That was mean, un. I thought you liked to have me around?" Deidara pouted, that devious shine still to his eyes. "You weren't complaining yesterday, un."

"_Actually_. I think I was." Sasori replied, causing Deidara's pout to become _somewhat_ genuine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke bid his brother a goodnight. Three nights had now passed since they had arrived there…and things had gone by so smoothly. Itachi had seemed perhaps a little worn down that day, though. Sasuke had watched him from afar; he'd seemed distraught in his own little way.

Sasuke didn't know what had been, but he'd made sure that Itachi got plenty of sleep, although Itachi didn't seem to be sleeping much either. Sasuke watched Itachi as he spoke with his blue skinned friend, Kisame, though the other two, Deidara and Sasori had managed to evade his detection the entire day.

Lying in his futon now though, Sasuke felt a strange sense of dread. He looked up at the wooden ceiling and thought for a long time about the events of the passed few days. Itachi had avoided a lot of questions, he wouldn't tell Sasuke anything specific…nothing at all…even if they'd spent every waking hour together.

Although Sasuke was so very certain that something had very well changed in his brother, Sasuke knew that Itachi was still Itachi. And that alone made him smile. For a short time longer he remained silent and tired as darkness swept through the chamber. Sure enough it was getting later, and he was tired, but he just couldn't escape that feeling of dread…he honestly couldn't. It churned in his stomach…he felt so uneasy about _something_…he hated that he couldn't figure out what.

Sasuke rolled around onto his side and shut his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the night-time wildlife, trying to block out everything. He'd have a clearer head in the morning to think it all through. At least then he'd have a new day to question Itachi…_and lord knows how fun that can be_…though Sasuke was _insistent_ upon being insistent…he wasn't about to give up just yet.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he heard the door behind him slide open. Turning around, hoping that maybe Itachi would be there, Sasuke was surprised to see that the door was still closed and no one was stood there. No one else seemed to be in the room. He swallowed, all of the hairs upon his body stood on end with the gentle shiver before he decided to shut his eyes and roll back over to how he was before. He would sleep now, ask questions in the morning.

Sasuke's eyes remained closed for little longer than five minutes before the urge to look around suddenly came over him. Steadily Sasuke began to open his eyes, his heavy bangs had fallen over his eyes but it was clear enough for him to see those cobalt blue eyes that were staring at him from the darkness. His heart leapt up to his throat as he gasped, his eyes broad as he jumped backwards in his futon.

He could do nothing as a cold hand clasped across his mouth and a body pressed firmly against his. Sasuke gazed into icy eyes and remained still as he lay down onto his back, unable to take his eyes away.

_Deidara?_

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. He just couldn't take his eyes away. Just stared up at the intruder, his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. Deidara smirked, and teasingly licked his lips, enjoying the look of fear that shot through Sasuke's obsidian eyes, and the scent of his blood as pumped harshly through his small, frail body.

Deidara ran his free hand down Sasuke's covered chest, until he gripped onto one of Sasuke's wrists, the boy too frightened to even think about moving. Deidara took that one small wrist in his hand before taking the other and lifting them above Sasuke's head to hold them there with one hand as the other remained clasped over Sasuke's mouth.

Those obsidian eyes were unmoving, as rigid as his body, breathing heavily and even heavier as Deidara straddled his hips. Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as his body shook from fear…what on earth was going on?

Sasuke's tensed body seemed to be struggling somewhat as Deidara lent in over him…clear amusement flashed in his cobalt eyes, his firm hand gripping onto both of Sasuke's wrists gently, but with enough force to keep Sasuke's arms entirely immobile.

"You're not going to scream are you…un?" Deidara whispered calmly, a smirk upon his lips as his face moved closer to Sasuke's. Those black eyes broadened as he took in a deep breath, astounded and terrified by the closeness. "You don't want to worry your aniki, do you…_un_?"

Sasuke swallowed hard again as Deidara's hand steadily moved away from his lips. Sasuke bit his lips at once, unable to find his voice as he flexed his balled fingers, while Deidara's cold fingers trailed carefully down the side of his face and along his jaw-line to his exposed throat. Deidara continued to smile, moving his face closer to Sasuke's before once again licking his lips hungrily.

"There's a good boy, un…" Deidara whispered softly, almost entirely intoxicated simply from the fear that emitted in torrents from Sasuke's motionless body, along with the heat that seemed to rise through his lithe form as his heart continued to pound in his narrow chest. Deidara was already enjoying himself very much, and honestly that was what he liked. He didn't need to feed from Sasuke to have fun…he loved the fear just as much as the blood. He fed off it carefully.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to speak, before he felt his whole body cringe and he had to fight back a small groan as he felt a cold hand slip beneath his night clothes. Frozen fingers ran in gentle circles around his hardening nipples, Sasuke bit his lips, his back arched into the unusual touch, he turned his head aside as he shut his eyes tight. Deidara laughed quietly, his lips together as they curved into an all-knowing smirk.

"You're a good one, un…easy to please…" Deidara ran his tongue along Sasuke's earlobe, feeling the boy's body tense beneath him while his head turned further away.

"_Whu-what are you doing…?_" Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper, trembling nervously as he bit his bottom lip harshly to hold back a gasp.

He tried to move his arms, but the gentle hold was firm. Deidara wasn't about to let go. Deidara liked that. He liked that Sasuke was _trying_ at least…even if he had no strength at all to do so. Even against a mortal he would be helpless…and Deidara was certainly no mortal.

Deidara usually didn't like prey as helpless as Sasuke…it was just too simple…but the rush he was getting from it, knowing that he was disobeying _oh-so-powerful_ Itachi, was just something that he couldn't bare to miss out on. He brought his lips to Sasuke's long, white throat, feeling the throb of the vein beneath his tongue as he tasted Sasuke's smooth, white flesh. Once again Sasuke's body trembled, his frail body wriggling against Deidara's, only making it even more tempting.

Should he take the risk and bite?

Itachi would know at once of course. The scent of Sasuke's blood would reach him within an instant; he was already aching for it enough as it was…Deidara had watched Itachi already weakening from the scent of it. He was amused by it all, in fact. Watching Itachi yearn for the blood of the brother he had demanded remain alive…Deidara wanted that blood too, if only to anger Itachi - _or_ - to make him jealous?

Of course this younger brother was entirely tempting. All weak and confused. Deidara couldn't think of anything more perfect.

Before he knew it, Deidara had let his fangs scrape gently over the smooth flesh, Sasuke's eyes went broad as he felt it, and struggled further, though that free hand pressed down against his chest to try and steady him at once as the scrape became a powerful bite. Sasuke took in a deep breath, his stomach twisting as the breath caught painfully in his throat and he couldn't even scream.

Deidara tasted the rich blood as it filled his mouth; he licked attentively at the neck wound, not allowing any of it to escape him as he sucked hard at the broken flesh. Sasuke's body continued to struggle beneath him, small pained whimpers and groans escaped his lips…Deidara had never had the talent to be able to get a victim to moan out of pleasure rather than pain…but he liked it that way better.

Maybe if Sasuke _screamed_…

Sasuke felt as if his very life was being drained from him though that wound. His mouth was wide open to scream, but he just couldn't…nothing would come out, his whole mouth was dry…he could only whimper at the pain. The hand that was wrapped around his wrists gripped on suddenly tighter, sharp fingernails tore the flesh of his wrists, beckoning yet another small pained whimper from Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke could hear the sound of his own heavy heartbeat in his head…his whole body aching and trembling…he felt as if he couldn't even breathe. Sounds around him were so muffled and drained out, even his sight was blurred, his mind dazed and sore until he couldn't even begin to move anymore…_what on earth is happening…?_

With all of that weight upon him, suddenly Sasuke felt as if he was dying…only to have it entirely ripped away from him. He took in a heavy breath, feeling that he could suddenly breathe once more, his wrists free from that tightening hold.

At once he rolled around onto his side, his hands bloody from his cut wrists, one reached up almost at once to clasp onto an equally as bloody throat as his mind suddenly began to clear…and almost at once he could hear the sounds around him. _Voices_.

Pulling himself up, eyes broad as he looked around him for his attacker, Sasuke watched - still slightly blurry-eyed - as Itachi stood with his back to him, holding a _laughing_ Deidara by the throat. Sasuke's brows furrowed and he moved again, his body weak beneath him as his elbow gave way to his body weight and he fell back again…breathing hard.

Sasuke shut his eyes from the pain as he doubled over after pulling himself up onto his knees against the sliding door behind him.

"_An…aniki…?_" Sasuke looked up again, his whole body continued to throb without much effort. He gripped tighter onto his sore neck, applying pressure…almost certain that the wound was still bleeding. It was going to his head.

Itachi's blazing red eyes stared murderously at Deidara's amused blue ones. The blonde licked his bloody lips, intrigued by those amazing eyes that Leader-sama had wanted to posses within their coven. The eyes that were the reason why Itachi had had such privileges…the same eyes that - once a vampire - Sasuke would have too.

He had angered Itachi like he believed he would, and now Sasuke's blood had been spilt and Itachi too was being absorbed by it all…though those powerful eyes…they did cause Deidara to tremble slightly…Deidara was well aware of Itachi's power…but he wouldn't doubt for one moment that what he'd done hadn't been worth it.

Itachi's grip tightened around Deidara's throat, certainly as he heard Sasuke's voice behind him. He didn't know if he should kill Deidara before _or_ after he helped Sasuke. Deidara's bloody fingers clutched onto his wrist, staining it with Sasuke's blood as he gazed up with one open eye at Itachi. "Aren't you going to help your little-brother…un?" he whispered tauntingly.

Sasori had arrived at the doorway. His stare was equally as angry. He glared at Deidara but approached Itachi calmly. "I'll take care of him."

Itachi's eyes were unwavering. His grip solid around Deidara's throat, almost certainly unmoving. He should help Sasuke…he could always come back for Deidara later.

He dropped Deidara's body in a heap to the floor, allowing for Sasori to pick up those useless pieces. He had attempted to calm himself before he turned to look back at Sasuke…though at once he saw the fear in Sasuke's obsidian eyes, and he knew that it was already over.

Sasuke stared up at Itachi's crimson eyes in utter horror…barred fangs powerful and clearly visible…At once he felt his heart pounding in his chest as the fear gripped him further.

_Itachi was one of them_.

Suddenly Itachi's terrifying bloody eyes seemed sympathetic…but Sasuke's stomach was in knots…he didn't want Itachi anywhere near him…

_This…this can't be happening…he…he's supposed to protect me from…from monsters…he's not supposed to be one of them…he can't be…_

"Sasuke -," Itachi reached out, but Sasuke stumbled backwards, blood staining his once white night clothes a burning crimson.

Sasuke didn't even know what he was doing anymore…this had to be a nightmare…it couldn't be…_it just can't…_

Itachi took another step forward, but before he could reach Sasuke, Sasuke had continued to stumble backwards until he reached the screen doors. Itachi dropped his outstretched arm as Sasuke took one last look before he opened the doors and ran out into the night, though the gardens out across the dewy grass and beyond into the dark.

Itachi could hear Sasuke's terrified pulse in his mind, it wouldn't leave him…and the rich scent of the blood…it had haunted him since he'd gotten there…and now it was about ten times worse. He took a final threatening glance at Deidara, feeling a great urge to just rip out his throat…but he needed to find Sasuke…there was nothing else to it.

Sasuke ran and ran as far and as fast as his weak legs would carry him. His whole body felt like jelly, he could collapse at any moment, he was sure of it. But his fear kept him going.

Deidara had _drank_ his blood…he was certain of it…why did it all seem so familiar? What _were_ they?

_Monsters…monsters from the fairytale that father used to tell me…powerful and frightening monsters…and Itachi…Itachi was one of them…? How…?_

Sasuke could feel the damp grass beneath his bare feet; he could feel the branches of the trees scraping his skin as he ran through the darkness, unable to see hardly anything ahead of him if not for the moon that hovered just ahead through the thicket of trees. His heart was pounding wildly, blood dripped from the small scrapes on his face and body…and even more so from the neck wound and the cuts on his wrists.

The fear was the same as before. It was the same as it had been the night of the massacre…the blood and the pain…and the sound of his heart…he'd never forget such a thing. How could he? He'd had nothing to remember after that…and all so suddenly, happiness had returned in the form of his brother…only to bring pain and fear again.

It was almost like a vicious cycle…Sasuke feared that it may never end.

Breathing heavily, heart racing…Sasuke just couldn't run anymore…

Falling weakly to his knees in the middle of a huddle of tight-knit trees, Sasuke collapsed forward onto his arms, his whole body was trembling. He just couldn't make it stop. The forest seemed somewhat silent around him, yet the sound of his thudding heart was being echoed throughout - he was certain of it.

Once again bringing his trembling hand to his throat, Sasuke could still feel the warm blood upon his fingertips…he couldn't believe what had just happened…it couldn't be true...and yet the blood proved it. _It's not a dream…it's not even a nightmare…_

He felt the blood as it ran down his face from the thin scrapes, tasting it upon his lips, it felt as if it would never end…it really didn't…Sasuke knew that he needed to get up, he needed to get away before anyone caught him…but, where could he go? There was no one to run too, there never had been anyone to run too. That was why he'd never left there. He had nowhere to go.

Itachi stood a few feet ahead of his collapsed brother.

Sasuke hadn't noticed his appearance yet, though he probably wouldn't unless Itachi noted him of it. He watched his brother carefully, his red eyes still shone with anger, and power - certainly. Yet these were the eyes that had terrified Sasuke so…eyes that someday soon, Sasuke himself would posses.

He thought to alert Sasuke, after all he couldn't very well remain like that…at the rate Sasuke was going he may die…and Itachi most certainly didn't want that. He'd waited far too long to have Sasuke to himself, he wouldn't let Sasuke die now.

"Little-brother,"

Sasuke's reaction was almost instant. He knew at least that Itachi's voice had come from ahead of him. He watched Sasuke as he shot backwards, tripping weakly until he was back on the ground again, that harsh thudding of his terrified heartbeat was like music in Itachi's ears…and there was so much wonderful blood to be had. Sasuke had never looked so tempting, and Itachi had never known a hunger like it.

"_Please…_" Sasuke's tired voice was but a whisper, even in Itachi's ears. "_Please, aniki…don't - don't kill me…_"

Itachi's eyes slightly broadened at this. Sasuke's voice was pleading, and so very frightened. Itachi just stared blankly, his eyes draining into their usual black once again. "I'm not going to kill you, Sasuke…" Itachi spoke quietly as he took a few gentle steps toward his frail brother. "But…I'm hoping that one day you may do me that honour…"

Sasuke's terrified eyes looked upwards at his brother. Confusion shot through them…did he just hear Itachi correctly?

"_Itachi…_"

Itachi stood before Sasuke before kneeling down into the grass ahead of him. "I still have a lot to explain." he confessed.

"Those…those demons…what you are…they're…what killed mother and father…"

_And here the lie begins, _Itachi sighed inwardly, though his expression remained blank, just staring at Sasuke's hurtful eyes. "No, Sasuke." He began. "Come with me…I'll explain it all once you're better…"

Itachi reached forward, but at once Sasuke jerked his arm away and continued to move back, shaking his head.

"_Sasuke…_"

"_No_…no…tell me. Tell me _now_…" Sasuke demanded, a scowl finding its way to his features…though he continued to move weakly backwards, even until his back hit a tree.

"Sasuke, don't be so foolish. You're wounded." Itachi argued.

"_Tell me_!" Sasuke could suddenly feel the anger and hurt rising within him again until he couldn't even feel the pain of his wounds anymore. Itachi _knew_…He knew what had happened to their family, and yet he had been holding it to himself…_why_?

"Sasuke…you won't understand…not now." Itachi attempted to hold back his anger a little longer, but his patience was wearing thin.

"_Why…? Why won't I understand? You know who killed them…you know…"_

"It's not as simple as that, Sasuke -,"

"_Then make it simple_!"

Itachi shook his head…this was all Deidara's fault. He shut his eyes for a moment of contemplation…he knew what he needed to do, but he didn't want to do it. Opening his eyes once again, Itachi was suddenly directly ahead of Sasuke, the dangerous pattern in his red eyes spinning maliciously, Sasuke was caught in his brother's gaze before he had even realised it…

Sasuke's black eyes rolled back into his head as his body suddenly fell limp. Itachi caught Sasuke in his arms, and over looked his frail body…the bloody red contrasting so evilly against the smooth white of his flesh. Itachi had never seen such a beautiful thing.

"Forgive me, Sasuke." Itachi spoke softly as his dangerous red eyes became black once more. "It will have to wait."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Poem is MINE!! I've got a copyright thingy on it and everything!!! xD! (well I sorta do actually…on my dA account) so no stealing! (plis??) -OH! And I've been drawing Naruto fan art - so if you want to go and see if I can draw or not, go onto my profile page - my dA account link is there. GO LOOK!! (plis???)

I hope you enjoyed it! And you have another chapter of Uchihacest-ness to go…_why_? Cos it's relevant of course!! I love writing in the past…its fwwwn:D

You know, if I got a review from _every single person_ who put this story on alert, I would get 126 reviews…how cool would that be!? I dunno - I think that's a lot - is that a lot?? What would I know…this is like my first (_second_?) fic or whatever…

**So please review!!** I _love_ getting reviews! If ALL of you people reviewed then I'd be soooo very happy!!! Yessum I would indeed:D

Man…I talk too much don't I…hehe…

So do me a favour and tell me that you liked it by groping that review button!! GROPE!! _GROPE_!!

xx chuu!!


	16. To Become

Firstly I apologise for any confusion that I caused in the last chapter! I suppose I didn't explain it too well that most of last chapter was one giant flashback! I'm SOOO sorry if I confused a whole lot of you!! T-T well this chapter continues from where the last one left off, so this begins as a flashback - and I tell you where it finishes in _**bold italics**_.

I'm not so sure if I like this chapter or not - but I did write it in record time, it took me just two days to write! xD that's pretty good for me…

Thanks to all of you for those great reviews! Although I'm getting worried 'cos they keep on getting less…don't give up on me!!! T-T -though, thanks to _**toontwins**_for _both_ wonderful reviews:hands cake and candy!!: xD - hope you'll stick with me throughout!!

This chapter hasn't been beta'd, but I've done my best to read through it properly. I dedicate this chapter to all of my faithful reviewers:D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Sixteen

Sasuke opened his weak eyes to the early morning sun that had filtered in through the small gap of the screen doors that had been left open. The light ran in a thin stream over his face, causing him to scowl at once and look away. His tired eyes ached as he shut them again, and lifted a hand to cover up the light, noticing the off-white bandages that were wrapped neatly around his sore wrists.

He stared at them blankly for a moment before small images formed at the back of his mind as he attempted to explain it to himself and find a reason for it…but his mind was blank. Pulling himself up to sit, Sasuke only stared some more, feeling the soreness of whatever wounds were there as he ran his fingers carefully along the bandages, before lifting his hands to his throat. The pain was worse there; the left side of his neck was aching and throbbing badly.

He looked around himself, only to notice the body that lay next to him aside the futon. Sasuke's blank eyes watched the motionless body carefully before turning his body around to face him and lying back down again on his side, eye to eye with his sleeping brother.

Sasuke couldn't remember seeing Itachi so peaceful before. He lay there without a sound, his eyes gently closed and his long dark hair fallen gracefully about his alabaster face. He looked just like a doll. Sasuke's black eyes just lay there and watched as the sun climbed higher outside, lighting up the room enough so that Sasuke could see the pale glow around Itachi. Sasuke couldn't remember what had happened or how he had ended up there…but small inklings of last nights events were slowly coming back to him.

Itachi had a lot of things to tell him. Sasuke was sure of that much at least. His eyes continued their emotionless gaze as he watched carefully over Itachi's still form, noticing the small things that maybe he hadn't before. Itachi didn't seem to be breathing. His chest did not rise and fall as he slept. And his skin…even as Sasuke placed his hand aside Itachi's sleeping face he felt no warmth rising from him, although only moments ago did the sun pass directly over him.

None of it made sense to Sasuke. Itachi was alive, _wasn't he?_ He had even moved in his sleep…so that's what it _must_ have been. Itachi was sleeping.

A few more hours passed. Sasuke remained sitting there, the dark lines around his eyes only becoming more noticeable as the day went along. Though finally as evening was upon them, the night-time beginning to show itself, Sasuke watched as Itachi's body moved slightly almost in a reaction to the darkness and steadily his eyes began to open.

Itachi's eyes settled upon Sasuke's the moment that he had opened them. Those eyes that watched him so carefully were black and almost entirely empty…though they still seemed to be waiting eagerly for an explanation. Itachi noticed the lack of sunlight that was entering the easterly facing room and questioned how long he had been asleep for, and how long Sasuke had been awake.

It was clear by the look in his eyes that Sasuke didn't really remember as much as he should…but he remembered enough, and maybe wasn't so afraid anymore. Itachi was glad that Sasuke wasn't afraid. But that blank look in his eyes. He hadn't wanted that. At least the wounds seemed alright, which - in all honesty - had been Itachi's largest worry.

He reached out his hand and gently moved Sasuke's hair from his face before calmly stroking that wonderful ivory skin with the back of his hand, feeling the smoothness of it against the small scrapes that still marred it slightly after last night.

Sasuke's skin was warm to the touch, though he found it oddly pleasing that Sasuke did not move away or flinch from the coldness of his flesh, though Itachi was sure that Sasuke could feel it.

"Are you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked, his voice was barely a whisper, his blank eyes still watching Itachi emotionlessly…although as Itachi's fingers ran along his skin, he felt a strange thing inside of him, and his stomach churned. It was a feeling that made him curl his toes as he felt the tugging inside of him…his throat seemed so very dry.

Itachi nodded his head almost instinctively. The lies had already begun, though now they were to continue. It could be the only way, Itachi reasoned, the only way that he could have Sasuke all to himself. The truth would only drive Sasuke further and further away from him…only lies would keep them together now.

"There's a lot to say." Itachi replied, dropping his arm to his side much to Sasuke's dislike.

"We have time." Sasuke noted. It wasn't as if he had anywhere to be. "Please, aniki. Tell me what happened."

Itachi nodded and thought about it for a moment before he rolled himself onto his back, feeling a small ache in his bones after lying on the wooden floor for so long. He furrowed his brows as he wondered where he should begin, though he believed that the best thing to do would be to just come out and say it.

"Our family Sasuke, the Uchihas…we were a large and powerful clan. You remember, don't you?" Itachi said, though as expected, Sasuke didn't answer him, he only wanted him to continue. "Though, it seemed that they were not powerful enough. A clan whom had rivalled us for a long while…they came that night in numbers and killed any Uchiha that they could find…humans, Sasuke…hunters came a claimed the lives of our clan."

Sasuke thought on this for a moment. "Hunters?" he picked out the word. "Why did they hunt us? What did we have…?" Sasuke's eyes were low as he asked, a small scowl apparent upon his brow, his lips slightly pursed in confusion.

"It wasn't what he had, Sasuke." Itachi began. "It was what we _are_."

"And what are we?" Sasuke attempted to understand. "What are we that _hunters_ would want to kill…and kill all of us…we weren't a threat to anyone…I don't understand…"

Itachi looked back to Sasuke calmly, and with a gentle finger attempted to wipe away that confused crease upon his forehead. Sasuke looked up to his brother, his dark eyes seemed half-cast and once again there was that tightening in his stomach that made his toes curl.

"What do you remember of what happened last night?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke looked away again, that crease appearing upon his brow again much to Itachi's discontent. "Most of it." Sasuke replied. "Aniki…what are you?"

"I'm a vampire, Sasuke. Much as mother and father were…much as our family was…before they were all killed by those hunters." Itachi replied. So he'd said it. The lie.

"Then hunters…they killed our family because they…they were vampires?" Sasuke wasn't even sure that he knew what that was.

"And so are you."

Sasuke scowled harder that time. He didn't believe that for a second. "I'm not like you…or the others." He pointed out.

"But it's in your blood, Sasuke." Itachi continued. "Our family were a family of pureblood vampires…which means that the whole of our family had it in them…and so do you. You came of age when you were sixteen, though I couldn't be here at that time to let you know of any of this."

Sasuke fell silent once again…none of it made sense to him. He didn't understand how that had ended as it had…vampires…the monsters that his father had told him about, the powerful monsters that drank blood and fed upon the helpless…he was one of them?

Why couldn't he accept that?

Itachi noticed the lack of acceptance in Sasuke's saddened eyes. He knew this was going to happen…Sasuke wanted to believe something, but that wouldn't be it. Itachi still had much to tell Sasuke…he needed him to accept it.

"It's difficult to understand…I realise that…I didn't believe it at first either, but when I was found and told about what had happened here…I had nowhere else to go…I had to believe them. I know that I've been away a long time. I should have come back for you sooner, but I was searching for something else. I knew that for the time being you would be safe."

"What were you searching for?" Sasuke questioned as he brought himself to sit up, bringing his knees to his torso as he rested his chin upon his folded arms. He did not look upon Itachi only listened to his voice.

"I was searching for those hunters who had killed our family, Sasuke." Itachi replied, at once gaining Sasuke's attention. Eagerly and wide-eyed Sasuke turned upon his brother and questioned him.

"You found them? Is that why you came here?"

"Yes. I came here because although I could have returned the favour…I wanted you be beside me as I did so. You, the small child they saw as no threat to them…the child that they did not expect to survive." Itachi replied carefully, sitting up next to Sasuke and looking him in the eye, his face unreadable.

"You want me to help you kill them?" Sasuke's jaw was firm, and a sudden feeling of anxiety flooded through him and his broad eyes showed power.

"I do." Itachi replied with a short nod.

"But in order for me to be of any use…I need to become a vampire?" Sasuke guessed as his stomach tightened…there was something so wrong about it…

"It is what you are." Itachi reminded him. "It is what you would have become if they had not murdered our clan."

Sasuke remained silent a moment longer as Itachi watched him calmly. He sensed that Sasuke still had more than enough questions, and soon enough he would ask them, though he couldn't say what Sasuke was going to do next.

Itachi allowed his eyes to wonder the length of Sasuke's bandaged throat, wondering how Sasori had handled Deidara after last night. If he had not been properly taken care of, then Itachi would gladly have another round with him.

Almost before he had realised it Itachi had reached out his hand and ran his fingernails softly along Sasuke's profound jaw line. He knew he shouldn't be feeling what he was, but it changed nothing, he wanted Sasuke like nothing he'd ever wanted before and it made his motionless heart ache in his chest.

"Aniki?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes carefully wondering the length of Itachi's arm, noticing the slight nod of his head that signified that he was listening even if his blank eyes said otherwise. "Who was it that made you into a vampire…?"

Itachi shook his head. "It does not matter." He stated. Sasuke pressed no further.

"Would it be you who would turn me into a vampire?" Sasuke asked slowly, his eyes wondering downwards again as he felt Itachi's hand move away from his face.

"Would you like it to be me?" Itachi questioned looking up to Sasuke's evading eyes.

Sasuke didn't answer, simply hid his face in his folded arms and remained as he was. He had no idea what to say…he could barely think, only remember the fear and the pain that he had been in the night before…Deidara's cold eyes and the aching of his body after all that running. Even the blood red of Itachi's eyes flashed ahead of his mind, and it frightened him more than anything.

"You're trembling again…" Itachi whispered softly, placing his hand upon Sasuke's head in an attempt of comfort, though he felt Sasuke go rigid that time unlike the times before. Sasuke's hands balled into fists against his legs. "You don't need to be frightened of me, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head…he wasn't frightened of Itachi, he didn't think that he could be…but he realised that he was frightened of something else…more than anything he was frightened of being in more pain. He didn't want to feel hurt again. He didn't want to have to be frightened of anything, and yet that seemed to be the only thing that he could feel.

Itachi sat forwards, closer to Sasuke, bringing himself up onto his knees as he did so. He brought his hand to Sasuke's throat, feeling the bandage against his fingers Sasuke looked up from his arms with a look that at once questioned what Itachi was doing. He felt Itachi began to pull away the bandages, though did nothing to stop him. Itachi leant closer still and unwound it further until he could see the slightly scarred skin beneath.

"It's almost healed." Itachi stated as he placed the bandage aside. Sasuke lifted his hand and carefully placed his fingers over the wound. He expected it to pain him, though the skin around it seemed only sore and the wound nothing but a few markings upon his skin. He looked to Itachi for the answers.

"I allowed a couple of drops of my own blood to enter the wound. It was only a very small amount, enough to heal the wounds. It should be the same for your wrists." Itachi sat back as he watched Sasuke look down to his bandaged wrists and begin to unravel them, noticing that the cuts were simple scratches now. His eyes were broad at the sight of it.

"That's amazing…" he whispered running his fingers over the sensitive skin. He looked up to Itachi his eyes showed excitement. "And if you were injured then this would happen to you too?"

Itachi nodded to the question. "Only faster, such small wounds would barely remain upon me for much longer than a few seconds. Though larger wounds may require a little longer to heal." He explained carefully almost as if he were speaking with a small child, he saw the look of curiosity in Sasuke's suddenly eager eyes, just like they had been when he'd been a child. Itachi could never forget it.

"It's almost like you're invincible." Sasuke said quietly.

"_Almost_." Itachi emphasised.

Sasuke nodded his head as he realised what Itachi meant. Invincible vampires…if there were such a thing then his parents wouldn't have been killed…though Sasuke was still rather uncertain about that…the idea that his parents would feed him stories about evil blood sucking monsters…why would they do that if they were those monsters themselves? It didn't make sense.

_But why would Itachi lie to me? What on earth could he gain from this? I don't mean anything…I'm nothing…he has no reason to lie…_

Itachi was skilfully watching Sasuke's every nervous movement. He had stopped trembling, though he still seemed beyond frightened, although maybe slightly anxious. Now Sasuke knew his secret…now Sasuke knew the lies and there was no going back from it, they could only go forward. He felt that deep yearning within him so badly, he was only glad that he had such self control.

Sasuke could feel that unyielding knot in his stomach again that sent shivers through him. Though that time it made the bite scar on his throat tingle and he gently massaged it with his hand. It felt really strange and made his throat go all dry. It seemed so uncomfortable. Itachi noticed his fidgeting at once.

"Are you alright?" Itachi questioned, noticing Sasuke's hand over the bite scar.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't know...it's probably nothing…I…I'm just feeling a little -,"

"Restless?" Itachi finished for him, his own unmarred brows furrowed as he once again sat forwards. Sasuke nodded. "Maybe I gave you too much of my blood…even though it was only a tiny amount, it may have affected you more than I was led to believe." Yet another lie. Itachi reasoned that he knew exactly what it was that was wrong with Sasuke. Indeed he was restless, but it had not been his blood that was the cause of it.

Once again, it was Deidara to blame. Once a vampire fed upon a mortal, as Deidara had done Sasuke, it would become addictive, even if Sasuke didn't know what it was; Itachi knew that it would make no difference. It was a sort of sensual hunger…Itachi had experienced it himself.

Sasuke nodded his head. He had nothing he wanted to say, though that strange feeling in his stomach, the tingles, it brought a sort of tightness to his throat. He thought that maybe he could go out for some air; he felt that he needed it…though the idea of the blue eyed vampire brought a sort of fear along with it.

"Would you walk with me?" Sasuke asked as he looked aside to his brother. Itachi nodded his head as he watched Sasuke pull himself to stand his hand still gently rubbing the scar on his throat.

"Maybe you'd wish to dress out of your night clothes first?" Itachi questioned noting Sasuke's white bed clothes. Sasuke looked down upon himself and nodded his head before he was about to leave the room, Itachi got to his feet and followed behind, and remained outside the door as Sasuke dressed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It wasn't dark outside yet, but the sun was beginning to set in the west. Sasuke stood and watched it for a short while as Itachi stood off behind him admiring the Uchiha fan that adorned the back of Sasuke's yukata.

So the lies had been told, and Sasuke seemed to be easing into it slowly…and for a moment Itachi wondered if what Deidara had done could come in useful. Itachi wanted Sasuke as he watched him stood facing the last of the days sun, he watched him with ease though the hunger was brewing within him…he wondered if given a little while longer that Sasuke may feel enough of that restlessness to allow Itachi to get as close to him as he wanted. Maybe like that he could get Sasuke's trust. Maybe like that he could gain Sasuke's acceptance.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder for a moment, and pressed his lips together as he once again massaged his neck, his whole body tensing and tingling at the sensation that it left behind. He looked ahead of him once more at the sunset, so many more questions circling his mind about Itachi…about everything. He knew that he had more questions that needed to be answered; he just didn't know how to ask them.

What was going to happen next? That was the question that he was asking himself. Itachi had come back with these people to come and make him a vampire, to take him with them to help bring them their revenge…to help kill the ones that had murdered his family.

Sasuke would gladly help bring revenge, in fact he wanted it…he wanted someone to blame, and maybe now he would have someone to hate. For all those years alone, he would finally have his revenge. Itachi wanted it to, didn't he, he wanted to kill whoever had done this…he wanted Sasuke to be there with him.

Excitement brewed within Sasuke at the idea of it…after ten years, he may finally be able to avenge his family. He could do it…but not as he was. Itachi could give him strength, couldn't he? He could help him…but what did that entail?

Become a vampire. Become strong enough to avenge his clan. Become something rather than nothing.

The urge within him was strong. He wanted to allow this to happen…and yet his mind still questioned it, his mind still questioned what had happened and that night ran though his mind once more…and yet all he could remember were the screams and all that blood…then total silence.

Sasuke hated this. He hated the very idea of it…he wanted to believe Itachi…he wanted to so much, but something wasn't letting him.

Kisame approached Itachi from behind and came to stand at his side as Itachi continued to watch Sasuke in silence. "Sasori-san left with Deidara last night and they still haven't come back." He informed Itachi and crossed his arms, a smirk upon his features. "I doubt we'll see Deidara for a while…Sasori-san seemed angry when they left."

"_Aa_…" Itachi replied, though at first it hadn't seemed as if he was paying Kisame any attention. "I shouldn't think so either."

"So he's aware then? You've told him." Kisame continued a broad smirk still covering his features as excitement filled him. Itachi nodded his head. "Will you go against Leader-sama and turn him yourself?"

Honestly, Itachi realised that he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. If it called for it, then he would, he would gladly share his blood with Sasuke…and yet that wouldn't be best for him. Itachi's blood wasn't nearly as powerful as it needed to be to be able to create a strong vampire out of Sasuke. Deidara's blood on the other hand was pure and had matured enough to allow Sasuke to become a strong enough vampire that one day he may rival Itachi…and yet the thought of allowing Deidara to taste Sasuke once more…the very idea of it disgusted him.

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi was silent for a moment longer, then glanced up to Kisame, his red eyes aglow with hunger. "I won't let Deidara anywhere near Sasuke." He replied, malice in his voice before he walked off towards Sasuke.

"_Che_…take that as a yes then…" Kisame stated before he headed back to the mansion.

Once more Sasuke hadn't heard Itachi approaching him, and yet all the same, he knew that he was there.

"Are you feeling any better?" Itachi asked softly, arriving just behind Sasuke on his left, his dark eyes looking up at the fading sun behind the mountains.

"Yes…I think so…" Sasuke sighed, though he still wasn't too sure he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted revenge, he wanted someone to blame, and he wanted to believe Itachi…but did that mean that because it was what he wanted that it was the truth? It couldn't be. His lips curled into a sort of smile…it didn't matter anymore.

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'm feeling much better." He corrected himself and glanced back at Itachi with bright eyes and a small smirk as he thought over the idea. He would have Itachi now too.

Itachi nodded his head and looked at his little brother with a half a smile. At least Sasuke was beginning to believe and that was more than he could have hoped for. Suddenly Sasuke seemed happy, and maybe he was. Happy that he wasn't alone anymore, and that he had someone that he could blame for all of his misfortune.

"I'm glad." Itachi smiled and took a step closer to Sasuke and placed his hand upon the shoulder of his younger brother and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke? Would you like me to fetch you something to eat?" Itachi asked attempting to think as to where he could get the food from. He could always fly to the nearest town and fetch something for him there.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's alright." He replied. "I lost my appetite a long time ago, I'm not hungry."

Itachi didn't think that he was so happy to hear that. "When was the last time you ate?" he questioned, his brows slightly furrowed. Sasuke shrugged, shutting his eyes as he felt the last of the day's warmth upon his face.

"Not too long ago, yesterday while you were asleep I think. There's no need to worry." Sasuke reassured him. He turned to look at Itachi once more as he'd opened his eyes, only to see that furrowed brow. "Aniki, honestly, I'm fine." And he was. He felt fine aside from that damn knot in his stomach that didn't seem to be leaving him…and it felt only stronger, only wonderful, whenever Itachi touched him.

Itachi wasn't so certain. As he was about to move his hand away Sasuke grabbed into it and squeezed hard as he coiled his own fingers around his brothers. Sasuke didn't say anything only pulled himself into Itachi and wrapped his arms around him, burring his face against Itachi's exposed throat. Itachi brought his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and held him carefully against him, Sasuke's blood scent washing over him even more…his self control had almost worn through last night after all of Sasuke's open wounds and all of that blood, and yet he had managed to control himself…he wondered how long he could keep it up.

Sasuke took a deep breath and then exhaled steadily, unable to understand how he was feeling or even what he was feeling. It felt so comfortable and fine to just be there as he was, and even as his confused mind fought to pretend that he could believe Itachi's words, that strange feeling had plagued him since he'd awoken that day…the knot in his stomach, it made him so uneasy and wanting.

Itachi turned his head away from Sasuke's, his throat suddenly dry. He didn't think that even he could take this for much longer.

"How is it that you breathe now?" Sasuke suddenly asked, out of the blue. Itachi glanced down at Sasuke not entirely understanding his question. "You weren't breathing when you were sleeping…and yet you are breathing now."

"I see…" Itachi said, his voice low though the words flowed like silk. "I didn't know…I suppose the only reason I breathe now is to be able to smell things…I don't need to do that while I'm asleep - so I don't…" he explained as best as he could, though he honestly couldn't really say.

"It was strange not to see you breathing." Sasuke pointed out with a small half-hearted laugh.

"I can imagine." Itachi sighed, tuning his face away again, although even the feeling of Sasuke's gentle breath upon his sensitive skin, it made his throat dry and aching, he barred his teeth. Sasuke noticed Itachi's rigid body and looked up and saw the strained look upon his face. At once he was concerned.

"Aniki?"

"Yes…Sasuke?" came Itachi's dry words as his eyes once again moved away, although his arms still held Sasuke close to him, determined that he wasn't going to let him go, and that he could control himself.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke attempted to move himself away and yet Itachi's hold on him didn't falter. "Aniki?"

"I'm fine." Itachi replied, though his eyes still looked away, the black steadily bleeding into crimson. He felt Sasuke grip onto him tighter before he shook his head.

"No you're not." He pointed out. Sasuke tried to open his mind to think about the things that maybe might make Itachi act like that…the first thing that came to his mind, he asked. "Is it blood that you want?"

Itachi's eyes went slightly broad…of course what Sasuke had said was true, but it was the fact that Sasuke had said it that surprised him. He had never expected Sasuke to say or have thought of something like that…

Itachi's hold on Sasuke loosened. It was Sasuke he wanted, but would Sasuke let him? Sasuke's smile was weak, but he supposed that he knew exactly what Itachi wanted thanks to how he had reacted to the question…and usually Itachi didn't exactly react.

Why did the concept of it excite Sasuke? He felt confused for it…blood was what Itachi wanted, and Sasuke felt that knot within his stomach become something more…the idea of it really did excite him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Itachi's throat, feeling Itachi's long loose hair against the side of his face.

"Sasuke -,"

"Go ahead." Sasuke whispered…almost certain that was what he wanted too. He felt Itachi's hands as they moved up from his shoulders and ran through his hair, feeling all of the hairs along the back of his neck stand on end. "I trust you."

At that moment something inside Itachi snapped and he dropped his arms to his sides, moving away from Sasuke faster than the eye could see. Sasuke fell forward; his eyes broad as he watched Itachi's form disappear from ahead of him. He was walking away…and he didn't even look back.

"Aniki…?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke lay down on his futon holding an apple in hand as the night continued outside.

Itachi had wondered off somewhere, and Sasuke had been unable to find him - or anyone in fact - aside from the blue skinned man, Kisame. Itachi was gone it seemed…and Sasuke couldn't figure out what he had done or why he had left.

He lay motionless, unable to sleep…his body yearning for something, he just couldn't figure out what…though all of the hours that he had been lying there he'd had even longer to think…even if all that Itachi said was true…Sasuke didn't think that he was ready for something like that. To become a vampire. The very idea seemed like madness to him…although he wanted to avenge his clan…just thinking about it, the way that he would have to live…he understood how little he had to live for and yet he thought about it longer and realised that he had never had any life as a mortal…now his life would be to become a vampire and take vengeance upon those who had slaughtered his clan.

"To become a vampire…" Sasuke said quietly to himself. The idea of it was surreal. He lifted his arm and looked at the gleaming red apple that he held in hand, pursing his lips before dropping it back to his side. His fingers ran over the scar at his throat and he thought about it a little longer…the pain that he had felt as Deidara had bitten him…it was like nothing he'd felt before….and yet, why had he wanted Itachi to do it to him? Why had he offered himself to Itachi as he had done…? He must have been loosing his mind…all of it was going to his head…

With an exasperated sigh Sasuke rolled around onto his front, the fabric of his deep blue yukata ruffling up his arms. He dropped the apple aside and it rolled across the floor.

"This is so troublesome…" he crossed his arms upon his pillow and rested his face there; his eyes looking out through the open screen door and out over the moonlit gardens. Itachi still hadn't returned and it was well into the morning by now.

Sasuke's eyes went broad as he heard a loud scream rip through the crisp night air. His body moved of its own accord, and he was on his feet within moments. The scream was loud and it was close. He reached for the sheathed katana he had settled upon a table a few feet away and stood stoic still within the room, his ears listening to the sudden sounds as they tore through the night.

The screams were loud and there were many of them. They were cries, cries of pain, and cries of battle…laughing and tearing and crashing and thudding.

People were attacking the mansion.

Sasuke put the sheathed katana into the sash of his yukata and headed back to the screen doors that he had closed that took him out the rest of the mansion…and at once he could see the damage. Shadows lined the walls of people who had entered the mansion, he could see splatters of blood across the walls and on the tatami mats that lined the floors… the closer he got to the screams the worse that the damage got too.

Then he stopped, nearly falling back as he watched it all unfold ahead of him. There were groups of men gathered in the room, at the moment all of them seemed stood still. Bodies littered the foreground, the walls were destroyed and it seemed as if a battle had commenced there…

All of the blood. Sasuke could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the sound of it echoing painfully in his mind.

And Kisame stood in the centre of this carnage, wielding a sword of impossible size and style…Sasuke had never seen such a thing before.

Kisame grinned like a creature possessed, he held the weight of his sword on one shoulder, blood dripping from whatever it was that made the blade…like millions of tiny blades all to make one sword…Sasuke was awestruck by the weapon…and the chaos that it left in its wake was incredible.

Who were this people?

"Ki…Kisame-san…?"

Kisame - still laughing - glanced over his shoulder towards Sasuke, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth, his golden eyes gleaming wildly. Sasuke felt his whole body trembling.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kisame's voice laughed. "You should have stayed in your room."

"Whu…what's happening…who are these people?"

And as he faced Sasuke, one of the armed men decided to take a chance and attack Kisame, Sasuke's eyes went broad and his mouth opened as he saw the attack ready to take place, and yet before he could have spoken it was over. Kisame laughed once again as he swung his sword back over his shoulder.

"Its dangerous here, chibi." Kisame chuckled, licking away blood from his fingers. "You should get away from here; Itachi-san is looking for you."

"Aniki is -,"

Before Sasuke could continue the crowd around him seemed to decide to take a chance. The whole group of them moved in on both he and Kisame…Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest, it was clear that Kisame could take care of himself, even ahead of all of these people…but him…he didn't stand a chance against that many men.

He didn't question who they were anymore, he simply ran, reasoning that he needed to get away.

Five or six men chased him, crying for him to stop and that he needed to be caught. Sasuke unsheathed his sword as he ran throughout the mansion, he directed himself towards the gardens and through the centre courtyard…there were more bloody bodies floating in the pond.

_Where did they all come from?! What on earth could they want here?_ He glanced back, they still continued their chase. He ran across the wooden bridge, his bare feet carrying across the sand and stones though as he turned back ahead of him, he found himself surrounded.

Several armed men appeared from other openings around the inner courtyard…Sasuke stopped as he was near the centre holding his katana out ahead of him…if nothing else, even if his heart was pounding within him…he wouldn't let this happen…these men wouldn't be the death of him…yet the situation…_its just like it was back then…all the blood all the carnage…all of these bodies…are they…are they hunters?_

"Uchiha Sasuke." Cried one of the men. Sasuke lifted his katana, changing his stance and ready to attack. His black eyes were broad as he searched the crowd…all of them could be seen glaring at him as if trying to figure him out, and yet they still hadn't attacked him.

"Tell us where Uchiha Itachi is!" one of them yelled. Sasuke immediately shook his head. He didn't even know where Itachi was, but he would never tell.

"No." He said firmly, furrowing his brows as he attempted to hold back the fear that he felt rising within him.

"He's still human…" he heard as a whisper from his left. Sasuke's eyes darted from one man to the next, as voices began to smoother him and a few even began to lower their weapons. "Tell us where he is!" that voice called again. "Tell us where he is and we will let you go."

"No. I will not tell you!" Sasuke cried…although now his mind was really lost in it all…these people…who on earth were they? Why did they want Itachi?

"That's not nice, un…" came a voice from somewhere above. Sasuke's eyes darted upwards…he knew that voice well. "Twenty four men against one small boy, un…"

Sasuke felt everything go very tense all of a sudden as the other men attempted to find the owner of the voice…while Sasuke's quick eyes caught sight of something unusual…

"A…clay bird?" his brows remained furrowed he saw a small white brid fly ahead of him and another…one to the men on his left…the other to the men on his right.

"Show yourself demon!" one voice called among the men, all of them too distracted to pay Sasuke any attention. He watched the birds in contemplation, what on earth were they…?

Sasuke felt the rising heat around him, the way that the crowd around him was falling silent as if everything was moving so very slowly. His broad eyes looked around as he carefully watched the movements of each and every single man around him, and one of them, his face and body badly cut up and scarred, matched one seeing eye with his…and grinned, raising his katana in a threatening pose.

Sasuke was about to move out of the way of this scarred giant before he suddenly felt his body behind tugged from behind, and all so suddenly things were moving so quickly around him. There was a huge explosion and then another, so bright that Sasuke had to cover his eyes, dropping his katana into the courtyard beneath him as the crying and screaming began.

He felt the heat of it touch him, though his feet no longer touched the ground…until his back hit something solid and arms wrapped around him tightly. Sasuke gasped, the air knocked out of him as he opened his eyes, feeling his feet touch ground, though it certainly wasn't an even surface. He opened his eyes to look down over the courtyard ahead of him that was suddenly on fire…bodies were in flames as they ran around, and the fire was spreading…

Sasuke looked down at where he stood on one of the rooftops over looking this show…and before he knew it he'd been pulled back further to a point where the roof was flat enough that he could stand without falling.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun…" came the voice from behind. Sasuke noticed it at once and jumped around as those arms held let him go…only to stare upon two black cloaked figures…large red clouds adoring their matching choice of clothing.

Sasori and Deidara stood ahead of him on the roof, Deidara holding in his hand a small clay bird, while behind Sasori rested a giant puppet, its cold black eyes staring out lifelessly at Sasuke.

"Whu - what's going on? What happened?" Sasuke asked quickly, his eyes broad as he looked back down at the flamed massacre that was going on below.

"Ka_-boom_…un…" Deidara laughed.

"Hunters." Sasori began, blank eyes searching the grounds behind Sasuke. "They followed us here from Mist…we had believed that it would take them much longer to get here…seems we were mistaken."

"Apparently, un." Deidara nodded before he raised his palm and allowed another clay bird to fly into life. Sasuke's eyes were broad as he watched the small creature fly away…

"Where's Itachi-san?" Sasori questioned.

Sasuke shook his head. "I…I don't know…he left earlier…Kisame-san said that he was looking for me, but I haven't found him…"

"Seems you were busy, un." Deidara nodded his head towards the flaming crowd before Sasuke watched him make a hand-sign…and within an instant of him doing so, a large explosion sounded from behind. Sasuke jumped and fell forwards into Sasori at the sound of the explosion, the power of it seemed to knock him off his feet.

Sasuke was terrified. He felt his heart pounding so harshly and he could barely breathe…he just…he couldn't understand it…_these people are here to kill them…they're here to kill vampires…to kill me…_

Sasori sighed. "I hate it when Itachi makes me wait…"

"Well then let's go looking for him, un." Deidara suggested as he pulled Sasuke into him. Sasuke's body went solid against Deidara, though he didn't have enough time to move away before he felt himself moving faster than he could see. The whole world was a blur around him…there were more faces of more men…more explosions and he felt warm blood as it hit him and he tasted it in his mouth.

All of those men were there just to kill those four vampires and him…how could four vampires be capable of such carnage? These hunters…these people, they were being slaughtered by them, cut up, blown up and destroyed.

"Itachi-kun!"

Sasuke felt his insides finally catch up with him as Deidara stopped. His dazed body dropped to the floor at Deidara's feet as tears threatened to fall down his blood splattered face, his whole frail body trembling.

"So this is the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan, un…"

"Deidara…Sasori-san,"

Sasuke looked up at the sound of Itachi's calm voice, though his heart practically stopped at the horror he saw ahead of him. Itachi stood still in the centre of a clearing of trees…Sasuke didn't even remember going that far outside the grounds and yet there he was…men were piled up upon each other…katana's speckled their bodies as if they were simply glimmering accessories, blood splattered all around upon the trees and shining like beautiful rubies glistening upon blades of grass…

Itachi stood calmly amongst all of this, not a single drop of blood upon him…it seemed to Sasuke as if these men had attacked each other…_but why? How could such a thing even be possible?_

"Finish off the rest at the mansion…" Itachi voiced calmly, his back still held to the three of them…Sasori walked around admiring Itachi's handy work, as Deidara remained a _safe_ distance away from trembling Sasuke who'd barely moved from his slump upon the damp grass.

"I think that they've been following us long enough." He finished, taking in a deep and somewhat quiet breath. Sasuke watched Itachi with fear in his eyes once again. He felt like a small child…and Itachi was that monster now…he was a monster much like he had been the night before…and Sasuke didn't want it…he didn't want to be a monster.

"I agree." Sasori nodded his head. "Come along, Deidara."

"Hai, Sasori-danna." Deidara grinned enthusiastically before he nodded his head to Sasuke and within an instant they were gone, leaving both Sasuke and Itachi alone in the clearing of trees, with all of that blood and those dead bodies.

Itachi's bright eyes continued to look over the dead bodies ahead of him…he'd barely moved from how he stood upon that very spot, the moment they had seen him they were trapped in his illusions. Gently he shut his eyes, and although the dangerous pattern had vanished from them, his eyes were still red, three small black tomoes circled within them before he turned and faced Sasuke's terrified stare.

And now Sasuke knew what type of monster he was.

He couldn't leave it now. Sasuke had seen too much…Sasuke had seen more than he wanted him too…he had seen something that could mean that he would never accept being turned into a vampire.

It was now or never.

"Run, little-brother."

Sasuke looked up at once. Tears came to his eyes and ran in thin streams, marring his face with the splattered blood that dripped down along with it.

He didn't question Itachi's words. He knew he didn't have any time. At once he got onto his feet and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from Itachi…he was always running…always running for his life. All of those men, all of them dead and he could still hear the screams in his ears, he could still hear the fear…and all they were trying to do was rid the world of monsters like those vampires…Sasuke couldn't believe it…

_My family…they weren't monsters…and neither am I…_

He could see the rising flames through the trees, they climbed higher and higher as the impossible sounds of the explosions continued…it was like an army had come along and destroyed the whole mansion…the fire was thick the bodies lying everywhere…Sasuke remembered this horrid scene from before…it pained his heart so much to see it again. All of these people dead, though maybe this time he too may die along with them.

His body was aching as the whole mansion came into view and he was out of the trees. He could hear all of the sounds still going on, he could hardly believe how many people had come to kill only four vampires…and they were still at it…they were still trying to win…still fighting.

Sasuke took a few heavy breathes…Itachi didn't seem to be following him and yet Sasuke couldn't dare stop. Sasuke disappeared back into a part of the mansion that was yet to catch alight…he hoped that maybe he could make it through to the front of the mansion…he hoped that he could get far enough away…he hoped that he wouldn't die.

Within an instant all of that hope was ended as his back harshly slammed against one of the wooden walls of the mansion, sending his mind into a daze before he felt a cold hand clasp around his throat. Sasuke opened his blurry eyes once again to stare deeply into the dangerous red eyes of his brother Itachi.

At once Sasuke began to struggle against his brother's hold, the force of that hand so powerful and firm against his throat. His hands gripped onto Itachi's arm as his body attempted to get enough air to keep him breathing, but he felt as if he was dying…

Itachi moved his face close to Sasuke's, he could feel the heavy beating of his terrified human heart, he could smell all of that thick blood pounding through his veins, and the hunger tugged at him…making it so much easier to do what he wanted to do.

Sasuke felt Itachi's face close to his…he felt Itachi's cold lips brush against his own and his body convulsed at the feeling, the lack of oxygen only adding to the terror he felt. His fingers were bloody and bleeding as they gripped harshly at his brother's arm, the single arm that held him firmly against that wooden wall…the tears flooded down his face and he felt as if he couldn't do it anymore. His body stopped struggling and his arms dropped weakly to his sides, Itachi's other hand gently wiped away those tears with his chilling fingers as he leant closer, bringing his lips against Sasuke's soft pink ones.

Sasuke opened his eyes at the gentle gesture, feeling Itachi's lips lightly press against his own, a gentle tongue coaxing him to open his mouth. Sasuke felt Itachi's hold around his throat loosening, and yet he remained there and almost carefully his tongue entered Sasuke's mouth as their lips pressed together.

Sasuke barely understood what was going on, although he had reasoned that Itachi had loosened his grip around his throat…and yet he still felt as if he couldn't breathe. Those lips against his, the tongue that gently massaged his own showed no force only care and yet Sasuke still felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Itachi lavished at the taste of Sasuke in his mouth, loving the simple movements of Sasuke's frail body against his own, tasting the blood of others upon those now swollen lips and the salty tears upon his tongue. His throat burned with anxiety…after this, he would take Sasuke away from it all…he would take Sasuke away from everything…

Moving his lips away from Sasuke's, he ran his tongue in smooth circular motions down his throat, kissing and nipping carefully at Sasuke's smooth white flesh. His ears could no longer hear the cries or the screams of the dying around him, or the cracking of the fires…all he could hear were Sasuke's small whimpers and the heavy beating of his heart, feeling the thick pulse against his lips as he pressed them gently against Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's finger's clung to Itachi's yukata, holding on as tightly as he could to the smooth fabric, although his hold was week, as was his entire body, his skin tingling and on fire from the sensations he felt as lips kissed and fangs nipped at his flesh.

"A…aniki…" were the weak words that passed his lips before he bit down onto them harshly to hold back a small moan, even more so as Itachi pulled his body into him, Sasuke's dazed mind unable to think straight. "Please…_please aniki…_do…_don't…_"

Itachi heard his words. But he cared not for them. He bared his fangs…and bit down into the smooth flesh of Sasuke's throat, sending one abrupt burst of pain throughout Sasuke's body before the moaning began, and Sasuke forgot all of his fears and melted into the sensations that swept throughout his every limb.

Itachi felt Sasuke's hands clinging onto him, and pulling him closer and closer, draining the blood from him almost carefully, it's unique and rich taste burning his body and setting his every limb on fire.

It had been worth the wait. It had been worth waiting all of those years; it had been worth the lies. And now Sasuke could be with him, always.

Sasuke's body fell limp against him as he drew his lips away; hearing Sasuke's heart beat beginning to slow down…Itachi knew that he had to be careful. Sasuke's body dropped over his arms and hung there so near unconsciousness that he couldn't see with wide open eyes let alone hold his own weight.

Sasuke was truly at his brother's mercy…and although Sasuke did not want it, his whole body was yearning for it again, for that warmth and that forbidden intimacy. Though his mind was empty as he fell into his brother's arms…he couldn't move and yet his mind was circling and moving so quickly that he couldn't keep track of it all…he wanted to feel it again…he had felt no pain as Itachi had tasted him, he felt only ecstasy.

Itachi pressed his lips once again against the neck wound, his eyes blazing and red with the heat of the feast, the blood sending torrents of heat through his usually cold body as he felt all of the warmth drain from Sasuke's dying body. Within the moments he had to react, Itachi knew that now was the time. He dropped to his knees, holding Sasuke against him as he continued to moan as his body began to feel the pain as the illusion began to fade.

With one hand he held Sasuke while the other lowered the collar of his yukata and with a sharp fingernail he drew blood at his own white throat. "Here, Sasuke…" he whispered softly, lifting Sasuke's drooping head against his body as the blood ran down his naked torso from the fresh cut.

Sasuke savoured the coppery substance against his lips…he hadn't even tasted it yet and already he knew in his mind that he didn't want it. With one weak hand he groaned as he attempted to push his dying body away, and his bows creased into a frown. Itachi could hardly believe that Sasuke was still fighting.

Dizzily, Sasuke shook his head although it felt so heavy, though he couldn't move himself any further away, even if Itachi's hold was weak, it was more than strong enough to hold him as he was.

Itachi leant closer, placing his hand behind Sasuke's head until he felt Sasuke's lips over where the wound had been. The blood was still there, though already it had healed itself. "You must drink…little-brother…" Itachi's voice was still reasonably soft.

Sasuke felt a part of him tearing apart…his throat was burning and feeling began to return to his heavy limbs…he felt pain once more. His nimble fingers gripped onto Itachi's yukata as hard as they could to very little affect.

Itachi scowled. He took hold of a scruff of Sasuke's hair and attempted to get him to drink…it would only take one taste…

Sasuke's eyes went broad as he tasted the blood against his lips, and within an instant his tongue began to snake along Itachi's flesh…Sasuke shut his eyes again as he drank down thirstily what blood he could that had been left over…and yet it wasn't enough.

He lifted himself into Itachi with what new found strength and lust that he had, his mind focused now on nothing else but the blood, and the warm soothing feeling he felt as the thick liquid touched his tongue.

He whimpered. There just wasn't enough.

His brows furrowed into a pained scowl…his body wanted the blood, and he just couldn't stop himself. He felt entirely helpless to it, his whole body pained him, he felt as if he was dying and his body needed that blood to live…it burned on his tongue and sent waves of heat throughout him…he didn't want to die.

"_A…aniki…_"

And so Itachi had him. He drew blood at his exposed throat once more and Sasuke lapped at the thick substance. With each and every mouthful Sasuke's strength once again grew so that he held Itachi with a great force until the point where Itachi felt Sasuke's new fangs bite down into the small wound and drew the blood of his own accord.

_A little longer…a little more_…a little more time and those burning red eyes were staring at Itachi deeply, and there was more power there than he could have even hoped for. And truly, Sasuke was branded _his_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**(End of flashback! xD and back to the alleyway where I left it in chapter 15 - - hope I haven't managed to confuse any of you…)**_

Itachi's eyes fell over Sasuke's body as it slumped against the alley wall. His crimson eyes ran over every inch of him once again before he stood back and Sasuke's out cold body fell to the ground in a heap.

Licking his lips, Itachi took one last glance at Sasuke's motionless body before he knelt down ahead of him, lifting Sasuke's drooped chin with his index finger. Pressing his lips against Sasuke's forehead Itachi gently shut his eyes. "You'll never be strong enough, Sasuke…" he whispered coldly. "I had so many hopes for you…and yet I realise that you shall always remain my foolish little brother."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gaara was almost certain that he knew what he wanted to do. He watched Itachi as he had walked away, leaving Sasuke's body there in the alleyway having drained him of most of his lifeblood.

Itachi knew that Gaara had been watching him as he had done so…he knew that if anything Gaara wouldn't allow Sasuke to die.

There would be no point in it, especially since Gaara enjoyed Sasuke's company so much.

Gaara's emerald eyes checked the scenery around him before his body began the decent that took him down to the alleyway. He stood ahead of Sasuke's body, breathing in his scent. Sasuke would be starved and angry when he would wake. And Gaara had so much to tell him.

Holding Sasuke's body against his, Gaara took on the form of sand as his demonic half allowed him and along with the breeze both he and Sasuke were taken away, Gaara's mind knowing the perfect place that he could take Sasuke to help kill his thrust when he would wake.

It wouldn't be long now. Sasuke would know the truth and everything would begin to unfold as Gaara wanted it too and Itachi would finally be exposed. Yondaime would be pleased after what Gaara would bring him, and indeed Gaara hoped that all of this would be over sooner rather than later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Orochimaru shuffled through a few more papers and sighed again. He'd been thinking over this for a long time now, working on the history of the Uchiha's and now looking up more background information on Uzumaki Naruto.

In all it had been a tiring run, but now he only had a few more things to iron out before he believed he knew everything. He took a deep breath and sat back in the desk chair, golden eyes staring down at the papers, running a pencil over the surface and circling words and sentences of importance. Jirayia was yet to return and Tsunade was still working on getting in touch with HQ, and so he still had enough time before he would have to explain what he had found to Jirayia, which in itself could be a tiring task.

Although Orochimaru knew a lot about everything, he prided himself on his knowledge of the Uchihas. He prided himself on the research that he'd done into their history and their bloodline and even their more personal history, though what interested him most about them was their bloodline trait…the Sharingan.

Of course their blood heritage was interesting too, and the secrets that the family had and hid. It all fascinated him to an extent where his information was almost dangerous. Uchiha Itachi held more secrets than most vampires, Orochimaru knew that much, and he never could have dreamed that he would ever be in the same city as them, the Uchiha brothers, and that Sabaku no Gaara would be the one who led him to them.

"Still working, Oro?"

Orochimaru glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Jirayia had returned. The hermit yawned as he brought himself into the room and sat himself down at the bottom of one of the beds. Orochimaru didn't reply.

"So, what info have you got for me on the kid?"

"Well," he began as he stood from the desk chair and handed Jirayia one of the papers he'd been circling on. "As it happens, Uzumaki-san is more of a threat as we originally believed he was. I found some old reports on the database that told me of some strange animalistic attacks that had happened over the years that have gone unsolved."

"_Meaning_?" Jirayia yawned, looking down the paper and some of the words that had been circled.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and picked up a few more pieces of paper. "Take a look yourself."

"Shit…" Jirayia looked over the photos on the sheets and scrunched up his face. "An animal did this?"

"No. Our half-demon did that. All of these people were found mauled to death in remote arias of different cites or towns - towns that around the same time the incident happened, Uzumaki Naruto inhabited. The organisation had always thought that a demon had committed these crimes, even a werewolf, and yet now I have reason to believe that Uzumaki - no matter how normal he may appear - is capable of as much carnage as any full blooded demon that we have ever encountered. The reports written for the autopsies are incredible, the way that the body was so badly mutilated; half of them haven't even been identified."

"Christ! How many of these are there?!" Jirayia furrowed his brows as he sat up straight on the bed suddenly awake as Orochimaru passed him even more disturbing photographs of bloody piles of organs and bone.

"Twenty-three. And those are just within five to seven years. Uzumaki Naruto is practically a serial murderer."

"No way…not that kid? He doesn't look like he'd hurt a damn fly…and he's so…_little_…"

"I don't think that size matters in this case, Jirayia." Orochimaru replied as he sat himself back down at the desk.

"Have there been any reports from Konoha about murders like this?"

"No, none. Nothing of this stature has been noted for at least three years. There has been no report of anything like it happening here. Its like he was suddenly able to control himself after coming to Konoha." Orochimaru replied folding his arms across his torso.

"That's scary…"

"So you've been informed?" Tsunade's head appeared through the doorway moments later, holding a mug of coffee in hand.

"I can't believe it's the same kid." Jirayia thought back to the face of the young boy he remembered speaking too at that restaurant bar only a short while back…to the face of the boy that he remembered sitting so casually among his friends in that same building only a few hours ago…he seemed so normal, and so very human.

"A half-demon capable of such a thing…I always thought that half demons were sufficiently weaker than most demons…but his heritage, it makes him just as strong as any full-blooded demon, even if he hasn't come of age yet. Though I'm still working on finding out how he's keeping this so under control." Orochimaru explained. "There has to be a reason why he is able to control his demonic half…something that changed before he came here to Konoha."

"What does it matter? I mean, we tell HQ and they're still going to kill him. They have no idea where Yondy is so this kid is the closest they're going to be able to get to wounding him…but it just doesn't seem right."

"He's still a threat, Jirayia." Tsunade sighed. "It's a shame though since for all we know he has no idea about any of this…but as long as he is in contact with either Sabaku or the Uchihas then he's a danger to us and to this world."

"It's not right, Tsunade." Jirayia said again. "He looks like a kid just trying to live his life, trying to control himself, and by the looks of it, he's making a great job of it too…"

"Jirayia…" Tsunade rolled her eyes as Orochimaru sighed and turned back to his laptop screen.

"We don't have enough information yet to know what's going on." Orochimaru said out of the blue. "As you said, Jirayia, Uzumaki could have nothing to do with this and the whole triangle could just be a coincidence…"

"Even though we can connect them?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow to challenge Orochimaru. "We followed Sabaku no Gaara here from city to city, where we originally believed he came here for the Uchihas, since as you found out, Orochimaru, that the three belonged to the same clan…and then Uzumaki Naruto appears and we find that he settles into the picture, a half-demon, the son of Yondaime, who at one time when he was but a boy lived with Sabaku…the three of them are connected…and although we may not know the reasons yet, its undeniable that whatever is going on has something to do with Uzumaki. And it _can't_ be only a coincidence that he'll be coming-of-age this year."

Orochimaru sat back and eyed Tsunade with a small smirk toying with his lips. "There's more going on here than we can begin to comprehend. We won't be able to understand it so it's probably best if we don't, it shall only confuse us more." He pointed out. "All of them are a threat; so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"For Kami-sama's sake…" Jirayia growled with a deep frown. "Now I'm lost!"

"Well anyway…" Tsunade glared at Orochimaru before turning her attention away. "I've informed HQ and Sarutobi knows of the current situation. He'll decide what actions we are to take."

"That's probably best." Orochimaru hissed before tuning away once again.

"Great…just great…" Jirayia yawned. "So we have all this info on Uzumaki, Sabaku and the Uchihas, we can connect them in various different ways…and we still can't come to a conclusion…this is the part about this job that I hate."

"You sound so positive, Jirayia." Orochimaru smirked.

"I say go after the Uchihas and be done with it…" Jirayia replied with an angry glare.

"That won't solve anything." Tsunade sighed as she sat herself down on a chair against the wall.

"And why the hell not? If this thing has so many layers then killing off Uchiha Itachi is bound to have some affect!" Jirayia stood by what he had said…and for once, Orochimaru agreed with him…but if the Uchihas were to die, then it would spoil everything that he had been working for these past few years.

"Besides, Jirayia, it's easy enough to say that. But the Uchihas are powerful and well known for their brutality. It will take more than just us three to go after them…we won't stand a chance."

"Maybe not." Jirayia replied. "But at least we can try."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I think I managed to cover a few things in that chapter…Uchihacest is fine and dandy…sorry if you don't like it…_hehe_…hope it didn't put you off…

I've been trying to get it through about just how dangerous our cuddly Naru-chan is…I hope I managed to put it in perspective for some of you xD and no…Sasuke isn't weak, he just isn't as strong as Itachi - don't worry - he'll get his moment to shine soon enough xD!!

If you have any questions then direct them to me please! I'll be happy to answer as best I can!

Also - I'm thinking about writing another one shot…anyone want me to write one for them? Just choose a pairing and a genre and I'll pick one that I think is interesting and I'll write -. (may do more than one…)

So! Please review people! I'm trying my bestest!! I really am!! Lots and Lots of Reviews will make me write faster! It really will!!

So **REVIEW**!! I can't stand not knowing if you guys are still into the story or not…I hope you're not loosing interest - that would make me sad T-T…


	17. Deceit

No, I'm not dead…miss me:hopeful eyes:

Sorry about the lateness of this, I've been having some laptop problems, but it's all sorted now.

I hope I manage to answer some questions in this chapter, there's only like a few more to go! - Like 2 or three I think…and thank you all for your encouraging reviews! They mean a lot to me.

Enjoy! - Same warnings and disclaimer as usual!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Seventeen

He was surprised at the lack of punishment he received when he arrived at work late that Monday morning. Old Man Ichiraku just shook his head with a small smirk as Ayame passed him a mug of black coffee in order for him to sober up a bit more - or at least rid him of the headache.

It had been chaotic that morning. He'd awoken after falling off the sofa in Haku's home and hitting his head of the coffee table. It was safe to say that the table had gotten the sharp end of the stick; Haku didn't think it would recover after that incident.

Naruto's mind had been slow to realise his surroundings. At first he thought that maybe the radio had fallen on him…only to open his eyes to stare up into the deep brown eyes of Haku…_how weird…_he'd thought, the eyes weren't familiar to him; he wanted to see black ones, not brown. He had shooed Haku away and rolled around, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head as he continued to await those eyes and that gentle and cold touch. But it did not come.

Disorientated and with a throbbing headache Naruto scowled and sat up like a bolt to absorb his surroundings. He heard Haku's small laughing voice echoing in his mind as he found himself coiled up in a white sheet and sitting on a hard wood floor.

"_Wha_…?"

"Morning, Naru-chan!"

"_Grarg…_" Naruto had flinched at the energetic greeting. His throbbing head causing him to see double so that it appeared that two pretty people were stood in the room, dressed casually with long hair tied back with what appeared to be chopsticks. Naruto grumbled again and dropped down onto the floor.

"Neither of you are Sasuke…" he mumbled into the floor, only to hear that voice again.

"No. Sasuke left last night - okay - actually early this morning - but he asked me to take care of you…you never usually take alcohol _this_ badly, Naru-chan…" Haku giggled as he crouched down aside Naruto while inspecting the damaged coffee table while his fingers aimlessly stroked Tora-chan's smooth white coat. The kitten remained purring on his lap.

"_Whu_…he - he left?" Naruto mumbled as he brought his head from nesting in his arms.

"Someone came to fetch him. He didn't look too happy about it, but I suppose it was pretty important if his brother would come out here in the middle of the night in order to fetch him." Haku explained, trying to find reason as he watched Naruto struggle to find his feet, though he eventually managed to pull himself up onto his knees, and dragged himself back up onto the warmth of the sofa.

Haku handed him a mug of herbal tea as Naruto's mind began to arrange those words in his head to figure out exactly what Haku had told him. One of his eyelids was heavier than the other and drooped down over one azure eye as the other stared pointlessly down at the herbal tea.

"Sasuke's…brother…?"

Why did the words sound so wrong?

_I knew he had a brother…he told me…dangerous and all that…crap._

"Wait - he left with his _brother?!_" Naruto was on his feet at once. _That's a bad thing! That's a very bad thing! I just know it is! Oh my kami-sama! _

"Calm down, Naruto." Haku stressed as Naruto in his frantic outburst nearly spilt the tea. "Like I said, he didn't look too happy, but he told me to tell you that he'll contact you as soon as he can."

_As soon as he can…? That just sounds WORSE! Why couldn't he say - I'll call you tomorrow! But as soon as he can? What does that even mean…? What is something has happened to him!?_

_**Whoa…you're seriously hung up.**_

_Huh…? Oh…it's you…_

_**You know, he's probably dead.**_

"Shut up!" Naruto cried out-loud, startling Haku. Haku gazed at him with broad eyes, and yet it took Naruto the whole of five minutes to realise what he had done. He looked to Haku with a worried stare at first, but that soon turned in to one of apology as he bowed his head.

"Sorry…" He sighed, suddenly entirely sober, his heart thudding like a drum against his ribcage, his legs like jelly. "I was just thinking to myself…I didn't mean to -,"

"Its fine," Haku grinned with a shrug. "You're worried, right? I mean - why shouldn't you be? If Zabuza just took off while I was out-cold on a sofa I'd probably be worried too - _mostly pissed off_ - but worried." Haku grinned again; he flinched slightly as if inwardly imagining how he would react in Naruto's position.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed as he looked down to the floor to avoid Haku's all seeing eyes…_if only that was half of it…_he thought to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, inside he felt as if he was sinking. Something just wasn't right.

The rush that he had been in when he remembered that he was supposed to be back in work that day, only gave him a small heart-attack, and wore him out further. Zabuza had been kind enough to drop him off quickly in his monster-car, as Haku had requested - and before long Naruto had turned up at work, entirely in a tousle, still wearing some of Haku's clothes…thankfully Haku's height made up for the width of the clothes, since Naruto was shorter than Haku, and a little broader where shoulders were concerned.

To Naruto's content Haku did have a pretty decent wardrobe and yet he continued to think about it when what was really on his mind - aside from his daunting headache - was Sasuke's safety.

"I'll come by and see you later on, Naruto." Haku grinned. "I've got some stuff to do! And don't worry about Sasuke; he'll come back to you finer than ever." Haku nodded and waved a farewell as Naruto had climbed out of the vehicle.

_I wish I knew that were true…_

The coffee that he received only a short time later seemed to be more like comfort than anything. He had a headache, but the coffee wasn't doing all that much but making him a little wound up. He couldn't get Sasuke out of his head. He felt as if he had all the time in the world to be worried…he had no one he could go to…

_I don't know where he came from! I have no idea how to find him - he just used to appear! What if something has happened to him…? What is he got punished for…for being with me?_

_**Negative, much?**_

_Don't talk. I have nothing to say to you._

_**But I have plenty to say to you, Kit.**_

_And I care - why?_

_**Because it's about something that I enjoyed…that's why…**_

_Was it that I was drunk?_

_**Yeah…that was pretty fun…but it's even more than that…**_Naruto could almost hear the smirk, and instantly snapped up as he sat at the bar, still trying to sober up - and calm down.

_**That got your attention then.**_

_Spill._

_**Well honestly, Kit…it was that blood.**_

_Bl…blood? _The word echoed in Naruto's mind. His eyes went broad as he stared harder down at the bar's surface ahead of him.

_**Don't you remember it? I could never forget that taste…and neither will you…it's too much of whom we are to forget…that wonderful crimson substance…**_

_Bl…blood…_

_**Yup! Thick, dark blood…**_

Naruto placed the coffee mug on the bar and slumped further forward. He felt a strange burning sensation in his gut…and to be more than honest, it hurt - and hurt badly. His dry throat and throbbing head only worsened the pain that he felt, and although maybe it didn't show on his face, his eyes gave it all away.

_**It couldn't have been all that bad, Kit…You enjoyed it, didn't you? And what's so bad about it…? You're a half-demon…you're more entitled to kill than anything…its not as if anyone will be able to catch you…**_

_Just stop. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all._

_**You can try, Kit…but pretty soon we'll be merged and killing me, would mean you'd kill yourself. **_

_I think I'd rather that…than…than thinking that I want…that I want to kill…to taste blood and flesh…I won't fall into that trap again…_

_**It's not a trap, Kit. It's what you are.**_

_Stop saying that! I'm not anything! I have a right to choose my own destiny! I - I won't be ruled by this…I won't be ruled by you._

_**Whatever, Kit. I feel like I've been saying this to you forever…**_

_Because you have been. Now…please don't…just don't…_

"Naruto? You okay?" Ayame placed a hand upon his shoulder as she approached him from behind, noticing his slouched form.

Naruto turned to her with a grinning face and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good. I feel better now - thanks for the coffee." He nodded as he got off the stool and walked passed her. Ayame smiled and nodded her head as she watched Naruto wonder off toward the kitchen to help with the breakfast menu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Itachi considered his next move he remained silent as Kakashi and Sai spoke quietly in the foreground. His careful eyes watched the both of them sat by the fire, Kakashi telling Sai some kind of story from when he'd been human.

Itachi felt almost sick to his stomach as he listened to the words that Kakashi spoke. Memories of mortality. How frail and irrelevant. The words that passed Kakashi's hidden lips seemed to carry such passion with them, such hope and love that it almost pained Itachi to hear them. Damn mortality. His life had only begun when he'd become a vampire, the only good thing about his mortality had been Sasuke…who - in time - would come to hate him further and wish to place death upon him.

Itachi cursed his dull thoughts. He didn't have to leave Sasuke for Gaara to find, and yet Itachi had felt that although what Gaara had to say to Sasuke would undoubtedly sever whatever bond he had with his little-brother, Itachi felt it was finally time to let go. With the plan still underway, Itachi knew that soon enough it would be all over - and even though Sasuke was of no use to what Itachi had originally planned - he realised he had strung him along for long enough. He'd been far too selfish for far too long.

He got up from where he had been sat as his mind began to wonder over the other problems that had arisen recently and at such a troublesome time too.

Firstly Gaara had arrived - and there was only so much that Itachi could handle, and Gaara usually pushed all of the wrong buttons. His little obsession with Sasuke wasn't exactly what Itachi had had in mind…and certainly since Gaara knew all the things that Itachi had been hiding for so long. How Gaara knew all that he did was besides him, but fortunately Gaara didn't know everything. Sasori wasn't _that_ frustrating.

Gaara had arrived there to personally have both he and Sasuke join him to the annual clan gathering, since it would be their first one as part of the Yondaime's clan. Itachi had, had every intention of going anyway, until Sasuke had to go and jeopardise Itachi's position there and became infatuated with Uzumaki Naruto, the half-demon son of the Clan Master. Things just weren't working to his advantage recently. And since Sasuke continued to disobey him, he was too much of a liability, though he was no threat to his plan since he knew nothing of the Akatsuki.

And as if to make Itachi's life even worse, another annoyance arose in the form of Hunters. Although in the end they were nothing but a nuisance, and Itachi knew that these Hunters were still trying to piece things together. The only thing that they had connecting he and Sasuke to Gaara was Yondaime's clan - but if they were good at what they did, then by now - because of Sasuke - they would know about Naruto too.

It was all beginning to become one large mess, and he didn't think he would be able to get away with it so easily anymore. He should have known that things wouldn't have run as smoothly as he had hoped, but Itachi was still well prepared. The Hunters were simply an annoyance, they weren't any real threat - they were simply a joke - and yet they caused their fair share of problems through not only their lack of information, but through their assumptions.

It wouldn't be long now until Sasuke would come for him, and the infiltration of Yondaime's clan would be foiled and yet Itachi found that he didn't care. All that he had worked so hard to achieve for Akatsuki after all these years would be destroyed - and no one would think that it had even happened - only that Sasuke would be hurt because the truth would finally be out in the open.

Itachi had never needed Sasuke, but he had _wanted_ him - and that emotion alone had been stronger than anything that he had felt before. But now he was letting Sasuke go, and letting Sasuke hate him. He had been readying himself for it for a very long time. And finally it was actually going to happen.

Kakashi watched Itachi from the corner of his eye as he left the chamber. Kakashi had had this sinking feeling inside of him for a few days now - only now it was stronger than ever. Itachi was about to do something that would end all that he had worked so hard for, and even though Kakashi knew probably less than even Sasuke, unlike Sasuke, Kakashi wasn't blind to Itachi's inner dealings.

In fact Kakashi knew more than that. He knew that both he and Sasuke joining Yondaime's clan - and to join a clan after 300 years of existence - was highly unusual. Clan's were for the young and for those born into it. Itachi certainly had sinister intentions - though as usual Sasuke hadn't questioned Itachi's reasons for wanting to become part of the clan and hadn't taken much part in it at all.

He wondered deep down what was going through Itachi's mind at this time, and yet he was certain of one thing - although mostly what Itachi did seemed harsh a cruel and he seemed to do things for personal gain only, that even if Itachi would never admit to it out loud - or even to himself - he hid his compassionate intentions behind his cold exterior to stop people from seeking deeper.

Itachi was capable of horrific things, as was Sasuke - but whereas Sasuke fought with himself over what to do, Itachi always knew what to do and was always one step ahead, trying to figure out how he could cover the good that he was doing with something bad.

It fooled everyone. It even fooled Kakashi - who at times usually forgot Itachi's reasoning. Itachi was one of the worst creatures that Kakashi had ever met - yet honestly, the most important thing in his life was his little brother.

"Is there something wrong with Itachi-sama?"

Kakashi smiled behind the scarf and shrugged. "I suppose it's not for us to know." He replied to Sai's question with reassurance. "Anyway - where was I?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(Two days later)_

Haku entered Ichiraku that Wednesday afternoon on his way home from school, and entered only to find that Naruto was on bar duty…which was _strange_. He steadily approached the bar and sat himself down ahead of it, slightly bemused by the sight of Naruto putting glasses upon their shelves.

"Naruto?"

Naruto - in a world of his own - hadn't heard his name being called…which to be honest was no longer unusual. For the passed two days - since Monday - Naruto had felt mentally drained and entirely in a world of his own. Sasuke still hadn't shown up…and now Naruto was beyond worried.

The blonde zombie placed another glass away, having been put on bar duty after failing to work up to scratch in the kitchen that day, but he had hardly noticed the swap anyway…and continued without really thinking about what he was doing. His blank eyes did not watch the clean glasses as his hands placed them away, they simply gazed at any void that there was ahead of his sights and the pain continued to swell within him. The worry that filled him was so painful.

"Naruto? Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Haku leant over the counter and with one long arm he outstretched it and gently placed it upon Naruto's shoulder. The blonde jumped slightly, but calmed as he turned, locking eyes with Haku's sympathetic ones and dropped his shoulders as his face became one of fake happiness. Not that he wasn't happy to see Haku, he honestly was, but he did couldn't feel it inside of him…he was still drowning in worry.

"Hey, Haku." Naruto went to the counter after putting away the last glass and leant against it, ahead of Haku. "Can I get you something?"

Haku remained silent. His eyebrows raised in apologetic anger as he realised what Naruto was doing. He locked Naruto's eyes with his own, he could see the sadness within them, it was almost too easy to see…"Tell me." Was Haku's curt answer.

"Huh…? Tell you what?" Naruto questioned, his eyes suddenly avoiding those inquisitive brown ones and he went ahead and poured Haku a soft-drink.

"Tell me what's wrong. I haven't seen that look on your face for years…what happened?"

Naruto allowed a small laugh pass his lips. "Worrying over nothing I think…(_I hope)…_"

"What about?" Haku inquired further, his eyes brimming with kindness and sympathy.

Naruto allowed another laugh to pass his lips and leant against the counter before taking a glance around him…he was already getting enough stares as it was, explaining to Haku about his missing boyfriend would just make it worse. "It's just that…well…Sasuke he hasn't called me or come to see me or anything…I…I'm pretty worried."

"Aw…that sucks." Haku stuck out his bottom lip and reached forward to gently stroke the back of Naruto's hand. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"That night at your party…" Naruto sighed.

"Have you tried his house or called him?" Haku wondered, he didn't think that Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was that well - strong - _yet_, but he supposed that he was wrong before and that he could be again. Naruto honestly seemed distressed about it, in fact he remembered Naruto being distressed from the moment that he had told him Monday morning that Sasuke had left with his aniki.

"I wish it was that simple…it's stupid, and I know that people sometimes don't see each other for days…but…I'm actually worried that something's happened to him…" Naruto smile finally broke, a painful bubble caught in his throat.

"Oh, Naru-chan…" Haku leant over the counter as far as he could and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, weakly Naruto hugged back. "It should be okay though, shouldn't it? He's with his brother right?"

Naruto scowled. _Itachi_? _Wasn't that is name…?_ Sasuke's older brother…he was a vampire too, and from what Naruto knew he was a possessive one. Over the nights Naruto had wondered if he was the reason why Sasuke hadn't come back. If Itachi had done something to Sasuke because he didn't come back when he had been told…Naruto had considered many possibilities…_why hasn't he come back to me?_

"Yeah…" Naruto finally voiced. "I don't know why I'm so wound up over it…"

Haku smiled. "You like Sasuke a lot, don't you…and I don't blame you, it's not often that you get intellectual, sexy, mature and tasteful in one guy…and although I don't exactly know Sasuke, he seems like the type of guy who can take care of himself."

Naruto looked down as Haku sat back onto the barstool, and he eventually looked up to meet Haku's eyes. "Yeah…he's all that and more…" he laughed shortly, just thinking about it…_Sasuke's secret_. But it just made him miss him even more. "I just hope that he doesn't keep me hanging much longer…I'm so going to kick his sorry ass when I see him next."

"_Hai!_" Haku cheered as he lifted his drink with a broad smile upon his features. "He's a real keeper though; maybe I should've tripped up on curbs more often."

"Huh? He told you that…?"

"Of course! How sweet…and damn romantic…" Haku's eyes almost sparked as he spoke. "I wish I had had a better greeting from Zabuza…of course he thought I was a girl…well…until - _ya know_…but it was a wonderful - and laughable - situation. He was actually glad; he'd been worried that he was falling for a girl…" Haku giggled softly as he recalled it in his mind, his eyes wondering beyond Naruto as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Good time?" Naruto smiled.

"Time? _Times - _Naruto, _times_. Plural." Haku waggled a finger ahead of Naruto's face with a bright smirk.

"Of course. Forgive me. Time_s_." He laughed.

"Damn straight! Well no…not _straight_ but you know what I mean."

"Yeah…I suppose I do." Naruto shrugged and poured himself a small drink of something fizzy and took a deep breath. He needed the energy. Haku took a deep breath and ran his eyes over Naruto's worn out frame. He looked so tired; he really was worried, though by this time Haku reasoned that he would probably just be angry. Naruto was actually frightened that something had happened to Sasuke, wasn't he?

"Please don't worry so much, Naru-chan." Haku's features were once again sympathetic. "I can't stand to see that look on your face. It just doesn't suite you."

"I don't think so either." Naruto shrugged. "Well hopefully I'll be back on my usual duty soon, so that way no one will have to look at my face…_haha_…I feel a little better now. Thanks, Haku."

"You're welcome!" Haku grinned, that smile somewhat making Naruto happier…or gladder, whatever came first.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura checked her messages one more time as she raised the cell to her ear. She listened to Ino's voice as it droned on about - well about…Sakura honestly had no idea what she was talking about by the third message. She rolled her eyes and gave up before she took note of her surroundings.

Her goal that night had been to visit Naruto at Ichiraku. She realised that she hadn't done that for a while, and believed he might benefit from a visit…_besides; Sasuke-kun might be there…_

She spotted the restaurant across the road and stood at the sidewalk and waited for a single car to pass before she went along. Night was slowly seeping over the town, and it was still chilly outside, only getting worse as the sun vanished behind some ominous looking clouds. Sakura shrugged her handbag back to her shoulder after she'd placed her cell phone back within, wondering why on earth she had chosen to wear a skirt with weather like that as she moved on further down the street.

A couple came through the restaurant doors, holding one another and laughing, Sakura glanced at them for a moment before her train of thought carried her elsewhere. Stopping for a second, Sakura felt a small shiver as it climbed up her spine. Rubbing her clothed arms for a moment, she glanced around her; her inquisitive emerald eyes searched her surroundings. The street was pretty empty since it was cold outside, but there was an elderly man across the street walking his dog. All other life was beyond the doors of the various restaurants and stores that lined the street.

After all it was hardly late. Barely five thirty, but already it was getting dark outside. Waiting a moment longer, Sakura took another look around, she felt so very uneasy. Her neat, pink brows creased slightly upon her brow and she turned to glance behind her, jumping at once at the tall man who stood there only a few feet away.

Astonished that she hadn't even seen him coming, Sakura swallowed hard and took a deep breath, giving a small giggle. "Whoa…sorry, you startled me."

Itachi glanced at her momentarily. He recognised her at once as one of the ones that had been at the party previously that Sasuke had attended. An almost invisible smirk graced his lips as he watched this slender female giggle, admiring the unusual shade of her hair, tasting the scent of her blood upon his tongue, relishing at the soft glow to her cheeks.

Sakura looked over him once again and this time actually took notice of what she was looking at. She could have sworn that she had seen him before somewhere…He was tall and as her eyes wondered she noticed his smooth ivory skin and almost perfect features…his black eyes seemed bottomless, the almost delicate pink lips that adorned his face were parted slightly - almost seductively - and his hair was long as far as she could see. He had a hood pulled up over his head from the jacket he wore beneath the long black coat.

_OH! He looks like Sasuke-kun!_ She smiled deviously to herself and coyly turned around fully to take in his full sight. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She smiled, offering a hand to him.

His black eyes did not move from hers, staring hard at her it seemed. Saukra found that her gaze was equally as frozen. He did not take her hand, though he took a step closer to her…or at least she thought so, because all so suddenly she found her back against an unfamiliar wall and he was looming carefully over her.

"Uchiha Itachi…" he answered momentarily it seemed. Sakura held no fear in her as this beautiful man leered over her. She stood perfectly still, though her eyes did not leave his, she realised where she was…in some alleyway, at the back of some building.

"Uchiha…Itachi…" she said, her voice quiet, her mind telling her that the name was of some significance, and yet she could not place it together.

There was nothing this young woman could offer Itachi, and yet he wanted her as he had wanted many others in the past. He felt no guilt, in fact he felt almost nothing at all, only lust…only ever lust for mortals. The love in him was for one creature only.

Gently he brushed the side of her rosy face with the back of his hand. Her eyes were captured in his…he had wanted a silent and slow feast that night, the screams would not satisfy him, nor would the fighting…there was one who he wanted to save that pleasure for, and soon enough he hoped that he would hold that creature in his arms and taste his blood.

Sakura almost yielded to this creature's glamour, those deep eyes bleeding into crimson that again she could not feel the relevance of…an unmoving calm had settled over her and she allowed it to take her further into a daze as ivory lips parted and gently began to kiss her throat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haku had left after he'd finished his third drink and Naruto had bid him farewell at the door before he went back in, that horrid sense of dread swooping in once again, and sending his stomach in twists. He took a deep breath. He had to be strong and sensible about this…but it all still seemed so hopeless.

Old Man Ichiraku watched him from the kitchen door way as he again took his place behind the bar, though that was clearly not his rightful place. Naruto belonged in the kitchen, he made ramen, that was his job…he ran his fingers through his thinning hair as he removed his white cap, before he emerged out to the bar and approached Naruto as he was just finished serving a customer.

"Hey there, Naruto," he smiled with his usual charm as he approached the blonde. Naruto's expression still seemed drained although he had spent the last hour or so talking with his friend - who he faintly remembered had held that party there the other night. _Yes, a good customer_.

"Hey," Naruto turned slightly after putting out the drinks ahead of the customers who paid him and walked back off to their seats. Naruto took the money and put it away in the till before fully turning towards his employer.

"Good work here, but I was just wondering how you were. You still seem a little under the weather. Not still unwell are you?"

"No, no, I'm good." Naruto grinned that fake grin as he headed to serve another customer when Genma proudly appeared from somewhere and got there before he did. So he turned back to Old Man Ichiraku and gave him his full attention. "Sorry about this, I've been a bit out of it…and about that mess in the kitchen…again, so very sorry…"

"Mhm…well you're welcome to go back to the kitchen if you want, you're still a little bit more like a zombie than I would like, but I suppose that there's something bothering you that maybe you don't want to talk about…but that's none of my business…" Old Man Ichiraku coughed shortly and crossed his arms. "So…? Kitchen?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Naruto grinned; somewhere inside he was thankful for it too. He much preferred it, and there was so much more to do, it might help him get his mind off Sasuke. "I'll just get to it. Thanks Old Man."

"Oh, and take out the trash before you do anything, think of it as the beginning of your punishment for burning all those _should-have-been-perfect_ ramen dishes."

"Yeah, trash…sure, I can do that." Naruto nodded as he removed his small black apron and headed out back to do as was asked of him.

Indeed he knew that he could only be positive about all that was going on…_think positive. POSITIVE…_

_**Don't forget the trash.**_

_Oh…yeah…_

Naruto turned and went through the kitchen and towards the exit back there. The black bag was waiting to be taken out, he nodded and went towards it, taking it up in hand and headed for the back door. Stepping out into the steamy alley, the rumbling and clinking sound from the kitchen echoing down the narrow alleyway was soon muffled as the door gently shut behind him.

Lifting the lid on the giant trash can out back, Naruto tossed in the bag with a yawn, shuddering slightly as the evening chill settled over him. He rubbed his arms for a moment before shutting the lid and heading back towards the doorway into the back of the restaurant when his eyes beheld something that he would rather them not have.

He stood there with broad azure eyes staring for a moment, feeling almost totally embarrassed, thinking that he had walked out on two lovers going at it down an alleyway…_**How unsanitary…**_

_Wait…is that…_"Sakura?" Naruto almost didn't believe it…no, he _didn't_ believe it. Sakura would never do something like that…he must have been mistaken…but the longer he looked the more he realised how wrong that he was…and soon enough embarrassment made way for fear.

Itachi licked the last of what blood he had upon his lips and savoured it in his mouth and upon his tongue. So _he_ had come. Somehow Itachi knew that he would eventually.

He could already smell the fear as it emitted from the kitsune, and within moments he had dropped the young beauty's body to the floor, she groaned slightly in dismay, but she would live…he supposed. Itachi turned around, his movements almost unseen as liquid and smooth as they were, and yet he stood so still when next Naruto's eyes settled upon him, as if he had always been stood that way.

Naruto's heart was beating heavily…his body trembling, he wanted to go and help Sakura but she somehow seemed to be okay, groaning slightly and rubbing her head in tired confusion, but okay. Naruto's eyes focused on once at the looming stranger…this being…this vampire.

Unlike with Sasuke…Naruto at once knew this creature for what he was. His hands balled into fists at his sides, his blue eyes narrowed as he glared darkly at that being…his jaw clenched hard as the anger and fear mingled within him.

"You're Itachi." Naruto said almost at once before his inner voice could lecture him. "You're Sasuke's brother."

Itachi was almost excited. _Almost_.

He took not his eyes from the apprehensive half demon, yet he could sense that the fear within him was steadily giving way to anger. An emotion that in the end was just as efficient as fear…he would make blunders if he continued to feel this way. Blunders as Sasuke once had.

Naruto wasn't quite sure how he was so certain that this was Sasuke's brother, but he just couldn't think that it wasn't. His mind was insistent upon it…some feral voice sounded in his mind…at first he thought it was his inner voice…the one that bothered him and angered him so…though that deep voice that he had heard were his own enraged thoughts.

"_Where is he_?" Naruto questioned through barred teeth.

Itachi's arms hung loosely at his sides, his lips twitched as he silently took in another deep breath, filling himself with the scent of the evening air, and the scent of this half-demon's ancient blood.

"He is safe." Itachi replied at ease. Of course Sasuke was safe, of course no harm would truly come to Sasuke…Itachi could not allow it. Yet Naruto's accusing eyes gazed fiercely upon him, eyes of accusation, eyes of anger.

Naruto shook his head. "I want to see him - what have you done to him!?"

_**Are you TRYING to get us killed? You can't take him on, Kit! You've got to be kidding me if you think you can even -**_

_Do. Not. Speak._

"He is safe." Itachi's voice was almost an exact repeat of the first time he'd spoken. Naruto was almost unsure if he had heard it or if it was simply in his mind. Itachi sensed Naruto's uncertainly; he watched his lithe body as it trembled from anger, his eyes focused so harshly upon him. Lies were all Itachi had now to offer.

"Take me to him!" Naruto demanded once more. He was so angry, so scared…he could feel the tears as they threatened to fall. This creature…he had done something, Naruto couldn't trust them, he couldn't trust those eyes.

Itachi shrugged somewhat, though the gesture was so subtle. "First," he began, his eyes trailed away for a moment as if thinking, yet he already knew what he planned to do. "Come with me…come with me and then he shall come to you."

Naruto was unsure of this and his gut twisted in protest…_anything…I would do anything…_his whole body was anxious; he wanted to see Sasuke again so much that it was painful. So very painful. He thought for a short while…he couldn't trust him…he couldn't trust Itachi.

_But I can't just do nothing…I have to do something…_

_**Then go. Get killed, see if I care.**_

_Sure…and you think that _I'm_ the idiot…? What happened to if I die you die?_

_**Without a doubt. You are a total IDIOT.**_

"Okay…I'll come with you…" Naruto nodded slightly, though he remained on guard as much as he could. "I have nothing to lose."

Itachi nodded. That was true. What had this creature? The worthless life of a mortal when he could be so much more…when he could command so much more power, reek so much destruction as he had once done, even if he hadn't truly been in control of himself. Itachi heard the pink-haired girl give another confused moan. He thought to silence her, though - almost as if the kitsune had read his thoughts - the half demon stood forward and spoke.

"You harm her and I defiantly won't go…because that's what you want, isn't it? You don't want to help me see him…you just want me to come to you…"

Itachi shrugged. "Perhaps." He mused…though he was slightly agitated. He didn't like that his being had read him so matter-of-factly.

Naruto continued to tremble, though he was willing to leave with this vampire there and then, ready to walk away with him…though the sound his heart was once again thudding in his mind, he could feel the fear throbbing within him as Itachi came down upon him, ruthless fangs embedding into the vein upon his throat.

Naruto barely had time to scream. Itachi's powerful arms consumed him, and the pain…the vampire did not drink he simply bit him, and bit harder and harder…Naruto couldn't bare it any longer.

Within a few simple moments consciousness was knocked out of him, and he fell limp into Itachi's wielding arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara's eyes watched the still form upon the bed. Another night appeared and still this motionless being, this ivory doll, remained still and locked inside dreams or even nightmares of his past.

Three nights had passed since Gaara had been the keeper of this weak creature, too frail or powerless to awaken himself from these images to take the blood that he so desperately needed. His body was weakening further day by day; soon Gaara may have to force life back into him…though the idea didn't exactly seem that bad.

Gaara spared a look away from the young vampire as he went to the curtained window and pulled the drape slightly aside the view the vibrant club below. There was plenty of young blood down there, dancing, living, laughing…plenty of blood for Sasuke to get strong on. Gaara had only brought Sasuke somewhere like that because to be honest it was out of luck that he had come upon that club a few nights ago. He had come to this room with its owner and gladly drained it of blood…though that time he'd been unable to harm the body…he wanted no more mortals watching out for him.

So he had taken the cardkey and taken the room as his own, and brought Sasuke there after Itachi had left him in the alley. And there he had stayed with him over the hours that it had taken for this nightmare to play out.

An offering of blood might be the only thing that would bring him out of this dream world. Gaara had questioned it before; giving Sasuke his blood in order to wake him…but Shukaku had said to let the dreams play out…that it would help when he came to tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi…something that Gaara was certainly looking forward to.

Only pieces of his past came back to haunt him as he dreamt…though it all seemed like a blur…he knew the events, the occasions where he had questioned Itachi's motives, where deep within himself he knew that there was so much that his aniki was hiding from him, and so much that he was blind to. Sasuke just wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the truth. How many centuries had passed since he'd questioned it?

He groaned in his sleep. Those images…he wanted them to go away. All of them…all of it. The lies, the deceit and the pain that he felt whenever he realised that all these years how much he had been denying the truth.

Sasuke didn't know the truth. But he knew that he had been living with lies.

Blood. His body yearned for it…the feel of those fangs that had torn into his throat all those hours ago…those days ago…Itachi…_he, he made me think these things…_

"_Aniki…_"

Gaara lowered himself down onto the side of the bed, his motionless eyes took in Sasuke's sight once more, the dream was almost over, time had caught up with him as had hunger. Without anything spoken - as it was not Gaara's way - the glorious red haired being brought his arm beneath Sasuke's head and with one small movement brought those lips against his throat. He allowed his blood scent to smoother the weak creature, hoping to bring him at last out of his reverie.

It didn't take any encouragement before Sasuke's lips found the vein and he bit down, drawing as much blood into his body as possible. His mind didn't question as his body took the blood, his arms finally finding their way around the faceless prey as he hungrily took what he wanted, draining more and more.

Gaara gently shut his eyes and his hands coxed Sasuke gently as the strength began to grow within him…thought right now it was the body that was acting for the sake of his its life…as soon as Sasuke's mind realised what was going on, he would most likely stop at once.

Indeed Sasuke's mind did begin to come alive again. He was questioning events to himself…he was questioning the sounds, the music and the voices that he was beginning to hear. Next to hit him was the mingling blood scents, the heat, the pumping blood…all of it flooded his mind that he felt had been sleeping for too long…

This powerful blood continued to fill him. The taste of it was so strange. It burned his throat as he drank it and yet it made him feel as powerful as he had ever felt before. He hands eagerly took the body harshly in his arms, gripping his fingers down onto the clothes that this being wore as he brought himself up onto his knees to give him more mobility.

Gaara's lips curled into a smirk. Even as his lifeblood left him he felt no weakness because of it. He simply enjoyed it. Though he probably would never openly admit it. Gaara never liked to be the submissive one…but for Sasuke he could make an exception.

Sasuke's body embraced him almost passionately. He licked at the wound, and within the moments it would take to heal he would simply tare it open again, his eyes still closed, his body pressing seductively against Gaara's. Gaara didn't mind, though that small amount of force that Sasuke pressed upon him, Gaara obediently lay down onto his back as Sasuke's thighs hugged his narrow waist…the drinking ceased momentarily.

Sasuke brought his lips away from the bite wound. His head spun slightly…he'd drunk so quickly and thickly that he'd barely savoured it, yet now he felt no more pain…his body was no longer as weak. Dazed his closed eyes began to blink open, his hands supporting him by holding his body steady, placing them either side of his victim.

_My…victim…?_

Sasuke drew himself up so that he was balancing upward on his knees. His bloody eyes were broad as they placed a face to the blood and body of this creature. At once Sasuke's heavy body moved off Gaara, and hit against the wall, unable to stop himself…his movement still sluggish.

"_Whu_…what the hell…?"

Gaara was stood a few feet away from Sasuke when the young vampire glanced upwards next. He wiped his bloody lips with the back of his hand; the heat of it flushing through him felt disgusting…_and even after all that drinking he's still standing…_

"I shan't waste any time," Gaara began, eyes falling gracefully over Sasuke's. Sasuke was about to react, he was about to move away, though before he could even try Gaara's hand hit the wall aside his head, and held his body firmly in place. "There is much you need to know."

Sasuke's stare was intense…he hated being backed up like that, trapped between a body and a wall, he moved away from Gaara, and found his coat lying over the back of one of the sofa's and pulled it into himself, glaring back at the calm red-head.

"I don't give a shit what you have to say to me…" Sasuke growled through barred fangs. "Keep the fuck away from me."

Gaara smirked. "I thought you might say just that."

"Then I guess we both know that there's no point in trying, is there?" Sasuke pulled the coat on and headed towards the door. At once it was open the heat and the blood scent hit him, and the life in the club below caused the hunger in him to almost pain him. So Gaara's blood really hadn't been enough…the blood of another vampire hardly ever was.

"Take as many as you need." Gaara's voice was a whisper at the back of his mind. Sasuke raised his eyes as he stood at the railing over looking the crowd, only to spot Gaara stood in the shadows at the far end. Emerald green eyes focused on him, a smirk toying with his pale lips. "None of them shall be missed…"

Sasuke - although usually reluctant to listen to anyone else - decided to take Gaara up on that offer. He needed the blood…then he would get as far away from Gaara as possible…he wanted nothing more to do with him…he needed to get to Itachi…to Naruto…_I need Naruto…_

Three victims. That's how many it took to get Sasuke's body feeling well again. He felt like a glutton. He never usually fed that much…the taste of that sweaty flesh against his lips, it made him sick to his stomach…but the taste of that warm blood…it was almost worth it. He dropped the third body of the male to the settee; his body slumped against it his eyes gently closed. Sasuke kissed the wound, healing it with a small amount of what blood he had to spare.

Licking his lips he moved away. It was almost too simple to wonder among these mortals, they danced around him and into him, women glanced at him, Gaara watched him from wherever he hid…Sasuke wanted to get out of that sweaty hell-hole…he wanted out…but as he'd been taking blood and gaining further strength he'd felt such a horrid sense of dread within himself.

_Gaara…he…knows the truth about…about aniki…_Sasuke brought himself outside and into the crisp cold night air. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the chilly air, feeling somewhat refreshed after being in the heated club. He didn't know what was going to happen now. He'd witnessed his past once more…he'd watched it all…_that was it, wasn't it? Those were the dreams…those bits and pieces…they were my past…_

Sasuke ran fingers through his tousled hair and brought himself up to the first rooftop that he could, standing at the highest point, wondering…just wonderful, what it was about looking down over these small buildings and people, about these small, short lives that made him stop and stare. The lives of these people. The many of them that lived in that small world…they had no idea…

"So…what do you know?"

Gaara shrugged. "Everything. I know the truth behind every lie."

Sasuke sighed and sat himself down over the side of the building. He felt some kind of choking pain inside him…he didn't want to know…he could feel himself already trembling. He realised that he would probably deny it…he knew he would.

"Lies…" Sasuke tested the word as if it was the first time he'd heard it. "Itachi was always full of bullshit."

Gaara smirked, settling himself down a few feet behind. Sasuke thought he was ready for what needed to be said, though he didn't know the half of it. Gaara decided to get right to the point.

"Do you know why you'll never be as strong as your aniki…Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled. His hands clenched into fists as he took another deep breath…was that the truth? It was all blood with vampires wasn't it…? Age of blood meant strength…though he had never really bothered to ask.

"He took blood from an ancient vampire, while you only took blood from him. He gained the strength of one who had seen centuries before him, maybe even as old as me." Gaara continued, though he honestly doubted that whoever it was as old as him. He'd said it for emphasis.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you never asked about your heritage?" Gaara inquired, though he knew the answer. He waited for no reply. "Pureblood Uchiha clan." Gaara voiced. "There was such a thing for a time…carried with them the bloodline trait the Sharingan. Their blood grew weak by the late 17th century…they branched." Gaara paused for a moment longer as Sasuke listened carefully to the words. "The vampire's of the clan died out. And most remained human. They became hunters."

"What?" Sasuke was back on his feet within an instant of hearing it. His black eyes watched Gaara carefully trying to read him as if he had misheard him. "You…surely you're mistaken about that…"

All of those stories that his father had told him. Blood sucking monsters…fiends that feed from the living to continue their troublesome existence…he'd known it before, hadn't he. He'd known that the stories that his father told him couldn't be to prepare him for his future as a vampire…they were to prepare him for his future as a vampire hunter…_some truth…_

Gaara shook his head. "I doubt it." He replied smoothly, his unwavering gaze upon the Uchiha's disdained face. "The family you lived with. Your father and mother, your brother and yourself, were all born as hunters. A family who had once been within the vamparic dominion…and they chose mortality. Out of the darkness of their ancestors bloody past they saw what light they could, and attempted to redeem themselves."

"Stop…" Sasuke turned his head aside. It pained him so. He couldn't bear to hear another word of it.

"Your family were wanted by any vamparic clan. Any of them."

"_Just stop…_"

"Fabled killers of vampires. Somehow they had found a way to be rid of us creatures of legend and lie down in unrecorded history beside us. And all of them slaughtered one fateful night…"

Gaara approached Sasuke in silence. His black eyes weren't watching…they weren't seeing the ground beneath him; they weren't looking at the small figures of people below in the alley…they saw once again that night. That horrid night replaying in his mind once again…he'd not seen it so clearly in so long. He felt something tear inside him as those images flashed ahead of his mind…all the blood…the screams.

"They'd not been found for decades. Within their Uchiha complex. Any vampire clan would have longed to have found it…even if just for the enjoyment."

Sasuke's eyes were suddenly fierce as they went directly to Gaara. A knot formed at the back of his throat, gripping him harshly at this blunt remark. He restrained himself from lashing out if only for a little longer. "What are you trying to say…?" his voice was low…his teeth barred. His thought once more…he listened again in his mind to his mother's screams. He felt the warmth of the blood that had been spattered upon his face, to the cries and the laughing and voices that told him to run.

"I am trying to say that someone led them to the mansion."

"Why should I even believe you?" Sasuke glared, already he could feel his mind aching for the safety of those lies…"Why are you telling me this? What do you _get_ out of this?"

Gaara shrugged gently. "I know the truth."

"You hate my brother! You'd do anything to make him seem the enemy -,"

"He is the enemy." Gaara interrupted, his eyes flared almost angrily, his smooth jaw hardened. "He is the enemy of most accept for his own."

"His own?" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and bit his lip in frustration, his brows furrowing as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He could honestly feel his body trembling…the anger as it began to climb within him, coiling around what sanity he had left. He composed himself for a moment…

_Vampires. Vampires killed my parents. Vampires were the reason why I suffered…and Itachi…_

"Who…who was it that told them?" Sasuke gently shut his eyes, his voice quiet. "_Who told them_?"

Gaara hadn't expected Sasuke to be so open about it. He wasn't calm, far from it in fact. Gaara could feel the anger as it began to heat deep within the vampire, tearing open like a wound. He had so much to tell him…so much that he could still say, yet Sasuke just wanted to hear it…he just wanted to hear who was to blame.

"They captured him." Gaara began. "They asked him. He didn't even attempt to hide it…he told them all that they wished. He knew of the vampire blood in his veins, and he knew about the bloodline trait and how he might be of use to them. And so Itachi made a deal with them, Sasuke. He would tell them where the mansion complex lay hidden, as long as you remained safe."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It took me ages to write…and I really don't like it…XP such a bad chapter…:(

Yeah well sorry again for the lateness of it…I'll try and do my best to keep up from now on…even though I always say that…

Please read and review! Make my day!


	18. Dark Horizon

I think this might finish on chapter 20…that would work out well…

Well this is the start of another chapter! Thanks too all of you who reviewed last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one; I worked hard on it :).

Usual disclaimers and warnings apply.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Eighteen

Naruto's mind woke to the sound of an inner laughter. Of course at once he knew that voice…he knew the evil sound that echoed throughout his mind, though it made his heart race suddenly as his head throbbed…a strange feeling seeping through each of his veins.

_**Can you feel it, Kit?**_

_Feel…it? _

_**That tightness at the pit of our stomach…that rush of blood through our veins…it's almost bittersweet. **_

_It…does feel pretty nice…_

_**The calm before the kill…that's what that feeling is…the calm that wells up inside us when we can sense our prey so near that we know that we've won…how we miss those moments…**_

_But…we're not hunting…_

_**No…**_the sound of disappointment was almost too clear. _**But soon…I know it…I can feel it…we will soon…**_

"Soon…?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered gently open as ringing filled his ears and that troublesome inner voice was drowned out. Naruto's blurred eyesight remained as such, his body was aching, his limbs felt very heavy and he couldn't entirely move. The room was dimly lit and where he lay it seemed only darker, shadowed by something to his left that Naruto was unable to see or could be bothered to take notice of.

_THUD_.

Naruto moved his head to the left from where the sound had come from, his heart thumping against his ribcage. Naruto's bright eyes went large as they met with dead, black eyes. Naruto knew that this person was dead before he even thought to think about who it was…but it didn't take too long for him to notice that those eyes belonged to someone he knew…

"_S…Sai_?" Naruto's voice was quiet and dry. He scowled hard as he tried to get a grip on himself. "Sai?" he said stronger as he called out a little louder again…but he didn't move. He was dead, Naruto had known it but he didn't want to believe.

_**That scent…it's that scent…**_

Naruto at once felt dizzy as a searing pain coiled within his stomach. Clenching his eyes shut Naruto wriggled around, struggling against whatever force there was that was stopping him, and indeed there was a force that held him down, no doubt about it.

Naruto's teeth barred, his mind was confused and the scent of blood was beginning to wash over him. His body throbbed; his mind was thudding, and his chest heaving from an uncomfortable pain deep within him.

His body was weak, but it wouldn't remain that way for long. The burning though…It was that bizarre burning that he felt shooting through him from where Itachi had bit him. He could remember that at least, he could remember what had happened…and now - somehow - Sai was lying dead besides him. Naruto moaned as his back arched, whatever was going on he didn't like it one bit.

He ground his teeth together, trying to move his wrists he couldn't, he really couldn't lift his arms, they were being held down, much like his neck, ankles and waist he couldn't get free…he was trapped.

"I wondered how long it would take you to show your true colours, Kitsune." Itachi's voice echoed throughout Naruto's head. The blonde opened his eyes ferociously, that burning making his mind throb so badly, he couldn't think straight.

"Itachi…" he growled with malice in his voice…he couldn't understand why he felt so angry, so infuriated and filled with power…aside from the scent of blood that made him feel on edge…he was in control, he couldn't become a monster…it couldn't happen…_it can't, I won't let it!_

"It's already captured you somewhat…the bloodlust of demons." Itachi's voice was now a whisper, but it was close. Naruto's eyes couldn't see. They weren't focused instead all he saw ahead of his sights was blood. Sweet, thick, precious blood. His body wanted it. He wanted it so badly…_will that stop the burning? Will that make you happy!?_

_**Kill him…let me give you your power back…kill him, taste his blood…do it…**_

Naruto shook his head at his inner voice. He didn't have enough will power for that. He scowled though steadily his eyes began to clear up and the darkness of blood around him became brighter and a tall figure appeared, looming over him. Naruto couldn't entirely think where he was placed or how…he figured he was chained down, but he couldn't tell as to on what.

Itachi's eyes seemed eager as he watched the confused and struggling creature. His lips curled into a smirk as he settled himself down against the bottom of the bed and wiped the last of the blood away from his lips, blood that the young servant had given him with his last breath. He would have Kakashi deal with the body momentarily, but right then his sights were set curiously upon Naruto.

The creature had been acting oddly since he had awoken. Like a caged animal he struggled against the bonds that held him chained to the bed. Sasuke's bed, as it so happened. Itachi felt as though for now he could pretend a little longer, and his stoic expression hardened as he brought himself to stand, eyes carefully wondering the tanned torso of the kitsune. Itachi licked his lips. What should he do?

"Naruto-kun," Itachi whispered carefully as he noticed Naruto's eyes were searching for him. Eyes that shone with a knowing fear, a fear as he realised that he had walked directly into this himself. He had handed himself over to this vampire _willingly_ in hope of seeing Sasuke again…though Itachi had not lied, he knew very well that Sasuke was safe and well with Gaara, though Naruto had been impatient…he brought this upon himself.

Naruto's eyes met with Itachi's as the oldest Uchiha appeared at the side of him that Sai lay upon. He watched as Itachi lifted Sai's motionless body and walked away with him, placing him somewhere else before he appeared there again. Naruto's body trembled, and almost as an instant reaction he shut his eyes tightly as Itachi's hand reached out for him. Though he felt smooth fingers running along his collar bone in a soothing gesture.

"I hope you don't mind," Itachi began, speaking so confidently and smoothly. "I had to remove your shirt to clean the wound. I would so hate to get blood all over Sasuke's bed."

"Sasuke's…bed…" Naruto said quietly to himself as he re-opened his eyes, tying to clear his mind of the panic and the fear that was still threatening to over take him. He avoided Itachi's eyes; he knew he was doing the right thing by doing that if anything.

"Aa…" Itachi's voice seemed closer and indeed it was. Naruto could feel Itachi's body closer against his, he could feel Itachi's long hair brushing against his naked torso and he bit down on his lips to control his rising fear. Naruto couldn't escape the feeling that he was going to die…

"You're probably right to be fearful of me…" Itachi whispered coyly though his gesture spoke otherwise as Naruto felt a chilling hand upon his chest, causing him to flinch and draw blood having bitten down too harshly upon his lips. Itachi couldn't resist the smirk at the scent of blood through torn flesh. He was finding this almost painfully simple.

Naruto turned his head away, pressing his lips together firmly as with his eyes as his heart thudded against his ribcage and his body continued to tremble from that odd burning sensation that still hadn't died down. He expected Itachi to try something…this vampire that Sasuke had warned him about before rather cryptically; he didn't think that he could stand against such a being - not ever.

_I'm going to die here…that sucks…that really, really sucks…_

_**We don't have to die…all you have to do is say it, Kit…say it…**_

_No…no I won't die a monster…I won't…_

_**You're such a stubborn ass, Uzumaki…and that vampire is going to torture you and you know it…he's going to take his time and its going to be very, very painful but you'll continue to live…why? Because you're half-demon, that's why…baka…**_

Naruto balled his fists and tears gathered at the corners of his shut eyes, his lips pressed harshly together though the blood collected at the sides. Itachi by this time had stood and walked away, though his eyes hadn't truly strayed away. He wondered what on earth ran though the mind of the kitsune, the way that his expressions changed as they did, it was almost as though he was having an inner argument. Itachi was highly amused by the thought.

_Maybe its like Gaara and Shukaku…_he mused with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke again, stood at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "Your feelings for Sasuke…do you understand them?" Itachi did not expect Naruto answer and so continued. "I do not believe that Sasuke does. He does not understand love…he isn't truly capable of it, even if he believes he is." Itachi paused for a moment. "I made him that way."

Naruto opened his eyes somewhat, staring up at the darkness above, keeping his lips shut tight. He heard Itachi's words, but they meant very little if nothing to him.

"Sasuke will be very angry with me, Naruto-kun…" Itachi's voice seemed subtler; Naruto swallowed hard and quickly licked away all the blood that he could from his lips. "He'll hate me…just as he should hate me. He understands hate. I made him that way, too."

Itachi stood at the bedside again, and that time he climbed onto it, feeling the smooth fur pelts that lined it beneath his sensitive fingertips. With a blank face he gently straddled Naruto's waist, the boy struggling at once, and yet his attempts would amount to nothing. Itachi ran his fingers through his long hair, and gathering it all in one hand pulled it over one shoulder.

Leaning closer into Naruto's chest, Itachi reached forward with his other hand and gently he took hold of Naruto's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Naruto barely felt any weight down upon him although he knew that Itachi was there. He gasped but went entirely rigid as Itachi had grabbed his jaw and made a command. "Look at me, Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes remained closed. Itachi gently shook his head. "I won't use any eye-techniques on you; if that's what you're worried about…it's your eyes…I simply want to see what Sasuke sees when he gazes upon you so lovingly."

Reluctantly, Naruto came to open his eyes, and indeed Naruto felt no different, Itachi's eyes were as black as Sasuke's ever were. He felt an uneasiness settle deeper within him…his body still felt anxious...and staring up at those black eyes didn't help. They were Sasuke's eyes…exactly the same as Sasuke's, but the emotions were locked deeper in these black eyes…all the pain and the sorrow and guilt…far, far deeper.

"So much fear…" Itachi commented as he released Naruto's jaw, though the kitsune heed no attention. Itachi gently smoothed out a fearful crease that had appeared between Naruto's brows and the corners of his lips curled slightly. "I think I know what you see now, when you look at me…but we're very different, Sasuke and I…"

Naruto looked away again; Itachi didn't force him to look back. Itachi leant closer so that their torso's touched and gently he pressed his lips carefully against the wound that he had created only a few hours ago. Naruto gasped but bit it back as before and remained firm as Itachi's tongue carefully traced the tender flesh.

"I want to devour you, Naruto-kun…I want to devour you because you have the only thing that I ever wanted…and you've done nothing but simply appear." Itachi's voice was but a whisper in Naruto's ear. Naruto still didn't entirely understand…but it didn't stop the fear from growing.

"I want to…I want to so very badly, Naruto-kun…I want to hurt you, to tear you apart and to drain you dry…I want to taste every inch of your body and make you mine…I want you to die…and yet from obligation, I cannot." Itachi's nails drew blood as his fingers gripped cruelly onto Naruto's shoulder and throat.

He bit his own lip in anger and held back a small laugh at the back of his throat that sounded more like a feral growl. "You have no idea how much this is killing me…yet for now, Uzumaki Naruto, you'll have to remain alive until you stop being of any use to us…then I shall kill you myself. I promise you now…" Itachi's finger's gripped ruthlessly onto Naruto's golden hair and yanked hard. "I promise you, Uzumaki Naruto…I'm going to crack open you skull and break every bone in your body and watch as you die in a pool of your own _disgusting_ blood. I'll wait for it. It shall put me at rest before I die…to know that I destroyed you as you destroyed me…"

Itachi took his hands away; watching now as the tears fell from the eyes of this creature whom he knew was so truly powerful. Naruto had made himself this way…and if the rumours were true, then Naruto had sought out a sorcerer who had been able to seal away his demonic attributes. Itachi could never have believed such a thing could be true…and yet there he was. He watched the tears of the beast fall silently from brilliant azure eyes and he thought hard to himself…he wanted Naruto to suffer for what he had done. He wanted Naruto to feel the hurt that he himself felt deep within him for having to give up Sasuke after so many years of trying.

How could Sasuke have been drawn in by such a creature? A pitiful thing, a half-demon that could potentially kill him…he had been _too_ intrigued. He had been _too_ curious and Naruto had been _too_ eager for companionship…_anyone would do…anyone who was willing_…

Sasuke hadn't needed such companionship…but Naruto's life was so different from his own…Sasuke had yearned to taste a life that he had never had…Itachi would never accept that. He simply would not allow it to happen.

Though after the whole ordeal, Itachi was thankful for one thing. Sasuke had indeed found a half-demon - aside from Sabaku no Gaara - who could be of any use to the Akatsuki. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto still wasn't of age then Itachi would have handed him over as soon as he found out…yet now he would have to wait…he'd waited centuries, what was a few more months?

The fear that grew within, Naruto almost couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself…but how could he be calm? This vampire was powerful and there was no way that he could escape from it, no way at all…he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to tremble as he did, but the nagging voice at the back of his mind…it told him that he had indeed asked for this…that he had brought himself back into this world the moment that he had confessed his heritage all those nights ago to Sasuke.

Even though Itachi had told him that he wouldn't kill him, what was there to say that Naruto wouldn't come out of that night better off dead? There was nothing to say that Itachi wouldn't harm him, nothing at all.

"If I didn't know any better, Naruto-kun, I'd believe you were human…" Itachi ran his bloody fingers through Naruto's tousled hair and smirked. "Demons don't feel pain…they embrace it, it makes them stronger - that's what makes them so difficult to gain information from. Regular methods of torture don't work."

Naruto cringed at the feeling of those fingers running through his hair, at the feel of his own blood falling from small wounds. Itachi stared down at him again with casual eyes as the fear grew within him, unable to fight back with obnoxious remarks or insults…or with his fists.

"Vampires on the other hand…of course we feel pain. More so than demons because always at one time, vampire's were human's too. Just like me…just like Sasuke…but sometimes that pain becomes pleasure…just like that of a vampire kiss." Itachi made note of the almost invisible mark on Naruto's right shoulder and rubbed it with a curious thumb. "But you know that already…and it is true that if a vampire truly loves a mortal or even if the mortal truly loves the vampire then that vampire kiss would be sinful for both…though after one has been tasted by a vampire and lived, there is no escaping the addictive venom that is carried upon their fangs.

"With Sasuke's bite," Itachi elaborated. "The sensations you would feel would be ones of undying passion and lust that will make your body yearn to be tasted again…yet a bite from me, you would only feel pain and a searing heat would surge through your weak body as my own venom steadily poisoned you." Itachi shifted his body somewhat so that he sat lower down across Naruto's thighs, able to lower his body so that he could gain better access to Naruto's strained throat.

Naruto trembled feeling so horribly weak and afraid as he felt Itachi's lips against his throat. "That burning you feel within your body right now…that's me…that's me, making your heart thud and your head throb and that fear rise so painfully within you. _It's all me_."

Naruto's whole body simply tensed further. The hairs upon his arms and the back of his neck stood on end at the feeling of chilling breath upon his flesh. Itachi looked to Naruto's strained face before he pressed his lips against the bite wound, running his tongue in taunting circles around the mark in the flesh. Naruto's heart sunk deeper into despair as Itachi's lips continued to caress his body, moving down further until they tasted sweet blood as Itachi bit down firmly into Naruto's torso.

Naruto cried out silently. His back arched into the pain as shock fuelled his senses and just as Itachi said, the white hot pain wrecked his tired body. Naruto's mouth remained open yet only small whimpers escaped, otherwise he was silent.

Itachi would bring his fangs away only to bite elsewhere, gaining the same reaction every-time, though he bit down far more ruthlessly in some places, such as Naruto's right shoulder. The place where Sasuke had kissed him last. All that Itachi found amusing was the fact that Naruto still wasn't pleading for his life in anyway, or even begging for Itachi to stop.

Itachi hated silent prey.

Itachi liked to hear them scream. He liked to hear them crying out, begging for him to stop. He liked to hear the pain in their voices…he liked to hear the pleasure.

He heard pain from Naruto…but it wasn't enough. Itachi felt the anger claw within him; he was almost begging himself to allow this to happen, to allow his bites to go deeper, his venom to spread faster, his hatred to grow thicker and stronger. And yet as he continued to hate, as he bit down once again at the Kitsune's wrist, allowing the thick blood to flow freely into his mouth, he could not help but feel intense sorrow.

His heart was begging him to stop.

This inner retaliation only edged him to go further, for the hate to grow thicker and darker…for everything but that anguish to be numbed out.

Itachi allowed his hands to wander lower down Naruto's lithe form…the blonde seemed unable to grasp what else was moving or happening around him…almost as if he couldn't believe it…_he doesn't need to_…Itachi reminded himself, his bloody kisses travelling lower and lower.

Naruto's mind was on fire as much as the rest of him. All was numb aside from the searing heat that tormented his limbs over and over. He could not dare to scream, his voice was dry, so horribly dry…that intense heat…he didn't think he could stand it…

_**It's so simple…all you have to do is say it…say it and the seal will weaken…say it and we can taste blood again! Say it! SAY IT!**_

_We…we'll die…this…this pain…I…I can't…I can't do it…_

_**He's only just begun! With your powers you can destroy him! We can destroy him! It's the only way…free your powers…feel it flow through you…take your powerful form again! It's been too long…**_

_You'll make me…you'll make me a monster…I'm…I'm not a monster!_

_**Just say it…it's your power! Use it! Use it to take care of your enemies! Of your threats! You're only a monster if you think you are! Take it! Accept it once again! Let it!**_

_I…can't control it…I won't be…able to…ahh…_ Naruto let out a load groan as his eyes went broad, finally feeling the impact of those curious hands and evil bite that Itachi inflicted upon Naruto's exposed hip.

Itachi lapped hungrily at the blood, moving along Naruto's strained body, running fingers down the smooth arch of his back. He licked at the neck wound as his daring hands taunted the kitsune further; causing him to moan through the small pained cries although his mind probably didn't understand what was going on.

_**For FUCK SAKE! Just say it! SAY THE DAMN WORD!**_

Itachi felt a rumble beneath him, though at first he mistook it as trembling, his lips tasting the flesh and thick blood once more as it flowed into his mouth from that perfect neck wound. The heat that rose from Naruto's body only seemed to grow more intense, Itachi was almost surprised by it, though he half-heatedly enjoyed the sensation.

Lips continued to caress the heated flesh, tasting all that he could for any moment Sasuke would arrive, he could sense it already. Gaara had done exactly as he had believed he would. For a while longer Itachi's mind began to wander elsewhere…thinking of other things without paying heed to the things around him. Yet, within only one single instant Itachi found himself being flung powerfully across the room. His back and head hit the high mantel of the fireplace with a huge force that drew blood at the back of his skull and sent him into an incredible daze.

Itachi's eyes went broad when next he looked up, they stared blankly up at the hunched figure now stood at the bottom of the bed, head dropped as steam seeped out from the bleeding wounds. Itachi felt his body tremble. Blood covered the deadly claws and fingers on the Kitsune's right hand. Itachi brought himself to stand as best he could and momentarily glanced down at the tare across his torso. His own deep crimson blood pooled at his feet.

The scent of the blood agitated Naruto.

His hands twitched as his broad eyes remained focused nothing on the floor, while at the same time they saw what happened, they watched the blood at it pooled and collected, he could smell the scent of _old_ lingering in the air around him.

The sound of the chiming chains echoed in his mind, beneath that the sound of the wind beating against the glass doors to his far left…and beneath that he could hear the almost silent sound of a trembling vampire.

Naruto's demonic eyes circled upwards as Naruto steadily raised his head. He could feel it again…the lust that clogged his judgement…the power that made him unstoppable, and the blood. How he wanted that blood. And he would take it.

Before Itachi's eyes he watched the steam turn a deep shade of red, red that matched those feral eyes that loomed over him…the steam, the mist whatever it was…he watched its shape, the form of it fitting Naruto's body like a cloak, one with ears and two long, shapely tails.

"This is your power, Naruto-kun…" Itachi managed under his breath, the blood still draining from his un-healing body. He'd lost too much blood at once…such a thing had never happened before. "This is the power that we need…and this is the monster that you are."

Itachi steadied himself, more annoyed than anything. He flexed his neck watching Naruto carefully; knowing well enough how dangerous this being could be…Itachi ran his fingers over the four deep slashes across his torso and knew that already his time was running short. Once again he would have to adapt to the situation…

…With one fatal leap, Naruto lunged for Itachi baring a mouthful of powerful canine fangs, ready to tear open that sweet, pale flesh and taste all of that thick, dark blood. His heart raced for it as his body yearned for it…but the bright white and blue light that swooped in at an incredible speed ahead of him caused Naruto to pause and fall back from the force of it. His ears filled with a high pitched sound…_birds_…it sounded like birds chirping.

Naruto's eyes focused only for a moment as he stood upon his feet, his bloody eyes filled with anger and heat at the way he'd been stopped. Yet his eyes caught the last few motions of the smooth body as it flung through the air…at once his heart took one giant thud and bloody eyes melded from crimson to violet and to azure once again.

"S_…Sasuke_?"

Itachi launched aside as Sasuke's fist hit the wall beside him. He flung to the side, his shoulder hitting the window hard enough for it to crack and break. His red eyes shot towards Sasuke who stood at the wall, his arm thrust into the stone, the blue and white sparks of the _chidori_ fading steadily.

Sasuke had never used that attack on Itachi before…not when he had first learnt it all those years ago…Itachi saw Sasuke's angered body, saw those blood red eyes broad and staring at him through the heavy fall of his fringe…the scent of Gaara wasn't too far behind.

Sasuke drew his hand from the wall, the stone crumbled around his fist and dust coated his knuckles. Itachi gained his posture once more and watched Sasuke carefully…he knew now deep within that he had no options. In the state that he was in Sasuke could actually harm him further…he couldn't leave himself vulnerable like that…yet now Sasuke would follow him…Sasuke would hunt him down.

"_Why_, Itachi…?" Sasuke's voice was quiet but it was filled with venom and hate that Itachi felt deep within himself. "_Why…? Why did you do it?_"

Itachi didn't answer. Sasuke hadn't expected him to…he also hadn't expected that Itachi would actually run away…though he already seemed beaten up, and badly at that.

Sasuke's eyes went broad once again as Itachi spread his wings and he leapt out through the glass door, shards of glass tearing through the tense air. Sasuke followed after in a blur, the rage burning up within him as those tomoe's spun at an intense speed. He left the chamber as quickly as he had arrived.

Naruto wavered as his body trembled. He felt the winter chill as it licked against his burning flesh. He gasped as he shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around his sore body as he shuddered, feeling the tears well within him…_Sasuke…why…why did you leave me…?_ Weakly Naruto stumbled and fell backwards…though soft arms caught him before he hit the ground…

Naruto's glazed eyes opened from surprise, staring up at sage-green…Naruto blinked a few times, still staring up at that blank face, at those eyes…and his heart gave another leap as he realised he knew that face…he knew that red hair…he knew that kanji mark…

"_Gaara-kun_?"

"Ohayo, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto smiled weakly. A friendly…well at least a _familiar_ face. He sighed. "You…you're a vampire too aren't you?"

Gaara shook his head as he helped Naruto to sit up. "I'm much more than that."

"What…what's going on? What…happened?" Sore and short of breath Naruto clutched his arms as he felt the burning in his chest…and a deep guttural pain as the power coiled back within him…behind the seal.

"Something that doesn't concern us." Gaara replied bluntly and got Naruto to his feet and resting against the bed post before handing him his jacket. Naruto took it and wrapped himself in it, looking over Gaara again…the days when he'd lived with Gaara and his siblings seemed so far away…this was something he hadn't expected and yet he couldn't force the questions to form at his lips. He almost didn't care.

"But…what about Sasuke?"

"He'll be fine. Itachi seems badly injured. Thanks to you, no doubt."

Naruto balled his bloody right hand into a fist as a feeling of disgust flood through him, causing him to tremble further. Gaara once more caught him mid-collapse. Naruto's small form trembled against Gaara's chest.

"We have to go after him…please."

Gaara looked towards the smashed window and out into the gloom. He couldn't see them anymore but he could sense them. They'd flown a fair distance away and were nearing the town. Itachi's blood scent lingered heavily in the air. Itachi wouldn't be able to hide from Sasuke unless he managed to heal his wounds quickly. Gaara glanced down at Naruto's weak form and could smell the venom burning within his blood, laced with Itachi's undying hate. It seemed that Yondaime would get more than he bargained for at this year's gathering.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is ridiculous…"

"Quit your whining, Oro…" Jirayia yawned. "You're not the only one who thinks so."

"Listen! Both you idiots have no choice. The decision is final. Hunt down the Uchiha's and get rid of them. Back-up won't arrive until tomorrow, so we'll have to do the best we can. At least we don't have to kill that brat." Tsunade reminded them as she heaved her bag over her shoulder reaching the head of the building. "Now…Orochimaru, you take the East, Jirayia the West, I'll linger to the South. The search will go smoother this way."

"We're going to separate?" Jirayia glared. "I could have taken out that damn vampire _days_ ago! But you wouldn't let me because you said I wouldn't be able to do it _alone!_ What's wrong with you woman!?"

Orochimaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose staying well back. Tsunade's brow twitched before she turned to Jirayia who waited for her response. Tsunade composed herself as she took a few steps closer to Jirayia. "That's because that night I needed you to come back and help Orochimaru with all of the information. Tonight, I'm secretly planning on letting you stalk off on your own and get killed, while once you're out of view I'll join Orochimaru and we'll hunt together. _Understand_?"

Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips as he watched Jirayia's dull expression. He lifted the collar on his black coat and shook his head, feeling the hilt of his katana against his finger tips. As argument fired out between the two on the other side of the roof, the truth coming out about radio contact once 'enemy' was found, Orochimaru's golden eyes searched the black horizon…that said enemy seemed to be coming towards them at an alarming speed.

Two figures tore angrily through thickening clouds, twisting and turning rising and falling though barely touching. Orochimaru once again licked his lips, somewhat pleased to see the both of them together. _Uchiha Itachi…Uchiha Sasuke…_he glanced back for only a moment to see that neither Jirayia or Tsunade had noticed the spectacular sight above…while Orochimaru was busy wondering about why such a fight had broken out.

Although he probably did already know.

Another smirk graced his pale features. He hadn't expected such a thing so soon. _Must be the arrival of Sabaku no Gaara…something must have happened._

Orochimaru held his katana down at his side in a long slender hand and walked closer towards the side of the building, staring up at the coiling fight that streamed through the clouds above. He wondered what mortals would think as they stood staring up at it…the sight of two vampires fighting in the blackness of the sky above. It was almost poetic.

"The…the hell is that?"

Orochimaru turned to see Tsunade and Jirayia staring up at the sky in mutual confusion. "That would be our prey." Orochimaru told them as he perched atop of the building side. "Excuse me."

"Hey! Oro!" Jirayia ran to the building side as Orochimaru vanished off over the edge, onto the building across and below. Jirayia's eye twitched. "I hate it when that bastard does that…"

"Well he has the right idea…at least one of us is on track tonight. Come along, Jirayia."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Itachi pulled in his wings and dropped as Sasuke swung for him again. Itachi had never known Sasuke to have such strength or speed, though he was fuelled by anger, and soon enough - as always - he would make a mistake.

Itachi was hungry for blood, his red eyes faint as he swirled through the clouds, avoiding Sasuke as well as he could. He would have to sweep down and take someone off the streets, though the risk of such thing would be great. He shook his head…he hadn't expected Naruto to attack him, and certainly not with so much force. _What happened to the seal? _Itachi questioned, he didn't know that Naruto could break the seal whenever he liked…he didn't know it could work like that…

Sasuke flung another punch at Itachi, rained by his brother's blood as Itachi flew up over him. With a growl Sasuke wiped his bloody brow and forced his wings wide and downwards to thrust himself up. Itachi spun in the air and dropped down again, causing Sasuke to cry out in frustration.

His blood red eyes hadn't left Itachi's swift form since they'd fist fallen on him. He'd seen nothing else, even the wound on his brother's torso was new to him as the blood had wet his face. He almost didn't see a challenge in it anymore…but his blood was pumping eagerly though heated veins. He would kill Itachi…he would kill him for his betrayal. He would kill him for his lies.

Sasuke suddenly swayed in the air, spinning around only to spread his wings wide to hold himself steady after a heavily poisoned arrow had flown ahead of his face. With broad eyes he looked down, the scent of the poison lingering in the air. Blazing, angered eyes found the source of the arrow below him…a white haired man stood with a cross bow, along with a blonde woman._ They must be insane…_he growled mentally eyes looking up again for Itachi…but he wasn't there…he wasn't in the sky anymore.

Sasuke spun around, his wings beating heavily as his eyes searched, the deadly tomoe's spinning rapidly…but Sasuke couldn't see Itachi, and the blood scent was too thick and too layered, even over _him_…Sasuke couldn't single out the source.

Swearing loudly under his breath, Sasuke turned his attention towards the two hunters who once again were firing arrows. He'd allowed them to go on living too long…they'd become a nuisance.

Itachi dropped heavily against the concrete of the building, feeling the stickiness of his own blood upon his fingertips. His skin was becoming ashen, his lips dry…he needed blood…Itachi shut his eyes…the hunters were near…but so was another familiar scent.

"Itachi-sama,"

Itachi looked up to meet the silver eye of Kakashi flitting towards him and Itachi brought himself to his feet, ready to take all the blood he could to help him heal, though ideally he would have to take the life of a mortal to heal him faster. Though another scent flooded their way. Kakashi turned and saw long black hair and a white face as two golden eyes stared at him, moving so quickly that Kakashi had barely any time to move until the blade was embedded in his torso.

Itachi hissed harshly as the precious blood he'd needed was wasted. Kakashi's eyes were broad and staring at the golden eyes of his attacker as the blade was dragged slowly out of his chest. The man licked his bloodied lips and whipped the katana away; Kakashi fell limply to the ground.

Orochimaru glanced up to where Itachi had been drooped weakly against the wall only seconds ago, yet those gold eyes went wide and anger filled him as he realised that maybe he'd underestimated Itachi…even if he was weak and drained, he still had strength. Orochimaru flicked out his blood drenched sword to his side about to turn around, until with one powerful yank from behind his wrist was snapped and the katana thrown aside as Itachi hissed in his ear, pulling back the mortal body for a bloody kiss.

Orochimaru barely had time to react before arms closed around him and ruthlessly fangs bit down at his throat…

"_This…this _wasn't supposed to…happen this way…" he stammered as his good hand clutched onto Itachi's hand before pain wrecked his body and he cried out as the bite hit solid, and Itachi crushed his collar bone.

"_Orochimaru_!" Jirayia aimed at Itachi as he leapt over the building, though Tsunade called him back as Sasuke came down upon them…though the moment that Sasuke spotted Itachi he threw Tsunade aside and flew towards him, Kakashi's scent lingering in the air…along with the heavy scent of death that quickly overcame him.

Itachi tore his fangs from Orochimaru's bloody throat and the dying body flung aside. He glanced down…Kakashi was still alive…but without blood he would soon die. Itachi had no blood to spare…and if anything…this would be the time to go, Kisame would be waiting for him outside the city soon enough.

With his strength regained, the wounds steadily began to heal, although it would still take much more blood for him to fully recover. Itachi's drooping wings lifted from the roof of the building as he stood back from the body of his last victim…realising that he was still moving slightly. Itachi smirked and licked the blood from his lips before his eyes went up and met with Sasuke's clouded ones. The hate flashed within them.

Itachi shook his head. Sasuke couldn't catch him now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto collapsed to his knees as Gaara brought them to a halt.

His eyes searched the skies, Itachi's blood scent lingered heavily all over this place, though he realised that they were near. They'd missed something…Itachi had already gotten away.

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself as his tired body continued to tremble. Moving from place to place in a storm of sand didn't exactly help either…only worsened the severe head-ache and pain of his throbbing chest. The venom burned deep within him, causing him to pant heavily, and although the blood had stopped flowing form the wounds, he still felt the pain of them upon his flesh and it hurt to move.

"Is…is Sasuke…here?" he panted, looking up at the stoic form of Gaara through one strained eye. The half-vampire stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest, his calm all-seeing eyes still searching as the scent continued to wash over him, until he spotted the Hunters a few buildings away, heaving up one of their own from the ground. Itachi's venom ran through the veins of that one…he wouldn't last for much longer.

Gaara quickly realised that Itachi had taken what blood he'd needed to make a quick escape…as for Sasuke, Gaara couldn't see him yet though he could sense him and his blood.

Naruto clenched the front of his jacket and took a deep breath as he dragged himself weakly to his feet. Tears caught at the back of his throat…why couldn't he understand what was going on? Where had Sasuke gone? Why had he just left Naruto behind?

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki-san." Came Gaara's smooth voice and he raised a hand with a pointed finger over three buildings towards the south. "There…"

Sasuke stared blankly up to the night sky…Itachi had already gotten away. Sasuke hadn't done anything…he'd not touched him…he'd not hurt him…_but Naruto had_. Naruto had drawn blood; Naruto had injured him…_but how_? How could he have allowed it!? How could he have allowed Naruto to cause more harm than him!? Naruto didn't even understand! He didn't even know! _He doesn't even…_

Kakashi moaned behind him.

Sasuke had done all that he could. He'd given Kakashi his blood…the only thing that could have saved him…Sasuke needed more answers from Kakashi…he needed to know if Kakashi knew anything…if he knew where Itachi would go, what he would do…Sasuke didn't know…Sasuke couldn't think for one second that Itachi could be on his own, that he would be without his brother…he shut his eyes tight and gripped his head in his bloody hands…Itachi had betrayed him…Itachi had destroyed everything…

"Sa…Sasuke…?"

"_Aa_…Kakashi…I'm here…" Sasuke pulled his hands away, his black eyes blank as they gazed down at the nothingness below. "You should rest." His voice was monotone, not even the slightest hint of emotion graced it, and why should it? It hurt too much to feel…Sasuke would rather feel nothing at all.

Kakashi fell silent, falling out cold as the blood took him into a black reverie once again, a dream world that he shouldn't return from until the next night was upon them.

Gaara lay Naruto's trembling body down aside Kakashi's; it appeared that the pain within the kitsune was too much. He'd fallen unconscious before Gaara had been able to arrive there. The red haired half-vampire watched Sasuke's motionless body as he sat over the side of the building's roof. The tear in the back of his clothes marked where the wings had torn from his back, though now invisible once more with only the tattered garment to show for it.

Gaara stepped passed the whining Kitsune, noticing Sasuke's blood scent all over the silver haired creature and looked back up at the shadowed figure. Gaara wondered why Sasuke hadn't gone after Itachi…maybe it was because he believed that he couldn't…maybe it was because Itachi was injured…Gaara honestly didn't care. He remained that few feet behind…

_The night didn't play out too smoothly…_Gaara thought to himself.

_**Why would we ever have wanted that…?**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I know! Short chapter….but there ya go! At least I did it!!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it since it was more action than anything…it'll get more SasuNaru before I finish don't worry!! Sasuke's not that much of an ignorant bastard!! (much…)

Well anyway people! **Please Read and Review**! I _sooo_ do appreciate them! I'm just sad that I've been getting less and less…:(

So! Please make me happy! If you're going to _fave_ this story or _add it to alert_ **please** review and let me know **why**, too, okay?

_**Thanks again! **_


	19. Bad Blood

Yes, I know…I'm late again…

This isn't a wonderful chapter, by the way….well you might tell me otherwise…and HUGS AND CAKE for alllll of you who reviewed last chapter :D it means a lot to me!!!!

Here I give you the last but one chapter…(at least that's how I've planned it…though usually things don't work out how I plan…)

Thanks again!! ENJOY!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….……….

Chapter Nineteen

The clouds parted once again; shining down upon him a large moon…it was smiling coyly at him from there in the blackness…smirking even. Mocking him. The rattling bellow him of underground trains kept him awake, the smooth whispering of the wind kept him sane and the gentle sound of mortal footfalls kept him alive.

The anger had not subsided. It never would. Naruto had gotten away…Itachi should have just killed him the moment that he got the chance too. But his obligations had stopped him…there had always been something.

He'd been conscious from the very beginning that things would not end up well for them…that the plans that he had would eventually fall to pieces. He knew well enough. He'd been readying himself for such a thing for so long. But to give up the only thing that he had ever truly wanted, the pain only sunk so deep before it was numb. Itachi felt numb towards Sasuke, but the hate towards Naruto could only fester and grow more powerful.

"Yo, Itachi-san."

Itachi remained lying as he was on the grass, allowing Kisame to wander around him a little longer. It had been a few decades since they'd last seen each other, and now it seemed as though they would not be rid of one another for a long time. Itachi appeared outwardly calm until he noticed the other pair of footfalls that appeared in the background. Upon his feet within an instant Itachi focused two already angered eyes upon the smooth attire of Deidara and the calm demeanour of Sasori.

"Heard you could use some help, un." Deidara smirked.

Itachi focused his attention on a fidgeting Kisame. "Wasn't my idea." The sword wielding vampire claimed.

"Leader-sama felt that you were troubled, suddenly." Sasori spoke up from within the black hood of his jacket. "So he asked that we would come."

"Not that we didn't have anything more important to do, un." Deidara yawned. "We also heard that Sabaku no Gaara was here. We were assigned to fetch him, un."

Itachi crossed his arms and thought for a short moment. "There would be no purpose in going after him now." He informed them, though he didn't honestly believe such a thing. He just knew that Sasuke was with Gaara…he didn't want Sasuke to be injured, nor did he want Naruto to be found out just yet. He wanted to hunt down Naruto himself.

"Really? For what reason?" Sasori questioned, he looked curiously over Itachi, trying to read him. But with Uchiha Itachi, such a thing was impossible.

"You can't honestly think that this is the time to strike?" Itachi raised a neat eyebrow. "Such a thing would be strategically foolish."

"More than likely." Sasori replied. "But I don't like to wait. The chance is here."

"I think that Itachi-san should tell us what happened, un." Deidara smirked, hanging one arm over Sasori's shoulder. Sasori glanced at Itachi and devilish smirk graced his boyish face. He knew exactly what had happened.

"Itachi-san doesn't need to," Sasori replied and moved forward so that Deidara's arm fell from his shoulder and the blonde staggered forward. "Come along, Deidara."

"Aww…Sasori-Danna…you know, don't you? Tell me, un?" Deidara whined as he followed Sasori into the distance and further away from the lights of the fading town. Kisame stood aside of Itachi and from within the cloak that he wore he handed Itachi a shroud of similar pattern. Itachi proudly adorned it; the red clouds were ominous upon the pitch fabric as the wind caught its subtle folds. Itachi hadn't worn his cloak in such a long time.

"Shame that…" Kisame muttered with a smirk. "Secrets finally out, I guess." He shrugged. It had never mattered to him anyway, what had happened between the brothers. Frankly he would have been happy enough if Sasuke had remained under Itachi's cloak of lies, that way he wouldn't have to wonder around with Itachi as his partner.

"I guess…" Itachi mimicked Kisame's last words as if trying them out for originality. The truth, that was it wasn't it? It was finally all out in the open. The lies that Sasuke had been fed…all of it. And out with it came the pain and more suffering would follow.

"I think that this whole thing is probably best off behind us, ne, Itachi-san?" Kisame shrugged and again stepped forward in a blue-skinned blur. "We should get back."

Itachi took one last glance back at the glimmering light of the city beyond as the sky began to glow with the sign of the rising sun. Hours had already passed since the fight had taken place…since he'd bitten down into Naruto's flesh and left him poisoned. At least he could be glad for that…along with the pale one, the one that he had left for dead on that building. Itachi smirked at the thought of the present he had left behind for the hunters.

Itachi knew that for now he would be leaving. But his presence would still be felt even after he was gone. He would not be forgotten.

"Very well," Itachi looked forward. "Let us leave."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jirayia downed more sake from the bottle and wiped his mouth. He could still hear Tsunade yelling in the background at whoever it was on the other end of the cell phone. Occasionally she walked over and took the drink from him and heavily swigged some down before she continued her verbal brawl.

Jirayia remained mostly silent.

His eyes focused on and off the still form of Orochimaru as he lay on the bed opposite. Looking as pale as ever. His wrist hung limply, his collarbone was crushed and most of him was covered in blood. Jirayia never thought that such a thing could happen…least of all to Orochimaru. If anyone, it could only have been him, but for Orochimaru to be careless enough as to get himself killed…Jirayia couldn't imagine anything worse.

Except that Orochimaru wasn't dead.

Jirayia looked down at the gun and placed the bottle aside and took up the weapon in his hands. This couldn't be the only option, in his heart and head he knew that he wouldn't be capable of doing it…but it had already been a good few hours…He'd watched as Orochimaru's dying body had begun to live again…as a Vampire Servant. The idea of it, the madness of it had made him laugh at first, but there had been no denying it.

That was why Tsunade was on the cell phone. Of course she was pretty advanced in most things, healing most of all, her broken arm and Jirayia's ribs from being attacked by Uchiha Sasuke, were already a thing of the past…and yet things like this, she had no idea how to handle. It was a rare thing that vampires would do such things to hunters…usually they'd just snap their necks and be done with it, but this time Itachi had chosen to curse them further.

Jirayia stared down drunkenly at the gun and screwed the silencer into place. It would be best if he did it before Orochimaru woke up…but the longer he stared down at the gun, the more he knew that he couldn't do it.

Tsunade continued her yelling before she slammed down the phone and leant over the desk of papers at the far side of the room. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair before turning to Jirayia who held his back to her as he sat watching Orochimaru's still form.

"I can't do it, Tsunade…" he told her. "Even if it is for his own good."

"…I understand." She sighed, although Jirayia had said this he still hadn't placed the gun aside…almost as if inside he was still warring over it, over what was the right thing to do. He knew that Orochimaru was smart enough to be able to use such a thing to his advantage…but at the same time it stood against everything they fought for.

A thick sigh heaved from Jirayia's lips. He lowered the gun. He'd made up his mind.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing useful." She sighed. "Most of them said that we need to shoot him, it would do him a favour…but Sarutobi didn't say anything…but he's decided that he's coming along with the backup team…though I don't think there's much need for them anymore. The Uchiha's seem to have split and Sabaku no Gaara is off our radar too." Tsunade turned around and lent against the desk with her arms crossed. She sighed and gently shut her eyes.

After all the years that the three of them had been a team, she'd never imagined that something like that could happen so easily. That one moment all can be fine and the next one of them is down and out of it, but will probably be back for more. She listened to the sloshing of the sake as Jirayia lifted the bottle to his lips and drank down some more. He heaved another sigh and set the bottle aside.

"Well we best tie him down at least…stop him from getting away."

Tsunade nodded her head almost reluctantly. Though once the job was done, which was simple enough as they had all the right equipment with them, Jirayia lay down on the bed opposite as Tsunade took it upon herself to clean up the blood that covered Orochimaru's pale skin.

Tsunade winced slightly as she ran the damp cotton-wool ball over the bloody mess of the broken collarbone. She'd treated injuries on Orochimaru before, usually he would hiss at her if it hurt, but not this time…he just lay there in total silence. His lips slightly parted and as pale as she had ever seen him. Her eyes wondered over to Jirayia as he lay there silently, barely making any sound aside from soft breaths now and again.

Tsunade didn't want this to be the end of it all…but the whole problem was Orochimaru. They both knew that even though Orochimaru was clever and strong and lord-knows what else, they also knew that maybe somewhere deep down inside, he would like to be a vampire. Orochimaru wasn't so much afraid of death; he just wanted to live forever so that he could continue to learn…what he was, wasn't enough. He'd always strived for more.

She worried that maybe this change was the _more_ that he could have wanted. They would have to wait until he woke up for that.

"What are we doing about the kid, again?"

Tsunade felt suddenly brought out of her reverie and blinked as she glanced up at Jirayia. He looked as though he hadn't moved or said a word, but she'd heard him clear enough. "Nothing…Sarutobi hoped that if we got rid of the Uchiha's and Sabaku that Naruto wouldn't come to any harm. He doesn't want to have to hurt or kill Naruto if there's no need."

"I thought Oro said that he killed a couple of people."

"He did. But there's something that's stopping him from killing. Sarutobi wanted to send someone over to monitor him for a while to see if they could figure out what it was…but somehow I don't think that will be happening." She paused for a moment to allow her words to sink in. "I've said it before, Jirayia; the plot is thicker than we think it is. Just like Orochimaru said, whatever is going on between the Uchiha's, Sabaku and Uzumaki is all part of something bigger."

"I don't think we're going to find out what that is, Tsunade."

Tsunade looked over Orochimaru's placid face and brushed long dark strands of hair away. "I don't think we should. It's probably for the best if we stay out of it."

"No one at H.Q is going to want to hear that." Jirayia reminded her, although he totally agreed with her.

"No, I know that. But there are something's that we should remain apart from. I'm getting the most horrible feeling that we've already made a bad matter worse…something is going on with the Uchiha's, I know it is…" she got up from the bedside and went over to where Orochimaru's laptop and notes resided. "I'll look through these notes again; see if I can understand more about them…Orochimaru seemed to know a lot."

"More than us, anyway." Jirayia yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Though I suppose that's nothing unusual…he was always the serious worker. He knew everything about anything."

"And everyone." Tsunade added sitting herself at the desk.

"Hell yeah…I mean, it took you ages to get dirt on that kid Naruto, and then the moment he finds out what you've got he comes out with all of this other stuff…asshole." Jirayia laughed. "He's always kicked my butt though training and all that stuff…except with the ladies." Jirayia winked and smiled smugly to himself while Tsunade scoffed.

"Well he also kicks your sorry ass with looks, he's the same age as you but he looks thirty years younger. Much like myself. You really let yourself go, Jirayia." Tsunade smirked while Jirayia glared somewhat before he looked over once more to Orochimaru's still body.

"And he'll look like that forever." Jirayia yawned again. "Bastard…"

"You know, just because he's dead doesn't mean he can't hear you." Tsunade looked over her shoulder with a large file in her hands where Orochimaru had kept all of the info on the Uchiha's.

"What's he going to do about it?" Jirayia laughed. "Bite me?"

"That's not funny."

"No…no you're right…" nimbly scratching the side of his head Jirayia made a silent apology before almost at once his face became sombre as he swung his legs over the bedside and his eyes focused on Orochimaru.

He watched it again. Orochimaru's fingers twitched.

"Tsunade."

She looked over her shoulder and got to her feet as she saw Jirayia stood at Orochimaru's bedside.

"He's starting to wake up."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A small muffled groan sounded through the darkness. The morning was almost upon them yet the apartment was dark with all the curtains and shutters drawn so that not a single sign of the new dawn appeared.

Two sage eyes were averted towards the pained heap on the ground, the scent of the poison continued to seep and burn throughout his nimble frame. He'd been out cold for a few hours, but now it seemed that he was beginning to wake up. It would probably be best if he had slept a little longer.

Naruto pressed his face against his pillow and clutched his hands into fists as his body began to wriggle and he moaned once more as the burning pain flood through him. He rolled around in the futon but remained asleep a little longer, images of the night running through his mind. Images of Itachi flashed ahead of his thoughts and caused him to cry out involuntarily before his eyes opened broadly, his heart hammering in his chest.

Naruto took a deep breath and sat up at once, feeling his arms and legs were free. He stared frantically around himself, his body sore and burning he didn't recognize where he was at first, but he took another calm look around the room once his eyesight caught up with him. He was at home in his little, grim apartment. He'd never felt so happy to see it.

His body continued to tremble as he shut his eyes to calm himself, longing at the feel of the quilt against his sore body. He took a few deep breathes before he took it upon himself to take a better look around the room…he half jumped as he saw two bright green eyes watching him from the kitchen table. "G…Gaara…"

The red-head stood up from the chair and headed over towards Naruto with sleek movements, coming to kneel down at his side upon the futon. Naruto watched him with broad eyes and jumped slightly, recoiling somewhat as Gaara placed his hands either side of Naruto's face. "Wu…what are you doing…?"

Gaara looked Naruto in the eyes, those bright blue orbs looked so deep, and yet Gaara could see not only the poison but the demon that lurked beneath the innocent façade. The poison was seeping deeper and deeper into his veins, Gaara couldn't say that he knew of any other way but one of how to get the venom from Naruto's body, and he couldn't say that he was much pleased by the method.

"Ne…Gaara…" Naruto's eyes lowered, he couldn't match them with Gaara's any longer. His body throbbed and he trembled slightly and winced, although the cool feel of Gaara's hands upon his face was soothing. "Where…where is Sasuke?"

Gaara stood and rose with his back towards Naruto. Putting his hands in his jeans pockets Gaara glanced back over his shoulder through the heavy deep-auburn bangs. "Uchiha will return before sunrise. He has a mouth to feed."

Gaara headed back over to sit casually at the kitchen table and put up his legs leisurely. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as his hand clutched a burning pinch at his throat. He lifted his knees to his torso before from the corner of his eye he noticed a figure lying on the settee.

"A...mouth to feed…" Naruto winced again, his body trembling and the burning wouldn't stop. The head of silver hair that rested upon his settee lay asleep, his eyes closed and he was lying perfectly still. "Kakashi…?" Naruto wasn't sure what had happened or why they were all there but he felt his heart wrenching as his throat went dry, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Of all the things that he wanted…of all the things he thought could make him better…he just wanted to see Sasuke's face again. It felt as if it had been too long. Feeling overwhelmed Naruto pressed his face into his crossed arms and against his knees, he shut his eyes tight as his hands balled into fists. He held back the tears, biting his lips harshly. Whatever had happened he felt only confusion and couldn't understand it. Any of it.

"What happens now?" Naruto whispered with a sniff and he rubbed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He listened out for Gaara to speak, but no recognition came for a few minutes. It felt almost as if Gaara himself was uncertain, though he answered with his usual confidence.

"I will go back to Yondaime. There is much that needs to be settled once and for all. You shall be joining me."

"What? Why? What's a Yondaime?" Naruto looked up with broad eyes, his head tilted slightly as his fingers continued to flex, his toes coiled.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow before answering. "Yondaime is the clan leader. A clan of demons and vampires of which you are the heir. If I had not happened upon you this time around then I would have been sent to find you nearer the date you'd come of age. You managed to get yourself into trouble so I found no reason to ignore this opportunity."

Throughout Gaara's talk Naruto's mind had remained somewhat blank of thought. He looked up at Gaara as he leant back casually upon the chair with his feet raised, wondering about what he had said and if any of it had any certain relevance. His heart was pounding further…_did I just hear him correctly?_

"_Heir?_ As in 'one-day-this-will-all-be-yours' - _heir_?"

"That is correct." Gaara shut his eyes and turned his head away.

"_Whu_? What? No! No, no, no, _no_!" Naruto staggered onto his feet and crawled over the futon before pulling himself up onto his feet. "How? How am I an heir? _Me_? Why me?"

"You are the only other direct descendant of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The only demon - even though half-demon - who would be strong enough for the others to obey and accept as their leader. Your father is the one who wishes it. None of it was my idea."

"My…my father…?"

Gaara opened his eyes as he turned his head to face Naruto. The blonde stood there weakly, slightly hunched and trembling, his eyes were filled with an emotion that Gaara couldn't place. The blonde was silent and those blue orbs were trained to the ground. Gaara watched as Naruto scuttled back over to the futon and lay back down in silence. He said no more.

Gaara watched him, he had expected the boy to comment and yet he'd remained entirely silent. Only when he heard Sasuke approaching did Gaara train his eyes away…Naruto seemed to have a lot on his mind and yet from the speed of the poison flooding his system he had fallen out cold once more, and not a moment too soon. It would probably be best like that for a little while longer.

Sasuke glided into the apartment without a sound to prove it, with the black hood pulled up and shadowing his pallid face, he shut the door behind him and stood against it. The poison within Naruto's blood hit him ruthlessly in the face, the scent of Itachi that too lingered in the air. It seemed there was no escape from it.

His black eyes rose from the nothingness and over towards the form of Naruto who slept upon the futon, sometimes twitching and sweating terribly as his body tried to fight off the fever from the poison. He'd had a short time to think and to clear his head…yet he couldn't escape that void that had formed within him as the hatred grew…he couldn't just do nothing.

Shaking his head, knowing that Gaara was watching him carefully from his right, Sasuke walked onwards, unzipping his modest jacket and sliding it off his form. He licked the last of the blood from his rouged lips and with his eyes passing over Naruto he stepped over to Kakashi.

He would be awake soon and need blood. Sasuke's blood would have to nourish him for now, he couldn't go hunting with him, he had no time. He'd been to see Sai also, the young servant's blood scent had washed over him before, yet when Sasuke had gone back to the mansion, he'd found the place empty.

He'd asked no questions about it. Sai would be able to handle himself, that Sasuke had no qualms about, if anything, he was probably better off. Sasuke sat himself down across the table from Gaara and remained in silence for what felt like hours. Sasuke could feel the rise of the sun outside and the heat of it as it began to fill the small room through the darkness. He realised that three hours had passed in total silence before it was broken by the words of the half-creature opposite him.

"He would have gone back with the rest of them." He stated as if it was some sudden epiphany.

"_Them_?" Of course he knew…of course he knew exactly what Gaara was talking about…but it had been just another thing that he had ignored over the years, something that he had never really been a part of. Itachi and the other vampires, Kisame and Zetsu and Sasori-san and the others…Sasuke couldn't forget them, Deidara most of all.

Gaara was quiet again, he knew that Sasuke was aware of who he meant. "Naruto needs to come back with me to the clan." Gaara said calmly. Sasuke's eyes danced up and looked at Gaara's placid face as he looked away with his eyes still gently shut. "If he is to come with me, you'd need to come too. That is what Yondaime wishes."

"Yondaime…what does that have to do with Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Gaara opened one eye and gently shook his head.

"You're ill informed, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get to the point, Sabaku."

"How much did he tell you about Yondaime's clan?" Gaara questioned, shutting his eye again, falling into a statue once more.

Sasuke shook his head with a shrug…he didn't really want to remember _his_ words…there weren't really any. There was nothing that he could say; Itachi hadn't really told him anything. "He only told me that…to join a clan would be in our best interests. He…kept me out of most interactions."

"Yondaime is the purest descendent of the blood-line of the demon king, Kyuubi no Kitsune. As is Naruto, even if mortal blood does plague him. Surely you can figure out the connection."

Sasuke's eyes glanced at Gaara, listening carefully to his words. Although he hated having to be in the same city as Gaara for longer than needed, let alone a room, there was something different between them that night, a seriousness. It seemed that Gaara didn't mix such close business with pleasure. Sasuke's eyes moved to Naruto…he couldn't believe that such a frail creature could be so strong…_but he injured Itachi…it must have been him, only he could have done it…only a demon…_

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists upon the table surface. He didn't think he could forgive Naruto for that…he didn't think that he could begin to understand what had happened that night, what had happened for centuries. He wanted to know why, he wanted to kill to get his vengeance…but he felt like such a fool. A total idiot, taken in lie after lie…he couldn't hate Naruto. But only when he'd met Naruto had the façade been destroyed.

Sasuke had lost his comfortable little world; he'd lost what he had to fall back upon. Now he had nothing. _No…I have Naruto…and I need to get that poison out of him…_

"Naruto is the son of Yondaime." Sasuke finally voiced. "Figures."

Gaara said nothing, but he was highly agitated by the scent of death. Naruto really was dying. If Sasuke didn't take care of it, then he would have to. Gaara turned to Sasuke, only as he sensed that Kakashi was stirring, to find that the vampire was already gone from the other side of the table and was kneeling next to the sofa, whispering calmly to the new fledgling.

The hour passed and Kakashi took what blood he needed from the torn wrist of his donor before calm was once more among them. It was half way through the morning when Sasuke's inquiry began. He questioned Kakashi thoroughly, though as the three hours passed, it soon proved futile. Kakashi knew no more than Sasuke had known. Little if no new information passed between them, even Gaara fell victim to Sasuke's probing, once more, nothing came of it but burning anger.

Sasuke left once again, gone into the daylight and away, though Gaara knew that he would soon be back.

It was nearing four p.m. when Naruto stirred. Kakashi sat at the edge of his seat before he came to kneel down at Naruto's side. The blonde's eyes were rimmed in shadow, his tanned skin was pale and sickly, Kakashi gave a crooked smile as he sat back on his feet realising that he had surprised Naruto with his appearance. Naruto sat up quickly although his body throbbed and ached, eyes searching around frantically once more…but still no Sasuke.

"I…fell asleep again…" he shrugged as he ran a tired hand through his messy hair. He noticed the dry blood upon his fingertips when he'd rubbed his eyes, he needed a shower. "Has he been back? Did Sasuke come back yet?" he looked around for the answers; Gaara didn't seem to be in the same world as him and rather appeared as though he was sleeping. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and began to explain. Explain everything as best as he could, about Sasuke about his brother, about what had happened. He gave Naruto all of the answers that he could have needed, and yet that longing and saddened gaze remained.

Naruto felt so detached. Did Sasuke blame him? Was he angry with him? Naruto hadn't realised how much of an idiot he'd been…but he never could have guessed that all of the things that Itachi had said to him, the reason why Itachi hated him so much was because of his relationship with Sasuke. He never thought that any kind of action he could ever have made would have had such a huge reaction.

Naruto stared down at his trembling hands, clutching onto the sleeves of the jumper that he had adorned as it had been handed to him. He held no arguments just then, although his body was on fire he still accepted the jumper as Kakashi had handed it to him.

More than anything did he long to look upon Sasuke. His heart ached for it, and the pains that he felt within him, making his sight blurry and everything so painful…Naruto held back the tears, he felt like he was dying…but Itachi had told him, Itachi had said that he wouldn't die yet.

Kakashi's talk was cut across by rap on the door. Naruto's eyes danced upwards sore and red but still alive as he weakly got to his feet. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't be knocking…and that maybe he shouldn't even answer, and yet he felt more than inclined. Kakashi helped Naruto to steady himself while Gaara had moved back to the far side of the room and kept well hidden and silent.

Naruto nodded to Kakashi in thanks and opened the door. He couldn't have been more pleased to see the person on the other side. Brown eyes met his and a casual smile just above a thick green scarf. A face that Naruto was glad to see.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto smiled weakly, using the door to prop him up and kept it mostly closed. Iruka looked carefully at Naruto with shock and worry in his eyes and pressed against the door.

"I didn't wake you, did I? You look like you need loads more sleep…" he said placing his hand upon Naruto's forehead, he certainly had a fever, but he was sweating cold. Iruka felt his pulse race. "Have you seen someone about this, Naruto-kun? I could -,"

"Iruka, I'm fine, got medicine, just need bed rest. But don't worry, you weren't disturbing me, I was just getting up to eat."

Naruto found that his lying skills had improved, he did as best as he could to give Iruka a comforting smile, one that might show him that he would be fine, but things didn't seem to be working out so well. Iruka looked horrified.

"Are you sure? I brought you some food, too, a new western recipe that I was trying out, chicken casserole…apparently." Iruka held up the pot that he had with him covered with a tin-foil lid. Naruto smiled but felt like crying.

"Thanks, Iruka." He took the food into his hands, feeling Kakashi's comforting hand behind him holding him steady. Iruka smiled weakly, still riddled with worry, he scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Haven't seen you in a while, sorry about that, school work has been keeping me busy…Konohamaru has been a bit of a handful this term. I guess I shouldn't keep you up then, you need your rest, just give me a call when you're feeling better. And the casserole is still hot so you can eat it now…or microwave it later…enjoy and…well…get better soon, alright?" Iruka ran his fingers through Naruto's scruffy hair with a kind smile.

Naruto nodded his head and smiled again. "Hai, sensei!" he said with as much feeling as he could.

"Good, talk soon, Naruto-kun."

Naruto wished that he hadn't gone…but he didn't think that he could stand it for much longer. He stumbled back inside, dropping the casserole to the table as his hands refused to stop trembling. Kakashi shut the door and went to his aid but Naruto showed him to move away.

The tears were caught in Naruto's throat now…he couldn't handle it anymore.

Gaara watched Naruto as he took one final look at the casserole, the warm and strange scent filling the room as he turned away. Naruto went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Gaara hated situations like that…it was out of his control now. He looked up to Kakashi, it would be dark soon and soon enough Sasuke would return.

With unspoken words passed between them Gaara vanished from the apartment and out the keyhole. Kakashi took one last look at the apartment, he could sense that Sasuke was on his way and this needed to be made right at last. Kakashi shut the door behind him, and Naruto was left alone in his apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was no sooner than the door had shut behind him that the tears betrayed Naruto.

He yanked the jumper off over his head and stepped into the shower, running the cold water all over him as the pain he felt was uncontrollable. He'd been putting up with it…ignoring it, he had worse things to think about…he couldn't waste time feeling sorry for himself…but even though now he knew the truth about what had happened, doubt smothered him, doubt, hatred and sadness.

Sasuke just seemed to far away. Sasuke seemed to be a dream. But the pain that Naruto felt destroying his body was as real as anything. The cold water washed over him as the tears streamed down his cheeks, the dried blood washing away and the bites all over his body were revealed…they'd barely healed.

Sinking to his knees, Naruto took his head in his hands and pressed his back against the equally as cold tile behind him, bringing his knees together. The water soaked through his jeans his whole body dripping wet…but even the freezing cold water made no difference. His body was burning.

Sobbing silently into his crossed arms Naruto's dazed mind phased out until he could see nothing at all, the tears were nothing but water just like what cascaded over his small form. He couldn't shake the lonely feeling. There was no one again…none of his friends could know, none of them…he'd been dragged back down into a world that he didn't belong…into a world that could have only been okay with Sasuke there. _But where is Sasuke?_ Only Sasuke…only Sasuke knew…but he was also the reason. If he hadn't met Sasuke, if he hadn't tripped then he wouldn't have met Sasuke, he wouldn't have had to go through all of it, all of the pain and the shock and the fear.

His trembling body was numb to all but his confused thoughts. He didn't want to go back to being alone. He didn't want to be stuck in this little world with nothing, but mostly he didn't want to go back to what he had tried so hard to escape.

Gaara wanted to take him back to that. Naruto didn't know why but he'd been unable to refuse…been unable to argue…_If I'm going to be with Sasuke, I'm never going to escape it…_

Was it worth it?

Naruto's tears stopped though the pain was no better. He didn't want to die…that wasn't a selfish thing to want but deep inside him he knew that maybe that could be the only escape. He pulled his knees closer to him and took a deep breath as the water dripped down off his nose and bangs. His lips pressed together, but it was a small while before he had noticed that the water was no longer running.

"You'll catch your death sitting there."

The voice rang in Naruto's ears like a bell, setting off a number of alarms but it couldn't make him look up. His toes curled in and his brows knitted together as tears took him again, and that time he couldn't make them stop.

Sasuke knelt down ahead of Naruto just outside the shower. He watched the blonde and knew in his heart that Naruto was only human…that he had been through more than enough. Too much.

The venom that poisoned him, he shouldn't have had to put up with it for as long as he had…Sasuke had wanted to not care, he'd wanted to be in control of his emotions but he couldn't do anything. Anger and pain still swelled within him…but he'd been too absorbed in himself that he hadn't seen that because of him, Naruto had suffered.

"Naruto…" Sasuke leant forward so that he rested his knees either side of Naruto's withdrawn feet. Placing his hand upon the back of Naruto's head he felt the blonde withdraw further, turning his body aside almost as if Sasuke disgusted him.

Sasuke lowered his head slightly, but he would be tolerant. He frowned at the scent that continued to wash over him…he would help Naruto, he could do it but he'd left it so long. Had he allowed this torture to continue because he was angry? Angry that Naruto had been able to harm Itachi while he hadn't even laid a single scratch on him…Naruto's sobs hurt Sasuke just as much as anything.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said again, somehow softer that time. "Let me…let me make the pain stop…" Sasuke's fingers gently brushed some of Naruto's wet hair and knelt further forward, a drop of cold water from the shower head descended upon his face, though much like Naruto, Sasuke didn't feel the chill from it.

Naruto had heard Sasuke's words, but the sobbing wouldn't stop. He fisted his hands and bit his lips but he couldn't. He reached out his hand and gripped onto the front of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke moved into Naruto as the kitsune heaved himself upon Sasuke, his head slouched ahead of him but his hands gripped on tightly. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's wet body and could feel the heat that escaped him.

Naruto was still sobbing quietly, biting his lips in annoyance. Yet Sasuke heard his small confession. "I…I'm sorry, Sasuke…I got in the way…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto close so that he smothered Naruto completely, he held him as tight as he dared to and shook his head. "You're a dobe, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto cried out suddenly pushing against Sasuke as he clutched his hand to his neck wound, shutting his eyes tightly as his body trembled and pained. Sasuke's black eyes shone with worry. "_It burns_…" Naruto muttered quietly as he lowered his head.

As gently as he could Sasuke lifted Naruto into him, feeling the boy whining and trembling against his body. Grabbing a thick towel Sasuke wrapped it around Naruto carefully before taking him out to the main room. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Will you let me help you?" He held Naruto close to him, and he nodded and nodded hard as he pressed his face against Sasuke's tear-damp torso. Sasuke lowered Naruto back onto the futon and knelt there too, holding Naruto against him.

"It will have to hurt a little longer, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he pressed his lips against Naruto's ear, a hand gently prying Naruto's hand away from the bite wound that Itachi had left on his neck. "Just a little longer…" the vampire repeated as he prepared himself. Opening his own jaws and tilting Naruto's head aside to delay it no longer, Sasuke bit down harshly into the sore flesh on Naruto's exposed throat.

The poisoned blood flooded Sasuke's mouth, he could taste the bitter tang that hadn't been there before, taste the pain and the unbelievable heat as his heart tore in two from the pained wail that had escaped Naruto's mouth. His small hands had gripped so tightly onto his clothes, legs struggled against him trying to escape and yet Sasuke could only hold him closer and bite down harder.

The struggle didn't last long. Naruto's arms became slack and dropped from gripping Sasuke's clothes as his head fell back and eyes hazed over as he felt the heat leaving his body and the pain numbing out.

Sasuke kissed the wound carefully, kissed it tenderly and lovingly, lapping at the last of the blood as he ran his hands up Naruto's back, pulling them together again. Naruto's limp body fell against his and Sasuke hugged him close. Naruto's hazy blue eyes shone within the darkness, comforted by the chill of the room around him, even if heat grew within Sasuke's body it was quickly fading.

Naruto's weak hands clamped onto Sasuke's t-shirt as best as he could, feeling along with the pain that the horror had also left him. He had Sasuke again. "_Thank-you…Sasuke…"_ he whispered.

Sasuke shuddered…he tasted Itachi in that blood, the poison weak against him as it flooded his system, but the blood did no good either…Sasuke didn't know what else he could say…there was so much he could say, so much that he wanted to confess, so much that hurt him and that made him angry, but he couldn't say anything.

He kissed Naruto's parted lips after licking the blood from his own and lay down next to him on the futon. "Rest now…" was all he could find the words for. "We have to get going soon…"

Naruto bobbed his head as it hit the futon, his eyes heavy and already closed. "To…to my father…" Naruto didn't even realise he was speaking, but the words continued. Sasuke nodded. "I…I didn't…even know I had…a father…"

"You're not alone, Naruto." Sasuke stroked Naruto's damp hair from his eyes realising that he would have to get him out of the wet jeans.

Naruto laughed quietly, catching Sasuke off guard, though the vampire caught the glimmer of a tear running down the corner of Naruto's closed eye. "Yeah…yes I am…" Naruto whispered. "There's only one of me…only I know what makes me so alone…"

Sasuke didn't quite understand, but he reasoned that that was Naruto's point. Half-demons were rare, the ridicule and the fear that he would have been through must have been awful…and not only that but he'd had Sasuke's troubles thrown onto him too. Sasuke lay down next to him, with his head upon the futon.

"I could say the same." Sasuke replied moments later. "But…even though now I am actually on my own, I see now that I always have been…Itachi…he…he never really understood…" Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes opened slightly and one small hand reached over and took hold of the front of Sasuke's t-shirt.

"I want to help you find him, Sasuke…" Naruto said soberly. Sasuke hadn't expected that.

"Naruto…you -,"

"I chose you, Sasuke…I chose you over being normal…because I know that it's not real…and I'm scared…but, I want to help you. I want to be useful to you." Naruto's eyes were still sober as was his voice. Sasuke smiled weakly.

"Rest, Naruto…we'll talk when you wake up."

"You're not leaving." Naruto said abruptly, gripping harder onto the front of Sasuke's t-shirt, his eyes wide and filled with a mix of fear and order. "You always leave…you…you're never there when I open my eyes…" Sasuke nodded his head.

"I'm not leaving." He promised.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Was that chapter even complete? Was it missing something?

I dunno, you tell me…sigh - well! I hope you guys enjoy! And next - I think - is the final chapter of Branded…

Thanks again for all of your reviews last time! Means a lot!! Please Read and Review this time too!! x x x x


	20. End?

And thus the fanfic nears its end! Forgive me for my lateness, yes I suck I realise that, I had hoped to finish this before the New Year, but stuff happened and I was a little reluctant to do so! So I apologise.

Firstly I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me through this fic, I really appreciate all of the reviews and the favourites and whatnot, they really made writing this fic more enjoyable! So thank-you all:hands out cake and cookies: enjoy :)!

Disclaimer - still not mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Twenty

Sasuke placed his hand aside Naruto's face…he was sleeping softly now, his breathing smooth and even. The poison wasn't entirely gone from his body, there were slight traces of it left - _very slight_ - but Sasuke knew that Naruto could stand up against that on his own.

He rested himself down on the settee and watched the Kitsune rest comfortably upon the futon. What more was there for him to do now other than wait? His heart still ached that such old wounds had been opened and anger still simmered within bringing a pain to his heart that he had never thought he could feel again. Yet now he found himself not only unable to go after Itachi - having lost his blood scent just outside the city - but not wanting to. Not yet, anyway.

He owed something to Naruto who was still suffering. What more could he do? He already knew Gaara's plans to take Naruto back to the clan…that couldn't be what Naruto wanted, but that was for Naruto to decide…besides - Gaara wasn't an easy one to avoid.

With a sigh Sasuke shrunk back into the settee and ran his fingers through his hair - as tousled as it was - awaiting the fresh dawn to be upon them. Licking his lips, still able to taste Naruto's blood at the back of his mouth, his mind ached for something…he was usually one who could strive in the darkness and was used to being alone…but not lonely. Even with Naruto there in the room with him, even with the smooth beats of Naruto's heart sounding in his ears Sasuke felt strangely alone.

Kakashi and Gaara were yet to return, yet the idea of them being with him…he didn't like it. If only Naruto would awaken…that would make Sasuke happy, he wanted to talk, he wanted Naruto to understand and to believe all that he had to say…unless Gaara had already told Naruto about his past…Sasuke hoped not, but it could be true enough. The urge to not have wronged Naruto…the need that he felt was just as powerful as the hate…the want, the uneasiness…he just wanted to leave there now. Just to go away - to get on with everything. And yet they were still there.

He felt maybe he should go out and feed…get the taste of Naruto out of his mouth so that it wouldn't tempt him further…but right then he had no such appetite. He felt he deserved that small taste of suffering.

Resting his head back against the back of the settee, Sasuke heaved another heavy sigh and tried to calm himself after getting irritated over nothing, but it seemed to no avail. He could think of nothing that would calm him, nothing that could truly do him that honour, and even then, even as he looked over Naruto's sleeping form longingly he felt such a bitter feeling.

Sasuke was used to hate. He was used to hating and of being hated…but love - that was the emotion he felt whenever he looked upon Naruto, wasn't it? He'd called it love before, he'd said it before, he'd said it and believed with all of his heart that he meant it, but he couldn't say what it was. The way that Naruto made him feel was indescribable…to one so emotionless as he, anyway.

Climbing to his feet, Sasuke headed over to the window and gazed out at the soft night time outside and the purple hue of the sky.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around as Naruto rubbed his eyes, swaying slightly as he sat up from the futon. Sasuke lowered the blind back over the window and was soon at Naruto's side, holding onto him as he swayed.

"I'm here, Naruto…" he whispered, feeling thankful as he held onto Naruto gently, running his fingers through those smooth golden locks. "I haven't left you."

"That's good…" Naruto smiled, shutting his eyes again, his body calm and relaxed, his body soothed, even more wonderful was the cool feel of Sasuke's flesh against his own. "Have I been asleep long?"

"No longer than you should have…" Sasuke kept his voice soft and low, pressing his lips to the side of Naruto's face, so eager as he was to hold the kitsune. "Are you feeling any better?"

Naruto smiled broadly though his eyes remained closed. "I feel relaxed and comfortable…I'm glad you didn't go."

Sasuke nodded with a small curl of his lips and Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist softly. Sasuke felt something different about Naruto already, something stronger about him, even the heat that emitted from him, the way that he held himself as he rested there…Sasuke felt as though something had changed.

"Sasuke…Kakashi-san told me some of what happened to your family - as best he could anyway…" Naruto said so in a sincere whisper, his eyes opened slightly but not looking up at Sasuke's solemn face. "I…I know it might not mean much, but I'm sorry…I didn't realise what had happened."

"…It's alright," Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's head, flattening out his spikes playfully. "It'll be over some day soon."

"What…do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to go after Itachi of course," Sasuke stated calmly. "But not before I set some other things straight." Sasuke placed a finger beneath Naruto's chin and tilted Naruto's head up to face him. Naruto's deep eyes looked up to the placid face of his saviour and savoured every moment that passed as their lips touched so gently.

"I'll go with you wherever you want to go…be it to Yondaime or wherever else…I'll help you escape…" Sasuke held Naruto's face in his hands, tracing his thumbs along those smooth whisker marks and gently kissed them causing the blood to rise in Naruto's face and for him to blush ever so gently. "It's your decision, Naruto…I will live for you."

Naruto leant into Sasuke's kiss once more, tasting him again…able to smell the scent of his own blood upon Sasuke's lips. He shuddered…more from the fact that he was able to smell it than the scent itself…he hadn't been able to smell blood so thickly for years…since before the seal was in place.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto lowered his head and covered his mouth. "I just feel a little uneasy…" he said, shaking his head. "I think I need a glass of water."

About to get up to fetch the water, Sasuke seemed to be ahead of him, and had already returned with the glass and the cool liquid within. "Here," Sasuke placed it gently in Naruto's hands, brushed back the blonde bangs from Naruto's eyes. Naruto took it and drank it down, feeling a little more refreshed.

"Thank-you." He nodded and smiled before he steadily got to his feet, dressed in only his boxers. Sasuke took the empty glass from him and went into the kitchen as Naruto went about finding a t-shirt and pants.

"What is your decision, then?" Sasuke asked softly, stood against the kitchen counter as Naruto buttoned up his jeans and straightened out his black t-shirt.

Naruto dropped his shoulders slightly and thought…what _was_ his decision?

He wanted to escape it, didn't he? He wanted to get away…and he could…he could run away with Sasuke, couldn't he? With Sasuke's help he could do that, they could go away together…but he could already feel it. The demonic strength that was returning to him, the way that everything around him was louder, brighter and slower than it should be…he knew that the seal was weakening.

"I…I don't think that Gaara will give me much of a choice…" Naruto muttered with one of his fake smiles as he looked to Sasuke for some kind of guidance.

Sasuke had considered that. He knew of Gaara's strength, he knew that Gaara was strong, and so he wasn't so certain if he could escape him so easily. Not the both of them together, anyway.

"I have a father, though…" Naruto had always thought that a strange thing…in fact he didn't think that I had sunk in…not yet. "I…I kind of don't like the thought of it…that he was alive and I…and he just left me…" Sasuke noticed the fake smile again, and the small laugh that followed that showed Naruto's uneasiness. Sasuke wouldn't blame him…

"You know…I realise its not the same…but when I was human," Sasuke began. "I was alone for a long time. I thought that everyone was dead, but when…when _he_ showed up…when Itachi came home I don't think I could have been happier. And I bet that your father is a better man than my brother, so you would probably have nothing to worry about."

Sasuke had intended for that story to be somehow heart warming, only to realise that he had failed somewhat…he shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "I think that came out wrong…"

"No…no I think you're right." Naruto laughed slightly and walked over to Sasuke. "I don't know what else I can really do…you know…? Actually, you probably don't…But as much…as much as I want to go away with you, I know that I can't."

"I'll gladly follow you, Naruto." Sasuke placed another kiss on Naruto's forehead. "If ever you change your mind, let me know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The morning was beginning again, and another coffee graced the desk and more files were opened and read then closed again, only to be neglected at the corner of the desk.

Rubbing his eyes with a yawn, lifting the round rimmed spectacles off his nose for a moment; Kabuto reached out for the handle on the mug and opened his eyes as he heard a door open off behind him.

"You're still awake, Kabuto-san?"

"Aa…" Kabuto sat back in his chair and drank down some coffee as the white haired youth placed more files down on the desk near to his. "I thought you'd gone back to your room, Kimimaro…?"

"I had, but I found that I couldn't sleep. Would you like me to get you anything to eat?"

Kabuto shut his eyes for a moment and looked down at the cell phone that was half visible beneath a paper file on the left of the desk. He shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry…have you taken your medicine?" He looked back over his shoulder and put the coffee mug back down onto the desk.

"Of course. And here, I got the results back from the lab. Those blood samples you sent there really intrigued a few of the scientists." Kimimaro handed over the folders into Kabuto's hand as he held it out behind him, shutting down a few of the windows on the laptop.

"I suppose they would have." Kabuto took the results and glanced at them, pushing his spectacles back up onto his nose. Getting to his feet he went over to the other side of the office towards the refrigerator where he kept the main source samples he'd had sent to the lab, Kimimaro went towards his desk and shuffled around with a few things, feeling a cool breeze upon him. He looked up as Kabuto did whatever he was doing on the other side of the room, and noticed that the box-window was open.

Kimimaro glanced out of the window before he pulled it shut, only to feel strangely uneasy. Quickly turning around, Kimimaro's bright green eyes were broad as they fell over the tall figure of his secret employer.

"Orochimaru-sama…" he muttered quietly.

Kabuto turned around, looking directly at Orochimaru with wide eyes and nodded his head. "I didn't hear you come in, Orochimaru-sama." He said calmly and shut the refrigerator behind him. "Nor were we expecting you to return so soon, you didn't even leave a message."

Orochimaru looked from Kimimaro's intrigued eyes to Kabuto's sly ones and smirked, feeling the tug at the corner of his mouth. Folding his arms tightly across his torso and the tears in his blood stained shirt, he opened his mouth to speak, compelled to do so.

"There's been a slight change in plan." He stated calmly, his voice holding an eerie tone that both Kimimaro and Kabuto noticed at once.

"A change in plan?" Kabuto questioned, though Kimimaro stood back and said nothing after noting the blood stains on his employer's shirt. Orochimaru's golden eyes moved to Kabuto, his long black hair drawn over his shoulders and face, damp with blood. If Kabuto had seen it or not, Kimimaro couldn't know, but he kept silent and didn't entirely realise what was going on.

"Some things have arisen, Kabuto. We hadn't directly planned for them, but things change, sometimes for the worst, sometimes for the better." Orochimaru smirked and gently shut his eyes.

"Is this one of the better times, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto grinned.

Orochimaru's laugh was quiet, but echoed slightly in the chamber. Kimimaro stood with his back to a wall, running his fingers over his red tie and loosening its tight grip at his throat. Nerves took him.

"Go, Kabuto, go and fetch me that ancient blood." Orochimaru grinned. "It's only a matter of time before things get better. For now we have to work with what we have."

Kabuto nodded his head and from his pocket he took out a set of keys before he exited the room. Orochimaru's full attention fell upon Kimimaro who stood motionless at the window-side. His green eyes stared, his pallid skin was suddenly ashen and his body trembled, though it could not be visible to the naked eye.

"You've been kept out of the loop for a little too long, haven't you, Kimimaro." Orochimaru approached him and put out his hand, placing it aside of Kimimaro's face, moving his soft white hair away from his eyes.

"What happened to you, Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro questioned, swallowing carefully, a gentle crease in his brow.

"Something that can work to our advantage." Orochimaru smirked. "I might have to bring you with me, Kabuto's more useful to me here at H.Q."

Although nervous, and not entirely sure of what Orochimaru was talking about, Kimimaro nodded his head. "I'll gladly do anything for you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled and patted Kimimaro gently on the head. "I knew I could count on you, Kimimaro."

Orochimaru stood away from Kimimaro and over towards the desk where Kabuto kept all of the papers and files that Orochimaru had asked him to research about. He found the Uchiha documents grouped together on top, and looked down at the file on Uchiha Sasuke. "Have you found out anything else about the other names that I gave you?"

Kimimaro stood forward but kept his distance. "Unfortunately not, the files that contained some of the oldest recordings were all kept within restricted access…Kabuto-san said that you would be able to open them…so we were unable to obtain the information about the vampires that you named." Kabuto nodded before he headed over to the desks behind him and opened up a few window's on the desktop pc that resided there. "But I did manage to find that file on seals that you wanted to see."

"Very good, Kimimaro." Orochimaru smiled as he turned around, and leant casually against the desk behind him. "Did you find anything of the sort that it would require to seal demonic attributes?"

"I found something…but I'm not sure if it's correct…it's a powerful spell, the affects are strong and one false move could mean that the container could lose his or her-self. I can't say I entirely understand things like this, but I've been reading up more on them."

"Very good…can you tell me exactly what the seal does?"

"Yes, the idea of the seal was so that once placed on a demon it would stop its demonic energy or power from being used. It does leave traces behind, you can't stop a demon from being a demon, but the general idea is that the demon becomes more humane." Kimimaro looked over his shoulder towards Orochimaru who sat with his head leaning forward and his eyes gently shut as if thinking. "The only weak point is that the affects are temporary. As you know, with age demons grow stronger - much as with vampires - and that tempers the seal and over time it will fail."

"And what if it was placed upon a half demon?" Orochimaru asked suddenly.

"A half demon?" Kimimaro turned around and stood up straight. "You're talking about Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?"

"I am, yes." Orochimaru nodded. "Now tell me, Kimimaro. What type of affect would that seal have on a half-demon?"

"_Uh_…it's hard to say." Kimimaro shrugged. "I suppose it would make them human - more so than the affect it would have on a full-blooded demon. The affects would be stronger; certainly if the half-demon wanted to be human…but again there could be flaws…will-power is essential with things like this."

"Wonderful, Kimimaro. You've set my mind at ease about it." Orochimaru looked up at met Kimimaro's wide green eyes. "Send the file on the seal to Tsunade and Jirayia…don't want them kept out of the circle, do we?" he smirked.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto opened the door and entered quietly, holding a metal suitcase in hand. Orochimaru looked steadily towards the door and his eyes followed Kabuto as he approached. He took the suitcase from Kabuto as it was offered and nodded to him.

"No one is to know that I'm here," Orochimaru stated. "And I'll return here at nightfall. Be ready for me." he reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a wallet, removing from it his access card. "Take this, Kabuto, find out about those names." Glancing at Kimimaro he smirked and nodded his head. "Don't forget to send those files for me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara had sent the message to the clan hours back in hope that they would prepare for their arrival. He'd separated himself from Kakashi only a few minutes after they'd left, it seemed that the silver haired vampire liked talking, a pastime that Gaara couldn't say he was too fond of.

He had better things to do than to baby-sit the new full-blood. At least he knew now that Itachi had vanished a fair while back. He'd been able to sense the vampire for a few more hours before but soon enough he was as far away as a few hundred miles when Gaara couldn't sense and inkling of him anymore. He'd been with Sasori and the others, the ones that Gaara had never trusted.

He let it drop, he had no more interest in Itachi, he was gone and that was enough for the time being, until they came into contact again at least.

He'd made arrangements for their transport; they would be setting out in a few hours, later on in the day, just before sunset, the best time for vampires to be outside.

Gaara brushed his hair from his eyes as the early morning breeze caught him, his eyes as dead as ever as they gazed out ahead of him as if in a daze, his other senses at work as they always were planning in his mind what he should do next. Of course he hadn't originally planned on bringing Naruto with him…that wasn't supposed to happen for another few months…but the fact that he'd some upon him whilst in the city was a coincidence…fate or whatever you wanted to call it…it hadn't been expected.

At least he was fulfilling his mission…although he did not bring back both Uchiha's with him, not only did he have one, he had the Yondaime's son along with the confirmation that indeed Uchiha Itachi along with the others were conspiring against Yondaime and trying to infiltrate…they wouldn't have gotten much further. Yondaime had his suspicions from the start. Gaara remembered being very against it…

"_Isn't it obvious that Uchiha Itachi cannot be accepted here?" Gaara took stoic still, his arms folded and his furrowed brow spoke louder than words. _

_A small laugh came from the shadowed table at the head of the long chamber, Gaara listened to the scribble of a fountain pen on paper along with the echo of a sinister growl that followed the laugh before the reply came._

_The shadowed face looked up, Gaara meeting the glowing red eyes that gazed upon him almost kindly from the gloom, and a wide grin appeared, menacing fangs showed but there was a type of mercy in the smile which was a danger all its own. "Its only right, Gaara-kun," he said, putting down the pen and rising from behind the desk. "And of course, every one knows, that the only way to go about things like this…these suspicions, is to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. What better way than to keep an eye on Uchiha Itachi than to allow him into our family, hm?"_

_Gaara shook his head and his arms dropped. Yondaime laughed again, softer that time without the gentle echo of the growl afterwards. "You always argue with me, Gaara-kun, but would I ever do you wrong?"_

Of course, Gaara had not dignified that with an answer. He wouldn't forget what Yondaime had said…he couldn't. He'd heard that too many times…his sister, Temari, she would say the same thing…and he often argued with her over such matters as who to trust. _"You're just too picky,"_ she'd say, and his brother Kankuro would watch Gaara's brow rise at her argument and wish that she wouldn't anger him…which she did anyway, of course.

"_You can't live alone forever, Gaara. Sure, you have the clan and us, and Yondaime but we don't seem to have you…"_

That had always circled Gaara's mind too. For the life of him - after the millennia that he had lived - he could not figure out what on earth she'd meant by it…why should he let anyone in?

"Found you!"

Gaara moved away from the hands that had threatened to jump him from behind. He'd felt the presence of a young girl for a while now but he'd not thought that she would attack him…after all; she was human and he did not recognise her scent. He turned slightly, glancing at her to take in the sight of her, but again he couldn't put a finger on it. She stared at him with broad blue eyes and blushed crimson.

"_Ohmygosh_…you're not him…I'm sorry!" she put her hands together and bowed neatly, her brown bob swayed with the gentle movement. Gaara raised an eyebrow and with his hands in pockets he walked along, sensing neither danger or that he should linger. He didn't feel that she would bother him again…though her blood scent rose to greet him as she continued to blush.

Gaara shook it off…he had things that needed to be done.

_**Couldn't we have just one more?**_

_Not now…_

_**It's early…no one is around…take her…**_

Gaara paused for a moment after the command had been administered, but he still wasn't going to be swayed. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed that she'd already ventured halfway down the street and was stood with the red-haired male that she'd mistaken him for.

_Not now, Shukaku…_ Gaara uttered in a silent voice, and felt the demon within him become submissive. It was a rare occasion that it happened…but usually Gaara agreed, his own brash and violent tendencies fired Shukaku on…if Gaara was calm, Shukaku was far more submissive. Shukaku was the violence and anger within Gaara…that was how he saw it. Shukaku was the part that made him a demon.

Naruto and Sasuke were awake and moving inside the apartment when Gaara was close enough to pay attention. They were talking, though he knew that he had no business to know it didn't stop him from getting closer and waiting for them outside the door, listening to their words…to their passion, and the new fire that burned within Naruto after the contact with his demonic half the other night.

Gaara stood against the wall, Sasuke wouldn't sense him, and even if Naruto somehow did he wouldn't know what he was feeling, he couldn't with such a lack of training.

"You did push me off that building, didn't you! I remember now! How could you have done that! You jerk!"

"_Ouch_…don't hit."

"Sasuke, why did you do it? I could have died!?"

"I would never have allowed that. And only now you remember that? That was days ago." Gaara listened to Sasuke's snigger and Naruto's quiet yet outraged growl that sounded at the back of his throat.

"Sasuke! That's beside the point! I can't believe you would do that! And you knocked me out somehow - didn't you!"

"I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't want the hunters to see you."

Ahh yes, the hunters. How could Gaara have forgotten them? And the turned one. The one with the eyes of the snake that Gaara had sensed awakening not but a few hours ago now…Orochimaru, he believed was his name. He'd been the most entertaining of his three followers.

"You didn't have much…_wait_? Hunters? What hunters?" Naruto caught on.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and replied. "They honestly don't matter." He replied, Gaara reasoned that he was right; the hunters were never a threat to begin with.

"But…what? What kind of hunter…? Wait…haven't I heard about them before? _Urg_…my brain hurts…"

"Try not to hurt yourself." Sasuke smirked.

Gaara had never heard Sasuke laugh before.

The moment that Sasuke's gentle laugh echoed through him Gaara felt a strange and completely alien feeling that he wasn't so sure he wanted to understand. His face fell into a frown and the breeze caught his hair and swayed his clothes as the faint scent of the new full-blood caught his senses.

Gaara didn't want to be stuck outside with the vampire, so instead he decided to interrupt the ranting within between the half-demon and vampire and grace them with his presence.

Naruto didn't seem to hate seeing him…in fact somehow Naruto looked comfortable in seeing Gaara, yet Sasuke's face twisted slightly in an unflattering way that was only meant for Gaara.

"Ohayo," Naruto said with a half a smile and a yawn, Gaara noticed the blankness in those human eyes. The glitter of the blue had somehow faded…a flare of violet had arisen around his pupils…a colour that he hadn't supposed Sasuke had noticed. Sasuke was still busy lying to himself.

"So, where to from here?" Naruto broke the silence again with a shrug looking between Sasuke who was turned slightly away and to motionless Gaara who seemed to be eyeing him closely as if waiting for something to happen. Naruto felt suddenly uneasy.

"I have transport arranged for later tonight. You have time to pack whatever you'll need to make yourself comfortable on the trip." Gaara had said it as if it was rehearsed, meant to have emotion but in the end it didn't come with any guarantee that Naruto's journey would be a great one. Somehow that's how most things sounded when they left his mouth…unless he was angry…Sasuke didn't know an angry Gaara. Naruto _remembered_ an angry Gaara…thankfully it was all in the past.

"That's it?" Sasuke sighed, bringing himself into the interaction and looking with his head tilted slightly towards the auburn haired creature.

"That's it." Gaara replied shortly.

"That's what?" Kakashi raised how brows, peering around the door upon his return, his left eye shut lazily and the heavy navy scarf rose to meet his nose. Right now Naruto realised that Kakashi was probably the least threatening thing in his life.

"You're staying here."

"What? Huh…I am?" Kakashi looked surprised as he shut the door behind him. Sasuke hadn't even looked away from Gaara, still staring him down, black on green. Naruto could feel the tension from Sasuke but didn't feel anything from Gaara.

"It would be best if you stayed here, Kakashi," Sasuke finally looked to Kakashi who seemed quite taken aback by the decision. "I think it's the least that I can do after the years you've spent serving us."

Naruto smiled weakly. He didn't really know much about Kakashi, but the look on what of his face that was visible showed that he greatly understood and appreciated what Sasuke had said. Naruto's smile became stronger.

"Thank-you," Kakashi said simply, the rest believing that he had fallen silent before he suddenly spoke up again. "About…Sai…"

"He's alive somewhere." Sasuke stated, Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and eyes go broad. He didn't like Sai but he was suddenly smothered with relief after thinking that he was dead.

"Should I do anything about him?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "There's no need…I think being what he is will suit him fine. If you find him though offer him your blood. He may be in danger if another full-blood seeks him out."

Kakashi nodded his head again as if he could understand. Naruto nodded his head too. Sasuke had said the right thing…Sasuke had done the right thing and Naruto was glad, he felt the warmth rise within him…he supposed that Sasuke liked Sai more than he did.

"I like this." Naruto said suddenly, causing all to turn to look at him. "I mean…its nice to know that the world will be okay after I've gone from here…" he shrugged with a grin. "…Will I have the chance to say good-bye to everyone."

"No," Gaara said at once, causing Naruto's eyes to broaden. "It will cause too much alarm, too many questions if you approach them in person."

"Leave them a letter." Sasuke suggested, his words softer and offering reason where Gaara had failed. "You'll be back here someday soon."

Naruto looked to Gaara and felt a twist inside of him at those words. He wanted to know that he could return there, but to what means? Could his friends accept him again if he decided to up and leave suddenly? And…what would he be when he returned but a demon. Sasuke seemed to have read his mind.

"They're real friends Naruto, they'll understand." Sasuke stood ahead of Naruto so that those blue eyes focused carefully on him. "Tell them…tell them that you've gone to visit your father…they can't question that, can they? Let them know that you'll return soon, because I'll bring you back whenever you want."

Naruto shuddered slightly as he remembered the faces of the friends that he had made. From Haku to Sakura to Iruka-sensei, they'd all been a massive part of his life a massive influence and a change…but this wasn't abandoning them, was it?

"How long would he be expected to stay?" Sasuke asked Gaara, turning his head as Naruto thought silently with his head lowered.

"That is for Yondaime to say." Gaara replied simply before adding almost as an attempt of comfort. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you return."

"How soon is soon?" Naruto asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes and felt as if he was repeating himself. "Nine months at least."

"Nine months…" Naruto muttered, trying to figure out why that sounded so important…aside from the fact that it was his birthday in nine months…wait…that was it… "Is that the only reason I'm going?!" Naruto growled. Gaara didn't say anything. Sasuke looked from Gaara to Naruto slightly baffled.

Naruto frowned harshly and shook his head. "I'm not letting that happen." He muttered angrily.

"Is not an option, its going to happen." Gaara said. "Whether you're here or there it will happen. It's safer being with the clan."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue and although he could think of a thousand things to say in retaliation he just couldn't say it. He couldn't say anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Much of the rest of the day Naruto spent writing letters.

Sasuke had helped him to pack up some things, though that wasn't much before Sasuke headed to get some clothes himself and help get Kakashi settled in with the new city that he was now the proud 'owner' of.

Gaara had vanished for a time, and although Naruto was alone sitting in his kitchen writing those letters and painfully ignoring the phone every time it rang knowing it was work or someone checking up on him, Naruto realised that he hadn't felt so loved in a long time.

So many people had pulled through for him…even Sasuke after all that had happened. Naruto stared down at all the letters he'd written…the longest ones for Sakura and Haku. He wrote a few of them to more than one person, like one for Kiba and Hinata together and the one for Ichiraku was to all of them working there…he thought maybe it was overkill…they probably wouldn't notice he was gone when it came to it, but then again they couldn't really understand what was that was happening…they didn't know anything, and he realised that was how he preferred it.

He'd also have to do something about his apartment…he was thinking that he could just pay through the post monthly from where he was. He would get money off someone…he wouldn't be shy asking for it for once, he would consider it as compensation…he just wanted somewhere to return to when he came back…even if he did hate that dingy little place.

He laughed a little to himself as he read over how soppy Haku's letter sounded. He realised that he was probably causing him to worry, for some reason his was far more woeful than needed, dramatic maybe, but thought that kind of suited Haku…he was the dramatic kind.

Signing them with _Don't worry about me, I'll contact you all soon, Naruto._

It was simple, and he hoped that he could contact them soon…he felt as if by leaving he was leaving a part of him behind…that was the best way yet he'd thought of how it felt to him…he smiled weakly trying to think how all of it had started…how he'd felt when he'd first met Sasuke and how on earth he'd managed to let all of this happen…how everything about his demon-half had slipped out and then with Itachi and Gaara and now a man named Yondaime who was apparently his father…it sounded crazy…but there would be no denying it anymore.

"Just have to face the facts," Naruto took a steady breath and put the notes in envelopes and found the stamps that he'd been saving for whenever he posted the rent check. Addresses were his forte, he remembered names and faces and addresses although he might never actually be able to find the house or building himself. They were the last thing he had to do…he put them all in his satchel and pulled on his coat and scarf ready to walk to the nearest post-box to send them away. It shouldn't take them long to arrive at their destinations.

Lowering his hand to his side Naruto stared at the post-box for a while as the sun lowered further in the sky, it was only about 4 o'clock but it was winter still, and the setting sun wasted no time to get out of the cold…

"You'll come back to them, Naruto." Said a comforting voice from behind. Naruto didn't turn to meet Sasuke's eyes but he nodded his head.

"I know. I wouldn't let it be any other way. They're the first friends I ever had, you know…it's just that I'm bad at keeping in touch with people." He shrugged…_and I'm scared…I'm scared of leaving this place; I'm scared of moving on…_

"They'll hardly forget you, dobe." Sasuke said calmly, stood a few feet behind Naruto still giving him his space, though he could sense the tension and fear that riveted Naruto's body, mingling in with the unknown heat.

"Yeah, that's true." He laughed. "I guess I feel like I'm kinda giving up."

"You're just moving on." Sasuke's voice held comfort along with his smooth words. "You're just accepting who you are…I think you need to realise that you think you're something you're not."

Naruto frowned and looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with the stoic Uchiha. "What do _you_ think, I think I am…?" He questioned curiously.

"I think you think that you're a monster. That you blame yourself for things that you can't control…from the moment I met you, I realised there was something hidden about you and I think that's what intrigued me the most once I figured out what it was." Sasuke put out his hand and placed it playfully atop of Naruto's head. "You're a mysterious person, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke smirked. "I like mysteries."

"_I'm _mysterious? _Me?_" Naruto pointed a finger at himself to emphasize his point.

"You have a smile that covers up the truth." Sasuke noted calmly, his own smooth and perfect demeanour had been rebuilt and he looked more whole than he had earlier on that day, Naruto noticed. "But that makes you easy to read. You hardly ever smile with your eyes, and the eyes are the mirror of the soul."

"That's poetic." Naruto laughed. "Well you do this thing where your eyes drift and I know that you're thinking about the past, and you look sad. Like a lost puppy." Naruto winked.

"Yeah…don't do that again." Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed trying not to be half-hearted and succeeding for once. "Sorry, just trying to find a flaw with you aside from the fact that you have this incessant habit of just vanishing on me."

"Yeah…that is a bad habit." Sasuke admitted. "Sorry about that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "YOSH! Okay! Let's do this thing while I'm pumped up enough not to freak out too much!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist in the air and taking a deep breath before marching smoothly passed Sasuke who watched him with a smile. _At least he's trying to make the best of it._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was still watching Konoha fade in the distance hours after they'd arrived at the next stopping point. They were hours away now…five in fact. They'd been slightly disappointed when Gaara's mode of transport happened to be a train…though the car they were in was private which kept Gaara and Sasuke happy and Naruto full on ramen and hyped up with sugary drinks and more than enough coffee.

They'd made several stops since leaving Konoha, had their bags moved from private car to private car the whole journey…Naruto holding a longing in his shining eyes the longer the night went on…but he would not sleep…yet Sasuke did.

Sasuke sleeping was Naruto's entertainment. Something about it kept Naruto enchanted, knowing that usually he was the one most likely to sleep, looking over Sasuke so calm and placid, so motionless, it made him feel a little more comfortable. Sasuke didn't seem to be worried at all…Gaara had even spoken up about Sasuke's sleeping, deeming it highly unusual.

"Couldn't he just be tired?" Naruto looked to Gaara, though the red-head didn't seem to dignify that with an answer, rather gently shut his eyes and rested against the back of the chair.

It was morning again before the train finally arrived at their remote destination.

It had an 'end-of-the-line' sort of feel, Naruto thought. Weeds grew from between the weatherworn wooden boards on the station platform, a clock stood high above but the glass was dirty and frosted over, making the number's unreadable. Otherwise the place was empty, but the man who helped them get their things off the train seemed none the wiser about it. Naruto instantly thought it was a joke…that they would get back on the train and carry on going for another hour or two.

But his worries were confirmed once the train vanished off into the distance.

Sasuke seemed disorientated also. Though turned away from the rails and at once noticed the familiar mountains in the distance. Mt. Hokage. The corner of his lip curled gracefully into a smirk, the train station - as dilapidated as it was - had gone unnoticed on their last journey. Though when he'd first arrived there they'd taken a slightly different mode of transport…they had had to change their route and style for the one without wings.

"So, what now?" Naruto yawned dropping down onto the wooden platform and crossing his legs and arms simultaneously. He'd not even noticed that Gaara had gone, but did turn his head upon his almost instant return.

"The car is here."

Naruto's nerves were once again spiked on the drive through the countryside. Naruto admired the life and greenery outside the tinted windows of the vehicle but inside he felt that he was already being smothered by something he didn't think he'd be able to comprehend.

Was he even right for this type of life? _Well, am I?_ his inner voice paused momentarily, waiting for the onslaught of the second voice that usually challenged and insulted him…but nothing came. Nothing at all, not a giggle or a growl or a single murmur…

"He's gone…" he sighed out loud, lowering his head and eyes, catching Sasuke's attention.

"He's gone?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing." He replied softly. "It's nothing."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is he here yet? Is he? Is he HERE?"

"Please calm down, Arashi-sama…" she followed him with her dark eyes as he paced back and forth along the hall…she'd never seen him so nervous, not after the centuries she'd been working beneath him. She sighed heavily; he was acting like such a child.

"Kurenai, has Asuma called you yet? Is the car almost here?"

"Yondaime…" she sighed and folded her arms as he stared at her with broad blue eyes, an almost childish frown upon his youthful features, his lips puckered and wavering as if any moment he would break down in tears. "Asuma said that their car is approaching the north gate any moment now." She repeated. "But that was five minutes ago, they're probably entering the mountain by now."

"I'm going to the main chamber." Yondaime's face became almost solemn, entirely grave and now void of the childishness that had momentarily resided there. His burning crimson eyes flared from the crystal blue as he guided himself towards his destination. Kurenai sighed heavily…she knew that she should have expected this.

Naruto stepped out of the car into darkness; Sasuke appeared at his side, hearing the sound of the Kitsune's heart as it pounded in his torso, almost causing Sasuke to be alarmed. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand and stared up at what he could only think was the entrance to this hidden cave.

Asuma - the driver of the car - had been the cheery sort, but Naruto realised at once that he wasn't human either…in fact a demon. Naruto hadn't been able to concentrate enough to wonder as to what type of demon he was, but somehow that didn't really matter. He swallowed his fears again, trying to hold it all back in hope that he wouldn't suddenly back out and want to go back to Konoha.

It was Sasuke who sifted forward first as the heavy doors opened and the small lanterns that had littered the cave around them went off as the glowing fire red from within showed them the way. Gaara had taken the lead of course, walking out ahead of them and into the entrance that seemed empty and void of life, but Sasuke realised otherwise as the gentle heart-beats notified him of invisible sentries.

"So…this is it." Naruto said and took a deep breath as he looked over his shoulder towards the closing door. Noticing then the tapestries that decorated the stone walls. All red, all gleaming, and all depicting the demon king. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto felt a little like royalty…

Sasuke felt Naruto's finger's tighten around his own, entirely reluctant to let go, yet his heart-beat had slowed down, he was beginning to calm down on the inside at least.

"I'll be right here, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, feeling it appropriate for their echoic setting. Naruto bit his lip and looked up to Sasuke with broad eyes, still trembling slightly, unable to stop himself.

They almost missed Gaara turning off the hallway and up a board staircase, stone also like the rest of the place, lanterns on the walls, traditional decorations lined the walls and although the air was somewhat chilly, it was not damp down there, in fact it seemed well lived in. Naruto was comforted by the strange homey feel that captured him…although he wasn't certain he knew what it meant.

They didn't walk much further from the staircase, though they had climbed maybe five sets, though Naruto wasn't so sure how it worked since they were inside a mountain after all. Sasuke shuddered himself as he wondered throughout the extensive hideout. A part of him trembling at the forces of the demons and vampires alike that began to smother him, he could already feel their curious eyes watching them, staring at them…staring at Naruto. Though no doubt Yondaime would not want them to be present when he first met Naruto, Sasuke knew that it was difficult to keep such secrets away from a clan like that.

Gaara soon stopped ahead of a modest wooden doorway, upon it was carved an elaborate image of a fox with nine tails, but that was it, not all of it was decorated, only that single top panel on the left side of the double doors.

Gaara made a neat eye-contact with Naruto and his grip on Sasuke tightened as Gaara's hand rested upon the doorknob.

Naruto felt his throat go dry and blood run cold in his veins. It was almost painful. He stared at the door as if willing it to remain shut…knowing that once this meeting happened…this meeting with his _father_…he wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. That would be the end of it. Wouldn't it?

There seemed almost no time left, and when the doors opened Naruto found himself almost at once stood upon the other side though had no recollection of moving. Sasuke was now stood behind him, quiet and watching Naruto carefully with void black eyes. Naruto glanced back momentarily when he felt his sweaty palm was empty of that clammy hand. Ahead of him stood a room of immaculate scale, piled high at his sides were shelves and shelves of scrolls, tables and chairs and books too. It looked almost like a library…but some other things indicated that it was more or less a living quarters.

He was almost too frightened to look up.

His heart danced as he heard a gentle sway of clothes ahead of him and as calmly as he could manage he lifted his gaze, running his eyes up over the being ahead of him. Long legs dressed in black were what first met his eyes and the higher he went the more he saw, long-fingered hands, much like Sasuke's were tanned and smooth at his sides, one of them balled in eager anticipation, cuffed by a neat and simple white shirt and black tie. He looked like he was wearing a suit without a jacket.

Naruto's eyes stopped moving for a moment, catching the long ends of blonde hair just at this person's chin, though not all of it was that length…the rest was shorter. No voice came from him yet, he couldn't manage it…but he knew who this person was…he knew very well…and couldn't think as to why he was so frightened.

Yondaime's face held a sorrowful smile. Sasuke couldn't help but notice…And Naruto's seemed unmoving…Sasuke hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Naruto?"

For some reason, having heard his name, Naruto's eyes rose those last few inches as he took in the face that belonged to that calming voice. Blue eyes met his, casting down upon him a look of sorrow…yet at the same time joy.

Yondaime nodded his head and winked at Naruto with a grin, causing Naruto's broad eyes to stare unblinking. "It's about time we got to know one another," Yondaime grinned and took a half a step forward. Putting one hand in his pocket, Yondaime held out his other hand to Naruto in an offer of friendship. Naruto just stared at the outstretched hand before he realised its purpose.

Sasuke smiled calmly as he watched Naruto steadily raise his hand and Yondaime took it as a sign of peace more than anything. Yondaime's grin mirrored that of what Sasuke knew of Naruto. Broad and brilliant, yet his did not hide anything. Yondaime was not afraid, if only a little ashamed.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto," he said smoothly with, holding Naruto's hand in his own. "Now! Where to begin?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End?

This is the part when I ask you guys a favour…though I know some of you will ignore me and ask me anyway - PLEASE, _do not_ ask me when I will or if I will do a sequel, because I honestly don't know! YES the ending is crappy, but what else could I have done? Think about it! If you know - then please tell me!

So one again, do not ask me about a sequel, it will come if it comes and _if_ I have enough time! I don't want to start something and not be able to finish it, I'm sure you guys wouldn't like it if I did.

Thank-you again for all your support!!

SabakuKyuu17 xxxxx


	21. Note about Sequel

Hey there Branded fans

Hey there _**Branded**_ fans! I know that I've been kind of awful recently with my updates - I suck, I know - BUT I would just like all of you to know who have put this on alert or fave or w.e - that I have indeed posted the sequel to _**Branded**_.

The sequel is called _**Broken**_. You will find it on my home page…or you may have already been alerted if you've put me on watch, or fave author or w.e.

Just thought I should let you all know.

Lots of LURVE from Sabakukyuu17 x x x x x x


End file.
